Run Away
by FyreFlower
Summary: Saige runs away from home with her pet monkey Chico. Ends up in Avatar world on Zuko's ship. Zuko thinks she's with the avatar. Words fly and so does flames. My whole story is compleated, now I'm just typing it up. Home....
1. Just a Walk on the Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters, but I do own Saige and a few other characters of my making.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

This is my first fan fiction.

So in the words of Emily Dickenson, "Judge me Tenderly."

Chapter 1

Just a walk on the beach.

"**I hate you! I wish I was never born!" I shouted at my parents, who lay on the couch, watching rerun's of 'I love Lucy.'**

**They had just grounded me! For a whole month! I'm now not allowed to watch TV, talk on the phone…. nothing! Just because I got a C on my report card!**

**"Saige! Go to your room! You do not yell at us. You are now grounded for 6 months!"**

**Dad yelled, not moving from his position on the couch. Lazy Bastard.**

**I turned and ran to my room, slamming the door hard enough, it made the windows in my room rattle.**

"**Why me?" I moaned, slumping on my bed. I stared at my ceiling, watching the blades of the fan slowly turn.**

**Closing my eyes, I began to chant,**

"**You do not exist…I live, only in my mind. You do not exist…I live, only in my mind." This chant helped to calm me down and think straight. After repeating this several times, I opened and glanced at the clock, 5:37 p.m. **

'**_Almost time.'_ I thought as I looked out the window, '_But it's enough time.'_**

**I jumped up and reached under my bed and pulled out my spare black backpack. I emptied out it's contents; papers, pen's, empty chip bags, etc.. into the trash can.**

**Chico, my Golden Lion Tamarin monkey, hopped off of his perch, to where I was, to eat a few chips that had fallen out of the bags.(if you don't know what they look like, go to google images and type in Golden lion tamarins.)**

"**We're leaving Chico, we're running away." I said, picking him up and cradling him to my chest. I love Chico, his golden red fur, his black face, and his ability to make me laugh with his funny antics.**

**He likes to do impersonations of people. When he mimicked my mom, he'd put one hand on his hip and shake his finger, as if scolding me. He was a gift to me by a friend who moved to a foreign country. I've had Chico for about 2 years**

**Chico even knows how to braid my hair, pulling it back and braiding it with his deft little fingers.**

**Putting Chico down, I resumed packing clothes, junk food, money, and other things that are a necessity. I looked at the clock again, 5:42.**

'**_I better get a move on, I'll stay at the beach first, where it's cool and calm. No one would look for me there. Tomorrow, luckily is a Saturday, so no one would say I'm skipping school. Then I'll get on a plane and fly to…to… as far away as I can get. I'll just wing-it from there.'_**

**Happy with my plan, I scooped Chico up and deposited him into my backpack.**

"**Silencio Chico, you have to be quiet okay." I whispered to him, petting his head softly.**

**I peeked out the door and saw that Dad was passed out on the couch and I could hear Mom in the kitchen, preparing dinner.**

**Tip-toeing past the lump on the couch and the mom in the kitchen, I made it out past the front door and closed it quietly.**

"**Step 1 complete." I murmured, pushing a stay strand of blonde hair out of my face.**

**Chico shuffled around in the pack, emitting soft squeaks of discomfort. I had so much stuff in my pack that there wasn't much room for him to move around in. He didn't like that at all.**

"**Shhh Chico! Silencio, you want us to get caught!" I whispered urgently, adjusting the pack.**

"**I'll let you out when we're at the beach."**

**I set out at a brisk jog, the pack bouncing slightly at each step. I waved at a few neighbors and I made my way down the trial, and soon was at a secluded beach.**

**I let Chico out and he bounded onto the sand. He immediately jumping around, not liking the feel of sand. He decided he didn't want to walk, so he jumped onto my shoulder to be carried.**

"**Lazy thing," I chided him, rubbing his fur affectionately, "You'll soon grow fat."**

**Slowly, I made my way along the shoreline. The sun was setting low into the water. A few boats were gliding by, heading to the docks, I guessed. It started to get dark and mosquitoes were coming out. I'm glad that I bought my bug spray. In about 5 minutes, I found a spot to rest for the night.**

**It was a patch of green, lush grass. And it was just big enough for me to sleep on. I found it weird that a patch of grass would be growing on sand. But I never looked a gifted horse in the mouth.(never take anything for granted, I think is the meaning.)**

**Chico got back into the backpack as I stepped onto my makeshift bed. The ground fell out from under me, and I plunged down into the hole, screaming!**

**The air rushed up from under me, billowing my flare jeans like miniature parachutes, but they didn't slow me down at all.**

**The black hole melted away and I was falling through a red dusky sky, passing through clouds. I screamed as I looked down and there was only water. I'm falling down to the ocean! I briefly saw a big metal ship before I plunged, headfirst into the water, and thought, no more.**


	2. Weird findings

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. But I do own a select few of my own characters, including Saige and Chico.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Chapter 2

Weird Findings

**Prince Zuko was training out on the deck of his ship. His Uncle, Iroh, was seated a safe distance off, downing cup after cup of his favorite ****ging-seng tea.**

"**Watch out on your left," Iroh called out to his young, hotheaded nephew.**

**Zuko avoided the fireball and threw one back at his opponent, Musaki. Musaki ducked in time to save his life…but his hair wasn't so lucky.**

"**I think we'll call it a night Prince Zuko." Iroh said, getting up from his chair, "How about a nice cup of ging-seng tea?"**

"**No Uncle! I do not want tea!" Zuko snapped at his uncle, "Offer it to me one more time, just one more…and I'll dump the whole supply into the ocean!"**

'**_Why does he always offer me tea?' _Zuko thought irately_, ' He knows I hate it.'_**

**Zuko looked over at Musaki, who was patting away the op of his head to save what was left of his hair.**

**Zuko smirked and started to walk away towards his room, when a call from the lookout stopped him in his tracks.**

"**LOOK THERE! IN THE SKY! IT'S FALLING FAST!"**

**Zuko turned and looked up to where the lookout pointed. He could see a figure flailing it's arms, falling rapidly to the sea below. The faint sound of screaming reached his ears.**

"**It's a woman!" Zuko shouted, running over to the ships rail. He saw her hit the water with a big splash 30 yards away.**

"**Prince Zuko! You must save her!" Iroh shouted over at his nephew, running up with a long rope.**

**Without a second thought, Zuko climbed the rail with the rope tied about his waist and dove into the water.**

**Coming up for air, he started to swim as fast as he could, scanning the waters to see if she appeared. There was no sign of her. Zuko reached the spot where she had fallen. She had not resurfaced! **

'**_DAMN IT!' _Zuko took a deep breath and dived down. Seeing a faint trail of bubbles floating up, he followed them down. He saw her slowly sinking, arms drifting out away from her. She was unconscious.**

**Zuko grabbed the girl around her waist and swam up. Breaking the waters surface, he sucked down big lung fulls of air. He tugged on the rope three times, the rope jerked and he and the girl were pulled through the water. **

**In no time they were pulled aboard. Many hands took the girl away from Zuko as soon as they were on deck. There was a screeching coming from the pack on the girls back. This seemed to revive the girl. She turned over on her side, gagging and coughing up salt water.**

**When she was able to breathe, she sat up and looked around at all of the crew members crowded around her. Zuko noticed that she was around his age, maybe slightly younger, 15 or so. It was her clothes that were so odd though.**

**He'd never seen anything like them. She had a green tank top on, and the weirdest looking pants that flared out at the legs. She was bare foot, her sandals lost in the sea.**

**The screeching started up again from the girls pack. The men stepped back when the pack started moving. Then, a strange thing appeared! A small, wet, reddish…thing, scrambled out of the pack onto the deck.**

'**_What the hell is that thing?'_ Zuko looked at the thing shaking itself off. It had a black face, a long tail, and reddish orange fur that was plastered to its wet body. It went over to the girl and jumped on her shoulder. Zuko finally found his voice.**

"**Who are you? And how did you fall out of the sky?"**

'**_Oh my God, who are these people!'_**

**I stood up wearily and looked at the one who spoke. He was wet like me and he had a red scar that covered his whole left eye and ear that was partially burned away.**

' _**ZUKO? From the TV show? How the hell did I get here!' **_

**I finally speak,**

"**I…I'm Saige. As to the other question… I don't know how I fell out of the sky."**

**Zuko just stared at me, looking me up and down. His gaze shifted from me to Chico on my shoulder, his tail wrapped so tightly around my neck, it was hard to breathe.**

"**What is that thing?" he asked, nodding to Chico.**

"**Umm, He's Chico, a monkey. A Golden Lion Tamarin to be exact. He's my pet. Where am I?"**

**I finally asked the question, even though I have an idea where I might be.**

"**You are on my ship. I am Prince Zuko of the fire nation. What nation are you from?" he asked, and continued to look me up and down. I had the urge to slap him, looking at me like I was merchandise waiting to be bought. I decided to ignore it. I was in no position to cope an attitude.**

"**Nice to meet you Prince Zuko. Nation? I'm not from any nation.." I took a deep breath, better tell them now, "I'm from Florida, that's in America…which is a very different place then this." (I won't tell them that I know who they are. It will freak them out even more.)**

**I started to shiver from the cold. I was still sopping wet and my clothes clung to me like a second skin. The man I presumed to be Uncle Iroh, noticed I was shivering and brought me a big blanket.**

"**Prince Zuko," Iroh looked over to his nephew, "Let's get this young lady dry first and some new clothes, then, if she's up to it, you can ask her more questions."**

**Iroh put the blanket around me and me away. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Zuko staring back at me, he looked away and began ordering men back to their stations. Iroh led me to a spacious room that had tapestries of the fire nation insignia everywhere and a king size bed in the corner. **

**There were decorative rugs on the metal floor and on one side of the wall, there was a short table with candles set atop of it.**

"**Here you go young lady," Iroh said , leading me to a chair, "You sit right here, and I'll go find you some clothes. There must be some around here somewhere…" his voice trailed off as he went around the room searching.**

**Chico unwrapped his tail from my neck. He jumped in my lap, cuddling as close as he could against me. He was shivering badly.**

"**Ahhh Haaa!" Iroh exclaimed, pulling out some red pants and a black tunic. He handed them to me. His eyes fell upon Chico, he saw him shivering. **

"**I'll go get a towel for you friend her."**

"**Thank you" I managed to say**

"**Where did you say you were from, Saige is it?" Iroh came back with a small blanket for Chico.**

"**Yes, I'm from Florida sir."**

"**Well Saige, I'll leave you alone so you can get dresses." He bowed slightly and exited the room.**

**I dried myself off and put the new clothes on. The clothes were a bit big on me, but they were comfortable. I dried my hair and brushed it. Then I took Chico's towel and started to rub him down with it. Talking the whole time to him.**

"**Chico, how did we get here? We were on the beach and all of a sudden, we were falling down a hole and ended up in the sky, falling towards the ocean. I must've blacked out and Prince Zuko pulled me aboard because he was all wet too. Now what are we going to do? I ran away so nobody could find us. Now, mom and dad with never boss me around again. I guess everything worked out as planned, except the whole 'ending up on Zuko's ship."**

**I picked up the towel to look at Chico; his fur was standing on end. I laughed. Getting his brush out of the bag, I brushed him down. Now he looks normal again.**

**Chico hopped my back and pulled back my now dried hair into a braid.**

"**Gracias Chico."**

**A knock on the door startled me.**

"**Yes?" I called out.**

"**Miss Saige? May I come in?" I recognized General Iroh's voice.**

"**Yes."**

**He opened the door, and brought in some fruit on a platter and a cup that had steam drifting up from it.**

"**I brought you something to eat and drink Miss Saige." He said, setting the tray down on the nightstand. "Oh by the way, my name is General Iroh."**

"**It's nice to meet you General, but you can just call me Saige. Miss Saige is what my parents call me whenever I am in trouble."**

**Iroh chuckled; Chico hopped off my shoulder and scampered across to Iroh. I started to call him back but Iroh shook his head, looked down to Chico, and crouched down.**

"**Hello my little friend, what's your name?" Iroh asked.**

"**His name is Chico." I said.**

"**Hello Chico, my my, aren't you a handsome fella."**

**Chico jumped onto Iroh's shoulder and started tugging and playing with his beard. I was horrified, "No Chico, don't do that!"**

**I reached up to pick him up, when I saw that Iroh was laughing.**

"**Ha ha ha, funny little guy. It's okay Saige. I don't mind, I'm enjoying it."**

**I relaxed, '_looks like Chico made a new friend.'_**

"**What kind of monkey is he?" Iroh asked, petting Chico's fur softly.**

"**He's a Golden Lion Tamarin, but sometimes they are referred to as the Fire Tamarin." I took a bite out of the red fruit, it was delicious! After taking a sip of the steaming cup (it was ging-seng tea) I began to eat voraciously. I had not eaten dinner at home. After I was done, General Iroh got up with Chico, still on his shoulder.**

"**Please follow me, Prince Zuko would like to talk to you." Iroh walked out of the room and I followed.

* * *

**

Well… so ends the second chapter. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. Thanks again for reading. Ill post the next Chapter soon.

**And thank you to Zukoscute2 for the first review!**


	3. A nice little chat'

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of its characters, but I do own Saige and Chico. This is getting very annoying…..

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Chapter 3

'A nice little chat'

Out on deck, I received many stares from the crewmen. I kept my gaze down and stayed close behind Iroh. We went up a flight of stairs and ended up in the Navigation room. Prince Zuko was at the window, looking out at the sea. He turned around when we entered; his eyes went wide for a second when he looked at me. Then he looked at the clothes I was wearing.

"Where did you get those clothes?" He asked, his eyes meeting mine. Iroh answered for me.

"Your clothes were the only ones that would fit her Prince Zuko."

My eyes went wide. His clothes! I was wearing a princes clothes! I looked at Iroh, he smiled apologetically.

"Very well then."

'_Damn, she's hot, even in baggy clothes!' _Zuko thought while he looked her over. Since she was dry, he could see that her hair was a light blonde and was pulled back in a braid that reached her shoulders.

She was tanned skin, which had made Zuko think that she was from the Earth Nation or Water Nation. She had vivid green eyes that seemed to look through you. She was shorter then him, her head was level with his chin. She was of very slim build.

"What is your name again?" Zuko asked, mentally hitting himself that he forgot.

"My name is Saige." She said, looking up at him.

"Uncle Iroh, you may leave us now." Zuko said, gesturing to the door.

When Iroh turned to leave, the monkey jumped off his shoulder and bounded across to Saige. She knelt and scooped him up.

'_What a weird looking creature…'_ Zuko thought.

Zuko had been thinking was of how Saige could've fallen out of the sky. He'd been pondering over it for quite a while, and had come up with only one possible way…the Avatars bison. Zuko decided not to beat around the bush.

"Where is the Avatar." He asked bluntly, taking a step towards her.

"What? I don't know where the Avatar is." I answered quickly. Dammit, too quickly, Zuko raised his eyebrow. (he only has one)

'_Oh great, now he knows that I know something.'_

From watching the show, I know that the Avatar was going to the North Pole to master Water bending. I had not watched a lot of the shows, maybe a total of three.

"The only way," Zuko began, walking in front of the door, my only way of escape, "you could have fallen out of the sky, is falling off of that flying bison." He said, smirking at me. He had already blocked my way of escape, I'm trapped. I showed up a brave front.

"I was not on any flying bison." I said defiantly, crossing my arms and backing up.

Zuko's fist burst into flames as he hit the table in his anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN INTO THE DUNGEON!" He yelled, grabbing me by the front of my shirt and brought me close to him, and held a burning fist in front of my face.

"Now, I ask you again," he said in a eerie calm voice, "Where is the Avatar?"

"I already told you! I-DON'T-KNOW!" I yelled at him, really getting annoyed. I had a very bad temper. Chico was screeching, I had dropped him when Zuko had grabbed me.

"Very well then," Zuko said, letting go of me with a push, "you will be living in the dungeon for now on, until you tell me where the Avatar is. GUARDS!" he called.

Before I could blink, there were two guards that had a hold of me, one on each arm. And one guard had a hold of Chico.

"Take her to the dungeon, along with that rat," Zuko said, pointing at Chico.

I kicked and thrashed as hard as I could. I called out names and insults as the guards dragged me away.

"You Bastard! You have no right to imprison me! Give me my Miranda Rights! I will never tell you where the Avatar is! You'll never capture him! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed.

Zuko stood in the doorway of the Navigation room, watching me being dragged away, with a huge smirk on his scarred face. He turned around and went back inside and closed the door.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled, struggling to get free, but it was useless. These guys had iron grips. After a while I gave up.

'_Oh fucking fantastic, what am I going to do now?'_ I sighed as I walked along with the guards, the metal cool under my bare feet.

I was led to the dungeon and was thrown, and I mean literally 'THROWN" in to a dank, dark, smelly cell, that's only light came from a lit torch that was on the other side of my cell. Chico was thrown in with me; I hugged him and made soothing noises to comfort him and also me. It was late and I was tired. There was a small pile of hay in one corner of my cell, meant for bedding. Chico and I cuddled up on the bedding; it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

I try to update as much as I can. Please review and tell me what yall think. The next chapter will a Butterfinger in it. My favorite Candy! 


	4. Good night

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I love Butterfingers. I like peanut butter.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Chapter 4

Goodnight

After staring at the map that marked out the Avatar sightings, Zuko retired to his room, thinking about Saige.

'_She has horrible language for a girl. She's brave enough to yell at me….or just foolish. She must know something about the Avatar, how else could she of fallen out of the sky. What the-' _Zuko stepped into his room and saw Amy's pack on the floor.

'_She wasn't carrying it when she was in the Navigation room, she left it here.'_

Zuko went over to the pack, it was still slightly damp and it was open. Looking inside, he found damp clothes, weird, metal coins and green paper and a shiny wrapper like thing.

Zuko held this last object up close to his good eye.

"Butterfinger?" he read, flipping this thing through his fingers. He opened it, and looked at it for a second and took a taste. It tasted good! He downed the whole thing. He was disappointed that there were no more.

He continued to go through Saige's things. '_What's this?' _he held up a white strip of cloth that had two straps and two indents in it, side by side. Without knowing it, Zuko had found one of Saige's bras.

Zuko put it back in the bag and closed it. Picking it up, he put it in one corner of his room. He changed into his nightclothes and crawled into bed. He put out the fire with a flick of his wrist and the room plunged into darkness.

Zuko laid there, trying to go to sleep, but kept thinking about the girl who had defied him. Saige, Saige, Saige, Saige, the name repeated itself in his head.

'_Arrggghhh! Go away!'_ he sighed, trying to think of something else. Zuko closed his eyes, but he saw her face. Her voice echoes in his head.

"You Fucking Bastard!"

'_Well if she would have just told the truth, she wouldn't be in the dungeon.' _He thought.

'Maybe she was…' 

"_Impossible, she can't just fall out of the sky.' _Zuko argued.

'She said she was from…Floor duh…' 

'_I wonder what she's doing right now?'_

'_Probably trying to escape.'_

'_No one can get out of those cells, it's impossible!'_

'_But maybe she can, her and that rat thing'_

'_I'll go check.'_ Zuko got up and went to the dungeon.

When he got to the dungeon, he saw that the guard was asleep.

'_Lazy Bastard, he'll be punished tomorrow.'_

Zuko got to Saige's cell and looked in. He saw her lying on the pile, sleeping. The monkey was cuddled up in her arms. Zuko stared at her face, a few strands of hair had escaped he braid, framing her face.

'_What am I going to do with you?' _He thought_, 'You know something about the Avatar, your face betrayed it.'_

"I just want to go home…" Zuko sighed, then quickly shut his mouth. The monkey had woken up! It stared at Zuko, squeaking softly.

"Shhh!" Zuko whispered, holding a finger in front of his lips.

Quickly, Zuko ran down the hall back to his room and shut the door. Getting into his bed, he tried to get to sleep. He eventually did, but he even thought of her in his dreams.

;;;;change to me;;;;;;;

Chico was tapping on my cheek, waking me up. I sat up and looked around. I could hear steps, quickly moving away from my cell. I looked down at Chico,

"Who was it Chico?" I asked him. In reply, he put his hand over his left eye, his fingers covering his ear.

"Prince Zuko? I wonder what he wanted. What was he doing Chico?"

Chico answered by staring at me.

"So he was just staring, that's all?" Chico nodded.

'_Hmmm, Why? I wasn't doing anything, just sleeping.'_

"Go back to sleep Chico, we'll escape tomorrow, but I don't know where too." I settled back down in the prickly hay, soon Chico and I fell back asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I will post more whenever I can, It's funny though, Zuko had a schizophrenic moment. Please review, it makes me feel loved….**


	5. Fire Bender

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. But I do own Saige, Chico, Shan Ling, and Jin. (I got the name Jin from the show Samurai Champloo.)

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Chapter 5

Fire Bender

"Hello, it's time for you to wake up."A voiced said.

I groaned because my back was so stiff.

"Oh God that hurts…" I groaned.

"Good, your awake," said the voice. I look up to see a tall man in armor and helmet. He had a beard that covered only his chin, he looked to be about 19 or 20. He was carrying a plate laden with food.

"Who are you?" I asked him, wary at first.

"My name is Jin, Prince Zuko told me to bring you some breakfast. What does Chico eat?"

I was surprised by 2 things: 1.) Prince Zuko feeding me. And 2.) Jin knowing Chico's name.

I must've looked surprised because Jin replied, "I was one of the crewmen who helped you aboard. You told us your monkeys name and I remembered. What does he eat?" He repeated the question.

"He eats fruit."

Chico went over to where Jin was and hopped on his shoulder. Jin looked just as surprised as I was.

"Chico normally doesn't take well to strangers. I think he likes you." I said.

Promptly, Chico began tugging and playing with Jin's beard.

"Yep, he likes you."

"I'll be right back, I'll go get him some fruit." Jin put the tray down in front of me. _'Fish, Yum!_'

"Is it okay if Chico can come with me?" Jin asked me.

"It's up to Chico, Chico do you want to go with Jin?" Chico nodded.

"Yes he can go with you." I replied, setting down to eat. I watched them leave, Chico on Jin's shoulder, tugging away on his beard.

;;;;;;;To Zuko;;;;;

Zuko looked down at the man whom he told to give Saige food,

'_Why is the monkey with him?'_ He thought as he watched the two go into the kitchen. '_Saige must have asked him to take, Kiko, Chico.. Chico with him.'_

Zuko had not slept well last night, he kept waking up after having dreams about Saige. He would go down to the dungeon and check in on her. Always finding her in the same sleep position, breathing softly.

'_Why don't you just tell me where the Avatar is?'_ He would ask silently, gazing at her through his good eye. He would go back to bed and wake up about an hour later, thinking that she escaped. Zuko was jerked out of his thoughts by a hail.

"Hey Jin! Why do you have that girls monkey!" Zuko looked down and saw one of the crewmembers, ShanLing, calling out to Jin.

"Saige said I could take Chico with me to go get some food. He's a funny little guy. He has a fascination with my beard. Come over and see him."

Zuko watched as ShanLing picked up a slice of fruit and held it up to Chico, "Here you go Chico, want some fruit?"

Chico snatched the fruit away and ate it, his long tail waving with pleasure.

"I better get him back to Saige, maybe he can come out another time," Jin said as he walked away, Zuko saw the monkey turn and wave at ShanLing before they went down the stairs back into the dungeon.

Zuko turned and walked to the Navigation room, where his Uncle was playing another game of Pai Sho with one of the crewmembers, PoShi.

"Ahh Prince Zuko, Good morning. Sleep well?" Uncle Iroh greeted him as he entered.

"Yeah fine," Zuko muttered absently as he went back to the map he was examining last night.

"Did you find out anything about the Avatar when you were talking to Saige yesterday evening?" Uncle Iroh asked, taking a sip of his tea and moving his lotus tile across the board.

Zuko shook his head, "No Uncle, she wouldn't tell me anything, she's in the dungeon now."

Iroh looked up from his game, "Maybe she doesn't know anything about the Avatar, Prince Zuko."

"The only way she could've fallen out of the sky, is falling off of that Avatars flying bison, when I asked her where he is, she lied and said that she didn't know." Zuko erased the marks he'd been making on the map. "She's not coming out until she tells me where the Avatar is."

Iroh decided not to pursue the matter further. He turned back to his game, moving the lotus tile another space, winning the game again for the 4th time that morning. A short time passes.

"Ughhh, I can't concentrate. I'm going to go train." Zuko got up from the table and walked off. Hoping to get his mind of Saige for at least a while.

When He was gone, Iroh sighed, shaking his head and chuckling.

"What are you laughing about General?" PoShi asked, confused by the Generals actions.

"I'm just thinking about Prince Zuko and our guest Saige. I can tell Prince Zuko is thinking about her."

"What do you think will happen General?"

" I don't know…but I'm hoping for one outcome."

"And what's that General?"

"Grandchildren!"

;;;;;;;;Back to me;;;;;;

"So, you've been working for General Iroh and his nephew for 5 years. Wow, that's a long time! I would have quit after working under Zuko for so long. God I couldn't handle it! Him bossing me around." I sighed. I was talking to Jin, he was telling me about himself. He's 19 and had been in the Fire Lords army for quite a while.

"General Iroh is fine, I like being around him. Prince Zuko's….well…he's had a hard past. He can be a good leader, but he's very short tempered. As I know you've found out." Jin grinned wryly.

"He needs to chill out, if he gets any madder, this whole ship will melt. Huh, I wish I could fire bend. Where I come from there's no such thing." I sighed.

"Have you ever tried to fire bend?"

This question startles me, "No"

"You can't Fire bend because you have never tried." Jin said, holding out his palm, a ball of fire appeared. "It's easy, I can teach you a little bit."

I sighed, '_Why not'_

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Okay, first, clear your mind…"

"Done."

"Focus your energy on the palm of your hand imagine seeing a flame there."

This seemed easy enough… I tried, and failed. This is harder then it looks.

"Dammit! I can't do it!" I said irately.

"It's okay, try again. Most people never get it on their first try. After the first time, It's easy. Just focus your energy."

"Okay, I'm going to try again." I said and took a deep breath. I focused on the palm of my hand I tried so hard that my head hurt, then it happened!

A ball of fire erupted from my hand!

"You did it! You're a firebender!" Jin shouted.

"Wow, I can do it….umm Jin?"

"Yes Saige?"

"How do I put it out?"

"Oops sorry, just imagine that its gone."

I did, and the flame vanished.

"Cool, I never knew I was a firebender," I said, amazed, " That means I'm from the fire nation, right?" I asked, looking up at Jin. He nodded. A fireball appeared in my hand again.

"What else can I do with it?" I asked.

"Lots of things, I will teach you the basics."

The rest of the morning, I was taught how to Fire bend.

* * *

**I want to thank you for the reviews even though there weren't that many. **


	6. Escape attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters…..

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Chapter 6

Escape attempt.

"Prince Zuko! We are approaching the port of KuXhan!" The lookout informed.

Zuko stopped his training, looking across the sea, he could see the port.

"Tell the steersman to make straight way to the port. We'll replenish our food supply." Zuko commanded, then walked off to go change.

;;;;;;To me;;;;;

"Wow, you learn fast!" Jin praises, blocking a fire punch I threw at him.

"Thanks,"

I had mastered the basics and was now training with Jin. Chico was in the corner ,asleep, oblivious to everything.

"JIN! We're stopping off at port! Come on!" A voice yelled down to us.

"Coming!"

Jin shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, got to go. I'll come back later." He got up and left, locking the cell door behind him. He gave the keys back to the guard sitting next to my cell.

The guard grunted and promptly went back to sleep. I could hear lots of voices fading away. No doubt, people were getting off the ship. After a while, there was no noise at all.

'_Time to escape!'_

I woke Chico up, motioning for him to be quiet. I looked up at the guard, who was snoring loudly. Very carefully, I slipped my hands between the bars. I could see the keys hanging from the guards hand. Grapping them softly, I slowly took them out of his hands.

I sighed with relief. I unlocked my cell and Chico and I got out. Chico hopped on my shoulder with his tail curled tightly about my neck.

I looked out on deck, it was clear, I made my way down the steps to the market. There was no sign of any fire nation troops. I was jostled and shoved every which way, '_Holy hell people, it's called manners!'_ I was annoyed. I walked through the stalls that displayed food, clothes, and cloth, everything that you could think of.

When I turned a corner, I saw a fire nation soldier! I ducked down and walked away quickly. '_Phew! That was close, where should I go?' _I looked around, trying to find a good hiding spot before Prince Zuko discovered I was missing. There was a forest behind the market. With trees growing close together. A good spot for me to hide!

I was making my way towards the woods when I saw him and he saw me!

"Stop her!" Prince Zuko shouted, pointing at me.

"Oh SHIT!" I started running, pushing people out of my way. I looked behind me to see 3 soldiers chasing me. I weaved my way through a stall and ducked behind a barrel. I saw the 3 soldiers run past me. _'That was too close. Now Zuko knows I've escaped!'_

Chico was squeaking with fright. I tried to quiet him. But to no avail.

"HEY YOU!" I look up and saw an angry face.

"Get out of my stall!" The angry stall keeper yelled. He grabbed me by my arm and pushed me out. Right into Zuko!

"Wha-Hey!" He shouted, grabbing me!

"Let me go!" I yelled and pushed him. I tore away from Zuko and started running. I could hear him coming after me. Commanding me to stop but I kept running. I made it out of the market and was now in the forest.

I looked behind me and saw Zuko catching up! I turned around and shot a fire ball at him. He stopped, shocked, but quickly blocked my attack.

"You-are –a fire-bender?" He gasped.

;;;;;;Zuko;;;;;

"Yep!" Saige yelled, sending another volley of fire at him. Zuko moved out of the way. He smiled and sent a wave of fire at Saige. She deflected it, sending spiral flames back at him, she sent wave after wave of fire at him. She stopped to catch her breath.

Zuko was surprised by the force in which the flames beat against him. '_She must be very skilled.' _He thought

Zuko summoned up a powerful fireball and shot it at Saige, testing her ability. She wasn't able to block it. She fell to the ground screaming, holing her left arm, where the fire had charred her flesh.

;;;;;To me;;;;

'_My arm! My arm! You bastard!'_ My arm was black and shocks of pain pulsed through my body.

I fell to the ground screaming. My vision got fuzzy, but I could make out the form of Zuko running towards me and picked me up,. Bridal style. This brought another shock of pain. My world went black and I lost consciousness

When I woke up, I felt a cool rag on my forehead. My left arm felt heavy. I could hear voices. I recognized Zuko, Jin and General Iroh. I listened.

"She just found out this morning." Jin said.

"Who taught her!" Zuko demanded.

"I did sir, I taught her the basics. She learned very quickly. It's amazing."

I heard Irohs voice next.

"She has third degree burns an her upper left arm and shoulder. She can't go back to her cell, that's no place for her in this condition." I felt the cloth removed from my forehead and replaced with a new one.

"She will stay in the spare bedroom, the one next to mine." I heard Zuko say, agreeing with his Uncle.

'_Oh great, now I'll have to be next to him…Where's Chico?'_

"Jin, go to the woods behind the market. Her monkey is still there. It wouldn't follow me when I brought Saige back."

"Yes Sir." I heard Jin leave, the door opening and closing.

'_Ohh I hope he finds Chico.'_ I prayed.

"We'll leave Saige here in the infirmary for the time being," Iroh said, " She should be waking up soon. I'll go get her some dinner and a nice cup of

ging-seng tea." Iroh left, leaving Zuko here with me.

"Stop pretending, I know you're awake."

I opened my eyes to see Zuko at the end of my bed. I glared at him, he smirked.

"You just learned firebending today? Well I just taught you what happens when you mess with a master."

"Bastard!" I hissed, trying to get up, but fell back, wincing.

"Language." He tisked, shaking his head, "I should've gone easy on you, but I didn't know that you were new to it. You're strong, but not skilled enough."

I didn't say anything. I looked down at my arm and shoulder, it was wrapped thickly with cloth. It still felt raw.

"You've been asleep all day, your burned pretty bad. How did you get out of your cell?"

I looked up, Zuko was pacing around the room, his armor clanking softly.

I smirked, " You need to give your guards coffee, they sleep all the time. My arms are skinny enough to fit between the bars."

"What's coffee?"

"A drink that helps people stay awake. I want off this ship." I state blandly.

"Not until you tell be where the Ava-"

"I told you already! I don't know where he is!" I shout, angry once more.

Zuko's fists flamed, "You must learn your place! You do not speak to me like that! You are a peasant and I am royalty!"

"Yeah! A royal pain in the ass!" I retorted, Zuko glared at me, his fists blazing brighter. At that moment, Iroh came in with food.

"Ahh Saige, your awake. Here's some food. How are you feeling?" Zuko turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Iroh turned to me.

"Why is he mad?"

" I called him a royal pain in the ass. He has the worst temper." I said shaking my head, " Why does he keep asking for the Avatar?" (I missed that episode. tear)

"It's a long story. I'm not sure you want to here it." Iroh explained, setting the tray of food down, " But if you really want to know… I'll tell you. You might think of Zuko a different person. He was not always mean and quick tempered."

I snorted, "That's hard to believe. Please tell me the story." I began eating the food.

"Well it began when Zuko was 14, 2 years ago…"

He told me the whole story. Agni Kai, exile, everything. I felt so sorry for Zuko. What father could do that to his own son? My dad seemed like the perfect father compared to Ozai. I even cried a little, no wonder Zuko is like he is. Iroh finished his tale, got up and bidded me goodnight. Jin came in later, carrying Chico.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at the bandages.

"Okay I guess. I'm not dead, that has to count for something. Hey Chico." I hugged Chico to me with my good arm. I thanked Jin.

"Thanks for getting him Jin, I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing. You'd better get some sleep, you'll be moved to your new room in the morning. Goodnight!"

"'night"

He put out the fire and left. Settling back into the blankets, I tried to sleep, but I kept thinking about Zuko. _'The only way of returning home is to capture the Avatar.'_ Being on a ship at sea for 2 years is too much for even me to bear.

'_Great! Now I feel sorry for him.' _I shook my head. It was an hour until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so long… I haven't seen all of the 15 episodes of Avatar. I've missed the first 2 and a couple in between. Hope you enjoyed it. I will add more as soon as I can. Please review!**


	7. Music night

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. Except Saige, Chico and a select few others.

(I apologize for the mistake in chapter 4, where it says ''Amy's pack'….My sister was typing it up and she accidentally put my name instead of Saige. )

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Chapter 7

Music Night

The next morning, Zuko awoke from another night of sleep. His dreams filled with Saige and with the guilt of burning her. Zuko got up and took a shower. Putting on his clothes and armor, he headed for the galley.

"Good morning Prince Zuko. How are you?" Zuko turned to see his Uncle ambling towards him.

"Fine Uncle," Zuko replied, walking through the doors into the galley. There, he saw an unexpected sight. There was Saige, carrying trays of food to the crewmen, and taking plates and trays to the scullery. Chico was picking up chopsticks and taking them back to the kitchens.

'_Why is she working? I didn't command her too.'_ Zuko and his Uncle took a seat at a secluded table. Iroh waved at Saige when she saw them.

"How is your arm?" Iroh asked her when she came over.

"It's doing okay, still hurts a bit, but I can manage." She replied, glancing at Zuko. Zuko felt a pang of regret, but hid it.

"Bring us fish and wine, our usual breakfast." Zuko commanded her. Saige glared at him, "You didn't say the magic word." She replied tersely.

Zuko glared back at her, but he remembered how much pain he had caused her yesterday.

Zuko stopped glaring, "Please."

Iroh looked at his nephew, he had never heard him say please during the whole 2 years at sea. Iroh smiled, '_Now we're getting somewhere…'_

Saige walked off to get the food.

"That's the first thank you I've heard in a long time," Iroh told his nephew.

"Enough Uncle, I just want to eat." Zuko replied stiffly.

Iroh sighed, he decided to change the subject, "Saige has been wearing the same clothes that I gave her 2 days ago. She'll need some of her own. We're still at the port Prince Zuko. May I take her down to the market to get her some new clothes?"

"Sure, whatever…." Zuko said absently, he wasn't listening. He was watching Saige bringing two trays of filet fish and wine.

"Here you go," She said, putting the trays down, "Chico will be by with chopsticks."

"Saige, Prince Zuko has given me permission to take you down to the market to get you some clothes, we'll leave after breakfast, when the crew is cleaning up the ship." Iroh took a sip of his tea.

"That would be fun, I love to shop."

"So do I, Prince Zuko doesn't enjoy it very much," Iroh laughed, nudging Zuko . But Zuko just glared at his uncle. Chico bounded over, holding chopsticks in his tail.

"Ah, Chico thank you." Iroh said picking up his pair of sticks.

"Chico doesn't understand 'thank you'. When ever I am thankful, I say Gracias." Saige explained.

"Ohhh, Gracias Chico."

Chico bowed and gave Zuko his sticks, bowing to him too.

Zuko smiled, but immediately hid it, but Saige saw it.

;;;;;;;;To me;;;;;;

'_Well he does have a heart.'_ My anger at him cooled off a little.

"Come on Chico, back to work." I turned and began to walk away.

"Why are you working? No one told you to." I turned around to look at Zuko who had spoken.

"I don't need anybody to tell me to," I began, "I work because it gives me a feeling of accomplishment. I also just like to help out. It keeps me busy, and if I see something that needs to be done, I do it. That's the way I was brought up." With that said, I walked off to the kitchen.

:Time gap:

After breakfast was done and cleaned up, Iroh and I went shopping. Chico came along too. When we were down at the market, people stared at Chico. They have never seen anything like him. I didn't notice yesterday because I was too busy running away. Iroh and I looked at clothes of all colors, I looked at the fire nation colors, I was told I look good in red, black and gold. Shop keepers showed me various dresses and outfits. I tried on a beautiful red long sleeve dress that had gold trimming on the cuffs and on the bottom. I came out of the clothes stall to show General Iroh, he was amazed.

"Saige, you look like a Fire nation duchess…just beautiful"

We left the stall after buying 5 outfits, including the red gown. We continued to look throughout the market, stopping occasionally to admire jewelry and paintings. We walked through a sea merchant ship. It was weird because the sellers all looked at Iroh liked they recognized him. And a man with a reptile bird on his shoulder asked if he could buy Chico from me. Iroh seemed uneasy so we left quickly. ( haha, from episode 12!)

As we walked, I saw dirty little children sitting on the side of the dirt road, looking up at the people you passed by, holding up cups for money. Iroh and I had a good idea. We gave Chico a bog of Gold coins and told him to go to each child and give them a gold coin, enough for their family to eat for a week.

Chico went around, giving out gold coins, the children laughed and smiled, petting Chico's fur as he came by. I could swear that Chico was smiling!

We made our way back to the ship in time for afternoon tea.

"Where do I put my things?" I asked Iroh.

"You will be staying in the spare bedroom, next to Prince Zuko's. I'll show you where it is." General Iroh led me to the room, and went back to the galley for tea. I stepped into my room and looked around, "Ohh! My bag!" I ran to the bed. On it was my black back pack. I emptied my stuff out onto the 'King' size bed. My clothes, money, and granola bars fell out. I sorted through my stuff, something was missing…..

"Hey! Where's my Butterfinger!"

:time gap:

"General Iroh, where is the shower?" I asked, not wanting to put on new clothes when I haven't bathed. I was in the galley.

"There's one in Zuko's room, but that's his personal one….I think there should be one in your room."

"Thank you."

A while later, I came out of the shower, clean and refreshed. I put on some casual everyday clothes that I got today. Kaki baggy pants that had red embroidered flames on the legs, and a black shirt. I brushed my blond hair, leaving it down, covering past my shoulders in a wave.

My arm still throbbed a little and stings if I move to quickly. I had to take off the bandages so I could take a shower. I grimaced at the sight. My whole left shoulder and upper arm was a red, raw mess. In some places, the skin was black. After the shower I tried to bandage it back up, but me being left-handed, it was too awkward, I couldn't do it.

I went to find somebody who could bandage my arm, mainly Iroh. Chico was in the galley with Iroh, so he couldn't tie it for me.

"Hey Saige!" I looked up and saw Jin coming my way.

"Hey Jin! Uh, I kinda need some help…" I indicated my arm and the bandages. Jin smiled and started to wrap up my arm. He finished.

"Thanks, I am left-handed, so it was to awkward for me to do it."

"Really? So am I. You and I are the only left handed people on this ship. We're leaving the port today, heading north, for the Avatar." Jin sighed, " I hope we catch him soon, I want to go back home."

I patted his arm, " Everything will turn out okay, don't worry."

Jin smiled, "That's exactly what my little sister would've said if she were here. She's 8. Her name is Shayla. Well, come on. It's almost dinner time."

We walked to the galley; I saw General Iroh and Prince Zuko at the same table they were at this morning. Iroh had about 3 cups of tea in front of him, and Prince Zuko had a goblet of wine. Jin grabbed a cup of wine himself and went off to sit with his buddies. Chico saw and went after him; he startled Jin by jumping on his shoulder. Jin's friends laughed.

Iroh beckoned me over when I got my cup of tea. I sat next to him.

"Did you find the shower alright?" he asked, I nodded. "I almost forgot to tell you, tonight is music night. We have it every once in a while. The men sing or play an instrument. Would you like to participate?"

"Sure, but I can't play and instruments. I can sing though, I was told. What time will it be tonight?"

"Around eight, all the crewmen wear their best clothes, so I suggest that you wear the red dress." He suggested, his eyes twinkling. I consented; it was almost dinnertime so I decided to help out. I did the same thing I did this morning, passing out trays and plates. Chico did his job of passing out chopsticks. The whole time I was serving, I was learning everyone's names and what they did. Lieutenant Ji, PoShi, ShanLing, Chico had already met ShanLing. I asked everyone what they were going to do for music night. Some said that they would sing, but most said that they would play an instrument.

Some of the men asked me what I was going to do. They rejoiced when I said that I was going to sing. Apparently, they haven't heard a woman sing for quite a long time. After everyone was served. I sat down to eat, Chico was eating a piece of blue fruit. I laughed when I saw that his mouth and fur was stained a bluish color. After I was done eating, I collected all of the trays and plates form 75 men, including Iroh and Prince Zuko. I had a few helpers, by the time we finished, it was almost 8.

As I walked to my room, I wasn't looking where I was going, and walked right into somebody. I fell back, but strong arms caught me by my good arm and waist, and pulled me up. I looked up to see Zuko! I stepped back muttering apologies. I walked back to my room.

'_Next time be more careful,'_ I scolded myself.

'His hands are warm,' 

'_Stop it, of course their warm, he's a fire bender. Remember, those are the same hands that caused this…'_ I looked down at my bandaged arm.

'_But his hands didn't hurt this time.'_

'_Ugh, Shuttup!'_ I snapped out of it. Changing into the red dress, I was thankfull that the sleeves were long enough to cover the bandages. I washed my face and Chico's, thinking of what song to sing. I decided on the song called, 'Into the West' by Fran Walsh, sung by Annie Lennox off of the 'The Return of the King' soundtrack.

When I was cleaned up, I went out onto the deck. There was a little platform with musical instruments lined up below it. There was torches everywhere, illuminating the deck. There were rows and rows of chairs surrounding the platform. Most men were already seated. I took my seat next to Iroh.

"Good evening young lady, nice of you to join us, it's about to start. Prince Zuko will be here shortly."

I noticed that Iroh wasn't wearing his usual half armor outfit. He was wearing a black and red outfit with gold embroidery on the hems. He looked magnificent.

"Ahh, here he is now," Iroh announced, looking past me. I turned to look, my breath caught in my chest. '_Oh my God, he's hot!'_ I stare, Zuko was wearing black pants and a black tunic with red patterns on the pants. His pony tail was washed and rewrapped.

;;;;;;;Zuko;;;;;

Zuko stared at Saige, transfixed, '_She's beautiful, she looks good in red. Wonder what she looks like ------' _He stopped, not wanting to think any further. He sat down on the other side of his uncle, he tried to think of something else.

Zuko watched the men sing and play, there was much cheering and clapping. Drinks were passed around. The last song was over and the men called Saige to the platform. She nodded and walked onto the stage, dress swishing. The light played on her hair, making it shimmer and flash in the firelight. She began to sing, the men, and Iroh all fell into a trance. Lulled by the words and beauty of her voice.

_Lay down _

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journeys end._

_Sleep now_

_Dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_Your only sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn, to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn, to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the west._

Zuko was crying. All of the men were crying and applauding. From the toughest guard to the weakest crewman, all were shedding tears. Iroh wiped away his tears, with a silk kerchief.

"That girl-has the voice of a nightingale," Iroh said, wiping away more tears.

Before anyone could see his tears, Zuko got up and retired to his room. Once through his door, he broke down. He wept and couldn't stop. He thought of his father who had exiled him. And his mother, who died when he was only 11. After a while, he went to the sink and washed his face. Zuko looked in the mirror, at his scar. Running his fingers over it, he could hear his fathers voice ringing in his head. 'Suffering will be your teacher.'

Zuko heard a noise, he spun around to see Chico, staring up at him, chirping softly.

"What do you want Chico?" Zuko asked, roughly brushing away his tears. Chico jumped on his left shoulder. Chico ran his small hand over the scar and ear. Zuko sighed, sitting on his bed. Chico jumped off, then curled up beside him. Smiling, Zuko changed into his night clothes and got into bed. Chico curled on his stomach.

"I wish you could talk," Zuko sighed, looking down at the furry little creature, " Then you could tell me about her," Chico squeaked up at him.

"Good night," Zuko fell asleep.

;;;;;;;;To me;;;;;

It was me who sent Chico into Zuko's room. After I sang, I went back to Iroh. I received many complements from the men. I went to go find Zuko. His bedroom door was partiall open, and I could see him crying.

My heart fell, I hated to see any one cry, even Zuko. I was thinking on walking in to comfort him, but I didn't know how he'd react if someone saw him cry, especially me. I sent Chico on to Zuko. I figured that Zuko wouldn't get mad at an animal. I wasn't expecting Chico to go as far as to touch the scar. When Chico didn't leave, I guessed that he would spend the night here. I was walking away when I heard Zuko say, " I wish you could talk." I paused, and walked back. '_why?'_ what Zuko said next startle me, " Then you could tell me about her."

'_What, Huh?'_ Zuko said goodnight and I left and went to my room. It took me a while to get to sleep though.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. School work!…Thank you for all who reviewed. I need help a second. I need directions so I can see how many hits I got on this story. Please send me instructions. I would really appreciate it! Next chapter will come out, probably on Thursday at the earliest. Sorry.**


	8. 1 week later

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar….blah blah blah….yawns

**To Soneray: My best friends niece's name is Saige. That's where I got the name from. Thank you for reviewing, and you too Zukoscute2. **

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Chapter 8

One week later

I've been on this ship for a week and a half. My arm has healed and I know everyone on this ship. We've been at sea this whole time, we haven't been at any ports since KuXhan. Zuko has been nicer and has had fewer outbursts after my little performance on music night.

Tonight is talent night, the ship has it after music night. Talent night is when the ships crew shows off any skills they have, competing for money. The prize is 100 gold coins.

I'm in the galley with Chico, serving breakfast to the crew.

"Saige! Over here!" says a jolly voice. I turn around with a smile. It was Iroh. He was sitting at his table with his nephew Zuko.

I smiled, "Hello General."

"How are you doing miss?"

"I am doing well sir, how are you?"

"Very well missy, Oh hello Chico, are you doing well too?" Iroh asked my monkey.

Chico nodded, he saw Zuko and he hopped on his shoulder, purring loudly. Chico had been spending a lot of time with Zuko ever since music night. Zuko seems happy with the company.

I ventured a question, "How are you Prince Zuko?"

Zuko was taken aback., "Umm, very good."

"What would you both like for breakfast?" I asked, setting down the plates, "The usual?"

"Yes, please." Said Iroh, I walked off to get the meal. On my way back, I saw Iroh talking to Zuko. Iroh was laughing, but Zuko looked angry and was trying to quiet his uncle.

'_I wonder what that's all about.' _I thought. The act stopped when I approached.

"Here you go, enjoy!" I said. Iroh was smiling and winking at Zuko and me. I was confused, and Zuko looked ready to explode. I left and went back to the kitchens and I heard Zuko shout at his Uncle to stop it or he will bur him to a crisp. This was met with more hearty laughter. I shook my head and continued with the chores.

Again, I asked the men what they were going to do for talent night. Jin said he was going to do some illusion tricks; PoShi was going to be a comedian, Lieutenant Ji told me that he made up a new fire bending move. This, I couldn't wait to see. I wanted to learn as much as I could about fire bending. I couldn't practice when I was wounded and had bandages on.

When I was done with breakfast, I went out on deck, I saw Zuko and the man, Musaki, training. I watched with great interest. Fire bending looked like some kind of dance, each move had purpose. It looked so easy….I even tried to do one of the moves I saw Zuko do.

I took the flame and tried to spray it out of my foot. (The move Zuko did in eps.3 when he had Agni Kai with Zhao.) I tried, but I couldn't do it.

"Ugh! Come on…" I muttered, trying it again. This time it sprayed out only a few inches. '_Dammit, come on fire, work with me(haha, Katara eps'12) why can't I get it?'_

"You need work…"

I look up to see Zuko in front of me, "You don't know how to do the fire fan?" he asks, dismissing Musaki, who walked away, relieved.

"No.." I said, trying once again.

"Well…I can show you, if you want?"

I'm surprised.

"Sure, I only know the basics though." I followed him onto the practice deck, Zuko turned and faced me.

"Okay, this is how you do it," he said, then showing me, "there, it's easy, your turn."

I tried, and failed again. Zuko pointed out what I was doing wrong.

"Your moving your foot wrong, your spraying the fire out…not stomping. Watch me again." He showed me, I paid attention to his foot, watching the movements.

"Okay." He steps back.

I go through the steps, sliding my foot….."YES!" I hissed,(like Napoleon Dynamite). A spray of flames came out of my foot, spraying out a good 4 feet. "I did it."

"Good" is all Zuko says, but I noticed that he looked pretty pleased.

I decided to test my luck and ask,

"Prince Zuko, can you teach me more?"

;;;;;;Zuko;;;;

'_Is she really asking?' _Zuko thought_, 'Alright, she doesn't hate me as much now.'_

"Yes, you already mastered the basics in one morning. That shows that you arte a fast learner…unusually fast. I will teach you, but you have to promise something."

Saige eyebrows raise, "What?"

"You have to promise that you won't try to escape anymore." Zuko told her.

Saige stared at him, holding out her arms wide, she spun around, "Where would I go! We are surrounded by ocean!"

"You know what I mean! Running off when we're docked at port." Zuko said irately.

"I won't, especially after the first time." Saige rolled up the sleeve of her shirt, showing the angry red burn mark on her upper arm and shoulder. It had healed, but will remain a scar, like the one he has on his face.

Zuko winced visibly, wishing he never burned her.

"Well, come on, are you going to teach me or not?" Saige said impatiently.

Zuko shook it off, and began. He taught her the fire whip, punch, kick, and missile, all in one day. When they were done, the sun was setting.

"Whoa, that's hard work," said Saige, taking a sip of water, "and I thought fire bending was easy. I was so wrong."

"It's almost time for dinner," Zuko observed. Saige jumped up, " Oh no, I need to help out with dinner!" She left, but quickly came back.

"Prince Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for teaching me," Saige ran off to the galley. Zuko sat where he was, not moving. '_Wow, she just thanked me, well it was fun teaching her, I-' _his thoughts were interrupted by Uncle Iroh, as he came and sat beside Zuko.

"Hello Prince Zuko, How are you?"

"Fine Uncle."

"I saw you and Saige training…actually, you were training her. Why is this?" Iroh asked. Zuko did not like where this was going. This morning, Uncle Iroh caught him looking at Saige's…hind end, when she was walking away.(my friend helped me out with this part. Something very similar happened to her.) Iroh could not stop laughing.

"She didn't know much about firebending, so I taught her." Zuko wanted to leave it at that, but his uncle didn't.

"Did she ask?"

"…no, I saw that she was having trouble with the firefan, and I offered to show her…" Zuko trailed off, "But she asked for me to teach her more."

Uncle Iroh smiled knowingly, "You like her, don't you."

Zuko spluttered his drink, "N-No! She's a prisoner and a disrespectful one at that. Plus she's a peasant!"

"But you still like her." Iroh grinned, "Remember this morning when-"

"Shut up Uncle! I was not! I order you to shut up!" Zuko stomped away. Iroh chuckled, '_Silly boy, he knows he likes her. If she was a prisoner, she would've been down in the cells once her wound had healed…..Wonder what's for dinner?'_

Iroh got up and went to the galley.

Zuko saw Saige serving out food. He sat down at his table, thinking about nothing in particular. He closed his eyes and listened to the noise, and smelled the aromas around him.

'_I need to calm down…I want to go home. Where are you Avatar? I will catch you. I will.' _Zuko sighed, why was life so hard? After a while, Zuko opened his eyes, and saw Saige walk away.

"Hmm?" he looked down. In front of him was a filet fish with a goblet of wine. The fish smelled heavenly. She had brought him dinner…Zuko smiled. She had lightened his mood a little bit. He soon forgot about the Avatar while he ate his fish.

After dinner, Zuko headed out on deck to go to the Navigation room. He saw that Saige was out on deck, leaning on the rail, looking out across the water. The sun was low on the horizon, the sky a dusky red hue. Chico was on Saige's shoulder, playing with her hair.

"I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing right now." Saige said, to Chico.

Zuko was quiet, this was the first time she's ever spoken about her parents or home.

"Do you think that they're looking for us Chico? How strange to end up here. At home, I never knew I was a fire bender. Huh..I wish they could see me now; they wouldn't dare get me angry. I wonder if we'll be able to get back home. I like it here, I don't want to leave. There's more freedom here. Do you like it here Chico?" she asked.

Chico nodded; he turned and looked at Zuko. He jumped off of Saige and scampered over to Zuko and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Chico-?" Saige turned and saw Zuko.

"How long were you standing there?" Saige asked, glaring at him. Then turned away and looked back out at the sea.

"For a while," Zuko came up beside her and looked at the setting sun. "Tell me about your home."

Saige looked up at Zuko, then back out to sea. She sighed.

"Well…I come from a place, very different from here. Maybe this is the past, and I'm from the future. I don't know…but where I come from, we wear very different clothes from this." She looked down at her kitchen outfit and at Zuko's armor.

"And where I come from, we don't shoot out fire from our hands and feet." Zuko was surprised by this. He couldn't imagine life without bending. "Were there Earth, Water and Air benders though?" he asked.

Saige shook her head, "Nope, nothing like that. But we have people who love fire though and explosives. They are called Pyromaniacs. There are also arsonists, people who love to set things on fire. Besides that, there's nothing like bending."

Zuko asked about her parents.

Saige scoffed, "Them? I ran away from home. They were so unfair and they get mad at the stupidest things, like when they grounded me for getting a C on a report card. That a piece of paper that tell you how well or bad you are doing in school. It was the last straw! I took Chico and we ran away to the beach…you might not believe what happened next." Saige turned and looked at Zuko, "You might think I'm crazy when I tell you."

Zuko gazed into her eyes, "I promise, I won't think your crazy."

Saige smiled, "Okay," she took a deep breath, "Chico and I were on the beach, looking for a place to spend the night. I saw a small patch of grass growing out of the sand." She laughed softly, "Weird right?"

Zuko nodded. Saige continued, "Chico hopped back into the back pack and I stepped onto the grass, and I fell…fell right through the ground into a black hole. I screamed and the black hole disappeared and I was falling through the sky towards the ocean. I briefly saw your ship before I hit the water, must have been knocked unconscious because the next thing I know, I was on your ship surrounded by your crew and scared clear out of my wits!…see, I didn't fall off the Avatars bison." She stated and looked up at Zuko, "Do you belive me, I'm not making this up."

Zuko was silent throughout the whole thing. It was weird though..but he believed her!

"I…belive you." He said finally. A look of relief flashed across Saige's face, "Wow, so you fell through the ground and sky and landed in our own world or time. Good Lord my head hurts just thinking about it!"

Saige laughed, "Come on, it's almost time for the talent show. I heard that the first prize is a sack of gold coins!"

Saige left to go to her room. Leaving Zuko out on deck. He smiled as he looked out across the sea, there was no sign of the sun showed.

'_I feel as though a great stress has been relieved from my body.'_ Zuko sighed, and retired to his room to get dressed. When he passed by Saige's door, he heard singing, he stopped to listen.

Listen to your heart 

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where your going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart, before_

_You tell him goodbye!_

The song was over and Zuko went into his room.

'_Where does she get these songs? Does she think of them herself?'_ Zuko went through his dresser and pulled out a black tunic and red pants. He got dressed and went out to join the festivities.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. The song above is DHT's 'Listen to your heart.' I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Probably tomorrow or during the weekend. Please Review!**

**I have a question for everyone. Do you think that Saddam Hussein will get the death sentence or not? If not, what do you think will be done to him. Please tell me. It's for Debate class.**


	9. Performances

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I wish I did…..

**I am sorry for the delay of Chapter 9. Here it is. YEAYY! I have gotten 657 hits! My friend Brian helped me out with this chapter, he is good at break dancing. He's awesome!**

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Chapter 9

Performances

Iroh and Saige sat beside each other, clapping and cheering at each performance. Iroh couldn't wait to see what Saige was going to do. She wasn't wearing a dress tonight; she was wearing a simple shirt and pants.

Iroh had noticed that Saige seemed happier then usual. He linked this with his nephew Zuko. He had seen them together, talking. Iroh doesn't normally eavesdrop…but this time he made an exception. He listened in and heard everything.

He smiled, Zuko believes her. That's a good sign. And they haven't fought all day, which was odd because they normally have a cross word with one another often. Iroh's thoughts were interrupted by Saige getting up on stage. Everyone clapped and cheered. Saige began to speak to the congregation.

"Where I am from, people have a dance that involves the body doing a lot of weird moves. It is called break dancing. I will also do a balancing trick."

Without further ado, she began. She got on the ground and began twirling,(Like gymnasts do on that pole like thing. Don't kill me for forgetting the name) matching to the beat on the drum ShanLing was beating on. She lifted her whole body off the floor and did a hand stand.

Putting her legs low, she began twirl herself like a windmill, faster and faster. While she did this, her feet set aflame and she became a ring of fire. She stopped and was back on her feet, she grabbed a torch and balanced it on her nose. She beckoned for two more torches. When they were given to her, she balanced one on each hand by her index finger. She held this pose for a while, bowed, then tossed the torches up. She grabbed the one off her nose and caught the two others as they fell.

There was tremendous applause and cheering. Iroh laughed and cheered also. He saw Zuko by the rail, clapping also. After the applause had ended, more acts were called to the stage. An hour later, the acts were over. All the people who had participated were called to the stage again to receive judging. Saige looked funny standing up there, she was the shortest member of the ship, and was surrounded by men. The person who received the most applause, won the gold. When it came to Jin and Saige, it was impossible to tell which got the loudest applause.

Saige and Jin can up with an answer. They decided to split the gold, 50-50. Applause greeted this decision. After the festivities, Iroh came up and congratulated Saige.

"Very well done! Where did you learn how to do that? It was amazing!"

Saige smiled, " Part of it, the balancing, I taught myself. The trick is to look at the top of the object you are balancing **(seriously, that is how you do it.)** but I usually practice with long poles instead of torches. The dancing, you pick it up if you've watched it done a lot. Plus my friend taught me. I practiced on grass thought, it helps if you fall."

"It was very entertaining! That was also very good judgment, you and Jin splitting the money. What are you going to do with your 50 gold coins?" Iroh asked Saige, leading her to her room.

"I don't know, but I will carry it with me whenever we are at a city or port. I'm exhausted, Goodnight General Iroh." She hugged Iroh and went into her room, Chico close behind her.

"What a good girl," Iroh sighed, "She would be a good wife to Zuko."

:;:;:;:;:;:;:Time gap and to me:;:;:;:;:;:;

The next morning, I awoke to someone knocking loudly on my door. Chico jumped up and hid under the bed, he always does that when someone knocks.

I groaned, "Who is it?"

I recognized Zuko's voice.

" 'Morning, we're stopping off at land. The Avatar had been seen landing theer. It is in the Earth nation."

"Brilliant," I muttered, "Why did you wake me to tell me this!" I got up and shuffled to the door.

"I thought you might be glad to walk around on solid ground for a while. You can keep an eye on my uncle. He likes to wander off."

"Why do I have to watch him?" I asked, opening the door and glaring at Zuko.

He shrugged, "I didn't think that you would like to come searching for the Avatar with us. Plus, Uncle Iroh normally comes up with something to do. But uh…I think you should change first…"

I looked down at myself, Crap! I was wearing my nightgown; it came down to my knees. I blushed and shut the front door. '_That was embarrassing…' _I changed quickly into my every day clothes, a red shirt with the fire insignia on the front. And Kaki pants.

"Chico." I called, "Come on, lets go." Chico peeked out from under the bed. "Come on." I beckoned. He came out and waited by the door. I could tel he was hungry.

I opened the door, and ran straight into Zuko. I fell back rubbing my forehead where it had collided with his chin. I was obviously shorter then him.

"God Dammit! Were you there the whole time?" I yelled.

Zuko was rubbing his chin, moving it back and forth to see if it still worked.

"Yeah, that was the second time you've runned into me, no..third, if you count that time in the market. You never watch where your going." I ignored him.

"Well..come on, I'm hungry." I muttered, walking off. Chico hopped onto Zuko's shoulder and we went to the galley.

I immediately began working, picking up trays and plates, and saying good morning to everyone. After breakfast, I went out on deck. In the distance, I could see a stretch of land with many tree's reaching high into the sky. It grew closer with each passing minute.

"Good morning Saige, sleep well?" Iroh came up beside me and looked at the land as we came closer.

I nodded, "Yes I did, until Zuko woke me up to tell me where we were going."

Iroh scratched his beard thoughtfully, "I came here along time ago, 10 years or so. The fire nation tried to take over the Earth Nation capitol, Ba Sing Sae. But we didn't succeed. Hey, guess what, I found some good hot springs though. ( I know what your thinking. And you are correct!) When we land, would you like to go with me?"

Iroh asked, taking another sip of his tea.

I remembered what Zuko had asked me to do… and hot springs sounds relaxing. "Sure, I'd love to go. I'll go put on my bathing suit." ( I had bought one at KuXhan, a nice red one)

"Yes, wear it under your clothes. We will leave after my nephew goes out on his search."

I went to my room to put on my bathing suit. Chico was going to stay on the ship. I didn't know what kinds of animals out there that would eat him. Chico jumped on my back and braided my hair.

"Gracias Chico."

I stayed in my room reading a firebending scroll. About an hour later, the whole ship gave a jolt, sending me to the floor.

'_Must have landed.' _I came out of my room, the same time Zuko came out of his.

"Good luck with the whole Avatar capture thingy.." I said (even though I didn't mean it.) when I passed him.

He gave me a weird look and muttered, "thanks"

Up on deck was a flurry of activity. The crew was getting the Komodo Rhino's (I finally mentioned them!) ready and was also grabbing their weapons, which was kind of ironic because I considered fire bending to be enough as a weapon. Jin was among them, he was sitting on top of his Rhino.

"Hey Jin!" I yelled, making my way to his Rhino. Jin looked down and smiled.

"Hey Saige, are you going to stay on the ship?"

" No way! I'm going to be hanging out with the General. So this is your Rhino, What is it's name?" I asked, petting the animals pebbly hide. It growled with pleasure, its big tail swinging back and forth.

"Her name is Xhala, I named her after my sister." (I don't think Jin's sister would be to happy about having a Rhino named after her.) "She's a good girl, I raised her from an egg." From the looks of it, Xhala must have been a very big egg.

"MOVE OUT!" Zuko commanded. All in unison, the rhinos and their riders turned and marched down the gangplank. Jin turned and waved to me, I waved back and watched them march down the shore to a far off city.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Ready to go?" Iroh grinned.

I smiled and nodded. Leaving Chico behind with one of the kitchen crew, Iroh and I went into the woods to look for hot springs.

* * *

**I've gotten a lot of hits, but not enough reviews. I need more reviews people! It makes my day. Just telling me that you want me to continue is enough. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. I've been writing in composition books. And I have filled up two books with this story. I have like….40 chapter written down. So you guys don't have to worry about writers block with me. Don't forget to review!**


	10. Hot Springs

Disclaimer: I…do…not..own…avatar…or…any…of…it's…characters….

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9…I'm not going to put the chapter numbers anymore. So people don't get confused.

Zukoscute2: I have Iroh wearing a bathing suit in this chapter okay. Don't worry, there is no naked old man!

Thank you others for the reviews, they mean a lot to me.

Saintfan; RUN FASTER!

WhiteStarburst: Thank you for the review!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Hot springs

After walking and talking for an hour, we finally made it to the springs. I was relieved,

"Whew! That was some walk. I'm tired!"

Iroh chuckled, "So am I. here, we'll put our clothes on these tree limbs. That way, they won't get wet or wrinkled."

Soon, we were in the springs. Ohhh, it was so comfortable, it was natures hot tub. Iroh was at the very bottom spring, I was high up on a separate one. I looked down at him, I watched as he put fist in palm, then blowing steam out of his nose.

"What are you doing?"

"The water is too cold. I'm just heating it up." Iroh did the steam thing again. I copied him, and soon the water temp began rising.

'_Ahhhh, relaxation,'_ I settled back against the side of the spring.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Iroh sighed.

"Yes, Just like a hot tub. I could just fall as-"

"UNCLE! UNCLE IROH! WHERE ARE YOU? UNCLE!" (Remember an hour has passed.) '_Oh come onnn!_' I moaned

"Over here Prince Zuko!" Iroh called out.

Zuko appeared through the underbrush, he saw Iroh.

"Uncle? Where's Saige? I told her to watch you!"

"Up Here!" I called down, Zuko looked up. I smiled, "I am watching him, and relaxing at the same time."

"Why don't you join us Prince Zuko. The water is quiet refreshing. I made it the right temperature. Soak your troubles away.." Iroh beckoned.(I don't remember it word for word. Don't flame me!)

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. The avatar eluded us. He left before we got there. We must follow him!"

I found myself a little happier with the news. The 12 year old is a crafty and clever one. Iroh however, did not want to leave, "Prince Zuko, we just got here. Let us stay for a while."

" No Uncle! We are leaving now!" Zuko commanded.

I didn't want to leave either. I was too comfortable to move.

"Please Prince Zuko," Zuko looked up at me, I did a puppy pout face, "I'll watch him, just let us stay for a while, please!" I stuck out my lower lip in a common 5 year old pout this time. It has never failed me.

"Fine!" Zuko said, " But be back at the ship in two hours. Or I am leaving you both here!"

I did a military salute, " Yes sir Capitano!"(Spanish for captain) Zuko left with a huff, I settled back, pleased with myself.

"How did you do that? Zuko never changes his mind." Iroh heated up his water again.

I shrugged, "I have a gift of persuation, and I did my pouty face. It works every time."

"Well good work, -yawn-, I feel a nap coming on." Iroh yawned again, he settled back…and fell asleep.

I stayed awake, laying back and looking at the trees above me. I couldn't help but think how much my life has changed this past two weeks. Right now, I would be in school, listening to a teacher drone on an on about a subject that I couldn't care less about.

I could hear a bird call in the distance, such tranquility. No cars, planes, ambulances driving past. Just the sound of trees rustling in the wind, and birds calling to one another. The sunlight and peacefulness took it's toll on me and I fell asleep.

;:;:;:;: two hours later, Iroh;:;:;:;:;:

Iroh awoke to a noise, he sat up taking a fighting stance the best he could in water. A small wood vole appeared on the edge of the spring.

Iroh smiled, "Oh, a wood vole, -yawn- I should of known. It seems I have missed my nephews curfew, but it was a good nap." (again, I do not know every word.)

Iroh leaned back, preparing to awake Saige, whom he was pretty sure, was asleep also, then, there was a low rumbling. It grew louder and louder. All of a sudden, Iroh was trapped in rocks!

3 Earth Nation soldiers appeared. "Fire Nation! On our land, You have a death wish." One of them laughed.

"What the Hell!" Saige had just woken up from the noise. She looked down at the Earth Nation soldiers. She saw Iroh trapped in rock, but she wasn't.

'_They didn't see her.'_ Iroh realized.

"Let him go!" Saige shouted, throwing Fireballs at the warriors, "Let him go you bastards!"

The warriors avoided the blasts. One man clapped his hands. Rocks folded over and trapped Saige. She couldn't move, even to fire bend. But that didn't spot her struggling and her onslaught of curses.

"Hahaha, we didn't see you, you little beauty. We have a feisty one, men." One soldier laughed.

"We caught the Dragon of the West, General Iroh and a little firebending girl. We got lucky today boys!"

Iroh glared at his captors, "Let her go" he commanded, " It's me you want, she has nothing to do with this. Let her go!"

"I don't think so. You both are now our prisoners." The soldier raised his fist; the rock which held Saige broke free of the ground. Bringing his fist over, the rock moved and fell beside Iroh. Saige winced on impact. She looked at Iroh and gave a wry grin, "I guess nap times over General."

* * *

**Whoo Whoo! CLIFFIE! My first one. Can you feel the suspense? What is going to happen to Saige and Iroh? What will Zuko do? Tune in next time to _Run Away_, a avatar fanfiction. Close captioning provided by……..um……uh…..can't think of one…….sorry…… Please review! Even if it is to chew me out about having a cliffie. I love to make people suffer! Muuhahahah! Lol. Kidding. If I get at least 7 reviews for this chapter, I will post the next chapter on Friday. If not…then …who knows?**


	11. Prisoners!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige and Chico.

Some of you might be wondering when Aang, Sokka and Katara will come into the story. They will be coming. But not for a while. Sorry. Thanks to the five people who reviewed, yall get another chapter. Enjoy!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Prisoners

Zuko paced back and forth on the deck of his ship, waiting for his uncle and Saige to return.

"Where are they!" He muttered irately. _' I knew I shouldn't of let them stayed. It's passed two hours, going on three.'_

"Lieutenant Ji!"

"Yes sir?" The lieutenant looked up from his game of Pai Sho with PoShi. (Yall probably know where I got the name PoShi from, Huh.)

"Rally up the troops, we are going to find Uncle and Saige, something's not right."

"Yes sir."

Zuko and 10 soldiers scouted the forest for their two companions. Zuko led them to the last place that he's seen them.

"Looks like their not here sir." Jin said, as he looked around. He noticed the rocks jutting up from the springs, "Looks like there's been a rock slide sir."

Zuko studied the rocks, something was wrong… "Those rocks weren't moved naturally…My uncle and Saige have been captured by earth benders!"

_Dun_

_Dun_

Dun

;;;;;;to me;;;;

I sat atop of some weird, ostrich like bird thing that was coated in armor. Making it very uncomfortable to sit on, not to mention that my hands and feet were tired. General Iroh was shackled. We were able to put our clothes back on, but our bathing suits were still wet, soon our clothes were soaked too. And it was dark out; we used our firebending to dry ourselves, sending a heat wave through our body.

There were a total of 5 Earth bender soldiers that had captured us. Iroh and I were seated on the back of a metal bird each. The soldier that I was seated behind must not have had a bath since he was born. YUCK! He stank. Whenever the bird gave a lurch, I would bump into the man. He would chuckle and look back at me and grin. I glared back at him.

General Iroh and the man I presumed to be the leader were talking to one another. I only caught part of it:

"Where are you taking us?" Iroh asked the man.

"A place you would know well, considering that you laid siege to it for 600 days."

"Ahh, the great city of Ba Sing Sae." Iroh closed his eyes. My ears perked up. Iroh has told me about this place, and I had read about it in the book, _The history of Firebending._ This was the Earth Kingdom capitol.

"Apparently greater then you were." The soldier sneered at Iroh. Iroh looked indignant.

"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba Sing Sae, after 600 days, my men were tired, and I was tired –yawn- and I am still tired." Iroh slumped forward and fell off the bird. (sorry again, I do not know all the words)

"Iroh!" I shouted trying to jump off and help him. But couldn't.

The men stopped and held the lanterns up over Iroh. He appeared to be asleep. '_How could he be asleep at a time like this!' _I shook my head in amazement.

The soldiers picked Iroh up and set him back on the bird. When we moved away, I saw one of Iroh's sandals on the path behind us. I looked at Iroh, he winked at me. I smiled, he was leaving a trail for Zuko to follow!

:time gap:

After traveling all night on a metal, smelly ostrich, I was tired and sore. I could tell that Iroh was also; he was in sore need of a cup of tea. By this time, I have learned our captor's names. The one I rode with was called KaiGlen; he was the most vulgar of the five. Iroh rode with Hansu. The other three were Tien, Shan and Yhan. Shan and Yhan were brothers, twins, almost impossible to tell them apart.About midmorning we stopped.

"Put the prisoners over there," Yhan commanded, he was the leader, and had the loudest voice of anyone present.

Iroh and I were put on the side of the path. The captors took out food from their packs and began eating. None was given to us, my stomach growled audibly.

I leaned on Iroh, "What are we going to do general?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"I already have a plan. When I distract them, you cut your bonds and start running."

"I'm not going to leave you!"

"Don't worry, I'll get away, just do as I say." Iroh commanded.

"Yes sir."

After the officers were done eating, we began to move again.

:time gap:

"My shackles are too loose, they jangle and rattle, bruising my old bones," Iroh complained. He winked at me, I under stood, and got ready. The officers stopped, Tien got off his bird and went over to Iroh.

Iroh heated up his shackles, red hot, and when Tien put his hand above it, Iroh held Tien's hand down against the cuff. Tien screamed.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" He fell to the ground. Iroh put his plan into action; he jumped up, shooting fire out of his feet at the birds, sending them into a panic. I jumped up also, slicing my bonds on KaiGlen's dagger. (It was the longest dagger I have ever seen, it was probably a foot long!)

I saw Iroh roll off the side of the rode, falling down the slope.

"General Iroh!" I shouted and started running after him. I had no shoes on and the rocks cut into my feet, but I didn't stop my quick descent.

"Get them!" I heard Yhan roar. A huge wave of rock sped past me and collapsed onto Iroh, trapping him. Only his head and hands were visible. I dodged out of the way of another wave of rock, barely missing it. I ran over to Iroh, trying to dig him out before we got captured again.

"No Saige!" he said, shaking his head, "Go! Run for it. Leave me here!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!" I grunted with exertion as I lifted a rock off of him.

"Saige! Lookout!"

I turned and ducked out of the way of a huge boulder that was aimed at my head. I shot a fireball at my enemies, but they would deflect it with their metal helmets.

"You have a lot of nerve for a little girl." KaiGlen laughed at me, I made a one finger hand gesture at him. I'll show him! I fired more missiles at him, watching with satisfaction as he jumped around, trying to avoid them. I kept throwing more fireballs at the four earthbenders…..wait…there's suppose to be five!

"SAIGE BEHIND YOU!" Iroh shouted

I looked, and the last thing I saw was a wave of rock, crashing down on me.

* * *

Another cliffie! Some of you probably hate me for this. This is just way to fun. I am God in this story! Thanks for the reviews everyone, it makes me feel special….I have been having a lousy day. I broke up with my boyfriend….. It was going to happen sooner or later. Enough of my problems….Hope you all have had a good day. Don't forget to review!

**Hasta Luego! **


	12. Well this sucks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I own Saige and Chico.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Well this sucks!

When I came to, I was sore all over and I was lying on the hard ground. I couldn't move my arms or legs, and I had a terrible headache. With each beat of my heart, pain washed throughout my body.

"Ohhh God, my head," I moaned, opening my eyes.

" Oh thank God! Saige, your alive," I heard Iroh say from behind my head.

" Could've fooled me…" I looked up and saw him looking down at me. He had rocks, dust and sand all in his messed up beard and hair.

"Are we still prisoners?" I asked sighing deeply.

"Yes."

"Fantastic," I muttered, trying to sit up. Iroh helped me up slowly. Even that movement made me dizzy. I noticed that his hands were still shackled. But I wasn't tied up at all.

"How do you feel?" Iroh asked me, letting me lean on him.

"I feel as if I was hit with a ton of rocks." I said, watching as the Earth Benders came towards us.

"Your awake, we didn't tie you up because we are out of rope. But if you try anything, we will kill the old man." Tien said, he grinned evilly, " Your in big trouble old man." I did not like that smile, '_Something's up.'_

The sun was beginning to take it's toll on me, I was hot and thirst. I felt worse then I ever felt in my whole life.

"I'm so sorry Saige," Iroh said, looking down at his shackled hands.

"No General, at least we tried." I said reassuringly.

Iroh and I were hoisted back onto the metal birds, my limbs sang with pain. We began moving. I heard the Earth benders saying something about dealing with Iroh before reaching Ba Sing Sae. My heart stopped, they're going to do something to Iroh!

;Iroh;

'_Oh dear, what have I gotten her into?' _Iroh thought angrily. He gazed at Saige, she looked ready to nod off, he could see scratches and bruises covering her face and arms. '_Poor child, damn my escape attempt!'_

The prisoners descended into a deep gorge, the birds jounced with each step, jarring Iroh.

'_Where are we going?'_ Iroh thought, looking at his surroundings. The gorge was not very deep, maybe 30 feet or so and it was very wide the gor-(forget this! You know what it looks like if you've watched the episode!)

" We will deal with General Iroh here, he is to dangerous. His hands will have to be crushed, bring him here!" Yhan commanded.

"NOOO!" Saige screamed, she struggled against the men that held her. She was crying hysterically, shaking her head, trying not to believe that this was happening.

Iroh felt himself go cold. Crushed? He wouldn't be able to fire bend anymore! Two men grabbed Iroh, forcing him to kneel at a large boulder. Iroh forced himself to act calm to retain as much dignity as he could. The men held his arms down against the rock, the whole time, Saige struggled against her captors, sobbing and cursing.

"You bastards! L-L-Leave him a-alone! Leave h-him the fuck alone!" She screamed, the two men that held her were having a hard time controlling her.

"Please," Iroh said, looking up at Yhan, "take her away. I don't want her to see this." He pleaded.

Yhan smiled, "No, she's going to see this. And for now on, she'll be a good little girl." And with that said, Yhan bended a large boulder out of the Earth and levitated over Iroh's outstretched hands. Iroh held his breath, preparing for the pain. Yhan dropped his fist and the boulder fell, Saige screamed.

(The end)

(Just kidding, here it is.)

Zuko appeared and kicked the boulder away before it fell on Iroh's hands. Iroh let out a sigh of relief. Zuko swung his leg over, his heel breaking Iroh's shackles. Iroh stood up and smiled,

"Excellent form Prince Zuko."

;Zuko;

"You taught me well." Zuko was glad he made it in time. He saw Saige and the two guards that held her, he blasted away one guard. Saige turned and kneed the other in the groin. She ran up to Zuko, past him, and hugged Iroh. She turned and smiled up at Zuko through her tears. It was the first time ever that Zuko has seen her cry.

"There's no chance of you getting away!" Zuko turned to face the one who had spoken. The man smiled, "It's five against three, your clearly out numbered."

Iroh spoke, " That may be. But you are clearly out matched!" ( I love that line!)

Zuko, Saige, and Iroh went into fighting stance. Zuko charged the enemy, Yhan and Shan. He swung his fist, emitting a wave of fire at his opponents. Yhan and Shan blocked it, but fell back under the force. They jumped up, Yhan stomped his foot, causing the earth to split underneath Zuko. Zuko jumped back and they continued fighting.

Iroh was using his chains and firebending both to fight off the two Earthbenders, Tien and Hansu. Iroh would use his chains to fling the rocks that they threw at him, back at them. It was working so far.

Saige was fighting with her captor KaiGlen. He grinned wickedly at her, swinging his foot long dagger in her face. She moved out of the way, spraying her fire fan. KaiGlen raised his fists, two boulders broke out of the earth, he brought his fists together. Saige ducked as the rocks collided above her. She darted forward, her hands forming one fist, and swung it into KaiGlen's face, breaking his nose. KaiGlen fell, holding his nose as blood flowed down from between his fingers. Saige kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. She turned to Zuko, who was battling Yhan. Shan lay on the ground, unmoving, smoke drifting up from his body.

;To me;

The smell of burning flesh reached me. SICK! I turned and retched, there was nothing in my stomach to throw up, so I was dry heaving. I pulled myself together.

"YHA!" Zuko shouted, he swung his leg, his foot connecting with Yhans neck. I heard a loud crack and Yhan slumped to the ground, never to move again.

I have never been around killing or dead bodies. So this was all overwhelming. I started to shake and cry, not feeling my body. Those bodies were living, breathing people only a few minutes ago!

Zuko saw me, he ran over to me asking, "Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I couldn't say anything, my voice would not work. All I could do was stare at the dead bodies. Zuko hugged me to him, blocking the bodies from my sight. He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Your safe now. Your safe, shhhh." My crying gradually subsided. Zuko pulled away, looking at me. "Your hurt." He said, looking at my face and arms.

"I'm okay," I whispered, I turned to look for Iroh. I saw him looking at Zuko and me. He was smiling. I didn't look at the two bodies around him. Iroh came over.

"Very good Prince Zuko, you arrived just in time." He said, giving his nephew a big bear hug. Zuko patted his Uncles back.

"I'm glad both of you are okay." Zuko replied. I wiped away my tears and smiled at Zuko, I felt something that I have never felt before…a kind of, light headed feeling.

I saw something move behind Zuko and Iroh. It was KaiGlen! His nose and mouth was covered in blood, he held the dagger! He came at Zuko's unprotected back, dagger held ready.

"ZUKO!" I pushed Zuko out of the way as the dagger thrust forward. I was knocked down, everything stopped. My heart beat sounded hollow in my ears. I looked down at my chest, all I could see was the daggers hilt sticking out of my right shoulder, just under the collar bone.

"SAIGE!" Zuko shouted, but it sounded very far away. I saw Zuko kill KaiGlen with a single, flaming punch.

Iroh was in front of me, shaking his head. My vision blurred. "No Saige, stay with us! Stay with us!" Iroh was saying, everything turned gray…then black.

* * *

**Another Cliffie….I love my job. This is way to fun. I control who lives and who dies in my story. Muhahaha! Please Review. I need at least five reviews if you are to find out what happens next.**


	13. The Dagger

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. Though I own a dying Saige and a monkey named Chico.

Thank you Rioki Moondove: you made my day! And thank you for the cookie!

Thanks for the reviews yall. They mean the world to me. In this chapter, Zuko confesses something…..

Run Away

By FyreFlower

The Dagger

"Don't take it out of her! It went too deep!" Iroh kneeled next to the unconscious form of Saige.

"What are we going to do? She'll die!"

"Take the dagger out and she'll bleed to death. That's the only thing that is keeping her alive right now!"

Zuko looked ready to have a breakdown. This was all his fault, if only he'd been paying attention….Zuko stopped.

"Hold on, we're near the shore! The ship can come and get us. I just need to give out a signal."

"Okay then, Prince Zuko, you need to pick her up, but try not to move too fast." Zuko's uncle warned him.

Zuko nodded, then as carefully as he could, he slipped one arm under her legs and the other under her back. He winced; something sharp had nicked his arm. The dagger had gone straight through her! (Yes, if there is tremendous force, a dagger or knife can pierce through bone. In this case, Saige's shoulder blade.) Zuko gritted his teeth in anger at the Earthbenders. Zuko picked Saige up gently, careful not to cause her anymore pain even though she cannot feel it.

He looked at her face, '_She looks like she's sleeping…oh my god Saige…you did this to save me. Why? Please don't die! Don't die!'_ Zuko thought urgently, hugging her to him.

"Let's go Prince Zuko, the shores this way," Iroh patted his nephew's shoulder. They set off as fast as they could through the forest. Zuko felt that every second that went by, was wasting Saige's life.

Once they reached the shore, Saige's shirt was damp with blood. Zuko bit his lip nervously. He looked at the darkening sky, _'Good, the ship will see it.'_

Iroh raised his fist towards the sky, firing 3 fireballs, one after the other; signaling to the ship where they were. Zuko and Iroh laid Saige on the sand. Zuko took off his armor, then his shirt, and covered Saige with it to keep her warm. They waited for the ship. Iroh told Zuko what had happened when they were captured at the spring, and to the rescue.

When Iroh was done, the ship was spotted. Zuko shot a fireball in the air. The ship dropped anchor and a smaller metal boat came towards them. They got on the boat and went back to the ship with all speed. Soon, they were aboard the ship.

"Get the doctors!" Zuko yelled, carrying Saige of the metal boat. He looked around anxiously for help. Jin came running out, behind him were three of the ships doctors.

"I—Got—them." Jin panted.

"Get her to the infirmary, quickly! Before she loses any more blood!" One of the doctors commanded Zuko. Zuko nodded and carried Saige to the infirmary. He laid her on the table, the doctors came in carrying their supplies. A doctor came up to Zuko,

"I'm sorry sir, but it's best if you wait outside." He told Zuko.

Zuko was about to argue, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come Prince Zuko, there's nothing more we can do, lets go eat. Doctor, please inform us when you are done." Iroh asked the doctor. The doctor nodded, then turned to his patient.

Iroh led Zuko away.

: Time Gap:

"She's in critical condition right now, If she doesn't die in the next 24 hours, she may have a chance." The doctor told Zuko, "She's lost a lot of blood."

"May I see her?" Zuko asked, getting up from the table.

"She's not awake, but yes, you can see her."

Zuko went to the infirmary, he pushed back the curtain. Saige was on a small bed, she had a white sheet covering her from the shoulders down. Zuko went up to her.

'_She looks so pale, she looks like the sheet…'_

Zuko looked at the side table. On it was the dagger. The blade had been clean, the earth insignia stood out in silver on it's hilt. Zuko didn't want to touch it, like it was evil. His gaze drifted back to Saige.

Zuko swallowed, he pulled the sheet down a little bit. The doctors had sewn up the hole in her shoulder, the flesh around the stitches was red and puffy. Zuko sighed and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed.

'_Last time we were in here, I was the cause of the burn, now I'm the cause of this…' _Guilt flowed through Zuko, '_Even like this, she looks beautiful.'_ He thought, gazing at her still face.

"Please don't die Saige. Please wake up…open your eyes." She didn't, Zuko took his head in his hands, remorse filling him.

"Prince Zuko," Zuko didn't even turn, he knew who it was.

"How is she?" Iroh asked, coming into the room.

"She's alive, but not awake." Zuko sighed. Iroh pulled up another chair beside Zuko.

"It's not your fault you know. Blame the Earthbenders." He said, patting Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko shook his head, " But I should've been paying attention! She's like this because of me!" he gazed sadly at Saige, "Why did she do it, why risk her life to save mine, I've been horrible to her." Zuko admitted.

"She did not want you to be killed." Iroh said simply. He turned to look at Zuko, " You love her, don't you?"

Zuko was surprised by his uncles question, he sighed, '_No use denying it now…'_

"Yes, I do." He replied softly.

Iroh smiled sadly. He got up and left the infirmary, leaving Zuko alone with Saige once again. Zuko took some water off the nightstand; he trickled a little into Saige's mouth. He was glad to see her swallow it.

'_She probably hasn't been fed either.'_

Zuko got up and went to go get some soup from the galley. He returned to find Chico on the bed with Saige. Chico looked up when Zuko came in. Squeaking softly, Chico touched Saige's closed eyes and looked up at Zuko questioningly.

"She's asleep Chico," Zuko told the monkey.

Zuko sat down and began spooning the thin soup into Saige's mouth. She would swallow it and Zuko fed her more. When the bowl was empty, Zuko trickled more water into her mouth. A bit of color had returned to her cheeks, but not much.

Zuko gazed at her face, angelic almost; he looked around to see if any one was about. Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Zuko sighed, " Please be okay…" Chico squeaked, then settled down to sleep in the crook of Saige's neck.

Zuko was tired also, and it was dark outside, very late. Without warning, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Haha! He kissed her! But not awake or conscious to see or feel it. Boo hoo. Yes I have read in my mom's medical books that _"'if someone exhibits enough force, a blade, knife, dagger, or sharp implement can pierce the skin and bone of a human or animal.'"_ Hope you liked this chapter. I have over 1,000 hits and I don't have that many reviews! Come on people! Work with me. I'll give you candy! ...Not really…….**


	14. Awoken

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters.

_**Me: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all!**_

_**Zuko: Shut up and keep writing!**_

_**Me: You shut up! (stick tongue out at him)**_

_**Zuko: (fist flames up) Why don't you make me!**_

_**Me: YIPE! (runs away)**_

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Awoken

**(Two days later)**

Iroh went into his nephew's room, looking for him. He looked in,

"Prince Zuko?"

He was not there, '_Where are you?'_ Iroh thought, Zuko was not in the galley or on deck either.

Iroh hit himself in the head for being so stupid, of course! He was in the same place he has been for the past two days, the infirmary!

Iroh opened the door to the infirmary, there he saw Zuko, leaning on the bed, holding Saige's hand. Chico was sleeping at the foot of the bed; he awoke and saw Iroh. Jumping off the bed and scampering across the metal floor, he jumped on Iroh's shoulder and promptly began tugging on his beard.

Iroh smiled, " I think you'll be staying here for a long time Chico, Zuko loves her." He whispered. He didn't wake up Zuko; he decided that he needed his sleep. Iroh was turning to leave when he heard a weak voice.

"General Iroh?"

Iroh turned quickly and went to Saige's side. Saige was awake, but her eyes were barely open.

"Saige, your awake!" Iroh exclaimed exasperated, laying a hand on her head, no fever. Saige smiled weakly, Iroh was glad that she was awake. When she hadn't awoken yesterday, he began to get worried.

Saige looked down at her hand that Zuko was holding, her eyes flew open. Iroh chuckled.

"He's been here the whole time for the past two days, taking care of you when the doctors had left." Saige smiled, "I hope you are feeling well."

" I feel weak, and sore. That's all." She said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Your weak because you lost a lot of blood. There's the dagger that almost killed you," Iroh pointed to the side table. Saige looked at the dagger, there was no expression on her face as she picked it up with her free hand. She looked it over, "It is okay that I keep it General? It's a good blade, it would be a shame to just throw it away."

General Iroh nodded, "Yes, you can keep it. It will be good protection."

Saige nodded, laying the dagger back on the table. Iroh bidded her goodbye and left.

;To me;

I looked down at Zuko who was still sleeping. '_He's a heavy sleeper.'_ I smiled and squeezed his hand with mine that he held.

"Hmmm…?" he muttered, then looked up. His eyes went wide, "Saige, your awake!" he shouted, then hugged me.

"Zuko…I won't be if you don't let me breathe!" I wheezed.

He let go, "Sorry,…how do you feel?"

I gave him the same answer that I gave General Iroh, "Weak and sore, that's it." I said smiling, I did feel sharp pains coming from my right shoulder every time I moved, but I didn't want to tell Zuko.

I started babbling, "So your not hurt at all? I'm so sorry I acted the way I did, I have never seen anyone die…I should've killed hi—" Zuko stopped me by kissing me on the lips, '_WHA?'_ His lips were so warm and gentle…he pulled back and looked at me, he smiled.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm just thankful that you're alive. Hold on... I'll go tell everyone that your awake," and with that, he rushed out of the infirmary.

I lay there speechless, '_Oh my god, he kissed me, he kissed me!'_ And I was okay with this, I wanted him to do it again.

'_Am I falling for him?"_ I thought back to when he took me in his arms to block the bodies from my sight, soothing me when I was crying. I looked at the stitches on my shoulder. I grimaced, '_That ain't pretty, another scar to add to my growing collection… Wonder if they have any plastic surgeons in this time, I don't think so.' _I pulled up the sheet; I had no shirt or bra on! YIKES! They were probably ruined because of KaiGlen. I looked around.

"Oh crap, where's a shirt when you need one," I muttered.

There was a knock at the door, Zuko came in carrying a bowl of soup.

"No one can visit right now, you need to eat….What's wrong," He asked, seeing my expression.

"Umm, can you get me a shirt please, and bring me my back pack?" I asked.

Zuko blushed, " Ohh, of course. I'll be back in a second." He left, he was not gone long. He came back with my stuff. Zuko handed it to me.

"Thank you."

Zuko turned away while I put on a bra and shirt. He faced me when I was done, I smiled and started to eat. A random question popped into my head:

"Zuko, did you eat my Butterfinger?" I asked, smiling.

Zuko looked startled, then sheepish, " Yeah, um sorry."

I laughed, "It's okay, did you like it?"

He nodded, "Yes, I have never had one before, they're good!"

"No one in this world except you and me have ever had one. Would you like another one? I had one hidden in one of the backpacks pockets."

"Yes! I would love one!" He said quickly. I gave it to him, he looked at it, opened it and gave me half, "here."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence; there was another knock on the door, "yes?" I called out.

Jin came in, "JIN!"

"Saige! I'm glad your okay." Jin gave me a hug, I saw Zuko look away. I rolled my eyes.

"How are you?" I asked Jin.

He laughed, "I'm fine, it hasn't been the same in the galley since you're not there."

I smiled, I felt loved. Finally, I am some place where I have purpose…even if it being part of the kitchen crew. After a while, Jin left.

"I feel loved." I say, Zuko looks at me, "At home, I never felt loved. My parent's didn't even love me I think. Here, I feel like I have purpose."

I sit up and try to stand, wanting to go to work. Bad move; I was too weak and fell. Zuko caught me before I hit the floor.

"Don't do that! You're too weak to get up. You've been seriously wounded." He said as he picked me up, but he didn't let go…I looked up at him, he was gazing down at me. He leaned down, and I moved up and kiss him. We held each other like that; his lips were so warm. Oh boy, could he kiss! His tongue parted my mouth and flicked in. I was lost for a minute or so; I had to breathe. I pulled back and so did he, we smiled. All of a sudden, I heard laughing, we looked at the door…It was Iroh.

"UNCLE!" Zuko shouted, letting me go, I fell, "ZUKO!" I yelled, "OW!' My head hit the bed frame. "SAIGE!" Zuko picked me up and deposited me back onto the bed.

Iroh came over, still smiling and chuckling, "I'm sorry, it's just that I am so happy. Grandchildren!"

"UNCLE!" Zuko looked ready to go "BOOM". General Iroh exited the room quickly.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, feeling the back of my head, "Ow!" he had touched the bump. I shook my head laughing, "There's never a dull moment on this ship."

Zuko smiled also, "I'll go get something for your head."

"No, it's okay, I just wish I could get up. I hate having to stay down when there is stuff to do."

"You have to regain your strength first, maybe tomorrow," Zuko shrugged.

I sighed and looked at the side table, I picked up the dagger. I held it up to Zuko, "Can you show me how to fight with this?"

"Yeah, why do you want to learn? I can also teach you with twin Sika swords."

"I want to learn how to defend myself with a sword. I'd love to learn."

"Good, we'll start tomorrow, if you're up to it." Zuko said, "Okay."

The infirmary door opened and soon, the whole ships crew was crowded around my bed, everyone began speaking at once:

"Glad your okay Saige."

"How do you feel?"

"Damn Earth benders!"

"Yeah, we will kill an extra 40 for you!"

"We hope you feel better!"

For the next hour or so, I related the story to them. Zuko told them what happened after I got stabbed, I listened also.

Once the story was done, every left, including Zuko. I settled back into the bed closed my eyes, and soon was asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like. I added Fluff! Need more reviews…. I need more to survive. Reviews make me go faster!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Me do no ohn av a tar nor an ye car rac turs.

Thank you **OfBrokenWings** for the notice you gave me. I was in Creative Writing class at school when I got the notice. Thank you to some one who cares!

Her Peppermint Patti! I'll see you at school tomorrow!

Thanks to all my reviewers! Halloween Candy for everyone! This chapter includes a little sprit of lemon and lots of fluff. Hope you like!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Couple days later

The next couple days were very boring. I couldn't get out of bed at all.(I could get to the bathroom okay though.) Every time I would stand up, I would have to sit back down because I was too week. This driven me insane!

"Get me crutches or a wheelchair! Something!" I cried at Jin. Jin laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't see what you're crying about. I'd love to spend a few days in bed. I'd give anything to be in your position right now."

I glared at him; picking up my dagger, I shook it at him.

"Be careful what you wish for, I can stab you right now and you'll be in the bed right next to mine!"

Jin laughed, shacking his hands in front of him, "No it's okay, I'm good. Just relax okay. In a few days it will be music night, you'll probably be able to walk then….I'll go get General Iroh, maybe both of you can play Pai Sho?"

Jin left. I sighed and fell back against the pillows. I'm still in the small, infirmary. '_Ugh, I hate this place, hospitals always creep me out.'_

I longed for my bedroom that is beside Zuko's. Zuko has been up in the Navigation room a lot, I heard it's because the Avatars been sighted.

Zuko's been by a lot during the afternoon. He would bring me soup and other foods. We would sit and talk. He'd tell me about the war, I listened and added the occasional comment.

"Why did the Fire nation start the war anyway?" I had asked him. Zuko looked unsure how to answer, "I don't know. I wasn't born back then, my father never talked about it." He answered. I acted indifferent, the only wars I knew about were: Civil, Revolutionary the world wars 1&2, and the war going on right now back in my time.

General Iroh came in, "I heard that you're bored."

"Bored is an understatement," I sighed.

General Iroh pulled out a Pai Sho board, he grinned.

"Do you know how to play Pai Sho?"

I shook my head.

"Can you teach me?" I asked, moving aside to make room for him to sit down. He sat down at the end of my bed, he laid the board pieces between us.

"Okay, here is what you do…"

: Time Gap:

"Hahaaa! I won another one!" I grabbed my winnings, "This is fun, want to play again?"

"Noooo, you'll beat me again. Wow, you learn fast. That's the first time I have ever been beaten." Iroh shook his head in amazement.

I giggled, "I'll have to show you how to play chess or checkers. I'm good at those games, I'll have to make the pieces though. I'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

Iroh got up from his cross legged position on the bed. He winced when he felt a crack. He straightened up.

"I don't know, let me go check." Iroh left. I picked up the gold and silver pieces, counting them. 17 gold and 57 silver. '_Not bad…not bad..'_

I deposited them into my backpack along with the 50 gold pieces from talent night. My real money, I don't think, would've worked in this world. I had given the coins and dollars to the crewmembers to do what they want with it.

I practiced standing up; my legs were as weak as dried spaghetti. I collapsed back onto the bed after 15 seconds or so, '_Better.'_ I tried again massaging my legs to get the blood to pump through them again. I saw a chair at the end of the infirmary, I made that my goal.

I stood up and made my way to the chair. I felt like I was going to faint with exhaustion. '_Dammit, come on. I can do this!'_ I finally reached the chair. I collapsed in it. Yes, I did it! Feeling pleased with myself, I slowly made my way back to the bed. It was easier this time, I noticed.

'_If I keep doing this, I'll be able to walk by tomorrow!'_

I laid on my bed, wanting to do something. _'Ugh, bored, bored, bored, lalalalalalalaaaaaa. Wish I had 'My Chemical Romance' C.D. to listen to, but what would I listen to it on, no electrical outlets.'_

When I was ever bored at my home, I would listen to music or read a book. A Stephen King novel! I love his books. But here, Nu uh, no horror novels here. I can't even play with Chico, he's off either with Chico or one of the crewmembers.

General Iroh came in with a fruit platter and some fish. Yeay! At least I can eat! My mouth watered at the sight.

"Here you go…fish and fruit." Iroh sat down the food.

"Thank you so much. General, is there any kinds of books besides firebending scrolls on this ship?"

Iroh nodded, "I have my own personal library in my room. Would you like to borrow a book or to?"

"Yes, I love to read. Even History books keep me entertained."

Iroh smiled, "I love a girl who enjoys books. I'll go get you a few that I think that you would like."

"Thank you so much General."

When he left, I began eating. The fruit was so good, it tasted like something between a strawberry and an orange. After I was done, I settled back, contented. It wasn't long until General Iroh came in, carrying 2 books.

"These are two books that I thought you would like." He handed the books to me. I looked down at the titles, _The history of Fire bending, _and.._ How to raise Children…' What the hell!'_

I gawked at the second book, Iroh burst out laughing. I glared at him.

" Ha—HA—Ha—Very funny. You can have this one back." I thrust the book back at him. Iroh brought out another book from his sleeve.

"Here, this is the other one. It's an adventure story." I looked at it, it had no title, I opened the book, no title was in there either. I looked up at Iroh, "Why is there no title?"

He shrugged, "Who ever wrote it, didn't write the title. But you would like the story, it is very entertaining. I must be leaving, Goodnight."

"Good night."

He nodded and left. I decided to read the History book first, '_If I'm a Firebender, I better learn about my history.'_ Before I could start reading it, Zuko came in.

"Hello," He said, sitting at the foot of my bed. I smiled, "Hello, guess what, your Uncle has a bit of a laugh a while ago."

Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"I had asked for a book to read, and he gave me a 'How to raise Children' book."

Zuko's eyes flew open, "What! Uncle!" he gritted his teeth. He suddenly stopped. "Are you reading it?"

"**ZUKO!"**I threw my pillow at him, "Good God! I'm only 15! I don't want to have kids yet!"

Zuko threw the pillow back at me, " Sorry! Sorry! But 15 is the normal age for people to get married here."

I glared at him. He leaned over and kissed me. I returned the kiss. This was the best I've felt all day. We pulled back.

"Still mad at me?" He asked, a smug look on his face. I shook my head, "No," I smiled, "nut I could do with another kiss.."

Zuko laughed and we kissed again, but we didn't pull away. Zuko brushed the hair out of my face. His hands drifted down to my lowed back, pulling me towards him. I was lost, I felt his muscles underneath his chest move. His mouth left mine, traveling down to my neck, he sucked and nipped the skin gently.

This kind of thing has never happened to me before; my parents wouldn't let me even go to dances where this kind of thing could ever happen! My arms were around Zuko's neck, I played with his ponytail, running my fingers through his silky black hair. Zuko's hand drifted lower, touching the waistband of my pants and….

"Saige do you…Oh my God!"

Zuko and my head snapped up to see Iroh at the infirmary door; Chico was perched on his shoulder. Iroh shut the door quickly. Zuko jumped up cursing, I hid underneath the sheets, feeling my cheeks turn red. Despite what just happened, I couldn't help but laugh a little. Zuko turned and looked at me, confusion written on his features.

I shook my head, "Have you noticed that every time we are in the middle of something, your uncle interrupts us?" I burst into giggles. Zuko smiled also, "He's always asking me when I'm going to ask you to be my wife, or if we are going to give him a grandchild soon. That's uncle Iroh for you. Goodnight." He gave me a goodnight kiss and left the infirmary.

I smiled to myself, I have never felt so loved in my life. '_Why does my neck feel funny?'_ I got up and carefully walked to the mirror. I looked at my neck.

"Holy Crap! I have a hickey!" Under my left ear was a big red mark where Zuko was kissing/sucking me. How am I going to explain this tomorrow? Letting my hair down would only partially cover it. '_My make up!'_ I went over to my back pack and pulled out some foundation. This should cover it up! I sat it by my bed. I'll put it on tomorrow morning.

I decided to practice my walking before I went to bed. I walked from one end of the infirmary to the other, stopping every once in a while to rest. Gradually, I got better.

'_Yes! Tomorrow I'm going to surprise everyone. It will be me who is going to serve breakfast tomorrow.'_ I got under the covers and fell asleep with the thought of Zuko, in my head.

;;;;Zuko;;;

"Uncle! Why did you need to come in at that moment?" Zuko yelled at his uncle in the Navigation room.

Iroh grinned and shrugged, then asked Zuko, "Am I to expect a grandchild soon, nephew?" Iroh laughed at the look on Zuko's face.

Zuko spluttered, "We—We didn't even do that!"

Iroh got up and put an arm around Zuko's shoulders, "Come now Prince Zuko, there's no shame in it. That was the only woman you have ever been with wasn't it?" Zuko nodded.

"Well Prince Zuko, you were doing a good job. I won't tell anyone about our little 'walk in'."

Zuko nodded, Iroh gave his nephew a pat on the back and went out the door, muttering loudly, "What will the wedding colors be? Red, Gold and Bla—"

"UNCLE!"

Iroh chuckled as he closed the door behind him. Zuko sighed as he looked out the window. His mind went back to Saige. Zuko had never felt this good since he's been exiled from the Firenation. Zuko looked at the map of Avatar sightings. He dismissed it and walked out of the Navigation room. He made his way to the infirmary. He opened the door and peeked in, the lights were out, but he could still see Saige's sleeping form on the bed. Zuko crept silently in, at her bed; he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss. She shifted in her sleep, murmuring unintelligible words.

"Goodnight my love." Zuko whispered. He left the infirmary and went to bed.

* * *

**All in unison, ready… "AWWWWWW!" **

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! This chapter was long to make up for not posting sooner. Please forgive me! Don't forget to review, it makes me go faster! I want at least 5 for this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of its characters.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Sandwiches

The next morning, Zuko went to the galley to get food for Saige. When he walked in, he went into the kitchen. He opened the door and Wham! He caught her before she hit the floor.

"Saige!" he laughed, hugging her to him, not caring if the kitchen cooks were staring, "What are you doing up?"

Saige patted his back, "I can walk now. I wanted to go back to work, you got a problem with that?" she laughed, punching his shoulder playfully.

"No, I just didn't expect you to be up so soon. Are you sure that your stable enough to be up?"

Saige threw up her arms, "If I stay in that infirmary for one more minute, I'll go crazy! You have no idea what it's like to be stuck in bed for days and not able to get up and walk around. I miss working in this galley." She said, gesturing around her.

Zuko smiled, "Don't worry, I won't send you back to the infirmary. Have you seen Uncle?"

"Yes," she nodded, opening the door an pointed, "He's over there…looking very pleased with himself I might add." She shook her head in puzzlement.

"Thanks, oh...I almost forgot…would you like to train with me today, firebending or with swords, it doesn't matter."

Saige smiled, "Sure, it's a date!"

Zuko stopped, "What's 'a date'?

"Never mind," she shook her head. She went back into the kitchen and came carrying a tray of food.

"I might as well bring General his breakfast. I'll meet you back on deck when I'm done here."

Zuko nodded, they walked to Iroh's table. Saige received many, 'Glad your feeling better' and 'We've missed you in the galley.' Saige would smile and say 'thank you' to everyone.

Once at Uncle Iroh's table, Zuko sat down and Saige gave Iroh his food. Iroh smiled at Saige and winked.

"I'm glad to see you up and about, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good General, but every once in a while I have to sit down, besides that, I'm feeling better."

"Very glad to hear it Saige. Prince Zuko, what would you like for breakfast?"

Zuko took a sip of his wine, "I would like—"

"The usual? Sure, I'll be right back," Saige frisked away to get the selected course.

Prince Zuko slowly closed his mouth, Iroh chuckled.

"She's the perfect woman for you Prince Zuko, she can already read your mind!"

Zuko nodded and sat back, waiting for his breakfast. It was not long in coming, Saige scooted through the tables, tray in hand to Zuko and Iroh.

"Thank you," Zuko said, accepting the tray of fish and veggies.

Saige smiled and bowed slightly. She turned and left to fulfill another order by one of the hungry crewmen.

Zuko watched her go. Iroh nudged him.

"That young lady has more manners then a Princess. She's smart, brave, loyal, and she makes a great fish filet," he said, stealing a bite of Zuko's fish.

"Hey! ...Well, yes Uncle, she is all those things. She means a lot to me, I just don't think I'll be able to make her happy."

"Why couldn't you make her happy nephew?"

"Uncle, I'm a banished prince of the fire nation. The only way I can return to my rightful place on the thrown is to capture the Avatar. Saige wouldn't have a home till then, or no home at all except on this ship. Saige will want someone to supply for her and take care of…kids…I don't think I'll be very good husband to her." Zuko shook his head.

"Nonsense, you would be a great husband and father. I know because I've raised you every since you were born. I've seen the way you look at each other, You both are perfect for one another."

Zuko smiled and began eating.

:;:;:Later, to me;:;:;:

Out on deck I waited for Zuko to show up.

'_Come on,'_ I sighed pacing around on deck, Chico on my shoulder; playing with my left ear.

"Cut it out Chico, go find Jin to play with, go play with his beard or something." Chico jumped off and went in search for Jin or something else to do.

Zuko was coming out of the galley, lifting his foot to avoid collision with Chico. Zuko had brought out 2 twin swords, 'Sika's' he called them.

"What took you so long!" I shouted, ginning at him.

Zuko shook his head, "Sorry, but Uncle and I were talking. Okay, what do you want to do first? swords," he held the Sika's up, "or fire bending?"

I considered for a moment, then said, "Sika's first."

Zuko handed the two swords to me; they felt light in my hands. Zuko stepped back, holding his sikas at the ready.

"Okay," he said, "Lets begin"

He struck out with his Sika, I deflected it quickly, "Hey! Careful, this is new to me okay!"

Zuko laughed, "Okay, Okay. –sigh- this is going to take a while. Hold the sika like this," he said, demonstrating for me. I copied him.

The music of swords played on the deck, lasting until lunch. By this time, I was soaked with sweat. Zuko was also, sweat rolled down from his forehead.

"Let's take a break," I panted, sitting down, exhausted. Zuko nodded, he sat down also where he was.

"It's almost lunchtime," I said after a while, "Lets go inside and eat."

Zuko got up, offering me a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks. Come on, I have an invention I want to try out for lunch." I called behind me, I was running to the galley.

I came into the galley and went to wash my hands before I went to the kitchen.

Zuko came in after me, "What are you going to make?" he yelled, catching up to me at the sink.

I grinned up at him, I spoke in a bad French accent, "I am going to create a sandwich." I said, holding my fingers to my lips and kissed them in a flourish.

Zuko gave me a funny look, "Why are you talking like that?"

I then spoke in a Southern accent, " 'cause I wan' to, yew got a problem wit it?" (No offense to any southern accent people, I'm not southern even though I live in Florida, I'm a Yank)

Zuko gave one long quizzical stare, I sighed, shaking my head. I spoke in my normal voice this time, "In my time, there are different ways of speaking, called accents. I can change accent if I want to."

Zuko nodded in acknowledgement, "Okay, so tell me, what is a Sand-Witch?"

"Alright, I'll show you, step back and watch a master at work."

I got out bread, some weird meat that tastes kinda like chicken, and some nice sauce that I thought would go good in a sandwich.

"Here, take the bread and spread the sauce over it like this," I showed him. Zuko mimicked me and waited for more instructions. Picking up the meat I laid it on the bread.

"Put how much meat you want on the bread, there's no limit to how much…" I stared at Zuko's bread, Oh my God…he was piling the meat on there like a mountain. He caught me staring, "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, okay now we spread the sauce aver the other slice of bread." Zuko did, "Now we put that slice, sauce facing down, on top of the meat and Whula! A sandwich."

I giggled at the sight of Zuko's sandwich. The whole thing was probably a foot tall.

"Haha, now, try to fit that in your mouth."

Zuko looked at me like I was psycho, "It won't fit."

I laughed, "You put as much meat in the sandwich that can fit in your mouth!"

Sheepishly, Zuko removed some of the meat.

"Now, do what I do!" I said, picking up the sandwich, I took a big bite.

Zuko hesitantly took a bite out of his, he chewed it thoughtfully and said, "Wish ish ood!" (This is good)

I laughed, putting up my hands in front of me, "Say it, don't spray it! Empty your mouth first. But I'm glad you like it."

Zuko swallowed, "Where did you come up with an idea like this, I don't even need a plate, I can just carry it around eat!" He took another bite of his sandwich.

"In my time, people make all kinds of versions of sandwiches. It's a quick and easy way to eat."

Zuko and I grabbed our sandwiches and headed back out on deck. Some of the crewmen stared at us, no doubt wondering what we're eating. We leaned on the rail, looking out at sea, and ate our sandwiches.

* * *

**Kind of left you hanging, sorry. But the next chapter will be a continuation of this one. I just don't have enough time to type it. I'm babysitting tonight. 'm gong to Panama on Thursday nd won't be back until Sunday night. This is why I give you 2 chapter in one day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thank you for the reviews. I would like 10 reviews for this chapter. One of my Best friends, Sydnee J. Came up with an idea for me to start writing down my favorite quotes.**

So Sydnee, this is for you, my psychotic friend: Love you like a sister...a very weird sister...

* * *

"**I like that boulder, that is a nice boulder." Donkey from _Shrek.

* * *

_**

"**Get er Done!" Larry the Cable Guy.

* * *

**

"**Damn! White men can't jump!" Atchoo, from _Robin Hood, Men in Tights.

* * *

_**

"**We are the knights who say…..NI!" The knights who say Ni! From _Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

* * *

_**

"**You know you a redneck if you've ever had your nipple bitten off by a beaver." Jeff Foxworthy.

* * *

**

"**They call me, Tater Salad" Ron White.

* * *

**

"**Oh my god dude, they just killed Kenny!" Stan or Kyle from _South Park.

* * *

_**

"**Screw you guys..I'm goin' home!" Eric Cartmen from _South Park

* * *

_**

"**InuYashaa! SIT BOY!" Kagome from _InuYasha.

* * *

_**

Thankyou for reading. If you would like to add your favorite quote. I will post it if you want. I want 10 reviews for this one!


	17. Forgiven?

Disclaimer: Me myself and I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Forgiven?

(Remember, its still the same day…)

Zuko stared over the water, occasionally glancing over at the woman beside him.

'_She's so beautiful…' _He thought to himself, '_She would make a good wife…I wonder when I should ask her to marry me?'_

He turned to look at Saige, he noticed that she wasn't eating, she was staring up at the sky.

"Look Zuko…" She whispered. Zuko followed her gaze, up high in the sky, was a rainbow…no, two rainbows. Zuko has never seen two rainbows at the same time. And the weird thing was, there was no rain.

"It's amazing," Saige said, not looking away from the sight, " I've…never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I," Zuko muttered, '_Wait! Now is the perfect moment!'_ Zuko took a deep breath, "Saige will—"

"Prince Zuko!" Zuko groaned, '_Here comes Uncle…'_

"Look at those rainbows!" His uncle gasped, coming between Zuko and Saige. "What a spectacular sight! Now that is something you don't see every day!"

Iroh said, shaking his head. He looked at Zuko, " What are you eating?"

Zuko showed him his sandwich, "Saige showed me how to make a sandwich, it's very good."

Iroh nodded in thought, "Saige." He said turning to her, "Can you teach the cooks how to make it, we can have sandwiches for lunch today."

Saige grinned happily, "Yes sir, I'd love to."

She left, hurrying off to the galley to do her bidding. Jin came out of the barracks, Chico on his head.

"Hey Saige," he said, stopping her in her path.

"Hello Jin, guess what, I have a surprise for the whole ship."

"What is it?" Jin asked eagerly.

"You'll have to wait till lunch!" Saige laughed and ran to the kitchen, leaving Jin behind her.

"Wha—Hey!"

Zuko gave a little snort of laughter. Jin came up to Zuko ,"Sir, There has been a Avatar sighting North of out position." Jin said, standing to attention.

"Go tell the steersmen to set course for where he was sighted." Zuko commanded.

Jin bowed, "Yes sir."

A few minutes later, the ship gave a lurch, it's helm pointing north.

:TIME GAP:

Iroh and Zuko went into the galley, Upon entering, they saw many of the crewmembers eating the new invention. Iroh smiled, "I'll go get myself one of those." He told his nephew, then hurried off to the kitchen.

Zuko saw Saige hurrying around, trays of sandwiches balanced on her arms, catering to the crew. He grabbed one of the sandwiches off the tray as she passed by him. Zuko ate the sandwich, washing it down with a goblet of wine.

'_That was good.'_ He thought, wiping his mouth on a silk kerchief. He saw Saige was done serving and had sat down at an empty table, drinking a glass of water. Chico was with her, looking around at the crew.

'_Can't propose to her right now.' Zuko sighed, 'There's to many people around.'_

"Zuko!" He saw Saige beckoning to him, gesturing for him to come over. Zuko's heart leaped, 'She want to talk to me..'

Zuko came over and sat down next to her.

"Hello, finally have a chance to sit down?" he asked.

Saige nodded and laughed, "Yep, It's amazing how much these guys can eat!" She exclaimed, looking at the crewmembers who were all digging into their food.

One man looked at Saige, gesturing for more sandwiches. Saige was getting up when Zuko pushed her back down.

"But—" Zuko silenced her. He got up and went to the man. Zuko crossed his arms, looking down at the man.

"She's taking a break right now. You have legs; you can go to the kitchen to get more. In fact…. bring everyone more. You'll be serving them today."

The man looked down, "Yes sir." He got up and went to the kitchen to do his bidding.

Zuko came back to Saige and sat down. Saige had watched the whole thing.

"Thanks, but that wasn't necessary." She said, taking another sip of her water.

"You want to go back on deck and train? Fire bending this time." Zuko asked, getting up from the table.

Saige nodded, "Yeah sure! I want to get better at it. I don't know any besides what you and Jin have taught me."

"Okay then, Lets go."

Saige and Zuko left the noisy galley out onto the deck. Zuko stopped looking down as he spoke.

"Saige."

"Yes?"

"I…I have never said that I was sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Zuko sighed, "For burning you that day."

Saige stopped, touching her shoulder, she looked down at the burn. It had healed but will always remain an ugly reminder of that fight. She looked up at him.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, caressing her scarred shoulder.

Saige took his hand, holding it with hers.

"Yes," she whispered, "I forgive you." She stood on her tip toes, and gave him a kiss….

* * *

**Sorry it has taken so long, life has not been very kind to me the past couple days….But the good news is, I got a new boyfriend. He's better then the other one. Aang, Sokka and Katara will be coming up soon! cheers and claps!**

**Well, here is your quotes!Thanks for all who donated!

* * *

**

**"Run Away!" (King Arthur from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. and "You might be a redneck if you stare at a carton of orangejuice if it says CONSENTRATE," donated by Zukoscute2.

* * *

**

**"KissyKissy, Someones in Looovvveee!" Sokka from eps14 donted by lensgirlfriend.

* * *

**

"**I like that chapter, that is a nice chapter,"WhiteStarburst

* * *

**

"**Happiness is like peeing in your pants, everyone can see it, but only you can feel its warmth." Rioki Moondove****(This has to be my favorite , I told Sydnee, she cracked up!)

* * *

**

Funny Story!

**I have got to tell you what happened in Panama city when I baby sat. We were at the Zoo. And they had a small animal show for the kids. I took Ryan to go see it, They brought out 2 North American Grey Wolves and lots of Macaws and Snakes and a Cougar. I held baby Ryan on my hip as we watched as the keepers presented these animals. All of a sudden, something spooks one of the Macaws and it flies right in front of one of the wolves. The wolf snatches it in its jaws and shakes it violently, the bird is squawking its head off and blood and feathers go everywhere. (May I remind you that this is in front of 10 or so children!) All the kids were screaming and crying as the keepers yell "DROP IT!" and was beating the wolf on the head trying to get it to drop the bird. The squawking stops and the wolf finally drops the bird. All that was left of it was a bloody mass of feathers and flesh. The bird was dead. The kids are all scarred for life because of this event. Little Ryan was laughing his head off, (this is a 2 year old who laughed Maniacally when he watched _Saw 2_ and _The Grudge_) Lets say that the rest of the show was canceled for the rest of the day…..**

**I also pissed off 3 monkeys, one male lion, and a donkey….I'll tell you that story if you want me to. Don't forget to review. I would like at least 5 for this one. Still need favorite quotes if you got any! LUV YA!**


	18. My World

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters…I am getting sick and tired of saying this….shoots self

My friend is posting these for me.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

"My World"

(3 days later)

"Yes! Music night tonight!" I sang to the mirror in my room. I was wearing a long red skirt that had a black leaf pattern and a black shirt with little gold stars sewn on it.

'_What song should I sing?' _I thought, while I combed Chico's fur. '_Nothing sad like last time.'_

I mentally went through my list of songs that I knew, '_Da da da da…..OH, good one.' _I played the song in my head, trying to remember all the words. It was one of my favorite songs, sung by one of my favorite artists, Avril Lavigne.

There was a knock on my door, "Saige, you ready?"

It was Zuko, I smiled. Whenever he is around, I feel like I'm floating on air.

"Almost." I called out

"May I come in?"

I laughed, "You're a prince, you don't have to ask permission."

"I'll take that as a _yes_." Zuko came in, I stared at him, _'Wow, Oh my God, he's hot!'_ He was wearing a black vest and black pants. '_Nice…'_

Zuko came over, giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of his arms around me. We haven't told anyone about us yet. Zuko said that he would tell them when the time was right, I agreed with him. I didn't want to say anything yet to the crew. But Zuko and I know that Iroh has been watching us and already knows.

It felt weird, being the girlfriend of a prince. I've never had many boyfriends back in my time…

"You ready to go yet?" Zuko whispered in my ear.

"You haven't let me get ready, your holding onto me." I laughed, Zuko let go reluctantly. I went over to the bed and laced my black sandals on. Zuko went to Chico, and begun brushing his fur. Chico jumped onto Zuko's shoulder, I smiled, "He looks good on you." I said, getting up. Zuko looked in the mirror, looking hat himself and Chico. The reddish gold fur on Chico, stood out on Zuko's black attire.

"Handsome!" I said, laying a hand on Zuko's shoulder. He turned to me, picking me up off the ground, "And you are beautiful!" he spun me around.

"Hahaha! Help Whooo! Dizzy!" I laughed.

Zuko set me down, but not letting go. Chico had hopped off Zuko when he was spinning me, Chico was now jumping on the bed, squeaking in anger at being forgotten. Zuko let go of me.

"Aww Chico, stop it. I will never forget you." I picked him up, setting him on my own shoulder. He curled his tail around my neck, and covered himself with my hair, I rolled my eyes.

"Now are you ready to go?" Zuko asked, touching my arm lightly, I nodded/

We left my room, luckily, no one was around to see us. We could hear laughing and singing coming from the front deck. We went out on deck men were dancing and singing along to the music, drinks were passed around to the men. Zuko and I were handed a drink.

Zuko guzzled his but I sampled mine, Rum! YUCK! I poured the drink overboard. I never drink, I don't like the effects and taste of alcohol. Turning back towards the crowd, I saw Iroh among them, dancing merrily. I saw that Jin was playing a Mandolin (or whatever those people played back then…) strumming the strings so fast that his fingers were a blur.

My foot tapped along with the beat of the music. One of the crewmen pulled me into the crowd and started dancing. I laughed and began dancing also. When the song was done, the crew filed back to their seats waiting for more music, or a song. General Iroh came over to me, offering a drink, I took it, but didn't drink.

"It's not rum, is it?" I asked, swirling the fluid around in the cup. Iroh shook his head, "No, only ging-seng tea. I don't drink."

I took a sip, the cool liquid refreshing me. Without warning, Iroh pushed me onto the stage,

"Sing us a song missy!" He said taking my cup away from me.

"YES YES A SONG!" The crew shouted and started clapping, even Zuko. I picked up something that resembled a guitar. I strummed a few notes, getting the rhythm. I began the opening to, "My World." And the music took over from there along with my singing.

**My World**

**By Avril Lavigne**

_Please tell me what is taking place,_

_Cause I can't seem to find a trace_

_Guess it must have got erased somehow_

_Probably because I always forget_

_Every time someone tells me their name _

_Its always gotta be the same_

_In my world;_

_Never wore cover up_

_Always beat the boys up_

_Grew up in a 5,000 population town_

_Made my money by cutting grass_

_Got fired by fried chicken ass (weird huh?)_

_All in a small town_

"_Nappanee"_

_You know I always stay up without sleeping _

_And think to myself_

_Where do I belong forever?_

_In whose arms the time and place_

_Can't help it if I space in a daze_

_My tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_In this head my thoughts are deep_

_Sometimes I can't even speak_

_Would someone be and not pretend_

_I'm off again in my world_

_I never spend less than an hour_

_Washing my hair in the shower_

_It always takes 5 hours to make it straight_

_So I'll braid it in a zillion braids_

_Though it may take all friggen day_

_There's nothing else better to do anyway!_

_When you're all alone_

_In the lands of forever_

_Lay under the Milky Way_

_On and on it's getting late out_

_I'm not in love, this time, this night_

_Can't help it if I space in a daze_

_My eyes tine out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_In this head my thought are deep_

_Sometimes I can't even speak_

_Would someone be and not pretend_

_I'm off again in my world!_

_Take some time _

_Now out party out_

_But don't fall down_

_Don't get caught, sneak out of the house!_

_Can't help it if I space in a daze_

_My eyes tine out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_In this head my thought are deep_

_Sometimes I can't even speak_

_Would someone be and not pretend_

_I'm off again in my world!_

_Can't help it if I space in a daze_

_My eyes tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_In this head my thought are deep_

_Sometimes I can't even speak_

_Would someone be and not pretend_

_I'm off again in my world!_

_The end_

I strummed the last few notes, and cheers and clapping erupted from the crew. I bowed and put down the instrument. Walking off the stage, I received many pats on the back and hugs from the crew. Most of the men are drunk, swaying and staggering on the deck, grabbing onto the rail to stabilize themselves.

I was offered Rum numerous times, declining them all. I stuck to tea and water. Iroh and Zuko came up to me.

"Wonderful Saige! Where did you learn that song?" Iroh asked, handing me another glass of water.

"From Avril Lavigne, in my time she is a singer. That song is called, 'My World', if you couldn't guess."

We sat down, I sat next to Zuko as always. The rest of the entertainment lasted for another hour or so. Soon, drunken men were on stage singing drunken ballads very off-key. This was a sign that it was time to go to bed. I excused myself, bidding Zuko and Iroh goodnight.

Zuko got up, "I'll escort you to your room." (No _'that'_ is not going to happen you pervs out there!)

Iroh looked at his nephew, "She can find her way I'm sure."

Zuko blustered, "Um…some of the men are drunk and not in their right mind…they might try something…" Zuko explained

Zuko took my arm, leading me away. Iroh shrugged, turning back to watch the men make a fool of themselves. Zuko and I passed Jin staggering by.

"Hey Shhaige" he slurred, grabbing my other arm for support, "Want to dansh?" (dance)

he asked, pulling me. Zuko looked about to lose his temper.

"It's okay Zuko." I whispered. I turned to Jin, "Jin, you're drunk, go to bed."

Jin looked indignant, "No I'm not, I'll go have a feeewww more drinsh…" (drinks)

I shook my head, "I will not envy the headache you'll have in the morning." Zuko led me away, we didn't go to my room though, we went to the back of the ship. The moon was low in the water, casting a white luminescence over the water. I looked at Zuko, but he didn't say anything, just led me to the railing. He released my arm and leaned on the railing, looking out on the water. I sighed at the beautiful scene. I was lost in thought for a few minutes, then Zuko spoke.

"Did you enjoy music night?"

I nodded, "Yes, did you?"

Zuko smiled, his beautiful, handsome smile, "Yes, especially your song. I was different from what we're use to."

I chuckled.

;Zuko;

Zuko loved the sound of her voice. It reminded him of his mother, she has a voice like hers, kind, soft, soothing.

"Did you sing often in your time?" he asked, interested.

Saige shook her head, "Only in my room, where no one could hear me."

Zuko was surprised, "Why? You have a good voice."

"I did sing one time in front of people. But some of the boys that didn't like me threw stuff at me and booed. I went home and cried, I was so embarrassed, I never sang in public again. Until I came here." She sighed.

Zuko turned to her, and hugged her tightly against him. Saige buried her face into his warm clothes, absorbing his warmth. Zuko was about to say something…but he closed his mouth and didn't.

"It's getting late," Zuko murmured, Saige nodded. They went to Saige's room, they stopped outside it.

"Goodnight," Zuko whispered, hugging her to him one last time. Saige hugged him back.

"Goodnight," she gave him a kiss, then went into her room and closed the door slowly. Zuko went next door, mentally hitting himself for not proposing, '_You idiot! She was right there! You two were alone and you chickened out! It was the perfect time! Idiot!'_

Zuko changed and collapsed onto the bed, not bothering to get under the sheets. He fell asleep, thinking of Saige.

* * *

Sorry guys! I got grounded for 2 weeks by my father…I posted 2 chapters to make up for it. I finally am able to post this soomer then I thought I would be able to. Thanks for the reviews! I would like maybe 7 or 8 reviews for this one. I want to reach 60 reviews soon! Aang, Sokka and Katara are coming up…I have to tell you that Admiral Zhao is also making an appearance….Growls Even Jet, but not for a long…long time. Quotes…. By friends.

I have to tell you guys this, My friends Sydnee, she hilarious, but she says that when she dies, on her tombstone will read "Well this sucks!"

* * *

"**_Life sucks…then you die." _By Common Philosophy.

* * *

**

"**_It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye…then it's hilarious!"_ have no clue.

* * *

**

"**_It's about as interesting as a game of Marco Polo with Helen Keller."_ Stewie from Family Guy.Donated by Brandon.

* * *

**

"**_Unless you have a blind person that can read lips."_ Suzanne from my Veterinary Medicine class.**


	19. The storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters…

Run Away

By FyreFlower

The Storm

"There's a big storm coming Prince Zuko, I can feel it." Iroh warned him. Zuko scoffed at his uncle, looking up at the sky.

"There's not a cloud in the sky uncle. How can you say that there's a big storm coming. It's impossible."

Iroh shook his head, looking north where he could feel the storm coming from.

Zuko went to his room to meditate for a while, needing to relax.

'_Storm coming? Yeah right! The Avatar has been seen going north. We're setting a direct course for him. We are so close, I can almost feel him within my grasp!'_ Zuko clenched his hands, imagining the Avatar in them. There was a knock on his door.

"Go Away!" Zuko said, not opening his eyes, continuing his concentration. He heard the door open.

"I thought I told you to go away!" He growled and turned to look at the intruder.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Saige said, setting down the sandwich on the tray she was carrying.

"Whats eatin' you?" she asked, crossing her arms, "You missed lunch."

Zuko sighed, 'Nothing, just Uncle says that there's a storm coming and want us to dock at the nearest port. But we are close to the Avatar, I can feel it."

"I think you should listen to your uncle. He's old and wise. He's probably right."

"There's not a cloud in the sky! How could there be a storm coming!"

"You never know!" Saige yelled back at him. Her own temper beginning to show.

"I am commanding this ship! And I say we stay on course!"

"Fine! God, you can be so stubborn!" Saige turned and left the room.

Zuko sighed in frustration. '_Great, now Saige is mad at me. This day is horrible.'_

:Time Gap:

Zuko came out of his room 2 hours later. Iroh met him outside his room.

"Prince Zuko, please listen to me. There is a big storm approaching. We can still turn around."

Zuko shook off this plea and went out on deck. There were ominous clouds in the distance. Every once in a while, a flash of lighting would light up the clouds, making them seem more ominous.

'_It's just a storm. Nothing is going to stop me from catching the Avatar!'_

Zuko glared at the sky, willing the clouds to go away. Thunder reverberated across the water, making the very air thrum. Saige came out from where she was in the crow's nest.

"Looks like General Iroh was right." She stated, looking at the ever-closer storm.

Zuko didn't reply, he turned and went back to his room, not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

Uncle Iroh stayed on deck, watching the approaching storm.

"General Iroh, how bad is this storm going to be?" She asked, jumping at a thunderclap.

Iroh patted Saige's shoulder.

"I don't know missy, but I think it's going to be pretty bad."

Saige was chewing on her lower lip in anxiety.

" A metal ship—going into a storm—where there's lightning—this is not going to end well."

;To Me;

'_This is going to be worse then Hurricane Ivan.' _I thought to myself. That hurricane destroyed a big part of my city Pensacola.

I shook my head, '_What has gotten into Zuko?'_ It's like he has the male version of PMS. I went inside, not wanting to be outside when the heavens open up. (term for rain)

In the galley, I sat down, eating a snack of fruit and drawing a picture of my house for some reason…I started to feel a little homesick, but not for my parents.

I missed TV and my books. I had already finished reading, 'The History of Firebending.' And was now half way through the book with no title. It was about a man named Sin who is a firebender, he tries to find his true love. Searching the world, fighting off other benders and wild animals. It's pretty good so far.

"Ugh, my head.." someone groaned.

I looked up to see Jin, staggering to my table, and plopped himself down in a seat. I snorted with laughter, he looked horrible: his bread was in total disarray and his eyes were bloodshot and had bags underneath them.

I smirked, "I told you I wouldn't envy the headache you would have this morning."

Jin looked up at me groggily, "You did?"

"Serves you right for drinking so much—"

I decided to play a little trick on Jin.

"—You were so drunk, you were dancing with Chico, and you were making out with a drunk Lieutenant Ji!" (a.n./I have no problem with gays, lesbians or Bi people)

Jin turned white and blanched; he fell back in a faint! I burst out laughing, '_I am so evil!'_

I went over to Jin and tried to lift him back into his chair, or at least into an upright position but he was too heavy.

"You need to lose some weight dude!" I grunted.

I saw ShanLing walk by.

"ShanLing!"

He turned and waved, "Hey Saige, …what happened to Jin?" he came over and helped be lift him back into the chair. ShanLing sat on the other side of the unconscious Jin.

"Jin fainted." Was all I said.

ShanLing looked at me quizzically, "Why?"

I twirled my hair between my fingers nervously. I told him what I did. When I was done, ShanLing was laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahahahaha—why—haha-d-did you do it? Haha!"he managed to get out.

"To teach him not to drink so much next time."

ShanLing was still laughing, "That was priceless! Truly diabolical!" he exclaimed when his laughter had subsided.

"Okay Okay! Just help me bring him around." I said, slapping Jin's cheeks to wake him up, it didn't work.

"Hold on, there's a trick to wake people up in a faint.." ShanLing got up and went to the kitchen. He came back out carrying a pail of water.

ShanLing gave me a mischievous smile, '_Uh Oh! I know what he was going to do!'_

I got up and stepped away from Jin, I didn't want to get wet.

ShanLing splashed the water onto Jin's face. He awoke spluttering.

"Wha—cough—why'd ya do dat!"

ShanLing and I were on the floor laughing hysterically. I was the first one to regain my breath, I smiled.

"You fainted, I'm sorry but it was a trick about you and Lieutenant Ji…..but you were dancing with Chico!" I burst into laughter again.

Jin didn't look too happy, who could blame him?

"Don't every do that again." He told me.

"Don't drink yourself to a stupor again!" I demanded right back at him, "For all you know, you could've done something worse then make out with Lieutenant Ji and not even remember it."

Jin rolled his eyes.(like a sarcastic teenager)

"Point taken…do you have anything for a headache?"

ShanLing shook his head, I thought for a moment.

"Go ask General Iroh for a cup of tea, that helped me when I had a headache back home. And laying down in a dark room."

Jin nodded and staggered off to find Iroh.

ShanLing smiled at me, "I don't think Jin will be drinking anymo—"

**BOOM!**

A clap of thunder interrupted him. Along with a flash of lightning.

"The Helmsman!" I heard Zuko shout. I ran out on deck, rain battering my face and arms, stinging like little needles. I looked up at the crows nest. OH MY GOD! The helmsman was dangling off the rail, only one hand keeping him from certain death.

Zuko and Lieutenant Ji were climbing the ladder up to him. A wave pummeled into the side of the ship, making it lurch.

The helmsman lost his grip and the rail and fell! Zuko caught him with one hand and handed him down to Lieutenant Ji.

I saw another bolt of lightning heading for the ship, General Iroh saw it too. He raised his hands, redirecting it into the ocean. His whole body smoking after the electricity left him.

I saw a huge wave rear over the side of the ship, I tried to run, but the wave crashed over me, sweeping me over the side into the ocean. I hit my head on the rail as I went over, my whole world went black…

;Zuko;

"Get the ship to safety!" Zuko shouted over the dirge. Iroh made his way to his nephew, "We'll have to go directly into the eye of the storm!" He shouted, pointing off the port bow to a spot that didn't have much rain.

Zuko nodded and they set course for the eye. Zuko looked down.

"Uncle, I'm sorry.."

Iroh patted his nephews shoulder, "Your apology is accepted."

:Time Gap:

Zuko was in the galley, drinking wine. It was dinnertime, the crew filtering in, waiting to be fed. After awhile, the crew began to get restless; every one of them hungry after a full day of work.

Zuko frowned, '_Where is Saige?'_ he got up and went to the kitchen. She wasn't there? Zuko ordered the cooks to start serving the men. They nodded and set out with their allotted tasks.

Zuko left the galley to search for Saige himself. Iroh passed by him on his way to the galley.

"Uncle," Zuko stopped him, "Have you seen Saige, she's not in the galley like she usually is."

Iroh shook his head, "No, I haven't seen her after the storm."

A knot of uneasiness began building in Zuko's stomach. He rushed off in the direction of Saige's room, opening the door, he saw an empty room. Only Chico was on the bed, waking up when he had heard Zuko.

"Saige!" Zuko called out and waited for an answer, there was none.

"SAIGE!" he shouted, louder this time. The knot in his stomach grew bigger in anxiety. Zuko ran back to the galley, he flung open the doors.

"Has anyone seen Saige!" he shouted to the crew. All eyes turned to him.

ShanLing and Jin stood up. ShanLing was the first to talk.

"I saw her, before she ran out on deck when it was storming. You were shouting something about the helmsman when she ran out."

Zuko went pale, "Has anyone seen her after the storm!"

Silence greeted his question.

"Everyone get up and look for her!" he shouted to the crew. All the men got up and began looking for the missing girl.

'_This would have never happened if I had listened to uncle/'_ Zuko thought to himself. Guilt washed over him in a sour flood, he began searching with the crew.

Half an hour later, Jin came up to him, tears in his eyes.

"Sir—there's no sign of her—she's gone!" Jin broke down crying for his friend.

Zuko stood there in shock, '_Gone?'_ Zuko ran into his room and collapsed onto his bed, crying.

"Saige! I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry! Saige…."

* * *

**Well there's some Drama for ya! I like it when men cry, it says that they have a heart and can stand emotion, that's why I put it in my stories. I said that avatar is going to come, but I never said that Saige will be alive for the whole story…oh well, tell me what you think, I left off in a cliffie for all you cliffie haters! I want 10 reviews for this one please! I still would like some of your favorite quotes…**

**Hey guess what! I'm writing another story, This time, the main character is Jet. I have only written one chapter, I will not post it until I am done with the whole story. That way, if I get a major Brain Fart…you guys don't have to suffer for it. If any of ya'll really wants to read the first chapter, tell me in the review and I will send it to you.**

**And another guess what. I just found out that our schools Criminal Justice teacher, Mr. Chapman, who quit last year, was arrested for Child Pornography and Molestation! I wasn't shocked in the least, I always new something was wrong with that man. Shiver**

**Oh to those who wanted to hear how I pissed off a lion and three monkeys and a donkey… Here is the story.**

**I was holding Baby Ryan in my arms again when we went to the lion part of the zoo. Jeremy (baby's daddy) wanted to get a good picture of (!Mufassa!) And it was our good luck that the lion was lying down in the corner closest to us. But he was turned away. I started whistling at the lion, trying to get it to turn it's head. I whistled the bird call that Jet and his cronies do…..don't ask. But the lion turned and got up and faced me. I was like 'Oh cool! Look I did it!' But the lion obviously was super pissed that I had disturbed it, and JUMPED/ROARED at me. I almost dropped Ryan I was so scared…..But Jeremy got a great picture!**

**Monkey: One of the weird looking monkeys yawned, and I made the face back at him, baring my teeth. The monkey stops and looks at me, He bared his teeth at me and I returned it. Soon all three monkeys were pressed up at the glass, again, super pissed off at me. Then they jumped at screeched at me, they pinged off the glass wall and fell. LOL **

**Donkey: I did the YeHaw thing at it, and the thing kicked at it's stall and did the YeHaw back at me so loud that the zoo officials came to find out what the matter was.**

**I saw lots of CHICO's there too! I got good pictures of The Golden lion Tamarins.**


	20. The Avatars gang

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last airbender.

Tadaaa! I give you Sokka& Katara& Aang!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

The Avatars group!

"Sokka, go find some food, we're out again!" Katara told her brother. The gang had taken shelter from the storm, and was camped out on the beach of an island.

"Why do **I**have to find breakfast!" Sokka yelled. Katara and Aang gave him 'the look.'

_(a.n/ The look you give someone when your mad at them or think that they're insane, this works either way)_

"Because you ate everything!" They shouted.

Sokka grumbled as he picked up the sack and walked away along the shore line.

"And don't bring back any rock nuts!" Aang called after him. He and Katara burst out laughing.

Sokka rolled his eyes, muttering curses under his breath. He walked along the beach collecting whatever he could find that looked edible.

'_Why couldn't they go out and get food.'_ Sokka thought. He kicked a small rock that was in his way, turned out that it was a very big rock. Sokka hopped about on one foot, holding his banged up other foot.

"OWWWW! OW OW OW OW OW ! DAMN ROCK!"

After some of the pain had dulled away, Sokka began his search again.

Sokka saw something in the distance, something that the beach had washed up.

"Oh please be breakfast!" He cried as he ran towards it.

When he was close enough to see what it was, he stopped.

"Oh no…." he moaned.

On the shore was a girl, clothes and hair wet from the ocean. She was wearing a brown tunic and black pants. She was pale from the cold, and had sea grasses tangled in her blonde hair, part of the hair was bloody, she had a gash on her right temple.

**(If you don't know who it is…..YOU-NEED-HELP!)**

Sokka sat down his sack of food, he approached cautiously.

'_Is she dead?' _Sokka got out his boomerang, and placed the blade in front of her mouth. A slight mist began forming on the blade.

'_She's alive!'_ Sokka leaned down and picked her up. Surprised by how light she was. Leaving the pack of food, he ran back to the camp as fast as he could.

"AANG! KATARA!" He yelled when he saw them.

Katara ran to her brother, '_What is it now!'_

She gasped when she saw what Sokka was holding.

"SOKKA! What happened!" She cried, looking at the deathly pale girl in Sokka's arms. Sokka shook his head.

"I don't know, help me get her back to camp."

Aang followed the Water tribe siblings back to their camp, he watched the unconscious girl.

'_There's something weird about this girl. It's like I should know her…' _he thought.

:Time Gap:

When they got to camp, Katara spread out her sleeping bag for the girl to lie on.

'_She looks about Sokka's age,'_ She thought as Sokka laid her down on the sleeping bag.

"OUCH!" He yelled, drawing his arm back quickly. A cut was visible on his arm, blood trickling from the wound.

'_What did that?' _Katara lifted the girl's wet shirt above the pant line, she found it.

A 1ft long dagger with the earth insignia was hanging from the girls belt loop.

Katara held the dagger up for the others to see.

"She must be from the earth nation." She said, handing the blade to Aang. He looked it over; he turned to Sokka and gave the dagger to him, Sokka put it into his own knife sheath for safekeeping:

"Where did you find her Sokka?" Aang asked.

Sokka pointed along the shoreline.

"She was down there, I think the ocean washed her up. I don't know where she came from."

Sokka suddenly groaned, "Aw shit! I left the sack of food down there. I couldn't carry her and the food at the same time!"

Aang stood up from where he was over the girl.

"I'll go get it." He volunteered

Katara stopped him, "Take Sokka with you. I need to take the wet clothes off, and I don't want Sokka around."

Sokka looked indignant, "What do you think I am? A pervert!"

"Yes! Now go!"

Aang took Sokka's arm and led him away along the shoreline. Katara got out her spare Water Tribe clothes. She began to undress the girl**. (Not in a total lesbian way, if wet clothes were left on the body, the girl will get sick. Common sense people!) **Katara saw that she had a big red burn scar on her left shoulder and arm.

'_Damn Fire benders!' _Katara thought angrily. She looked at the other wound, a fresh scar laid under the girl's right collarbone.

Katara looked at the girls back, finding a small scar there too.

'_That weapon that did this must have been long!' _Katara thought as she put her shirt on the girl.

'_Wait a second!' _She picked up the girls dagger, and measured it. _'This must have been the blade that did this, or one exactly like it. But why? Who?' _Questions raced through Katara's head. She shook her head; she'd ask questions later.

Aang and Sokka came back when the girl was in new clothes. Katara told them what she had found; she showed them the burn mark and scar.

"Do you think that she got in a bad tangle with some fire benders?" Aang asked.

"Maybe, but there's nothing we can do now, so lets eat, I'm starving!" Sokka dug into the food. Katara snatched it away from him.

"Oh no you don't! We are going to split it 5 ways!" (a.n/ Momo, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and girl. Appa is eating the leaves off the trees.)

Momo hopped on Katara's shoulder and grabbed an apple from the sack and began munching on it.

; To Zuko;

Uncle Iroh knocked on Zuko's door.

"Prince Zuko?"

There was no answer. Iroh opened the door to find Zuko not there. He heard a noise from the bedroom next door. (Saige's room)

Iroh opened the door to see Zuko sitting on Saige's bed, facing the wall with Chico in his arms.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh came into the room.

"Go away."

"Staying like this is not going to bring her back Prince Zuko." Iroh draped an arm about Zuko's shoulders, hugging him close. Zuko brushed him off.

"Nothing is going to bring her back! She's gone!"

Iroh sighed, patting his nephew.

"It'll be okay Prince Zuko, She could still be alive. I have a feeling that she is, as long as you have hope, there's always a chance."

Uncle Iroh got up and left, leaving Zuko alone. When he was gone, Zuko looked down at Chico in his arms. He petted Chico's fur softly. Chic squeaked up at him.

A tear fell and landed on Chico's fur.

"Saige…" Zuko whispered as more tears fell.

'_Please God, let her be alive…please. Just answer this one prayer God. I'm sorry I didn't listen to Uncle and Saige. Life does not mean anything to me as long as Saige is not in it. Please God, answer my prayer.'_

Chico squeaked, and cuddled closer into Zuko's breastplate. Zuko sighed and picked Chico up. He went to the porthole window and looked out across the water, hoping that God will answer his prayer.

; Aang;

Aang was staring intently at the girl, his Avatar spirit swirling restlessly inside him. He'd been staring at the girl all day, trying to figure out what was so…different about her. Aang voiced his question to his friends.

"There's something different about this girl, she's not like other people."

Sokka and Katara turned to Aang, Sokka laughed.

"Yeah? How can you tell that? Besides us finding her washed up by the sea."

Katara punched Sokka's shoulder, silencing his laughter.

Aang shrugged, "I don't know, there's something…that makes me feel that I should know her." He shook his head in frustration.

Katara came over, "It's okay Aang, when she wakes up, she can tell us who she is."

Sokka was still rubbing his now bruised shoulder.

"Yeah, if she's a Earth Bender, she can teach you some earthbending. That will make our trip easier!" He commented, and then stole another orange from the sack. Katara saw him, and grabbed the orange before her brother could take a bite out of it.

She hit him upside the head, "You glutton! That is for her!" She said, pointing at the still unconscious girl.

Sokka blustered, "Well it doesn't look like she'll be eating anything soon. And besides, I'm hungry!" He complained.

"Then go and search for more food!" Katara yelled back at him.

"Fine!"

Sokka got up and left after the second time over being over dominated by his little sister that day.

* * *

**There! She's alive, just to make you people happy. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews yall have given me. It means a lot to me. I want a lot of reviews for this chapter pwease! I wanted to put a little spirituality in this chapter, sorry if I offended anyone by it. I love it how Katara is in charge, she is way more mature then Sokka, I got the idea for the "hitting him upside the head," part from my friend Sam. I love to hit him upside the head a lot! LOL. Don'thave time to do quotes, maybe next time!**

**Thanks for the support your guys! It means a lot to me!**

**My best friend is moving to England, so I am very deppressed right now... But one good thing that has happened today isthat we got a puppy! A Golden Retriever named Bear. He's adorable! And Courtney, tried to talk to you last night...but your mom answered the phone...did not end well!**


	21. Awoken part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters…I do own Saige and Chico,5 pairs of socks, Jin and Musaki, my mind, and including ShanLing. Phew! That was a mouthful. Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Awoken part 2

The girl had not awoken all day. The sun was setting and Katara was making dinner by the fire, occasionally glancing at the girl to see if she was awake.

"How much longer to the North Pole?" Aang asked, making a small tornado, which picked up the sand and twirled it around.

Katara rolled her eyes; Aang had been asking that question every day for the past 2 weeks. Katara would give him the same answer ever time.

"We're closer then we were two days ago."

Aang blew out a sigh, making the leaves of one tree blow away.

"Cheer up Aang, once Appa is feeling better, we'll leave the island."

As if in response, Appa sneezed, leaving green goo all over Sokka who was standing in front of him. **( I swear to God people, I wrote this before seeing the first episode. When I saw it I was laughing hysterically. I am physic!)**

"APPA!" Sokka screamed, trying to wipe away the mess. Sokka stomped away, and threw himself into the ocean to clean up. Aang and Katara laughed, but quickly stopped when they heard a groan come from the girl.

;To me;

'_Ugh…who's laughing? Oh my head!'_

I groaned, opening my eyes. It was dark, the only light coming from a fire with two figures by it. They must have heard me because they came over. Oh my God! It was Katara and Aang! Katara kneeled by me, putting her hand on my head.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe. I'm Katara and he's Aang. Do you know who you are?" She asked me.

I nodded and tried to speak, but my mouth was dry and tasted like salt. Katara saw this and tipped some fresh water into my mouth. I swallowed and began to talk.

"I…I'm Saige…where am I?"

"You are on an island, my brother Sokka found you washed up on the beach, do you know how you ended up in the ocean?"

I nodded wearily, I took a deep breath, "I was on a ship, a storm came up and I was out on deck. A wave washed my over." I touched the gash on my right temple, Ouch!

I sat up, and looked down at the clothes I wore.

"What the hell! Where are my clothes?" I looked around. Aang held them up.

"Right here."

"What were they doing there in the first place? Who got them off me!"

Katara held up a hand, I relaxed. I went through my pockets. My dagger!

"Where is my dagger?" I asked looking around.

"I think Sokka has it." Aang said, then turned and called out:

"SOKKA! SHE'S AWAKE AND WANTS HER DAGGER BACK!"

Katara and I had to cover our ears, damn! That boy is loud!

Sokka came back running, his water tribe clothes dripping wet.

"She's awake? Hi I'm Sokka, the Water tribes greatest warrior" He said, trying to look noble.

"Um, nice to meet you Sokka, I'm Saige. Can I have my dagger back?"

"Oh, sorry, here." He gave it back to me.

"So I guess you're Earth Nation right?" Sokka asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"Then how did you get that dagger?" He looked confused.

"A earth bender tried to kill me. That's how I got this scar." I said, pointing to the scar under my right collarbone, "This was his dagger, and after he died I kept it for myself."

"Why did he try to kill you?" Aang asked. I bit my lip, wondering how to say this…

"Um, it's best if I told you the whole story." I sighed; this was not going to be easy.

They all nodded. Here comes the hardest part.

"Don't freak out about what I'm going to tell you. I'm not evil okay…I'm a fire bender." A flame appeared in my hand.

They gasped, moving away slightly. Sokka looked most ruffled by my news.

"How do we know that your not evil!" he asked, reaching for his boomerang.

"I haven't tried to kill you."

"Yeah but you could!"

"I'm not, okay! God Dammit, do you want to hear what I have to say or not!"

Aang quieted Sokka, "Go ahead Saige, we're listening."

Now comes the second hardest part…

" I am also…'galley girl' on Prince Zuko's ship—"

Their eyes went wide at this, _'Oh great'_

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try and capture you Aang. I joined the crew about a few weeks ago. I have no interest in the Avatar search. I promise."

Katara seemed okay with this, "If you are a fire bender, how did you get that burn on your shoulder?" she asked.

" I had a little accident, a training accident." I lied. I told them the rest of the story, of course leaving out the little tidbits about Zuko. But I did tell them that I was from the future. I had a feeling that Aang would believe me, but I didn't know why. When I was done, all three of them were staring at me. Aang broke the silence, "So, you're from the future? No wonder I had a feeling that you were different." He smiled.

I smiled in relief; I looked at Katara and Sokka. Sokka had his mouth open, gawking at me.

I giggled, "Sokka, close your mouth, or you'll catch flies." He shut his mouth.

Katara changed the subject, "So who's hungry for dinner?"

This was greeted by, "I am!"

We sat around the fire eating the vegetable soup. I have never liked soup, but when you were as hungry as I was, you would eat anything. But this soup was good! I ate as much as Sokka. Momo hopped onto my lap when I was done eating, I immediately missed Chico. I petted Momo's fur, he purred with pleasure.

"You remind me of Chico," I whispered.

Aang came over and sat beside me.

"What kind of monkey is Chico? You never said."

" A Golden Lion Tamarin, but sometimes called a Fire Tamarin."

Aang nodded, then suddenly perked up as if he had an idea.

"Can you teach me Fire Bending?" he asked, his eyes doing an almost perfect imitation of my puppy pout.

I shrugged, "Sure, I'll teach you what I know. But I had only recently found out that I was a firebender."

Aang nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'll show you the basics tomorrow, it's too late right now." I yawned.

"Okay! Good night!"

"Good night Aang."

I crawled out of Katara's sleeping bag. No sense in letting Katara sleep in the sand. I handed the sleeping bag back to her.

"Here, you'll be needing this." I whispered, Aang had already fallen asleep, anxious for tomorrow to come. Sokka was by the fire, playing with his knife and boomerang.

"Don't you need it?" Katara whispered, pushing it back to me, "It will get cold tonight."

I smiled and shook my head, "I'm a firebender remember. I just need a blanket to lay on."

Katara nodded and handed me one. I took it, "Thanks"

I set the blanket not far from the fire, facing the ocean. Looking out at the ocean, I began to feel teary.

'_Are they looking for me?'_

'_No, they think you're dead. You fell over board in a storm. No body could survive that.'_

'_I did…'_

'_You were just lucky.' The voice retorted._

'_I miss them, will I ever see them again?'_

'_Don't know, maybe they didn't even survive the storm.'_

The tears started falling then. General Iroh, Zuko, Jin, Chico…everyone might be at the bottom of the ocean. I lay on my blanket and cried myself to sleep.

;Sokka;

Sokka had been staring at Saige ever since she had told them her story. Sokka kept his knife and boomerang at the ready in case the firebender tried anything.

He watched her as she settled down away from the fire, facing the sea.

'_A firebender, and from Zuko's ship. Aang might trust her but I won't fall for it.'_

Sokka stopped; he noticed that the girls' shoulders were shaking. Was she cold? No, she's a firebender…Sokka saw that her shoulders stopped after a while.

Sokka was sure that Saige was asleep, he tip toed over Aang and crept in front of Saige and looked at her face.

Tears were visible on her face, and her eyelids were red from crying.

'_Crying? Why was she crying?'_ Sokka was puzzled. Then, he realized, '_She's probably misses her friends…are we even going to get her back to her ship?'_

Sokka shook his head, '_Ugh, I'll think about this tomorrow.'_ He went over to his sleeping bag by Appa…only to find it covered with green goo.

"APPA!"

* * *

**I would like 10 reviews for this chapter if possible. It will make me go faster! Why do you think that Aang should know Saige? Let me know your ideas. **

**I hate exams! They should all burn in hell! –sigh- I feel better now. I did well on all of them I think. Perpermint Patti and I studied hard for Biology Honors. We call our teacher, "D.B." which means "Dragon Bitch." She is a horrible teacher…. I cannot wait till I get out of High School! The college I am going to is called Griffin University in Sydney Australia. I'm going there for my Veterinary teachings…. Well, talk to you later. Happy Chrismahanaquanza! **


	22. A little Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters,

Run Away

By FyreFlower

A Little Talk

Aang was the first one to wake up the next morning. He looked over at Sokka; he was sleeping in Appa's saddle…his sleeping bag on the ground, covered in green goo.

Aang smirked, '_I told him not to set up near Appa.'_

Appa looked better today, He wasn't sneezing as much.

'_We can probably leave today. We'll take Saige with us!'_ He looked over at her sleeping form.

'_But what if she doesn't want to come.' _He stopped, then decided that he would cross that bride when it came. Aang went over to Katara, and gently blew in her face. Katara woke up and smiled, "Put a sock in it you air hole."

Aang gave a cheek grin, he loved messing with her. Katara sat up rubbing her eyes, she turned to Aang, "Sleep well?"

Aang nodded, smiled when he pointed at Sokka's sleeping bag. Katara looked…and could barely keep the smirk off her face. She remembered when Aang told Sokka about Appa.

'_Well serves him right, him and his instincts.'_ Aang smiled.

"Good morning Saige," Katara called out. Aang turned to see Saige walking towards them. She waved at them both, Aang returned the wave.

"Hello."

"Saige, we're leaving the island today…would you like to come with us?" Aang asked, hoping her answer would be yes.

Saige hesitated, turning to look out at the ocean. Aang felt his heart fall, '_She's going to say no…'_

Saige turned back to them, she nodded, "Yes, I'll come."

Aang had to restrain himself from jumping up for joy at her answer. '_Yes! Now I'll get to learn fire bending!'_

Saige looked at the empty sack of food that lay bear the fire, "Need help with breakfast?"

"Yep! Sokka had a late night snack from the looks of it." Katara looked at the apple cores and fish bones littering Sokka's pack. Katara wrinkled her nose at her brother's mess. She about had it with her brother, not cleaning his mess and eating every thing in sight.

"Okay, what should I collect?" Saige picked up the sack.

"Whatever you can find, I'll come along?" Aang volunteered. He wanted to talk to her.

Saige nodded, and started to walk along the shore, Aang walking beside her. When they couldn't see the camp anymore, Aang tried to begin a conversation.

"This may sound like a crazy question but…do you get a weird feeling when you are near me? Not like that." He said quickly when he saw her expression.

"Just a general question." He added, hoping that he didn't sound like an idiot.

Saige looked down at him, then hesitantly, she nodded.

"Yes, I do…why is that?" she asked him.

Aang shrugged, "Don't know, wish I did."

They walked in silence for a while, occasionally saying, "Over there." Then picking up a piece of fruit or nut.

"How well do you know Zuko?" Aang asked Saige, trying to start another conversation.

She had a sad look in her eyes when she replied.

"Yes, pretty well I think. I've been at sea with him for a month or so…"

;To me;

"--him for a month or so…" I replied, remembering counting the days when I would wake up on the ship.

"Do you like him?" Aang asked suspiciously.

I stopped, "As a friend." I said, trying to stop that subject. Aang, however, kept it up.

"As a friend? Him? A friend? That's hard to believe."

I immediately began to defend Zuko.

"He **is** a good friend, he's fun to be around okay. He's not the evil bastard that you and they, " I gestured back at came, " you and they…believe he is! Zuko is the one who taught me firebending moves, showed me how to handle sika's and has cheered me up on quite a few occasions. He is the one who saved his uncle and me from the Earthbenders, if it wasn't for Zuko, I'd be dead or a slave and his uncle's hands would've been crushed. I owe my life to him!" I finished; I looked down at Aang, who had a bemused expression on his face.

"What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, it's just sounds like you like him more then a friend." He gave me a cheeky grin.

I blustered, "No-No! He's just a good friend!" I huffed and didn't say anything more.

Aang noticed that he had tread on testy grounds…

"Okay, I'm sorry. Forget it…-sigh- I'm sorry." He apologized. I had to smile; the kid can get to you in a way. I patted his baldhead, "It's okay baldy, just never talk about it again."

He grinned and nodded. We continued to walk down the shore, talking about just anything. There was a weird flurry in my stomach whenever Aang talked about past Avatars, especially Avatar Roku. I had to sit down for a while to catch my breath.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, concern showing on his face. I composed myself, the fluttering stopping. _(It's kinda how you feel if you have drunk ten 7ups in a row, and have not gone to the bathroom. LOL)_

"I'm fine…" I stood up and looked behind us. The huge flying bison was coming towards us. Sokka clearly visible on Appa's head.

"Time to go." Aang jumped up on Appa. I followed, handing the sack of food to Katara.

"Got enough for two days at the least."

"As long as 'someone' doesn't continue having midnight snacks…" Katara looked at Sokka pointedly. Sokka pretended that he didn't hear her, he looked ahead.

Katara rolled her eyes; we began giggling like old friends. I went and sat next to Katara, glad to be next to my own kind. After being with only men for a month…I was glad to meet Katara.

"How old are you Saige?" Katara asked me.

"I'm fifteen, I will be sixteen on March 19—"

"Wow! Your birthday is only a week away!" Katara said excitedly.

I gawked, I had lost track of time on the ship. I had no idea that my birthday was so close! Katara saw my expression; she gave me a funny look.

"What, you didn't know how far away your birthday was?" I shook my head, "You lose track of time if you're busy."

"When us your birthday Katara?" I asked her.

"Let's see…my birthday is October 11, I'm fourteen now. Sokka is sixteen, his birthday was two weeks ago…Aang is 112 years old…don't know when his birthday is…"

I smiled, then turned and shouted at Sokka, "Happy late birthday Sokka!"

He looked back and gave a curt nod.

Aang tossed me and Katara an apple from the food sack. I caught mine, but Katara's apple bounced off her hand, going over the edge of Appa's saddle.

"Whoops!" Katara and I looked over the saddle down to the water. When I looked, I immediately felt dizzy. '_Whoa! We—are—high!'_

Aang jumped off Appa and fell over the edge.

"Aang!" I shouted, not believing what I had just seen.

"What?" I whirled around to see Aang behind me.

"Here's your apple Katara." He handed it to Katara, I stared, amazed at Aang.

"Holy Hell! How did you do that!"

Aang smiled, "I'm an airbender remember?"

I nodded, but I was still amazed at what he had done. '_Wish I could do that…'_

We flew all day and into the night. I would always look down at the ocean every once in a while to see if I could see Zuko's ship.

"What are you looking for?" Aang looked down at the ocean next to me.

"I know 'who' she is looking for…" Sokka turned to look at us, "She's looking for Zuko's ship. Well if you ask me, it's probably at the bottom of the ocean. All of them dead, huh, makes me feel better."

I couldn't breathe; I glared at Sokka, hatred filling me.

"Sokka! How can you say that!" Katara yelled, hugging me to her.

"What? I'm just wishing it."

My fists burst into flames with my anger.

'How could that...that...Water tribe peasant say that about Zuko, Jin and Iroh!' It made my blood boil! 

"You know nothing about them!" I growled out from between clenched teeth, "You have no right to condemn them in such a way!"

I glared poison daggers at Sokka, he grimaced and looked away muttering. My anger slowly dissipated, so did my flaming fists. I drew in a shuddering breath, keeping the tears in. Katara hugged me closer to her, whispering, "It's okay, he doesn't mean it." _(you Sokka lovers out there, read the note I left at the bottom. Please continue reading)_

I gazed at the moon from over Katara's shoulder…it was so big and beautiful, I tried not to think of Zuko, and the way we fought before the storm.

After awhile, Katara's hold on me relaxed.

"Get some sleep, we'll be traveling all night." She settled in the corner of the saddle. I followed her example, but I didn't fall asleep just yet. I stared up at the stars, watching as we passed under them. All of a sudden, a star streaked across the sky. Closing my eyes, I made a wish.

'_Please let Zuko and the others be okay.'_ It was short, but that was the only thing I wanted.

;Zuko;

Zuko saw that same shooting star, and he made a wish too.

"Please let Saige be okay, let us find her…"

Zuko sighed, '_It's been three days and no sign of her…We miss you Saige.' _

Zuko turned and walked out of the Navigation room. Chico following in his wake. Chico had been following him ever since Saige went missing, the little monkey not acting as happy and hyper as he normally is.

_**(Note/ My sister cried reading this scene! Crying hysterically!)**_

(P.S. She still cries whenever she thinks about it. Time: going on 4 minutes now!)

Zuko walked into the galley, to get another bottle of rum. Only a few men were up, most of them sitting around, talking in hushed tones, guzzling their wine and rum.

When Zuko passed by them, they would cease their talking and stare at each other until he passed. Then would continue talking.

Zuko knew they were talking about him, but didn't stop to punish them. He only had one goal in mind that night : To drink the memory of Saige away, even just for a little while. Zuko went into the kitchen and came back carrying a bottle of rum. He took it into, what was once, Saige's room. Zuko surveyed the room, untouched. He saw her black backpack beside the dresser. '_Looks like it's still packed.'_ He went over to it. '_What are we going to do with her stuff?' _he thought sadly, opening the closet and looking at her dresses.

'_I can't take anymore of this…'_

Zuko popped the cork and began swigging the rum, but his thoughts kept coming.

'_I didn't even tell Saige that I love her.' _Zuko blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. He shook his head, trying to shake the words out of his mind as he guzzled the rum. He fell onto Saige's bed, still drinking. As he fell asleep, 3 words rung in his head.

'_Saige…I'm sorry…'

* * *

_

-sob-sob-blubbering sob-sniffle-

If you cried, please leave a review. If you like this chapter leave a review. Hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Even shed a few tears….I put that Katara's birthday was October 11 because that is my best friends birthday, she is moving to England…I cry every time I think of it. She writes Avatar fanfics too, but her parents don't allow her to post them. She is a amazing writer! Her name is Elizabeth, we call her Liz. She is a character in my "Jet" story. I wrote another story, It's posted now. Please read it. It's Called, "Oh Sugar Honeyed Ice Tea."

My sister is 13 and when I saw that she was crying when reading _Run Away_…I burst into laughter, I held it over her head for days saying, "To drink the memory of Saige away, even just for a little while," and "Saige, I'm sorry." It was so much fun!

Oh to all you Sokka lover fans out there, I do not hate Sokka okay, He is my second favorite character…my first is Zuko. My third is well, here! I'll give you a list.

* * *

Zuko

Sokka

Iroh

Katara & Aang (tied)

Jun (girl with the whip in epi 15)

Haru

Jet (I don't hate him…he's just a psycho….like Sydnee!)

Cabbage Man (gotta love that cabbage!)

King Bumi

Mang

Aunt Woo

Admiral Zhao, (hate)

Fire Lord Ozai (hate)

Oh! Forgot the animals!

Appa

Momo

Flopsy

Komodo Dragons

Elephant Koi

PENGUINS!

Unagi (water serpents thing that ate the Koi)

Ducks (in eps 14)

Turtle seals, eisode 19.

That cool fish (in eps 14)

Sher Shu (Anteater/mole thing in epi 15, Juns beast.)

Dragon, Avatar Roku's animal guide.

Zhao (Monkey face!) (Hate)


	23. A trip to the market

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar…plain and simple…

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Trip to the Market!

My hunger awoke me the next morning. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking around: clouds…and more clouds…Katara and Aang were already awake and eating breakfast. Sokka was asleep, leaning against one of Appa's horns. Aang handed me some fruit.

"Eat up, we'll be stopping in Mitac. We're almost there, only another hour or so. You can see it from here." He pointed.

In the distance, just barely visible, was a small strip of land under the clouds.

"What nation is Mitac in?" I asked.

"Earth Nation." Katara answered for me.

I sighed, joy….I wasn't too fond of the earth nation for obvious reasons.

'_cough –KaiGlen-cough cough.'_

"We're stopping off for supplies, we don't have much money, only enough to get us by for a day or two." Aang help out the meager supply of copper coins.

"I have money." I said. I went to my pile of clothes, sifting through them...I found what I was looking for. My sack of coins. A total of 67 gold, 59 silver and a few coppers. I handed it to Katara.

"Here, this is what I got."

Katara and Aang's eyes went wide when they saw how much money was in the bag.

"How did you get all this!" Aang asked, sorting through the gold and silver.

"I won it in Pai Sho and at talent night on the ship. You guys can have it to buy food and supplies." I said.

"Are you sure? This is a lot of money. Don't you want it?" Katara put the money back in the bag. I shook my head.

"No, You'll have better use for it. It's also a thank you for taking care of me."

"You don't have to thank us." Katara shook her head, "It would've been cruel if we didn't help you."

"I want to thank you. And this seems to be the best way." I pointed to the bag.

"Well, thank you so much Saige. This is the most we have ever had. I can't wait till we go shopping!" Katara said excitedly.

I smiled, I didn't know a girl that didn't like to shop!

:Time Gap:

Katara and Aang had split the money. Aang and Sokka would be in charge of food while Katara and I were in charge of supplies and clothes. Clothes are what Katara and I needed the most, especially me.

"Look at this one!" Katara said, pointing to a blue dress with silver and gold Koi fish embroidered onto it.

"It's beautiful!" I said, running my fingers over the fine silk, "It probably costs an arm and a leg though."

Katara picked up the price tag, her face fell, "It does, look." She showed it to me, I read, "'97 gold 15 silver and 2 copper.' Wow, that is expensive. But damn it would've looked great on you, it would brought out your eyes."

Katara smiled, "Thanks, It would've looked great on you too. We're just about the same size." She looked me over. I had a wasp thin waist that I hated, it was hard to find jeans that would fit me back in my time.

Since Katara was so small, she and I could fit into the same size clothes.

"Let's buy supplies first," I stated, "Then we can go clothes shopping. Here's the list: Water bags, blankets, we don't need matches any more…medicine and bandages. That should be it." I concluded.

We nodded, "Let's go."

We spent the next hour or so collecting the supplies. Katara did all the bargaining because I wasn't use to stuff like that.

"Now, let's do the 'important shopping'" I grinned at Katara, she nodded and we went to the clothing side of the market.

I wasn't looking where I was going because I was looking at a dress and I bumped into someone.

"Opps! Sorry." I said, looking up at the man I had bumped into. He was a fire nation soldier! I looked at his face closely…. he wasn't one of Zuko's.

"Watch where you're going!" the man grunted, pushing past me. Katara stuck her tongue out at the man's back. It looked so childish I had to smile despite my disappointment at not finding one of my friends.

"Now I know why you don't like Firenation much." I smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

I pointed up at the dress I was looking at, "Hey Katara, you could pull that off."

Katara gave me a weird look, "What did you say?"

"I mean, that would look good on you." I had to remind myself that I wasn't at the mall with Liz, Sydnee, Courtney, Sarah…. all my fiends, shopping for clothes with them.

Katara looked at the dress, "It is pretty. I like it." She turned to the stall keeper, "Excuse me sir, but I would like to try that dress on right there." She said, pointing at up at.

The grizzled old man sneered at Katara.

"Yew got monkey to pay for it?" he growled, Katara backed down, not sure how to answer. I was disgusted at the man. We're here trying to pick out a dress, and he's scaring off potential buyers.

I marched up to him and dangled the moneybag in his face.

"Yes we have money to pay for it," I said contemptuously, "But it depends if it's worth the money." I was careful to add as much distaste as I could into my voice. The manager bowed his head and got up and handed the dress to Katara.

"Dressin' curtain back there." He gestured over his shoulder at a raw of curtains.

I smiled at Katara and nodded. She gave me a grateful smile.

I followed her to the back and waited outside the curtain for her to try the dress on. I looked around while I waited. There were all kinds of clothes hanging on the walls of the stall. There were Fire, Earth, and Water nation colors all around. I paid most of my attention on the fire nation colored clothes. I ran my hand over the nations insignia, tracing the patters with my finger.

"Are you Fire nation?"

I turned to see the stall keeper staring intently at me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"You a bender?"

I held up a fireball as the answer. The stall manager looked at me like I was psycho.

"Then why the hell are you hanging out with a Water Tribe girl!" He asked.

I gave him, 'the look.'

"Because she's my friend, Duh!"

"But you're fire nation and she's water nation."

I snorted, " So what? I don't believe in this war we're fighting right now. I think it's stupid! It doesn't mean I can't hang out with whomever I want. Good God, this world is so racist! I don't care what nation people are from, I wish the world had my insight on this, the war would be over then."

The keeper looked at my like I was crazy, then he shook his head and started to count his money.

"Saige…"

I turned to Katara and gasped. She looked wonderful. The dress was a pale turquoise with silver flecks sewn into it. Coming to about mid-calf, it was short enough to be worn as an 'every day' out fit. (Meaning that it wasn't too formal) It had short sleeves and a V-neck collar.

"Damn!" I whistled, "Lindsey Lohan eat your heart out! You look great Katara."

I looked the dress over, looking for the price tag. I found it and was glad to see that it was within our budget range.

"I love it," Katara twirled around marveling the dress.

"Good. We'll get it."

Katara smiled and went to change out of it. When Katara came back out, she gave me a good piece of advice, "I don't think you should dress in Fire Nation clothes. It would be to dangerous, especially in the Earth Nation. Dress like me."

I agreed and picked out a few Water tribe tunics and a pair of pants. We paid for everything and left. Our money still heavy with coins. We dropped off the stuff at Appa's saddle, there was a note pinned to the saddle.

"_Girls, We'll be awhile. Sokka is entering a cake eating competition. We will find you afterwards. –Aang"_

"Well it looks like we still have a while." I sighed happily, "Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm getting hungry!" Katara and I changed into our new clothes behind some trees. We hid our supplies so no one could steal them and went back to the market. This time we followed thw heavenly aromas to the food section. I stopped at a cake selection. I called Katara over and we ordered two. We found a small table and began eatine our cakes.

"That…was delicious!" I licked the icing off my fingers. Katara nodded in agreement. Her eyes caught sight of a good-looking Earth Nation boy. I saw her gaze at him. The boy passed our table, and gave Katara a smile. I nudged Katara when the boy had walked away.

"Whoo Whoo! I think he likes you." I waggled my eyebrows.

Katara laughed, "He's nice looking, but I can't have a relationship anytime soon. Us traveling all the time an all…." She sighed.

I patted her hand, "Don't worry, you'll meet a great guy to settle down with. I know it."

Katara smiled, "Are 'you' in love with anyone?"

I stopped smiling. Looking down at the table, I felt an overwhelming urge to cry. '_I don't even know if he's alive…'_

"Yes, I am." I sighed.

"Is he on Zuko's ship?" Katara asked softly.

I nodded.

"You think they're all dead don't you. If Zuko's ship had sunk we would know. If the Fire Lords son and crew were dead...everyone would be talking about it. We haven't heard a thing, so they are not dead."

I felt better at Katara's words. She was right. Zuko was Ozai's only son, we would hear about Zuko and the ships crew if they had sunk.

"Thanks Katara," I hugged her, she hugged me back…then nudging me, she smiled.

"Sooo…who is it?"

'_Oh Shit…'_

"He's…um…he's—"

"KATARA! SAIGE!"

I sighed in relief, '_Thank God! Saved by the 12 year old.'_

I turn quickly, not answering Katara's question, "Hi Aang!"

Katara laughed at the sight of her brother. His mouth and surrounding area was smeared with icing, and he was holding his stomach, looking ready to puke.

"Sokka won the contest! Ten gold coins was the prize." Aang held up the coins.

Katara clapped, "At least your stomach is good for something." She teased him.

Sokka glared at his sister, "Let's go, and no one talk about food. I don't feel to great."

I leaned over and whispered into Aang's ear, "How many cakes did he eat?"

"Four whole cakes! The big ones! The others couldn't get past two!" He whispered back, "Come on guys, let's leave….Katara, where'd you get that dress?" Aang stared at Katara, looking her up and down.

"We bought it here, you like it?" Katara blushed when Aang nodded.

I couldn't help but smile. But they aren't meant for each other, I could tell. Katara will find a good man. That, I was sure of.

* * *

**I probably just got some Kataang lovers angry…..sorry. But I support Zutara. My friend's father works with Nickelodeon and he knows what's going to happen, Katara and Zuko are going to get together….There's a little spoiler for ya!**

**Hope yall liked this chapter.**

**Hope yall also liked my other story. Please Read and review on each Pwease!To ElementGirls: Congratulations! You guessed it!**


	24. All is revealed

Disclaimer….do I not Avatar own……I had a Dyslexic moment there…..

VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

All is revealed

Aang jumped up onto Appa's head. Katara, Sokka and I filled in to the saddle.

"Appa Yip Yip!"

Appa gave a groan and lifted off the ground. The sky was a faint orangish red color…late afternoon.

I rested against the side of the saddle, '_Now what to do?'_

"Hey! Did ya'll get the food?" I asked, looking around not seeing any food sacks.

Aang cringed, "Ummm…..no….sorry-"

But Katara cut him off, "Then what were you two doing the whole time!" Katara shouted, losing her temper.

Sokka shuffled around, "Looking at stuff…" he muttered.

Katara threw her arms up in anger, "You were suppose to get food! Not _'look at stuff'_! What are we going to eat now!" Katara was mad and so was I. To get food was the reason why we gave them half of the money.

Sokka groaned, rubbing his stomach, "I don't think I can eat anything for a while."

Katara stood up and whacked her brother upside the head. (Haha)

"Good! Because you're getting nothing to eat for quite '_a while'_! We're to far away to go back to the market. We'll have to stop at the next sight of land…I hope it isn't to far." Katara looked down at the ocean under us.

Aang took out the map and examined it for a minute…then, "There's a beach about 200 miles from here. If Appa goes fast, we'll make it in about four hours. We'll settle there for the night."

I sighed in relief, '_Good, we won't go hungry.'_

I settled back in the saddle. I petted Momo as he jumped on my shoulder. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, the sky was darker. '_Must have fallen asleep.'_ I figured.

Aang was sitting across from me, using his air bending to move a rock lazily across the saddle. He must be bored.

I flicked my wrist at the rock as it came near me to bat it away. But it moved away from me without even touching it.

Aang stopped, and stared at me.

"Did you do that?" He asked.

"I thought you did it." I said, puzzled.

He pushed the rock back towards me, "Do it again."

I hesitated, then flicked my wrist to bat it away again. It moved away, faster this time. I…I air bended!

"No..No..No way." I muttered, shaking my head, "How can I firebend and airbend?…I'd have to be a…."

"Avatar." Aang finished.

He turned to Katara and Sokka, "Hey guys! Saige is an Avatar!"

Their heads snapped back, "WHAT!"

"Look!" Aang threw the rock at me, I blasted it away, the rock hitting Sokka in the middle of the forehead.

"OW!" He rubbed the spot on his head.

"Saige, Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?" Katara ran over to me.

I shook my head, "I didn't even know."

Aang jumped up, patting my back, "Now I know why you and I felt weird when we are around each other. We're both Avatars!"

I thought for a moment, "I get it now! I'm the Avatar from the future…Aang, do you think you can teach me airbending?"

Aang nodded, "Yes of course. And you can teach me Firebending!"

I smiled, '_Wow, is this awesome or what!'_

;Zuko;

"Sir, the Avatar has been sighted at the city of Mitac. But he left, going north." ShanLing saluted smartly. Zuko continued looking out at the sea, he didn't even turn to acknowledge ShanLing.

"Set direct course, full speed." Zuko commanded sharply.

"Yessir!" ShanLing left the deck, going to the Navigation room to give the Captain the orders.

'_The sooner I catch him, I can go home.'_ Zuko thought sullenly, then sighed. He wasn't even enthusiastic about catching the Avatar anymore…

Zuko looked down at the ocean, seeing little flashes every once in a while, Silverfish. He stayed out on deck a little longer then went to the galley for lunch.

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh called to his nephew when he entered. He beckoned him to sit by him. Zuko sat across from his Uncle, not saying anything. His face was blank of any emotion, keeping them inside.

"What would you like Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked him, talking about the menu.

"Doesn't matter."

Iroh nodded and ordered two fish filets. They ate in silence, neither of them wanting to talk for fear of the subject turning to Saige. But Iroh decided he wanted to at least talk about something that wouldn't turn to her.

"How far away is Mitac?" He asked Zuko. Zuko didn't look up from his meal, even through he was only picking at it.

"Not far, we should reach it in an hour if we're fast." Zuko said, taking a big swig of his wine.

Iroh had noticed his nephews' new drinking habits, but he didn't say anything about it, not now at least.

"When the avatar is within your grasp…what are you going to do with his friends?" Iroh took a sip of his tea.

"They'll be delivered to my father, along with the Avatar. Their punishment will be decided there."

Iroh nodded. Zuko got up from his seat, "I'm going to bed, no disturbances."

Zuko exited the galley, not talking to anyone or giving them orders. He made his way to his room, but stopped when he heard a noise come form Saige's room.

'_If there's someone in there I'm going to kill him!'_ Zuko burst through the door. He paused when he saw Chico. Chico had taken out all of Saige's clothes from the bag and dresser and had arranged them in a pile on Saige's bed.

Chico lay on her clothes, squeaking softly. He wasn't looking too good. All the shine had gone out of his fur and he was skinnier.

Zuko sighed and went over to Chico and picked him up. Cuddling him to his chest, he walked out of the room into his own.

"It's okay Chico, you can stay with me tonight." Zuko told the little monkey.

Zuko sighed, '_He's going to die soon if he doesn't eat. He misses her so much…so do I…'_

:Time Gap:

Later, after they had stopped off at Mitac, and supplies were reloaded, they continued following the Avatars trail.

General Iroh had questioned some of the stall owners about if they knew where the Avatars next stop was. All of them said that they didn't know.

Iroh told his nephew the bad news. But he didn't get mad like he usually did. He just nodded and shut his bedroom door in Iroh's face.

'_I miss the old Zuko, even when he was angry all the time.'_ Iroh shook his head sadly.

"We'll stop off at the next sight of land." Iroh told the captain, "The crew can look for the Avatar there. He must rest every once in a while. Next stop is 200 miles away. We'll reach it by morning."

* * *

**Badadummmm! Just felt like doing that….**

**So Saige is our current time Avatar…cool huh? Hope everything is going well for y'all. My friend is still posting these for me. Me want lotsa reviews for dis one! Guess what! I heard from an 'unknown' source, that the very last episode of Avatar is going to be a full length movie! Thanks for reading! **


	25. A new haircut!

Disclaimer: I, Amy, do not own Avatar or any of it's characters, in any way, shape or form………….that was really stupid wasn't it…..

Run Away

By FyreFlower

New Hair cut!

The next morning, after stopping for the night, Aang was teaching me airbending and I was teaching him fire bending. Katara was going to teach me what she knows of WaterBending. Aang was getting the hang of Firebending…but we had a little accident…

Aang was fighting with fire and I with air. He shot a fireball at me and I tried to blow it away, but I missed and my hair caught on fire.

Katara quickly doused the flames but the damage was already done. A whole hunk of my hair was missing. (Can you imagine a girl with her hair on fire……HA!)

"Saige! I am so sorry! I'm sorry!" Aang said over and over.

I was upset, but not mad at Aang, "It's okay Aang! It's all right, it's my fault. I should've blown it away but I missed. At least I'm not hurt." I told him.

"We're going to have to cut some of the hair off." Katara observed.

Sokka was laughing hysterically. He was sitting on top of a large boulder, watching as Aang and I practiced.

I sent a blast of wind at him, knocking him down into the ground. Katara and Aang burst out laughing. Sokka pulled himself out of the dirt, and dusted himself off.

I gave Sokka a smug smile, "Don't mess with me."

I turned back to Katara, "Can you cut my hair please?"

She nodded, "Sure hold on, I'll get my knife."

Katara sorted through her bag, "Got it!"

She came back with the knife, "Ready?"

I nodded and closed my eyes when she began cutting. I felt the hair fall away; my head didn't feel so heavy with all that hair weighing it down. When Katara was done, she backed up to see her work. She smiled, "Not bad."

My hair was now two inches above my shoulders. I could still tie it back, but I couldn't have braids for a while.

"Thanks Katara."

"No problem."

:Time Gap:

My rumbling stomach awoke me the next morning. I sat up, yawning. Katara was also awake. She handed me some fried fish.

"Here, I caught these. It's not much, but you and I will look for fruit later."

I nodded and began eating the meager meal. Sokka was awake, but wasn't given any food despite his pleas. "To teach you a lesson." Is what Katara said.

'_YEAY! 5 days till my birthday.'_ I rejoiced silently. I'll be 16 and get my drivers license, but I won't be driving any BMW's here.

"Come on Aang, let's train." I called out. He grinned down at me from a tall tree. We were camped out , deep in the woods. Appa was sleeping in the canopy.

"Your first lesson is to try to get up here." Aang called down, " But you can't climb the tree."

"How in God's name can I get up there without climbing?" I yelled, incredulous

Aang jumped off the tree and floated down.

"Like this," He twirled his arms like a helicopter, the air pushing him up onto a tree branch, "There, you try."

I did what he showed me, but I only rose 5 feet in the air.

"Shit," I muttered and tried again. It took me a total of four tries until I was able to go as high as Aang.

"Good, now lets do Firebending." We trained all morning, both of us were getting better at bending.

"Come on Saige, "Katara stopped our training, "We have to find food before we leave."

"Oh Yeah, Okay let's go." I picked up a empty sack and we left the camp.

"You're getting good at airbending." Katara commented, stooping to pick some berries off a bush.

"Thanks, Aang's a good teacher. There would have been no way to have learned airbending, him being the last airbender an all."

We scouted the woods, picking up whatever we found edible. It was a bit chilly, luckily we had our water tribe coats on to keep us warm. We walked for quite a while, we stopped at a stream.

"Let's rest for awhile, tell me how y'all found Aang. You've never told me." I asked, taking off my shoes and soaking my weary feet in the water. Katara joined me.

"Okay, well my brother and I had a fight when we were fishing……"

;Jin;

The crew had stopped off not far from where the Avatar campsite was.

"Go and search the woods." Zuko commanded Jin, "You're in charge."

Jin saluted and with a crew of 20 men, left and scouted the forest.

'_I hope we actually catch him this time.'_ Jin prayed as they marched through the woods. Jin ordered the men to remain quiet. After a while, the men heard a voice, "So Aang and Appa were in the ice burg, some how he had stayed alive all those years…."

Jin peeked out from behind a bush. There! Two Water Tribe people. One that no doubt was a girl, she had long brown hair pulled back in a braid. Jin wasn't sure if the other person with short blonde hair was a girl or boy from the back.

Jin gestured silently for sacks and a club, he held a finger to his lips for silence. He motioned for one of the men to take a sack.

Jin whispered, "When I give the signal, creep up on the brown haired girl and pull the sack over her head and knock her out. I'll do the same with the other. Then we'll take them to the ship and interrogate them there."

The man nodded, Jim waited……. then gave the signal.

;To me;

A sack was pulled over my head and a hard object cracked on my skull…Then all was darkness.

;Jin;

"Alright Men! We did it!" Jin shouted, "We don't have the Avatar, but we have his friends, he'll come to us to get them back."

The men cheered and picked up the two unconscious forms.

"Move Out!" Jin called. They marched back to the ship with their prize.

:Time Gap:

Once at the ship, General Iroh met them.

"Don't wake Prince Zuko, even if you have good news. He's asleep and will be for a few more hours. Tell him when he wakes."

Jin bowed and they carried the prisoners to the dungeon, the sacks still tied about their heads.

"Tell me when they have awoken." Jin told the guard. He nodded and when Jin left, he promptly went back to sleep.

* * *

Another Cliffie. Y'all just hate me I bet, well it leaves you wanting more. K-Bye-Bye! Don't forget to review please! I'm able to post this because I am our city library YEAY! I love the library. 


	26. Awoken part three

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I own Saige, Chico, Jin, ShanLing…And a whole lot other things. Thank y'all so much for the reviews!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Awoken part 3

'_Ugh…my head…what the hell happened.'_ I lay on a hard floor, on my stomach, very uncomfortable. I groaned.Something nudged me.

"Katara?" I whispered.

"Thank God your awake. Where are we?" I heard her say.

I had opened my eyes, but only saw darkness; my hands were tied out in front of me. I tried to pull the sack off, but didn't succeed.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I muttered.

"Hey!" I heard someone grunt, "You're awake. Be right back." I heard footsteps move away.

"Katara whatever you do, do not say a thing." I whispered urgently.

"Okay," I could tell she was scared, so was I, scared shitless matter of fact!

Minutes ticked by, then I could hear indistinguishable noises. I heard the cell door open and someone walk in. I felt myself roughly grabbed and hauled up to a standing position,. I heard Katara yelp, she had gotten the same treatment from the person.

Then, I recognized who spoke.

"You are both now our prisoners. Tell us where the Avatar is now before we have to force it from you!" It was Jin! I could barely contain my glee.

Jin said again, "Talk! Where is the Avatar!" I was pushed roughly back against the wall. This was enough to set me off.

"Jin you Asshole! Get this Damn thing of my head!" I shouted.

There was a pause, "S-Saige! Is that you!"

I stomped my foot, "No! It's Lieutenant Ji! Of course it's me!"

The sack was pulled off my head. I saw Jin's amazed face.

"Saige! You're Alive!" He cried, picking me up in a big bear hug, my feet losing contact with the ground.

"We all thought you were dead! We've missed you so much!"

"It's good to see you too. Jin, you're crushing me!" I wheezed. He put me down, releasing me. He looked at my face, "What did you do to your hair?"

"Saige…what's going on?" I heard Katara's muffled voice.

"Jin, get the sack off her head. That's my friend." I told him.

Jin pulled the sack off. Katara blinked a couple times then looked up at Jin. Her eyes grew wide and so did Jin's.

"Sorry miss," Jin apologized, "Um...here, let me do that." Jin untied her hands.

"Thank you." Katara whispered, not looking away from Jin's face.

'_Ohh, I know that look.'_ I smiled at both of them, silently congratulating them on their good fortune……………Okay, now I'm forgotten.

"Ahem!" I held up my still tied hands. Jin untied them, and then I began introducing:

"Jin, this is my friend Katara. Katara, this is my friend Jin."

Jin bowed, taking Katara's hand, he kissed it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Katara."

Katara blushed furiously, "Nice to meet you too Jin." She said.

"Whatever," I said, "I'm going on deck, come on."

On deck, I yelled, "IM BAAACK!"

Every eye turned on me. There was silence, then a title wave of men came running.

"Saige!"

After much tearful reunions,(mostly me crying) I saw General Iroh.

"General Iroh!" I cried and ran to him, giving him a big hug.

"Saige, Oh Saige I knew you were alive!" Iroh hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" I said, holding back happy tears.

"How did you survive? Where were you the whole time?" Iroh asked me.

"I'll tell you the story later. My friend Katara is with me." I pointed to Katara who stood beside Jin, watching me, "Can you take care of her while I find Zuko….where is he?" I asked looking around. He was not among the crowd or on deck for that matter.

"He's been in his room most of the time ever since you went missing. He hasn't been himself either, he's been drinking a lot. Both Zuko and Chico stay together in his room. Go see him." Iroh urged.

I nodded and left the deck, running to Zuko's room as fast as I could. I stopped outside his door, '_Please be okay.'_ I opened the door, and peered in…….

* * *

Y'all hate me so much. Make me believe that you want to know what happens next. Make me! Oh well until next time. Read and review or course! This was short on purpose. Anyway, I got to go walk Bear. See ya! Oh Quotes! Here you go:

"I got thrown out of a bar in New York." Ron White. (This guy is my favorite!)

"It's better for people to think you're stupid then open your mouth and prove it." My Dad tells me this almost everyday…I never listen. LOL

This really isn't a quote. But it's what one of my friends did. Chris my boyfriend said this.

John-_Came out of the school building to see me and Chris waiting to be picked up. :_ "Y'all are still here?"

Chris: "Nope, we left 10 minutes ago."

Me: "Here's your sign."

John: _walks away._

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Stewie from family guy.

"It's just a flesh wound!" Black Night from Monty Python and the Holy Grail


	27. You're a dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or any of its characters. Thank yall so much for the reviews! I'm back! And not grounded anymore!

Special thanks to :

Zukoiscute

Flamekurama'sbloodrose-thank you so much. I feel honored.

Machaon11

Element Girls

Mavrik Zero

Obessedwanime

Zukoscute2- No sorry,. But have you seen the life of Brian…or something to that title..

FreedomFightersrule!

Kid gone bananas777

Anime Fan Team

Sonseray- I've missed you, I don't hate you. Enjoy this chapter!

xXPureOtakuPyroXx

Outta here101

Kia Maru

Sgmetal- I would like that in cash please!LOL

And everyone! I am pleased to announce that the second season of Avatar starts in the first week of February! This noticed was donated by Sydnee! RockStar5105.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

"You're a dream"

I peered in at the figures on the bed. Zuko and Chico were both asleep. Zuko lay on top of the bed, his eyes red from crying and there was an empty bottle of wine clutched loosely in his hand.

I went over to the man I loved, I never thought I would ever see him again. I was at the bed, looking down at him, his face so handsome. I leaned over and gave him a kiss, one that I had held inside me for days.

Zuko opened his eyes, he sighed sadly.

"You're a dream." He murmured.

I shook my head, kissing him again, "No Zuko, I'm not a dream." A tear fell from my eyes and landed on his cheek.

His eyes went wide, "Saige…" he whispered. I nodded.

Zuko bolted up, "Saige! Saige!" He hugged me and cried, I hugged him back, my tears mingling with his.

"Zuko." I cried softly, hugging the man I love. He kept rocking, holding me in his arms, I could feel him shaking with tears.

"Saige, I'm so sorry." He whispered, his head in the junction between my neck and shoulder. My insides cringed, I was the one who made him like this.

"It's okay Zuko, it's okay, I'm back, I'm alive."

"I love you Saige, I love you so much…" I pulled his head back so I could look at him. His tears traced patterns down his face and shined in his eyes. I ran my hand over his scar, loving the feel of it under my hand. It was the first time I've heard him ever say that he loved me.

"I love you too Zuko." Zuko gave me a long, lingering kiss, my arms around his neck.

"How did you return? We thought you were dead." He said, still holding to me like he would never let go.

"Jin captured me and Katara. He thought I was Water Tribe." I looked down at my clothes. I took a deep breath and told Zuko the whole story. Everything. He continued to hold me throughout the tale. His eyes went wide when I told him that I was the future Avatar. When I was done, I waited to see what Zuko would do.

"So are you going to hand me over to the FireLord?" I asked.

Zuko shook his head, "No, Never. I would never turn you over to my father."

I was relieved, "But how will you return to your throne?"

Zuko shook his head again, holding me on his lap, "I'll have to catch the Avatar the hard way. But it seems that I owe him so much."

Zuko kissed me softly, "He took care of you. I don't know what to do now."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. But your father will probably die in the process." I said hesitantly.

"He's not the father I once knew." Zuko laid his hand on his scar, "The father I knew doesn't exist anymore. I don't care what happens to him."

I nodded, Chico was awake and cuddled to me, trying to get my attention.

"Awww Chico, I've missed you too." I picked him up and petted his fur affectionately.

Zuko had his hand on my lower back, his other arm across my stomach. I leaned my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He smelled of spice and charcoal, to me, it is the best smell in the world.

"I've missed you so much." Zuko whispered in my ear. I nodded, "I've missed you too." I let go of Chico and put my arms around Zuko. Zuko sat up straight, and got off the bed, he kneeled in front of me, taking my hand in his.  
"Saige, I've wanted to do this for a long time, I love you….will you marry me?" He asked softly. (Everyone squeal!)

It took a few seconds for the words to register. Everything seemed to stop moving. I smiled, my heart leaping for joy.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." I replied, hugging him. Zuko let out a sigh of relief, he hugged me tight, kissing me deeply. We stayed like for God knows how long. Then Zuko began talking.

"You'll sit by my side on the throne, the Fire lords wife. We'll have children and they'll take the throne after we're gone, perfect fire benders all of them." He fantasized.

I smiled at the thought of raising children, but I didn't want any any time soon. If Mom and Dad could see me now, engaged to a Prince at 15 going on 16 in a few days…Opps! I haven't told Zuko.

"Zuko, what did you say that the marriage age was?"

"15 why?"

"I'm turning 16 in five days."

Zuko looked up in surprise, "Five days!"

I nodded. Zuko smiled, "Then that's when we'll have the wedding."

It was my turn to be surprised, "Isn't that a little soon?"

Zuko shook his head, kissing me again, " The sooner the better, I don't want to lose you again."

"It was my fault I was out on deck anyway. Not yours."

Zuko shook his head, "I should have listened to you and Uncle. Because I didn't, you were lost for days. I would have never forgiven myself if that happened again."

"When are you going at tell the crew about us, not to mention your Uncle…but I have a feeling that he will be delighted that I accepted your proposal." I imagined Iroh jumping in the air for joy. Zuko stood up, my arms still around his neck, he hugged me to him.

"I'll tell them tonight. I'll announce it over dinner." He said proudly. There was a knock on the door.

"Saige? Are you in there?" It was Katara.

"Yes, hold on." I turned to Zuko, "That's Katara, you remember her I believe."

He nodded, I opened the door to see Katara. Katara looked behind me at Zuko, her eyes went wide.

Katara looked at me with an unmistakable look, "So…Wow...that him?" She asked with a smile. I nodded, smiling.

"It's nice to formally meet you Katara," Zuko came up from behind me, "Any friend of Saige is a friend of mine."

Katara looked shocked, then bowed slightly.

"Oh sorry, but I have something that belongs to you…" Zuko went to his dresser, opened a drawer and took out a necklace.

"My mothers necklace!"

"Here, I'm sorry I didn't give it back to you that night." Zuko handed the necklace to Katara. _(The night he's talking about is The Water scroll episode 9) _

"Thank you so much." Katara tied her necklace back on.

Zuko nodded, "Let's go to the galley. There are probably still some people who don't know you're back."

We left Zuko's room. I nudged Katara, "Where's Jin?"

Katara blushed, "Um…he said he was going to go get me something to eat."

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You like him and he likes you. You are perfect for each other."

Katara blushed an even deeper crimson.

I winked, "We'll talk about it later.

;Aang and Sokka;

"Kataraaaa! Saaaaaige! Where are yooouuuuu!" Aang jumped from tree to tree, shouting their names over and over. They had not come back even though it's been three hours since they had left to go collect food.

"Aaaang! Aaaang! I found something!" Aang jumped down and followed Sokka's voice.

"What did you find!" Aang called, trying to find Sokka.

"Over here!" Aang saw Sokka waving at him. Aang ran up to Sokka. Sokka held up two sacks of food and he pointed to two pairs of cast off shoes.

"I found the food, but there's no sign of them."

Aang looked around, "Where could they be?"

Sokka shook his head angrily, "I bet Saige did something! I never trusted her! Damn Fire benders!" He growled.

"No Sokka, she wouldn't do that. Not her. She's an Avatar; you're supposed to trust Avatars. She's not just a firebender. Something must have happened. We'll find them." Aang headed for Appa, "Come on Sokka!"

* * *

There you are, they are reunited. And getting married! When I told Megan (my little sister) about Saige and Zuko getting married, she goes off like Mushu in Mulan 2. Saying, "The theme is going to be 'Think Pink!" And all this drabble about pink slips and the color of a fresh slapped baby behind…..There is no medicine for her condition.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed. I'm rewriting a fight scene in my story, making it longer instead of just covering one composition book page. I also made one big boo-boo in my story. I asked my friend when Soltzens comet was coming, and she said spring, around February. I'm not sure. But please give me a accurate question to see if I can rewrite the time setting….I don't know what to do. I think I'll just out that in my book that it comes at the beginning of February. Don't forget to review pwease! I need more!Quotes!**

_Most people learn by observation, and there are the few who learn by experimentation. And then there are those who actually TOUCH the fire to see if it's really hot." By Mavrik Zero_

"_**Can you at least shut up for at least one minute!" xXPureOtakuPyroXx**_

"_**When a shoark comes out of the water, goes to a 711 and bites you in the ass, that's news!" Carlos from Mind of Mencia, Zukoiscute. I watched this last night. Friggen awesome!**_


	28. The Big surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I own Saige and Chico.

I combined two chapters into one this time.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

The BIG one

Over the next hour in the galley, surrounded by the crew, I told them what happened after I went missing in the storm. Jin and Katara were eating lunch by themselves talking about this an that. I didn't mind in the least, I was overjoyed at the prospect that they might get together. A Firebender and a Waterbender…an uncommon love.

For lunch, my favorite sandwiches were passed around. Zuko had to restrain me from getting up to serve them out.

"Zuko, let go" I argued after he pushed me back down in the seat.

He smiled, "You always want to work! Why can't you just stop and let someone else do the work for you."

I sighed, this isn't going to work. I finally gave in under one condition.

"That you let me work tomorrow."

Zuko agreed. Chico came to join us and I showed him to Katara.

"This is Chico." I said, depositing him onto her lap.

"He's beautiful!" Katara exclaimed, stroking his golden fur. He went over to Jin and started his old habit of tugging on his beard. Katara laughed at Chico's antics. Jin laughed along with her, even though he had really lost all amusement with it.

Zuko led me away from the crowd to a secluded table in the corner. He looked at Jin and Katara.

"What's with those two?" He asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"I think they like each other." I smiled as I watched them laugh and smile at each other.

"Really? Wow…that's uncommon." I nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is, but I couldn't think of two best suited for each other."

Zuko leaned over, "Hey! What about us?" He said, nudging me in the side.

I laughed, "Yeah okay, Us too." I smiled as I nudged him back. He held his side, his face a mask of mock pain.

I laughed, "Oh Stop it. I didn't hurt you, you big baby. I bet I can beat your butt at firebending." I challenged, but I knew I would lose. I just wanted something to do. I was restless.

"Oh Yeah? I'll take you up on that offer." Zuko and I left the galley and went outside onto the deck.

"Ready?"

I nodded and threw a wave of flame at him. He separated it, making it go on either side of him, I sprayed flame after flame out of his feet at me, kicking them to make them go faster. I put my arms up in an **X** to bloke it. The fire dissipated as it reached my arms. I smiled, I was getting better at this. I shot three consecutive blasts into the air, they fell of either side of Zuko, the middle one almost landing on him, put it looked like he almost grabbed it, the fire going out in his hands. Zuko shot his hand out, a fire whip cracked over my head. I grinned at a new idea, I sent a gust of wind at him, knocking him flat.

"Hey!" Zuko got up, "I said firebending, not air."

I laughed, "Oh come on, I have to….wait." I looked to see if anyone was around, there wasn't.

"What?" Zuko came over to me, a puzzled frown on his face.

I shook my head, "No one on this ship except you and Katara know that I'm an Avatar."

That brought him up short, "Oh…do you think we should tell them?"

I gnawed on my lower lip, "Umm…yes, but not today. They've had enough surprises for now. Not to mention the 'BIG one' tonight."

Zuko grinned. Oh how I love that smile!

"What 'big one?'" We turned, startled to see Iroh.

"Er…nothing" Zuko said.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Then why is it called, 'the big one'?" Iroh's expression turned even smugger.

I butt in quickly, "The big one, is the surprise dinner tonight. With some of the dishes from my time."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll leave it a surprise then." Iroh bowed slightly and left.

Zuko sighed, "Good cover up."

"Thanks, I wonder if he suspects something. He looked awful smug."

Zuko shrugged, "Don't know-sigh-so what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

(Sorry people, my sister is threatening to blackmail me, so now I have to let her write her own section. Here it is)

"Oh I can think of something…" He had an unmistakable look in his eyes. Whoa.

"No way!" I shook my head, punching him in the shoulder, "We're not even married yet!"

"Well we know that we _are_ going to get married…" he nudged me.

"No Zuko, I made a promise to myself to wait until I'm married."

"Can I get close…like last time?" He waggled his…eyebrow provocatively. It was too funny. I gave him a mock serious glare. He sighed.

"Okay Okay, but I got you on your Birthday/Wedding night. I'll give you a 'good' birthday present!" Zuko reached over and pinched my butt.

"Hey!"

Zuko began running. I took chase.

"Zuko get back here!"

_(Sorry I had to put you through that. My sister thought I needed to add more PG-13 humor in my stories. I have to admit, it made me laugh.) _

:Time Gap:

That night, after 'seriously' beating up Zuko. I went to the kitchen to help cook dinner. I decided to make Macaroni and cheese. That was one of the only things that the crew had all the supplies for.

I had to keep my promise to Zuko and not work…even though I was dying to. I felt like a slug, sitting immobile while people work.

"What's wrong?"

I turned to Zuko. He had seen that I was sitting on a table, watching the kitchen crew serving the men. I shook my head, "Nothing…….when are you going to tell them?"

"Umm…after dinner. When the wine is served." He looked a little unsure of himself.

"Are you sure?…I have a feeling that you are going to back out…"

Zuko shook his head, "I won't back out. I promise you. I just don't know how I will say it."

"What do you mean?"

"If I should just shout out that we're getting married. Or have it casually announced. I don't know. What do you think?" He asked me.

I had no clue. I have never announced a wedding before. It's something that you shouldn't have a lot of practice in.

"I don't know. How about we wait until the right time. We'll know when. Come on." I got up and pulled him along, "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

Katara, Jin, Zuko, Iroh and I all sat down at the same table. I looked over at Katara. She smiled and tilted her head, indicating Jin who was beside her. Katara had a lovesick face on.

'I'll talk to you okay,' She mouthed. I nodded, I couldn't wait for what she was going to tell me. I suddenly remembered something. I leaned over and spoke to Zuko.

"Where is Katara going to stay? We're out at sea and you know that she can't stay in the barracks."

Zuko thought about this for a moment, then came up with, "There is another guest bedroom on the other side of yours. I'm sure she would like it." I smiled and nodded. I told Katara and she was delighted and thanked Zuko.

After everyone was done eating, the wine was passed around and the men started to chat leisurely.

I glanced at Zuko and he nodded. It was time. Zuko turned to his Uncle and whispered something to him. Iroh gave him a funny look, then he nodded.

Zuko looked at me one last time and stood up.

"I would like to make an announcement!" Zuko shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. It looks like he was going to shout out that we were getting married. A few men turned around, they quieted their buddies and soon, all was quiet.

Zuko took a deep breath, " As you all know. Saige has come back. She has returned after being lost during the storm that happened a couple days ago…I am pleased to announce that she won't be leaving anymore. She will be staying with us for now on because…" Zuko looked back down at me, and took my hand, pulling me up to stand beside him, "Because, Saige has accepted my proposal. We are getting married!" (I didn't want to draw it out to long. I'll lose you're interest if I did that.)

There was a second's pause, and then applause and cheering broke out. I let a sigh of relief. I turned to Katara, to see her, Jin and Iroh clapping the loudest. Katara winked at me and I winked back.

Iroh was laughing and jumping around with joy, his great girth bouncing. Zuko gave my hand a squeeze and I looked up into his gold eyes. He smiled down at me. In front of the whole crew, including Iroh, he leaned down and kissed me! There were great whoops and whistles. I blushed as Zuko pulled away. Zuko smiled and made the next announcement.

"The wedding will be held in five days. On March 19. Which is also Saige's sixteenth birthday!" Another round of cheers and applause was sounded. Zuko and I took our seats.

"Congratulations Saige!" Jin patted my shoulder, "Couldn't be more happy for you."

"Same here!" Katara smiled.

"Thank you." I kept blushing. The kiss in front of everyone was unexpected. Some of the men got up from their tables and came to congratulate Zuko and me.

"Couldn't have done any better Prince Zuko."

"Congratulations miss! You will be a Princess now!"

"Hope you will still help out in the kitchens."

"You made a good choice sir, the best!"

"Where's the wedding going to be?"

I looked up at Zuko, "Zuko?"

"We'll get married on a beach. Is that okay?" Zuko checked with me.

I nodded vigorously. The beach! That's where I've always wanted to get married! This is a dream come true!

"Prince Zuko!" Iroh cried, hugging his nephew and me tightly.

"I'm so glad! You're getting married! Ha Ha! Grandchildren!"

"UNCLE!"

* * *

**There, two chapters in one. It would've been confusing to separate them. Hoped you liked it! I knew 'someone' was waiting for this chapter before I was grounded. Don't forget to review pwease. It keeps me going. I need a lot more to post the next chapter. Bye Bye! **


	29. The Necklace

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters. I own Saige, Chico, Jin, and ShanLing. And a creature of my making that comes up later on in the story…

Fluff in this chapter…just a warning.

I will not be able to post any quotes for a while. I am sorry for this. I just post this online and get off.

To Kidgonebananas777- that was the longest and funniest review I have ever gotten. Thanks.

To everyone about the Iroh Grandchildren thing…. I thought that saying "Grandchildren" was a lot better then saying, "Grandnephews and nieces!" Plus, Iroh is more of a father to Zuko then Ozai is.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

The Necklace

Zuko leaned against the rail, looking out across the water. Saige was beside him; they held hands, fingers laced. Most of the crew had gone to bed. Only a few were awake, either still guzzling wine in the galley or playing cards below deck in the boiler room._(room in episode 12, where Lieutenant Ji and Iroh talked about Zuko's past.)_

Zuko and Saige had come out to enjoy the night, to enjoy one another's company.

"I never would've expected my life to turn out this way." Saige whispered, her eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Neither did I." Zuko squeezed her hand softly. He could not believe that this was happening. He was going to marry Saige, his Saige in only five days. They were alone out on deck, looking at the moon and stars. Zuko felt a peace he had never felt before. He felt contented, satisfied…

"Prince Zuko!"

Zuko sighed, '_Happy moment gone.'_

"What?"

The helmsman appeared. A reptile macaw (Eps 9) messenger bird on his arm. He held out a scroll to Zuko.

"This just came in Sir." Zuko nodded, dismissing him. The helmsman left. Zuko opened the scroll and looked at it. The breath froze in his throat at what he saw.

"What is it?" Saige came up and looked at the scroll, her eyes went wide.

On the scroll was a sketch drawing of the Avatar, the caption underneath asked for everyone's help in the capture of the Avatar.(Flyer shown in eps 13 Blue Spirit)

Zuko shook his head in disbelief, '_Now what am I going to do? Everyone will be searching for him now!'_

Saige seemed to sense Zuko's question, she patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Zuko. Aang and Sokka will be looking for Katara. This is the first ship they'll check. Katara and I will tell them about the scroll."

Zuko relaxed visible. Saige hugged him, burying her face in his back. Zuko turned and took her in his arms, his cheek resting on her head. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent: Mint.

"Prince Zuko!"

Zuko groaned in frustration, '_God Damn it! Leave me alone!'_

"Prince Zuko, I need to speak with you!" His Uncle called. Saige pulled away, she gave Zuko a kiss.

"Good night. I'm going to go talk to Katara."

Zuko nodded and walked off towards Uncle.

;To me;

I went to Katara's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard Katara call out.

"It's Saige."

"Oh, come in."

I opened the door. Katara was sitting on the bed in the nightclothes I had loaned her. I smiled.

"How does it feel to be in a real bed?"

Katara flung herself, spread eagle on the King size bed, "It's Wonderful! Oh God it feels so good. No more hard ground for me!"

I laughed, and then lowered my voice to gossip tone.

"So," I said, winking at her, "What do you think of Jin?"

Katara blushed, "Oh, Um, he's really nice. I like him."

"I'm glad for you. He's a good man…except he has a slight drinking problem, but I think I scared him out of it." I laughed at the memory. Katara sat up, patting the spot in front of her, "Tell me about it."

I sat down and told her the story. We sat about, laughing for quite a while. When our laughter subsided we began to talk about Zuko and the wedding.

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me?" Katara asked.

I sighed, " I didn't know how you would take it if you found out that I was in love with the very man that is trying to capture Aang."

Katara shook her head, "Well, I would've kept it a secret too. But he seems really nice. He even gave me back my necklace." Katara touched her mother's necklace. "It doesn't matter if you and Zuko are in love. I'm happy for you. But why didn't you tell me about the wedding?"

"I didn't even know until today!" I laughed, "And I wanted to keep it a surprise."

Katara had a far off dreamy look on her face, "If Zuko becomes FireLord, you'll be queen. An Avatar Queen!" She exclaimed.

I smiled, "I wouldn't care less if we stayed on this ship forever. As long as I can be with him."

"How far have you both gotten." Katara giggled.

I put on a face of mock sternness, "You, young lady, should not speak of such a matter!"

Katara burst out laughing, "Alright, Alright sorry….but how far?"

I lied, "Only kissing. What about you and Jin?"

Katara blushed, "Only that kissing hand thing."

I snorted, "Yeah sure whatever." I laughed.

I yawned, "I'm going to bed. It's late and I can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

Katara nodded, "Goodnight…..um Saige?" I turned around.

"What do you think Aang and Sokka are doing right now."

I shrugged, "Don't know…but they are no doubt looking for you."

"Okay, Goodnight."

"'Night"

I walked out of Katara's room, closing the door behind me. Nobody was out and about. I sighed, breathing in the salty sea air. '_Life is so good.'_

I turned and opened the door to my own room. I stepped in, and was startled to see Zuko sitting on my bed. He was holding something.

"Hey," He said, getting up.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Zuko walked up to me, taking me in his arms. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I came to give you this." Zuko held up what was in his hand. It was a necklace: A beautiful gold necklace that had a ruby in the middle of it. The ruby was the size of a quarter.

"Oh Zuko," I breathed, "It's beautiful."

"Can I put it on you?"

I nodded. Zuko unclipped the necklace and put it around my neck. It was warm against my skin. His arms went around me, holding me to him.

;Zuko;

Saige smiled, "Thank you Zuko. It's beautiful."

Zuko was glad she liked it. That was the reason that his Uncle had called him away; to give Zuko the necklace to give Saige.

"It's an engagement gift," Iroh had explained to Zuko, "Letting other men know that she is already claimed." He said, winking at Zuko.

Zuko kissed Saige's neck, her hair short enough as not to get in the way.

"I love you so much." Zuko breathed, turning Saige around to face him. Saige gazed up at him, "I love you too."

Zuko smiled, and bent down and kissed her passionately, his hands drifted down, resting on her lower back. They went to the bed, still embraced, Zuko laid her on the bed.

"Zuko." Saige whispered, stopping him, "We can't…not now…"

Disappointment showed in his eyes, but he nodded. Saige hugged him to her, burying her face in his muscular chest. Zuko hugged her to him and kissed her forehead.

"I will do whatever you ask love." He whispered tenderly.

"Stay with me…" She replied.

"Of course love." Saige rested her head on his arm, Zuko's other arm held her to him. They fell asleep like that, embraced.

The original version is a little more detailed, but I would've thought it being M rated so I toned it down a little without losing the mood. Would like to hear from ya! Review pwease. Gracias!


	30. What!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

What?

Zuko awoke first, he was holding something warm. Cracking his eyes open, he looked down. Saige was asleep in his arms. Her mouth opened slightly, expelling little breaths of sleep. Her head was rested on his arm, exactly how they fell asleep last night.

Zuko smiled, '_This is how I'll wake up for now on.'_ Zuko didn't move, not wanting to wake Saige up.

'_She's so peaceful when she's asleep.' _Zuko hugged her to him, she shifted slightly, murmuring

"…zuko…"

Zuko smiled, '_She's thinking of me.'_

There was a knock on the door, "Saige?"

'_Oh Shit! Uncle!'_

The door opened and Uncle Iroh looked in. His eyes went wide, his hand covered his mouth.

"Uncle." Zuko shook his head. Iroh began to chuckle, "Get out!" Zuko whispered.

Iroh nodded, and turned to leave…but not before putting his hands together and made a baby cradle motion.

"Grand Children!"

Zuko got one hand free and shot a fireball at his Uncle. Iroh shut the door before it got him. Zuko sighed, settling back.

'_He always manages to come in at the worst moments…I need to put a lock on that door.' _Zuko looked down at Saige, who had slept through it all. Zuko smiled and kissed he lightly on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered softly, moving a strand of hair out of her face. Saige shifted and moved, waking up.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes.

"Good morning." Zuko kissed her. Saige smiled sleepily, "'mornin'"

Zuko hugged her, pulling her onto his lap. She settled her head against his chest, still yawning.

"What time is it?" She asked after a while.

Zuko shrugged, " Time for breakfast. I guess that's why Uncle Iroh came in here—"

"WHAT?" Saige bolted up. Zuko shook his head, trying not to laugh. Saige paced around the room in a huff, "Holy Freakin' God! Your Uncle came in here while we were like that! You're shittin' me!"

Zuko burst out laughing, "No, I'm not kidding. He did. He liked what he saw apparently." Saige stopped and shook her head, muttering curses under her breath.

Zuko chuckled, getting up he gave her a hug. "You're pretty when you're angry." He laughed.

"Oh shut up." Saige grumbled, but returned the hug; "Well let's go eat, but come out at different times. I need to change first." Saige looked down at herself. She didn't change out of her clothes last night, Zuko didn't either, only he wasn't wearing a shirt. Zuko nodded, "Okay, I'll go change. You might want to wake Katara up. It's early I think and she might not be up in time for breakfast. I'll see you in the galley."

Saige smiled, "Remember, I get to work today."

Zuko rolled his eyes and nodded, "But when you're queen of the Firenation, you'll have servants to do all the work."

Saige shook her head, "I'll always find something that needs to be done." Zuko shook his head in defeat and left Saige's room. He went into his own and changed. Zuko stared at the mirror. He ran a hand over his scar. It didn't bring him sadness or remorse anymore.

'_She doesn't care about the scar. She likes me the way I am.'_

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Uncle"

"What do you want!" Zuko asked irritably.

"Do I have a new nephew or niece now?"

Zuko's fists blazed! "UNCLE!"

General Iroh came in smiling, "Kidding nephew.." He held up his hands in surrender.

"What do you want Uncle?" Zuko asked again sharply.

Iroh shook his head, "Nothing. Just seeing if you were coming to breakfast. It's almost 11 o'clock."

Zuko was surprised, "11 o'clock! I over slept?"

Iroh smiled, "Well you and Saige were up late last night—"

"UNCLE!"

The General made a swift retreat.

;To me;

"I already had breakfast like two hours ago. Where were you?" Katara looked at me quizzically.

"I was uh…sleeping…I overslept.." I said hesitantly.

Katara looked surprised, "Oh, so did Zuko apparen…." She stopped and looked at me. A slow smile spread across her face.

"You and Zuko were together weren't you?"

"Uh… Um.." _'Oh great. Now I'm setting a bad example!'_

"Yeah…we were…"

Katara squealed, "Oh my God! Wow! You don't waste anytime do you."

"We—We didn't do that!" I spluttered. Katara's not as innocent as you think.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah…sure ya didn't"

I sighed, "We didn't okay! We just kept each other company last night."

"Doing what?" Katara winked. Now she's starting to remind me of General Iroh.

"Nothing okay! Let's leave it at that."

Katara sighed, "Fine." She said reluctantly.

My stomach started rumbling, "I'm hungry. I'm going to go eat. Bye."

"Bye."

:Time Gap:

"The Avatars' been sighted Saige. Not far from here, coming our way." Jin informed me. My heart leapt at the news.

"Go tell Zuko. No one is to harm them." Jin nodded and hurried off. I stayed on deck, scouring the sky for any sign of them.

"Saige what's going on?" Katara ran up to me.

"Aang and Sokka have been sighted. They're coming for you no doubt. But Katara…" I told her about the message that Zuko had received last night.

"We have to keep them on the ship. Zuko won't hurt them."

Katara agreed.

"You'll have to convince your brother though. He doesn't trust me." She nodded. Zuko came up at the news too. I told him what I had told Katara. He was a little hesitant but agreed.

"You can teach him Firebending Zuko. You're a lot better then I am. If Aang defeats you father then you'll be Fire Lord. I have a plan but I'll need Aang's help to make it work." I explained. They both nodded.

"Zuko, it might be best if you left. Sokka and Aang will fight you if they see you. Katara, you stay out here so they can see us."

Zuko left and Katara and I stood out on deck waiting. It was in the afternoon and the sun was beating down on us with no mercy. We soon grew bored. Katara went over to the rail and started to practice Waterbending. I watched as she bended the wave back and forth against the ship.

I looked around the deck; there was no one about except us. I turned back to Katara, "Can you teach me Waterbending?"

"Sure," she nodded, "Just do what I do." She pulled a stream of water from the ocean. I copied her motion. Slowly moving my arms like the wave and then pulled the water as if it was a wisp of smoke. A stream of water flowed up from the ocean.

"Yes! Coolness!" I exclaimed. Katara smiled.

"Good, now I'll show you how to do the water whip." She pulled the water towards her , then flicked her wrist out, making the water snap.

I nodded and tried; the water whipped me in the forehead, "OW!"

Katara laughed, "That's what happened to me the first time I did it. Don't worry, Aang told me to shift my weight through the stances."

I used her advice and son got it. "Yes!"

I was practicing with Katara and struck out with the whip, "OW!"

"Sokka!" I turned to see Sokka sporting a red mark on his cheek. Aang came up from behind him.

"Good shot!" He said, smiling.

"Katara, are you okay? How did you end up here!" Sokka asked, rubbing his cheek.

Katara and I told Sokka and Aang everything that had happened. Sokka blew it when we told Aang about the message.

"How do you expect us to get to the North Pole now!" Sokka shrieked,

I looked over at Katara, "You take Sokka, I'll take Aang."

Katara pulled her reluctant brother away to talk to him. I turned back to Aang.

"Aang, we need to talk…"

He nodded and we walked to the bow of the ship.

"Aang…I've talked to Zuko…can you stay on the ship. So other Firenation ships can't find you? You will not be harmed."

Aang looked incredulous, "But Zuko will capture me!"

I shook my head, "He won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I made sure. I don't think he would lie to me. He's indebt to you."

Aang was confused, "Why?"

I sighed, "Because you took care of me."

"Why would that matter to him. You are just a galley girl."

I swallowed a couple times, "Er…actually, I..I'm his fiancé."

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY ZUKO!"

I nodded, "He's not going to hurt you. I have a plan to get Zuko back on the throne and you defeating the FireLord also."

Aang was quiet when I told him the plan I had come up with. After I was done, I asked if he was okay with it.

He thought for a moment, the, "It's a good plan…but are you sure about Zuko though?"

"Yes. I'll go talk to him. I'll tell him that you're here." I looked over at Katara to see how she was doing with Sokka….not good. Sokka was shouting and cursing up a storm, "What do you mean for me to fucking trust him!"

I turned back to Aang, "Um, You might wanna help Katara with Sokka. I'll going to go talk to Zuko."

Aang went off to Katara. I left and went looking for Zuko.

I found him in his room, his back turned to me. He was writing something. He didn't hear me come in. I snuck up behind him, and gave him a hug the best I could do around his armor, "Boo."

He jumped, startled, "Saige!"

I smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Zuko. The Avatar's here. I have already talked to him." Zuko nodded and took my hand, we left the room and went out on deck Sokka looked like he had swallowed something sour when he saw Zuko and I. Aang took a step forward, his expression blank. Zuko tensed, I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Aang looked up at me, I nodded.

"I have agreed to help you Prince Zuko." Aang stated, "However, in return, you will not harm me or my friends."

Zuko looked him in the eye, "Agreed."

Aang stuck out his hand, and Zuko took it and they shook hands. I saw Katara smiling; she had a firm grip on her brother's ear, twisting it whenever he made a noise.

Zuko spoke, "I want to thank you for taking care of Saige. We all thought she was dead."

Aang pointed at Sokka, "Sokka was the one who found her."

Sokka didn't want to be mentioned, Zuko turned to him, "Thank you Sokka."

Sokka nodded curtly, surprised that Zuko had thanked him.

General Iroh chose to come out at that moment, "Welcome Avatar! Welcome friends! I'm sure you are all hungry. Come and eat. I already told the crew about the agreement."

We followed, Katara literally dragged Sokka along. Aang looked around him as we entered the galley. Everyone looked up when we entered. There was silence, then everyone went back to eating.

**Next chapter is in Aang's pov kinda. But it takes up where this one left off. Made it long for you long-chapter lovers!**


	31. Two Avatars

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Here's to the people who wanted Chico.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Two Avatars

Aang was unsure. Being in a Firenation ship surrounded by Fire benders…it was very uneasy. But Aang felt better that Saige was there and knew everyone and they wouldn't hurt her friends. But Zuko?

'_Well she's marrying Zuko…so he can't be all that bad.' _

Saige sat down at a table, but Zuko left.

"He's already eaten." Saige explained, "Sit."

They sat and Saige went to go bring food.

Sokka leaned over, "Are you sure we can trust her?" He asked.

Aang nodded, "Yes, we can trust her."

"What's with her and Zuko?" Sokka asked, looking off in the direction that Zuko had left.

"Sokka…they're getting married."

Sokka's mouth fell open, "Married!"

Aang nodded.

"Why?" Stupid question from Sokka.

Katara hit her brother up side the head, "Because they love each other stupid! They announced it last night. They're getting married in four days, on Saige's sixteenth birthday."

Saige came back from the kitchen, carrying a tray of bread and meat sticking on each other.

"These are sandwiches." She said, setting the tray down in front of them.

She took one and ate it. Aang grabbed one and looked it over before trying it.

"This is good!" He commented, bolting the whole thing down and reached for another one. Katara and Sokka each got one and ate them.

"Not Bad." Sokka reached for three more. Soon, the whole tray was empty.

Saige, Katara and Aang had only two, Sokka had five and wanted more.

"Sokka you glutton." Katara sighed. Saige had gotten up to get more sandwiches. Katara leaned over to Aang, "I'm glad you decided to help Saige and Zuko."

Aang nodded, "Anything to end this war."

"Saige told me that we'll still get you to the North Pole to master Water bending…where's Appa and Momo?" Katara asked.

Sokka pointed up at the ceiling, "They're flying, following the ship…huh?" Sokka looked down, something was tugging at his boot.

"What the hell!" An orange thing was sitting on Sokka's boot. It was Chico. Sokka fell back with a startled yell and tripped backwards on the chair. Several of the crewmembers laughed at him.

"Sokka!" Katara looked at Chico, "Oh come here Chico." Chico jumped onto Katara's shoulder and stared down at the boy on the floor.

"What the hell is that thing!" Sokka spluttered.

"He's a monkey Sokka," Katara said balefully, not liking it when Sokka cursed, "He's Saige's pet, Chico. She's told us about him."

Aang sat up, "He's cool looking! Let me see him." He reached out eagerly to the monkey. Katara handed Chico to him.

"So, you are Chico." Aang petted him, "I've heard a lot about you." Chico jumped on his shoulder and ran a small hand over Aang's bald head, puzzled that there was no hair.

Sokka got back into his chair, but he moved away from Chico.

Saige came back with more food. Sokka began to demolish the tray full.

"You have a cute monkey Saige." Aang said, then laughed as Chico pulled on Aang's big ears.

Saige smiled, "Thanks Aang. Hey later do you want to train?"

Aang nodded, "How about now?"

"Sure, let's go!"

;To me;

Out on deck, Aang and I trained. Some crewmen stopped what they were doing to watch. It turns out that Katara told Jin that I was an Avatar also. Jin, of course, told everybody. Aang taught me a few more moves. Everyone had gathered around the rail, watching us train with rapt fascination.

'_They'll get use to it.' _I thought as I saw the awe in their faces.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. R&R. That's why I posted two!**


	32. Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of its characters.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Visitor

(Guess who the visitor is.)

My prediction turned out true. Two days later, everyone on the ship was becoming accustomed to having two avatars on board. Aang, Sokka, and Katara all sleep in the same room since not many were available. And Appa and Momo regularly land on the ship to rest. Chico and Momo are inseparable. It's funny to watch them play all day!

Sokka was more relaxed once he realized that he didn't have to carry around his knife and boomerang 24/7 for fear of getting jumped. Katara and Jin hang out a lot, so I think there will be another wedding not long after mine. Even though they've only known each other a little more then four days, I still think that they are perfect for each other.

Aang and Zuko have been training a lot, I watched them yesterday. Zuko would explain the move to Aang, and Aang would listen like a good little schoolboy. He would then try to do the move. It was like a big brother teaching his little brother how to play a sport.

I smiled.

I was in my room, reading the book with no title, when Zuko suddenly burst into my room.

"Saige, Get Aang Sokka and Katara. You have to hide them. A Fire Navy ship is approaching. Quickly!"

I nodded and rushed next door to Katara's room.

"Aang! Katara! Sokka! Come here!" I shouted, banging on the door.

"What?" Aang answered the door. I grabbed his arm and looked at Katara and Sokka.

"Y'all have to hide! There's a Fire Navy ship coming!" They nodded and we ran for the galley. It was deserted because all deck hands were out on deck preparing to be boarded by this Fire Navy Ship.

"Aang, you can hide in the air vents. They won't do a thorough job checking the ship, it would take up too much time. I will come for you when it's safe." Aang jumped up to the ceiling and hid in the vent. I turned to Sokka and Katara they followed me to the boiler room where there were lots of places to hide. I picked out the best two I could think of.

"Katara, hide under the coal boxes and Sokka you hide behind the boiler. Don't worry, they won't find you there." They both hid in their hiding spots. I made sure I couldn't see them, before leaving. When I was going back to my room, I looked out at sea. There was a large metal ship, Larger then ours by far at least 4 times bigger then ours, and getting bigger as it got closer. I ran to my room, getting Chico. I wanted him with me at all times. I sat down on my bed with a book, willing my heart to stop racing. I kept repeating words over and over in my head, hoping that they will calm me down. God I haven't been this scared since I got in trouble at school for cussing out a Bible teacher. (This seriously happened. I got suspended! My parents were pissed!)

'_They won't find them. They won't find them! They are safely hid…what about me?' _I do not have and arrow on my head or any other signs that would give me away as not being Firenation. So I guess I was all right. '_Just lock the door…no; they will knock it down just to see who's in here. Plus, Zuko didn't tell me to hide, so I guess I shouldn't. I don't need to…I have nothing to hide…Stop it!'_ I snapped. I was rambling on like a guilty convict at a court trial.

I tried to concentrate on my book, getting the ship out of my thoughts. After a short time passed, the whole ship gave a jolt. Throwing me to the floor in a heap. The sound of metal scraping on metal was clearly distinguishable. The ship had come to a stop. The Fire Navy ship was boarding.

'_Stay calm, Stay calm.'_ I told myself. I got up and sat on the bed. I petted Chico, comforting both him and me.

'_What is going on out there?'_

;Zuko;

"Hello Prince Zuko. I'm sure you've received the message on the Avatar?" Admiral Zhao smiled. His soldiers were assembled on Zuko's ship. Zuko glared at Zhao, "Yes, now get off my ship!" He demanded. He hated Zhao with a passion, why did he have to be here? Of all the times, he picked this day. Zhao did not leave however. He enjoyed annoying Zuko. Getting in his way whenever it was convenient to him.

"So I take it that you haven't captured the Avatar yet." Zhao smirked, knowing this is the hook he could plant the deepest and pull on the hardest to get Zuko fired up. He succeeded.

"Yes, Get off my ship now!" Zuko's temper flared. He wanted Zhao off his ship as soon as possible.

"The Fire Lord has given me permission to check all the ships I come by, for the Avatar. So stand back." What Zhao failed to mention is that Ozai said that Zuko's ship didn't have to be checked. He doubted that his son had captured the Avatar and never will. But Zhao loved to torment Zuko, so he decided to search the ship.

Zuko went pale at Zhao's words, '_Search the ships? Saige I hope you hid with the others!'_

Zhao gestured for the soldiers to begin their search.

"You have no right!" Zuko argued.

Zhao smiled, "Why not Prince Zuko? Are you hiding something?" Zhao looked like a cat that had captured a mouse by the tail.

Zuko growled, "I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem then."

Uncle Iroh came out on board, he surveyed the area with stolid indifference.

"General Iroh, It's good to see you!" Zhao lied, bowing to his superior.

"Admiral Zhao, what is the meaning of this?" Iroh asked, not bowing back to the ass-kissing Admiral. (Admiral KissAss…..has a nice ring to it don't cha think!)

"Checking for the Avatar sir."

Iroh didn't say anything, but gave Zuko a quick glance that read, 'I hope you hid them.'

"Let me go! Let me go you Bastards!" A girl yelled.

'_Oh Shit! Saige!'_

"We didn't find the Avatar sir," The guard announced, "But we did find a girl."

Saige was bought into view, flanked on either side by two girls. Chico was on her shoulder, his tail wrapped tightly around her neck, too scared to move.

Zhao smirked, "Well well well…what do we have here? One of your concubines Prince Zuko?" Zhao walked over to the struggling girl.

"No she is not! Release her!" Zuko demanded.

;To me;

I struggled against my captors, '_What the hell is going on!'_ I was reading in my room and all of a sudden, soldiers, not ours, burst into my room.

"Look here," one of them laughed, "We got a little girl!" They rushed forward and grabbed me off my bed. Chico screeched at the men, he held onto me for dear life.

"Let me go!" I shouted, punching them, "Let me go you Bastards!"

They hauled me out of my room out onto the deck. Zuko and Iroh were out there with some other guy.

"Well well well, what do we have here? One of your concubines Prince Zuko?" The man came over to me. He was dressed like Zuko, all in armor. He had a weird looking face.

ALERT NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC! I HAVE FOUND THE MISSING LINK! This guy looked like an Ape!

"No!" Zuko shouted angrily, "She is not! Release her!"

The man didn't have me released. He put his face close to mine. He grinned wickedly. When he spoke, rancid breath hit my face.

"Oh really? She's pretty enough to be one. Who is she?" He asked, looking me up and down. Zuko stepped forward menacingly. It was plain to see that he was having a hard time controlling his rage.

"Leave her alone Zhao!" Zuko shouted at him.

"Why should I? Hello pretty girl, you're coming with me." Zhao grabbed me from the guards, holding my injured shoulder that Chico wasn't on. The shoulder that had the burn. His grip made me wince in pain, his nails were digging into my wound.

"Let—me—go!" I shouted at Zhao. He grinned down at me, he was a good foot taller then I was.

"No, you'll be a slave on my ship, serving me instead of this brat!" He smirked at Zuko. Zhao squeezed my shoulder tighter, sending shocks of pain through my body. I began feeling faint…

"Chico..." I gasped, "Ataca!"

Chico darted over and savagely bit Zhao's hand. Zhao yelled. Letting go of me. I fell to the ground, holding my shoulder, anybody got any Neosporin! Chico had jumped onto Zhao, screeching madly. Chico bit and scratched Zhao's face and hands.

"GET IT OFF ME!" He yelled, trying to pull the raging ball of wild fur off himself.

Three soldiers ran to help him. Oh no! They'll kill Chico!

"Chico! Para! Ve! Corre!" I commanded. (for Spanish translation, keep reading) Chico stopped and ran for it. The soldiers threw fire at him, but Chico dodge out of the way and made it away. Zhao's face and hands were covered with scratches and blood. He looked ready to explode. He did.

"You little BITCH!" He yelled, lunging at me, "I'll kill you!

I scrambled away, trying to get on my feet. I turned and sprayed a wall of flame behind me, stopping Zhao from coming any farther.

"Zhao Stop!" Zuko shouted, running over to me and picking me up. Zhao had a horrible look on his face, if looks could kill, Zuko and I would be dead.

"You will not hurt her!" Zuko held me to him, "Get off my ship. You've finished your search. Now leave!"

Zhao took a menacing step towards us, He pointed at me, "What is this wench to you?" He smirked.

Zuko put himself between me and Zhao, "She is not a wench. She is my fiancé! And if you put one hand on her, I will kill you!"

Zhao frowned, "Why would anyone want to marry you! A banished _prince_!" He spat out the last word like a curse.

"I would!" I stepped out from behind Zuko. I glared balefully at Zhao, "Why explain it," I crossed my arms, "No Gorilla _Ape face_ would ever understand."

Zhao almost exploded at the insult. Zuko stepped in front of me again, "Leave!" He demanded. Zhao backed down, his soldiers followed him up the gang plank to their ship. Once on the ship, Zhao turned and pointed at me.

"I will come back for you wench! I will kill you! And that rat too!" He shouted.

Zuko shot a fireball at Zhao, but Zhao blocked it and the ship quickly sailed away.

Zuko turned to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm okay, but my shoulder hurts like hell!" I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down, exposing the cracked and bleeding wound. Zhao had squeezed hard enough to break the skin of the newly healed scar. Blood trickled down from the split skin.

"Come on, lets go dress that wound." Zuko led me to the infirmary. I stopped, "Wait. I have to tell Aang and the others that they can come out."

Zuko nodded, "But come back here when you're done."

I went to the galley and stood underneath the vent, "Aang!" I shouted, "You can come out now!"

There was a clink, then a crash of metal. Aang's head popped out of the air vent. He floated down next to me. He saw that I was bleeding.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you do me a favor? Please go find Chico, he's had a bad scare."

Aang left to go find Chico, he went to every corner and behind every box calling, "Chico? Where are you?' I went to the boiler room to check on Katara and Sokka.

"It's all clear guys." I announced.

"Thank God!" Sokka came out from behind the boiler, it was so hot! Sokka was soaked with sweat and perspiration. Katara appeared, moving coal boxes out of the way.

"Saige!" she gasped, "You're bleeding!"

"I'm okay—"

"What happened!" She asked, pulling down the sleeve to look at the wound.

"Zhao boarded the ship…we had a bit of a scuffle…I'm okay, really!" I tried to convince her, "I'm going to the infirmary."

Katara bit her lip, "I'll go with you." She volunteered. I nodded and glanced at Sokka, "You might want to take a shower…"

Sokka looked down at himself and nodded sheepishly. Katara and I went to the infirmary, where Zuko was waiting.

The doctor cleaned the wound and bandaged me up. Katara kept asking for details for what happened when she was hiding. Zuko told her. Katara must hate Zhao also because she had a look of pure hatred on her face whenever his name was mentioned. She cheered for Chico when she heard that he scratched up Zhao pretty good.

"What did those words mean?" Zuko asked, talking about the Spanish words. I explained:

"Ataca means attack, Para is stop, Corre is run, and Ve is go. I spoke Spanish to Chico so Zhao didn't know what Chico was going to do." It had taken ages to teach Chico Spanish commands.

"I never knew that you had a trained attack monkey." Katara laughed.

Zuko nodded, "That Chico is vicious, Zhao will have many scars."

"Do you think he will ever come back?" I asked, meaning Zhao.

Zuko shrugged, "Don't you worry. He won't get you. Not when I'm here, I'll kill him."

I laughed at the thought I just had, "It makes me feel better, that Zhao will be searching the whole world for the Avatar…and he's on the ship Zhao just checked!"

* * *

This chapter is 2,259 words long.Or something around that... Not including the title and disclaimer and this what I'm typing now. Hope you enjoyed. I would like lotsa reviews for this one, I worked hard on it during school in 2005. I got in trouble for it in Spanish class because I was suppose to be doing my "Ser vs. Estar." Verb packet. Estar is used for nonpermanent stuff. Ser is used for permanent. "Yo soy chica." Which is, "I am a girl." That's permanent unless I want to get a sex change….which I'm not going to do. I used, "Gusta' and 'No me Gusta." It means, "I like." And "I don't like." "Me Gusta Naruto." "Me gusta Zuko!" (I like Zuko) "Me Gusta Fuego" (I like fire)"No me gusta escuela." "I do not like school."………enough of the free Spanish lesson. The next chapter takes up where this one left off. Ta ta! Hasta Luego. 


	33. PDA

Hey I want to thank everyone for the reviews! It makes me feel so loved! Not knowing that the comet comes in Summer or whatever, I wrote it that it comes in February, I am really sorry for this mistake! Maybe you can pretend that February is July or something…..Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when it comes.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

"P.D.A!"

After dinner the crew had talent night again. I didn't feel like taking part in it tonight, but Sokka and Katara did! Aang had found Chico for me, luckily he didn't have and burns , just some singed fur. I praised Chico for what he had done to Zhao, extra fruit pieces for him!

Sokka and Katara did a Water Tribe dance for Talent night. Everyone clapped and applauded, of course, Jin applauded the loudest.

However, they didn't win the money though. During the course of the night, Sokka got so drunk that he could barely stagger around the deck. He wasn't use to the strong brew that Firenation brews. He acted like an Earth bender! Throwing chunks of whatever he could find on the ship at the crewmembers, saying, "Take that you rock!" Luckily he missed every time.

Jin went for the wine, trying to sneak up on it. I grinned to myself, I snuck up right behind him when he was reaching for the wine I whispered in his ear, "Lieutenant Jiiiiiiii" He blanched and immediately backed off and stayed away from the liquor the rest of the night.

When PoShi and ShanLing began strumming on stringed instruments, everyone began dancing.

Katara danced with Jin and I of course, danced with my fiancée Zuko.

"How's you're shoulder?" Ha asked

"Still stings a bit, but I can manage."

"Only 2 days till our wedding…we will stop off at the next port to get you a wedding garb."

We continued dancing, my feet grew weary and I moved away from the crowd, Zuko followed.

"You don't have to leave," I turned to him, "You can dance without me."

"No" Zuko shook his head and took my hand in his, "I don't want to dance without you." He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it, sending a faint tingle through my body.

I was touched by his statement, and his kiss. I touched his scar, running my fingers over it. I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss, he smiled, and my lips kissed his perfect white teeth. Zuko chuckled, his arms circling, hugging me to him. I could feel the little bone buttons of his tunic pressing against me, we we're in public I reminded myself. If I was at school, the principle would be shouting "PDA!" (Public display of affection) I pulled myself away from Zuko's hold.

"Come on, let's go dance!"

Zuko laughed and pulled me into the crowd.

:Time Gappy:

I snuggled deeper into the warm feeling around me. I opened my eyes to a bare

Man-chest. '_Whoa!'_

"Morning love."

Zuko smiled down at me, we were lying on top of his bed. I looked at us and was relieved to see that we both still had our clothes on, with the exception of Zuko's shirt. Zuko and I must have fallen asleep like this last night after Talent night.

"Good morning, "I yawned, snuggling closer to him, absorbing his warmth, I slowly sank back into the realm of sleep.

I don't know how much time had passed, but I awoke again this time, to Zuko kissing me on the cheek.

" I like to be waken that way, " I muttered sleepily, I yawned, " What time is it?"

" I dunno, but it's early. I can tell you that. I've been awake ever since dawn, an hour ago…"

"You've been awake that long?" I was surprised, "What have you been doing?"

Zuko smiled, "Watching you sleep."

I laughed, "You weirdo, must have been boring."

;Zuko;

Zuko hugged Saige to him, loving the feel of her close to him. "It wasn't. Tomorrow were getting married…"

Saige started humming a tune, '_Going to a chapel and we're, going to get ma-ha-ar-ried'_

Zuko chuckled, and played with Saige's hair, flicking it between his fingers.

At that chosen moment, Uncle Iroh came in.

"Prince Zuko ther—" Iroh stopped, his eyebrows raised. Saige jumped up, "General!"

"Uncle! Get out!" Zuko shouted. Iroh smiled and closed the door, However, he talked to Zuko still through the door.

"Prince Zuko, we will be docking at the port of AnYun. There is a beautiful beach that surrounds the area. Perfect for having the wedding.

Zuko stood up and went to the door, opening the door, he saw Iroh's smiling face.

"Is that all? Is that all you've come to tell me?" Zuko's voice was dangerously low. Iroh nodded and left quickly.

Zuko went back into the room, he sighed, "I'm going to have to start locking the door." Saige laughed.

"I'll be in my room changing." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay."

She left and Zuko changed also. He went out onto deck. Far off in the distance, a strip of land could be seen. The air was brisk and cool, no sign of clouds anywhere.

Zuko saw Aang practicing firebending off to his side. Aang kicked fire out of his feet, hitting it with his hands into the direction he wanted,

Zuko went up to him, "Aang."

Aang turned and smiled, "Hey."

"Can I join you?"

Aang nodded, "Sure, okay…ready…go!"

They trained, a Firenation Prince and an Avatar.

* * *

Yes, short I know. But I will make up for it in the next chapter. My new animal character is in the next chapter. I'm very proud of it! I have a new story up. Its in the (M) section though. The title is, "A Koi called "Bird". Crappy title, but it's the best I could come up with. Read and review both please! Luv ya! Byes! 


	34. AnYun

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters but I own Saige, Chico and you know all the other characters of my making. Special announcement at the bottom!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

AnYun

"Approaching the port of AnYun!" The lookout yelled down to the crew. I went out on deck to see, passing by Zuko and Aang who were training out on the practice deck. I went to the rail and looked out at the immense port of AnYun. AnYun was about a months sail away from the North Pole, so that meant that we still had quite a ways to go. One more month till we get there was what General Iroh informed me. There were wooded ships and metal ones all tried or anchored to the docks. Once we got closer, I could see weird shapes that resembled cats walking next to the people. I couldn't describe or pick out any of their details except that they were big.

There were also tall buildings with overhanging balconies. On the right side of the port the trees had been cleared away and little shrubs dotted the land in little neat rows. Peopl were walking through the field picking something off the bushes and dropping them into the baskets that they carried.

"Pompun fruits." Said a voice, I didn't need to turn to know who it was.

Iroh stepped up beside me, "Pompun fruits are considered a delicacy." He explained, "They are very sweet and taste best when they are roasted. Would you like them at the wedding Saige?"

"Yes, please. I always enjoy trying new foods."

"Once we dock, we'll find you a wedding dress. After that we'll order you some Pompun fruits. We should get Katara and Sokka outfits too…Oh and also Aang."

"What about me?" Aang shouted.

Iroh and I laughed. That boys ears can hear anything. I turned to Aang now that he and Zuko were taking a break and resting against the ships rail.

"We're going to get you, Katara and Sokka's outfits for the wedding."

"Cool!" Aang exclaimed and ran off, no doubt to tell Sokka and Katara. Looking back at the port that was now much closer I pointed out the animals I had seen earlier.

"What are those creatures?' I asked, " The ones walking next to the people."

Zuko answered me, "Those are Panyars. They are companions for people. Very affectionate but they can be fierce when their owners are threatened. I have one back at the palace. His name is Vesik."

Katara and Sokka came out followed by Aang. They were wearing Firenation clothes as not to seem suspicious to anyone. Aang's arrow was gone, earlier, I had taken the time to put foundation over the tattoo in an effort to cover it up. I had succeeded, but it had taken up half the bottle.

"Are we there yet."

"No Aang, but almost. Look at the big cats!" I pointed. Katara and Sokka looked, their eyes grew wide. "Wow! They are so amazing!" Katara said.

"I want a closer look once we dock." I said looking up at Zuko, "It that okay?"

He nodded.

Half an hour later, we were docked at AnYun. Chico bounded across the gangplank and hopped onto my shoulder as we headed down to the market. Zuko had changed back into their armor and we all left. Our group consisted of Iroh, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Me, Zuko and of course Chico.

We passed by a Panyar so now we got a closer look at the big cat. This one was a solid black with yellow brown jaguar spots all over it's body. It was the size of a cheetah and the head was shaped like one. But instead of having a sleek short-haired tail like they do, the Panyars have a long haired one like a Persian cat. It's eyes was a dark gold, almost the same colors as Zuko's.

"They're beautiful!" I gasped staring at the magnificent creature. Zuko stood by me, "That one looks a little like Vesik, but Vesik is a lighter color of black."

"I have never seen one before, they're beautiful."

Zuko smiled, " They are magnificent, aren't they."

We moved one, I saw many other colors of Panyars. Some were solid gold, brown, gray, black, and all had different spot patterns also and different colored spots.

Katara and I passed by a dress stand. Iroh called a dress to my attention. It was gold dress with little flowers embroidered a darker gold onto the hems and neckline. The sleeves were long and flowed out at the ends like a robe.

"That would be a good wedding dress." Iroh observed. Zuko agreed.

"Well if the dress fits…" I smiled. Katara came over and tapped my arm. She pointed, "Saige, Look! It's that man from the other shop!"

Sure enough, there was that grizzled old manager and he was the keeper of the dress. What kept bugging me was, how does he come by all these dresses, he didn't look like one who would bring needle to thread,

He looked up when he heard us.. His eyes went wide, "It's…you.."

I nodded, "Yup, and I'll try on that dress right there. And perhaps I'll buy it if it's worth our money." I said echoing last time.

He went in the back to get a dress my size.

Zuko leaned over, "What was that about?"

Chico jumped from my shoulder to his, holding onto his ponytail for support.

"He was the seller that Katara and I had bought her a dress from. He was very rude. I'll tell you the rest of the story later."

The manager came back and handed the dress to me, "Rooms back there."

I went into the back, Katara went with me to help tie up the back of the dress.

Sokka, Aang, Zuko and Iroh waited. Sokka touched a spear that was hanging on the wall, it fell and knocked against a sword. The sword fell, point down, a hairs breath from Sokka's foot. He jumped back and knocked a vase off a table. Sokka made a dive for it and caught it a second before it shattered on the floor. The other men laughed.

I shook my head, muttering, "Bull in a china shop." I pulled the dress on and Katara laced up the little silk ribbons in the back. I looked in the mirror, "Wow." I breathed.

The dress was beautiful, and Katara agreed. It hugged all the right places and flowed out at the feet.

I went out to show the men. I pulled back the curtain.

"Zuko." I called.

Zuko's head turned and he looked at me. His eyes went wide and his jaw hung open. A reation any woman would enjoy seeing her hubby do….but only to her.LOL.

"Saige…"

Aang and Sokka was the same way. Iroh smiled, "I think we'll take that one." He declared.

I smiled and nodded. I turned back to Zuko, Aang and Sokka, " Guys, close your mouths before you catch flies." There mouths shut with a 'snap'.

I laughed, "I'll take that as a 'you like it.'  
I went and changed out. We bought the dress and left. Next it was Katara's turn, She received the same reaction from Aang when she stepped out from behind the curtain with her new dress on. We bought Aang and Sokka their new outfits also.

On our way back to the ship, Zuko stopped mid stride.

"What?" I asked, noticing that he was looking behind him.

"I got something I need to do. Go back to the ship without me. I won't be long."

I shrugged, "Alrighty then, see you there."

We went back to the ship and Zuko walked off back in the opposite direction back into the market.

Jin met Katara at the entrance of the galley. He kissed her hand and they went in for refreshments. I smiled, '_Ahh Love is in the air.'

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it. If anyone draws a Panyar for me, I will dedicate something to you. But here it a important announcement:**

**I had not picked out a 'hubby' for Sokka. I know that there are a lot of "I love Sokka" girls out there that would love to marry him. I will let the first review who says, "I WANT TO MARRY SOKKA!" let him marry you. You have to include your age, a description of yourself and what nation you are from, (But you cannot be from air). And you have to make me believe how much you want me to have Sokka Marry you. But I do not take kindly to threats. So be warned. And it could also depend on how many reviews you have given me in the past. This includes reviews from the following: _A Koi named "Bird"._ _Holy Sugar Honeyed Iced Tea. I Call You. _And last but not least. This story_, Run Away. _Let the blood shed over Sokka begin! Oh, And whoever wants to marry ShanLing too. Rules are the same for him. Muwahahahaaaa! This is going to be fun!**


	35. Short Chappie

Disclimaer: I do not own Avatar or any of it's characters.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Me got grounded again…..BECAUSE OF Don't ask why, because I really don't even know, parents live in a world of their own.

Congrats to JustPlainPeachy for winning! You get to marry Sokka. It will be awhile I'm telling you ahead of time, so keep reading for updates!

Short Chappie. Sorry

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Short chappie

I was in my room, reading the book with no title, which I was almost done with. Books don't last long with me around to read them. In the story, Sin had just finished killing a rabid Platypus Bear and was now going to trade the egg for a sword…why would he need a sword? He's a Firebender! Oh well, I can't rewrite the story.

I heard someone knock on the door, I was to fully engrossed with my story to have noticed footsteps heading for my room.

"Saige? You in there?" It was Zuko. He was back from the market, doing whatever he was doing.

"What's the password!" I called out in fine military fashion.

I heard Zuko sigh, I muffled my laughter with my hand, waiting to see what Zuko could think up that would be the password.

"Um….is it….Ginseng tea?"

"Nope, guess again."

;Zuko;

Zuko groaned, '_Oh come on!' _He leaned against the doorway, "Let me in."

"Password." He heard Saige laugh again.

Zuko was racking his brains for a logical answer.

"Spying on Miss Saige again Zuko?" Zuko whirled around on his uncle, "UNCLE!"

Zuko heard Saige laugh, "You guessed it! You can come in."

Zuko was dumbfounded, Uncle clapped him on the shoulder, "Haha, nephew I was only kidding, but it seemed I helped you out."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "What do you want Uncle?" Knowing that the oldster did not show up unless he had something to report or had some news…. or just wanted to mess with him which was quite often.

Iroh nodded, "Dinner is being served, I came to tell Miss Saige, but you can take the message to her." He chuckled and left.

Zuko entered Saige's room and saw that she was reading in the corner of the room, her legs propped up comfortable on an ottoman. She looked up when she heard him come in, she grinned, "So your back." She said, as if the news was obvious…. which it was.

Zuko gave her a kiss and announced Uncle's message, "Dinner time love."

Saige got up and put the book aside, Zuko saw it and picked it up and flipped through the pages.

"Oh, I've read this book before. It is pretty good." Zuko stopped at her marker, "'Sin aimed his hand at the rearing beast, this was his last chance, if he missed he was done for. He summoned all his energy in one final blast…'" He closed the book and sat it down on the table, "That is one of my favorite parts. I forgot how the story ends."

Saige took his hand and led him outside, "I'll tell you when I finish it. C'mon, I'm hungry." She said in mock impatience.

Zuko laughed, "Okay Okay, Jeez, Lets go eat then."

They went into the galley and saw that Katara, Sokka and Aang had already started eating without them. Zuko and Saige sat with them and ate their fish and 'veggies' as Saige called them.

"I wonder how that rude man got on the island?" Katara said, musing aloud to herself.

"He probably just moved businesses." Saige guessed, "I bet that he never expected to see us again. Did you see the way he looked at Zuko? He looked ready to faint!" Saige laughed.

Katara smiled and nodded. Sokka spoke up, "When you two were in the back, the guy asked if you two were his servants. Zuko wasn't too happy."

Zuko spoke next, "I told him that you were my fiancé, and I told him that Katara was your sister."

Katara and Saige looked at each other and burst out laughing. They looked nothing alike; the only thing that they had in common blood was Waterbending. When their laughter wore off, Saige turned to him, "So where did you go?"

"Um, I walked around the city. It had been awhile since I had last been here." He explained.

After dinner, Zuko and Saige went back into Saige's room, discussing the wedding.

"Uncle Iroh said that he already ordered the Pompun fruits that you wanted. They will be delivered to the ship first thing in the morning." Zuko unwrapped his pony tie and brushed his hair. Saige was setting out her wedding dress, "K, have we found a good spot on the beach to have the wedding?"

Zuko nodded, "I saw a potential spot. It's on the other side of the Pompun fields. There is a nice bay with some beautiful willows growing on the edges. I think that it would be the best spot."

"Sounds wonderful." Saige said dreamily, "Goodnight Zuko, I'm going to bed." She flung herself onto the bed, sighing as she sunk into the blankets.

Zuko came up and lay down beside her, "Not yet. I want to tell you something."

"Oh?" Saige raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"I love you."

Saige smiled at him, "Love you too."

Zuko pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face, "You'll be sixteen and married by tomorrow."

"Yay. C'mon, I'm tired."

Zuko picked Saige up carefully and pulled back the sheets and laid her down on the bed. He crawled in beside her and pulled the covers back over them and hugged her to him.

"I'm tired too. Goodnight love." Zuko flicked his wrist and the fire went out.

"'night" Saige whispered, Zuko whispered that he loved her, but his words fell on deaf ears, she had already fallen asleep. Zuko smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

* * *

**Yo everyone! Having a friend post these for me again since I'm grounded again and I don't want to keep you all waiting to find out what happens. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter which is the morning of the wedding and there is a big surprise! So enjoy you all! It was really hard typing this and the two other stories, I'm losing my spirit….maybe some more reviews would help? Give me some and I will return the favor! Bye Bye!**


	36. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige and Chico.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Happy Birthday!

Zuko woke first from the sunlight streaming in through the porthole window to shine in his face. Saige shifted in his arms, murmuring sleepily from being disturbed. Zuko smiled, Saige was sixteen today, and they were getting married on the beach today.

Zuko kissed the top of Saige's head to wake her up in her favorite way.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Saige opened her eyes and Zuko kissed her forehead again, "You're sixteen today." He informed her.

Saige smiled sleepily, "and we're getting' married."

Zuko nodded, "This is the best day ever. I get to marry you, love. And start a family." Saige sat up and stretched, yawning loudly, "You're not starting the family tonight I hope."

Zuko shrugged and grinned good naturedly, "You never know."

Someone knocked on the door. Zuko groaned, "Who is it?" (even though he had no doubt who the person was.)

"Uncle."

"What do you want?"

"To wish Saige a happy birthday."

"Not now Uncle."

"Why? Are you giving her her birthday gift now?"

"UNCLE!"

Saige got up and went to the door and opened it, "Thank you General Iroh, for the happy birthday wish." She said to the old general.

Iroh bowed, grinning as he did so, "When will you come to breakfast Miss Saige?"

Saige smiled back coyly, "When I'm done." She closed the door.

Zuko suppressed a smile and Saige smiled exasperated already, "So what's the schedule for the day oh sagacious one." She said, tapping his head in a bored manner.

Zuko pretended to think…..then gave up, "My uncle is the 'sagacious one.' Go with the flow is what he would say. He has everything planned out."

Saige got off the bed and went into the bathroom calling back over her shoulder, "I'm going to change, you might want to also. Unless you plan to go out there only wearing your pants….Which I have no objection to, by the way."

Zuko shook his head , "I'll change because its getting cold out there. Then we'll go eat Brekkers." He used one of Saige's words. He heard her cough with laughter, "F-Fhahah…Fine…alright." She managed to get out.

'_You will love your Birthday present…' _Zuko thought absently as he changed and washed up.

( Can any of you guess what it is? Here's a few ideas. A. A piece of jewelry. B. A car C. Flowers or D. Other?……………………….Some of the smart people out there are yelling at the screen at me. "It's a you moron!" Read further to find out what it is.)

Zuko and Saige finished and went to the galley for 'Brekkers'. Upon entering the galley, there was a big shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAIGE!" _(Wouldn't you have loved hearing that 2 minutes after you woke up! I would've fainted from the noise! And I'm partially deaf!)_

All the crewmen and friends greeted Saige with a shout, Saige back up, almost falling from the outbursts. Katara ran up and hugged her friend tightly, "16! And getting married! How do you feel?"

Saige blinked, "Overwhelmed." She laughed, then hugged Katara back, "I feel great. Thank you Kat. This is the best birthday ever!"

Zuko smiled secretly, '_I'm sure it will be' _

After many "Happy Birthday wishes" Saige sat down to eat with Katara and her other friends. Zuko finished eating first, then he got up and disappeared to go get something…..

;Me;

I was to busy talking to have noticed that Zuko had left the table, he was so quiet. General Iroh came over to our table and Katara scooted aside to let the big man sit down. Iroh smiled at all of us, his jovial figure was enough to make us all smile.

"I've ordered the Pompun fruits for the wedding. The wedding will be at sunset, is that okay with you Miss Saige?" Iroh asked.

"Yes of course. Thank you for everything General Iroh."

Iroh shook his head smiling, "You may now call me Uncle Iroh, we are related now."

I smiled, "Not yet. Thank you."

I heard Katara gasp and I saw that she was looking behind me. I turned and saw Zuko carrying a box to our table. Not a very big box, a medium size one that a Microwave could fit into.

Zuko held the box out to me, "Happy Birthday Love." He set the box on the table in front of me. Aang, Sokka, and Katara crowded in close to see what it was. I looked at Zuko, unbelieving, he nodded, "Open it." He urged.

A noise came from the box on my lap, a snuffling sound.

"Open it." Zuko said again when he saw me hesitate. I looked back down at the box, and removed the lid….I gasped, "Zuko…"

**That's the end of the chapter……kidding, here it is…….LOL……..read the story Dang it!**

The Panyar looked up at me from inside the small box, its gold eyes gleaming with wariness at seeing a huge person looking down on it. It was a cub, a kitten, but it was the size of a full-grown house cat.

I picked the Panyar out of the box, its black fur felt like satin underneath my trembling hands. Katara, Aang, and Sokka were in awe of the little creature and I was also. It had soft black fur and golden brown spots dotted its pelt around the crown of the head, down to the back. Its tail was fluffy and the tip was shot through with gold streaks…it was beautiful! _( Leave a review if you guessed it please.)_

"Oh…my God Zuko!" I breathed, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Zuko leaned his head down and I kissed him. The little Panyar meowed, snuggling against my stomach, its little nose nudging my arm and licking it. I smiled, petting its satin fur.

"Where did you get it?" I asked, letting Katara and the others pet the little cat.

Zuko sat down beside me, moving the box out of the way, "I got her at a breeders place in the market. That is why I left by myself when we were heading back to the ship yesterday. I saw that you liked the Panyars, so I got you one. She will also protect you whenever I am not around but we will have to wait until she is full grown."

"Thank you so much Zuko! I love her!" My eyes began to water, this was the best present I had ever received except for Chico. (Who was still in Saige's room, sleeping on the back of a chair)

Aang and Sokka petted her head, Aang looked up at me, "What are you gonna name her? Name her Appaya! Like Appa!" He joked.

I smiled and thought about a name. Then came up with a good one.

"Zukia. I'll name her Zukia." I smiled up at Zuko.

"That's a pretty name." Katara commented, she petted Zukia's fur, "Hello Zukia." She cooed.

Zukia meowed.

The crewmembers came by to see her. Some of them even said that they had Panyars back at home also. Zuko and I took little Zukia to my room. Chico woke from his place on the back of the chair. I wondered how he would react to know that we have a new member to the family. I put Zukia on the bed opposite from Chico and waited.

Chico hesitated, then came forward, his natural born curiosity getting the best of him. Zukia meowed and hesitantly went over to check out Chico. Chico sniffed her and she him.

"This is Zukia, Chico. She's apart of our family now. Be nice." I said, hoping that the two would behave.

Chico reached out a small hand and petted the top of Zukia's head, and Zukia let him. I sighed in relief; they were goin' to get along. Zukia purred and curled up on the bed, Chico nestled in beside her, the lazy monkey still tired.

"_Awww_!" I cooed at the sight. It was so adorable. Zuko put an arm around me, " I noticed that you named her after me. Why?" Zuko squeezed my shoulder.

I looked up at him, "You are the one who gave her to me. So I named her after you. And plus.." I smiled, "She has your eyes."

Zuko looked at Zukia, who watched us with alert eyes, "She does. Then she will be my eyes, watching and taking care of you whenever I'm away. She will protect you from Zhao."

I winced at the memory of that ape. I've heard of scum of the earth, but he tops it all in my books.

"I'm glad you like her." Zuko said.

"Like her? I love her." I said truthfully.

"She needs a bed, some place to sleep. Zuki is not going to sleep in the bed with us."

I begin to look around either for a basket or something like big blankets. I found a small basket in the closet, just big enough for Zukia to fit in.

"That won't fit her for long." Zuko commented, and picked Zukia up to lay her in the basket.

"Why?"  
Zuko explained, "Panyars grow very quickly. She will be full grown in about three months."

"Holy Freakin' Hog Monkeys! How long do they live?"

"They live as long as their master does. Or unless they are killed some other way. They can only have one owner in a life time."

I kneeled and petted Zukia as she purred. She tumbled out of the basket and began wandering around the room, sniffing anything that she found curious….which was everything.

"What do Panyars eat?" I asked Zuko. I bent and picked Zukia up and she purred loudly as I scratched her behind the ears.

"They at fish and meat. We have a never ending supply of fish, so that shouldn't become a problem." Zuko looked at Zukia, "Look, she's asleep." He whispered.

Sure enough, the little Panyar had fallen asleep in my arms, her little nose nestled in the crook of my elbow. Carefully, I laid her on the bed and Zuko and I left the room as quietly as we could.

Outside, the sky was clear and the sun shone brightly, chasing off the morning chilly air. We were getting close to the North Pole. Aang was getting more and more anxious, impatient to learn Waterbending. I'll be with him, I needed to learn Water bending also for mine and Aang's plan.

Zuko and I practiced Firebending out on deck until lunchtime, when it was time for lunch, I went back into the room to get Zukia and Chico and bring them to the galley to get a bite to eat.

Zukia was awake when I got in the room; she was playing with Chico on the bed, wrestling with each other. It was so cute.

"C'mon Chico, Zukia you too." They both looked up and jumped off the bed.

We went to the galley. It was funny to see Zukia trying to race Chico, both of them very competitive I could see. In the galley, I got Chico some fruit and Zukia a fish. We sat at our table where Zuko, Katara, Aang and Sokka were already eating their meal.

Katara looked up when we approached, she looked down at Zukia and smiled, "Little Zukia is following you everywhere, its cute!"

"It is, isn't it? Not much longer till the ceremony."

Aang nodded, then took a big bite out of his sandwich, "How long will it be?" He asked after emptying his mouth.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I don't know how long you people have weddings." Which was true, their ceremonies must be different from ours because of their culture.

Zuko moved aside for me to join him on the bench, "Don't worry. I'll walk you through it."

* * *

**There you go. I added a new character to the gang. Zukia. The original name was Zuki but I changed it to Zukia so that less people would get Zuko and Zuki mixed up. Some of my friends kept on getting it messed up saying, "Zuko wrestling with Chico on the bed? He would squish him!" I won't tell you who said that, but you know who you are…(evil eye). Oh my GOD! I have a song stuck in my head! 'Desert Rose' By Sting. I love that song, and it keeps getting stuck in my head! First it was the Tootsie Roll song, Then "I'm in love wit a Stripper." Then "Crazy Frog" NOW ITS "DESERT ROSE!" Arrggghhh. Some one shoot me please!**

**Hey guess what guys! I'm going to PROM! Yes! With my Junior boyfriend CHRIS! I already got my dress, its blue spaghetti straps with a Silver Rhinestone little brooch like thing in the very center. It is so pretty! I kept saying that I felt like Janelle from "The Dark Jewels Trilogy." It looks like something she would wear. If anyone draws Zukia and send it to me by e-mail, I will love you forever. Scan it into your computer and send it in an e-mail for those who don't know how to do it. Or put it on a site and send me a link. I won't be posting the other chapter of Holy Sugar Honeyed Iced Tea for awhile, Its taking me quite awhile to do all my homework and trying not to get grounded again, So I hope you won't hate me. Tata!Bye Bye!**


	37. Wedding! Yeay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any other character. I own Saige, Chico, Zukia, Jin, and a few other people.

/Authors note/ I did write a scene about something bad happening at the wedding…. but my little sister and I didn't like it. So I know you wouldn't like it much either. Sorry to you wedding crashers out there.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Wedding

Time for the wedding! It was almost sundown and everyone on the ship was gathered on the shore of AnYun, everyone including Chico and Zukia. I was wearing my gold dress and Zuko was wearing his traditional armor attire. It was customary for men of military rank to wear their uniform (in this case, armor) to their wedding. The same went for people of royal decent, which would be a Prince of the Fire Nation.

Zuko and I looked at each other and smiled, this was what we had been waiting for. I held a bouquet of freshly picked panda lilies, their fragrance filling my senses with their sweet perfume. Zuko winked at me and I smiled, my heart feeling like a butterfly, fluttering around in my chest with excitement.

Aang, Katara and her brother Sokka stood with Uncle Iroh off to our right. Sokka looked uncomfortable; he kept fidgeting in his new clothes. My guess was that he forgot to take the metal pins out before he put the clothes on. I sighed, shaking my head. Katara looked beautiful in her dress, and Jin noticed, he stood beside her, his arm lightly touching hers. I think there will be another wedding not long after mine.

The crowd split, allowing the Fire Sage to come forward to do the ceremony. He stood in front of Zuko and me, he began to speak.

"We are gathered here today, in the union of these two young people. Prince Zuko of the Firenation, son of Fire Lord Ozai and late Queen Kisana. To be joined with Lady Saige of…." The Sage stopped and looked at me. I answered for him, "Of Florida."

The sage continued, "And lady Saige of Florida. Daughter of…" Again the Sage stopped. By this rate, Zuko and I would be married by next week. I didn't want to bring my parents into this, but the wedding had to continue, "Scott and Stacey."

The Sage looked at me quizzically, but went on with the wedding, "… May Avatar Roku shine down upon the union of this young couple…."

: Time Gap…. a long, boring…time gap:

An hour later, the Sage was still talking about vows and long ago past and relationship ties. My back was stiff from standing still and straight for so long. Finally, after I felt like I was going peg out from boredom, the guy pops the long awaited questions.

"Do you, Prince Zuko, take Lady Saige as you lawful wedded wife?"

Zuko turned and looked at me, his eyes filled with silent relief and love, "Yes, I do." He replied loudly for everyone to hear.

The Sage turned to me, "And do you, Lady Saige, take Prince Zuko as your lawful wedded husband?"

I smiled up at Zuko, "I do."

The Sage rolled up the scroll he had been reading from, " Then I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride Prince Zuko."

Zuko leaned down, and softly planted his lips on mine. There was cheers and applause.

Uncle Iroh was crying and laughing with joy, he kept wiping his eyes with a now damp kerchief. Katara, Aang, and even Sokka was clapping along with everyone else. I looked over at Katara, our eyes met and she winked at me, I winked back. I looked back up at my new husband. I have never felt happier in my whole life, I was finally living in the fantasy world I had only lived in my dreams, if I was dreaming now, don't wake me up.

At the end of the party the Pompun fruits were served out to everyone along with the other desserts. The sun had already set and it was dark on the beach, the only natural illumination was the moon and stars that shone down on us from their heavenly blanket. Torches have been lit to provide more light. It was like Music night on the beach. People were singing and dancing, having great fun. ShanLing was beating a taboo on the drums and Zuko and I danced with each other while Jin and Katara danced also.

"You and I are equal now Prince Zuko." I smiled up at him. Zuko grinned, "Yes, I suppose we are Princess Saige. Did you have a good wedding? Did it meet your expectations?"

I smiled and pretended to think about my answer then I replied cheekily, "Better then what I originally thought. It was the best wedding anyone could ask for."

Zuko smiled and we continued dancing until midnight. That night, it was special…

: Time Gap:

; Zuko;

Zuko was half awake, he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world, but he could not think of why, his mind still clouded with sleep. He opened his eyes and realized the reason of his contentment. Saige was asleep in his arms once again. He remembered what happened last night, the first time for both of them. Zuko smiled, and she chose him.

Zuko knew it was time to get up, he carefully let go of Saige, careful not to wake her up. He got out of the bed, Saige shifted in her sleep, gravitating to the spot that Zuko just got out of. She murmured sleepy words, but did not awaken. Zuko brushed a stray wisp of blond hair out of her face, smiling. Zuko didn't want to wake her, she was tired and she needed to sleep. Zuko wrote her a letter and set it on the nightstand.

'_Good morning love. I hope you slept well, as well as I did. I'm letting you sleep in, I will be in the galley, come see me when you awaken, I'll have breakfast ready for you. I love you muy mucho. Zuko.' _He used two words that Saige had taught him, Spanish words 'very much'. He dressed and tied up his hair into his traditional ponytail.

'_I bet Uncle is going to start his 'nephew, niece' routine when he sees me.' _Zuko shook his head, hoping that his Uncle didn't. But he had a good feeling that it was a hopeless prayer. Zuko left his room and headed for the galley. Upon entering, he was greeted by the one person he was hoping to avoid that morning. '_Oh great.' _

Uncle Iroh smiled at him jovially, "Am I going to be a granduncle soon?" He asked.

Zuko didn't answer him, but instead walked off to his table and sat down. Uncle Iroh came over and sat down beside him, they ordered the usual and waited to be served. Iroh tried to start a conversation with his silent nephew, in hope to get some words out of him, "We are leaving AnYun today, Prince Zuko. And heading for the North Pole today. The ship is fully stocked and ready for sailing…"

Zuko nodded wordlessly, not verbally answering his desperate uncle.

"We should be at the North Pole in about a month, weather permitting and the ocean hadn't frozen over…" Iroh sighed; he wasn't getting anything out of his nephew. "Alright Prince Zuko, I will stay out of your personal life for now on." He gave up.

"Thank you."

Their meal was served shortly after Iroh forfeit. Zuko ordered Saige's fruit and fish, so it would be ready for her by the time she awoke hopefully. Zuko and Iroh ate and talked about the ships condition and weather reports. Saige arrived in the galley followed by Zukia. The little Panyar followed close to her master, scared of all the big people and the loud noises of the galley. Zukia already though of Saige as her new mother, and she followed her everywhere.

"Good morning Princess Saige." Iroh greeted her warmly. Saige smiled and shook her head, "Don't start calling me a Princess. Saige will do just fine, thank you." She said. Iroh agreed. Zuko kissed Saige on the cheek as she sat down beside him, " Morning love." Her food arrived and Zukia jumped onto her lap and curled up comfortably. Zukia's alert eyes watching the fat man, and the other man who had brought her here. Saige fed her a small fish and she ate it hungrily.

Zuko told Saige that they were leaving AnYun that day. She was sad to leave it, but Zuko knew that they had to leave or they wouldn't reach the North Pole on time.

; Me;

After breakfast Aang continued to teach me airbending. I was getting pretty good he told me. Aang even taught me how to use the glider! I kicked off of the deck and glided into the air above the ship, trying to go as high as I could.

Zukia watched me from the bow of the ship. She had screeched when she couldn't follow me on the glider when I was in the air.

"What's wrong with Zukia?" Aang had asked when Zukia first started up her antics.

I shrugged as I petted the little cub. "I dunno. But I think she wants to follow me, but can't."

Chico and Momo sat atop of Appa who was swimming along side the ship. I landed back on the ship and Zukia bounded up to me, rubbing against my legs, begging to be picked up. I gave Aang his glider back and I paid attention to Zukia. She purred loudly, licking my face. I laughed, "Hey stop it, you'll lick my face off!"

"How long until we reach the North Pole?" Aang asked, looking across the ocean towards the north. I could tell he was anxious to learn and Master Waterbending, it was his job.

"In a month." I said, stepping up beside him, "We can't get there any sooner Aang. We still have until next February till the comet comes. We'll master the elements by then." I assured him.

He smiled faintly, "I hope so."

That night, I had a strange dream; Avatar Roku visited me in my sleep.

_(Dream)_

I looked around at where I was. I wasn't on the ship anymore. I sat a top of the leafy canopy of a giant tree. The stars shone bright and large above me, a man materialized out of the air in front of me. I recognized him as Avatar Roku from episode three. He smiled at me, his dragon curled up behind him, watching me with bright alert eyes. I looked back up at Avatar Roku, he gestured around him.

"Do you know where you are Avatar Saige?" He asked, his voice spoken in my head. I looked at the sea surrounding the tree, "No, I don't. Where am I?" I said.

" You are in the Spirit world Saige. Do you know who I am?" I nodded, "Your Avatar Roku, the Avatar that came before Aang."

"You are correct. I have brought you here to tell you that you were brought to the Avatar world to aid Aang in mastering all the elements before the comet arrives. You also being an Avatar better our chance of ending this war. You and Aang are to defeat the Fire Lord before Soltzens comet comes." Avatar Roku waved his hand, and the starry sky turned bright red. A large fiery comet streaked towards us from the heavens. I yelled and put up my arms to protect myself from the blazing comet. But I wasn't burned, it passed through Avatar Roku, Me and the tree, it vanished into the ground, but leaving it unmarked as if nothing had disturbed the soil. I stared in disbelief at Avatar Roku. He folded his hands into his voluminous sleeve and looked at the red sky, "If the Fire Lord is not defeated, then all is lost." He said slowly, " The other remaining nations will be destroyed, leaving only the Fire Nation to rule. Everything would fall out of balance if this happens. It is up to you and Avatar Aang. Work together, and you accomplish the unthinkable. Farewell, and good luck." Avatar Roku's dragon reared up on its hind legs. Its tail swooped over and touched my forehead, I fell into darkness.

(End Dream)

I bolted up in bed, breathing hard and looking around. Zuko groaned beside me, "…Saige…what is it?" He mumbled sleepily.

I remembered the dream. Had Avatar Roku really spoken to me? Was that why I was here? I felt something itch my foot. I reached down, and pulled off a leaf. I stared at it; it was the same type of leaf that grew on the tree in my dream. It had been real!

I shook my head, "It's nothing Zuko." I told him, "Go back to sleep. It was just a dream."

* * *

**I added the dream part. It was not originally in the story but I thought it would be fun to try a dream experiment. I have weird dreams, One time, not to long ago, I had a dream about Aang, Sokka and Katara running away from Zuko and hiding on my school bus to get away from him. It was weird. We drove to my old school and we hid in the chapel. Zuko pounded on the big oak doors then burned them down. I don't remember the rest. I need to write this stuff down. My friend Sarah had a dream about being sucked into a Pac Man game…..Weird huh? Sorry that nothing tragic or horrible happened during the wedding. Next chapter takes place a month later. Leave me a review please! The more reviews I get for this chapter, the sooner I will post the next one. Remember: I do not enjoy flames. If you don't like it, then stop reading. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. I just wanted to broadcast that to everyone. I've had one flame this whole story. Simpatica reviews por favor. (Nice reviews please).**


	38. The North Pole!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige, Chico, Never mind. You know who I do a don't own.

I wrote this scene like…. three months before the episode came out. So I will keep my originality and the names the way I want. But I will try to change my North Pole appearance to fit the episodes. So if you notice any mistakes, I apologize ahead of time. **_THERE IS NO PRINCESS YUE! OR HAN OR ANY OTHER DUDE IN THE EPISODES IN THIS STORY. I FINISHED THIS STORY BEFORE 'THE SEIGE OF THE NORTH' AIRED._** When I was watching the episode, I was like, " Awww crap. I have a lot of rewriting to do." My sister looked at me and laughed. I'm not getting it perfect, because there are some things that I couldn't change so don't kill me, I will make it as close as I possibly can without contradicting my work.

Announcement: I can't remember what Haru's father's name is. Can you help me out with this. Its for another story that I am working on. Please give me the name. I will give you an Oreo! (My fav cookie!)

A Special thanks to Zukoiscute for drawing me a picture of a Panyar. It is awesome and I love it. You get a whole box of cookies! Thank you!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

The North Pole

(One Month Later)

"Approaching the walls of the North Pole!" Jin shouted loudly. Zuko smiled as he saw the North Pole's walls get closer and closer. The Water Nation symbol clearly engraved in the middle. _'Good, we're almost there.' _He thought with a flood of long awaited relief. He thought that they would never make it. Storms and water typhoons kept them back considerably when they could've been there a few days earlier.

Zuko watched as the great peaks of icebergs lazily drifted by the ship, knowing that under the surface, the icebergs were four times bigger. Zuko looked down from the Navigation room window to the deck where he could see Aang, Katara and Sokka pointing at passing icebergs and the North Pole, talking excitedly. Katara and Aang told Zuko that they would try to talk to the Water Tribe leaders and convince them to trust them. If Katara and Aang couldn't convince them, then no one could.

Zuko looked at the map, not even thirty miles to go before they reach the walls, but what then? Would the Water tribe attack them? Zuko prayed to the spirits that they did not. A whole tribe against a small crew of fire benders…. they did not stand a fool's chance against the water tribe. But Aang and Saige must learn Water bending. Saige had almost mastered air and fire bending and was now going to learn water bending with Aang and Katara, Zuko hadn't figured out how they were going to learn Earthbending. But Katara came up with a suggestion. She has a friend in the Earth Nation whose name was Haru; he could probably teach Aang and Saige Earthbending.

Zuko trained with Aang, teaching him Firebending along with Saige when she wasn't busy and joined in. Zukia would follow her everywhere though, often causing a hindrance to their training. They were rarely seen apart, Zukia would follow Saige all day. Zukia was now half grown! She was the size of, what Saige would call, a Bobcat. Whatever that was.

Zukia had grown out of her little basket long ago. She would sleep on the end of Zuko and Saige's bed whenever they would permit it. Her fur was blacker then it ever had been when she was a kitten and her bushy tail had more streaks of gold in it.

Zuko left the Navigation room, passing by Uncle Iroh who again was playing his favorite game with PoShi. PoShi was losing again for the seventh time that morning. Zuko went looking for Saige, thinking that she would be up by now. Earlier, she said that she wasn't feeling well. She was lying down in their room, trying to sleep even though it was midday.

Zuko opened their door quietly in case she was still asleep. The room was dark but he could see the empty bed, where was Saige? _'Where did she go?'_ Zuko wondered. The bathroom door was open; he looked in and saw Saige sitting in front of the toilet, her arm propping her head up on the lid.

"Saige? Are you okay?" Zuko kneeled beside her, resting a hand on her back.

She nodded, "I'm fine." She croaked, " I guess breakfast didn't agree with me." She tried to joke.

But Zuko didn't believe her, this was no breakfast issue, "You've been like this since last night. I'm going to get the doctor. C'mon, lets get you to bed." Zuko picked her up and carried her to the bed. "No Zuko, I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug. You don't have to get the doctor; it will pass. I'm sure."

"I'm getting the doctor Saige. Stay here." Zuko laid her gently on the bed. Zukia jumped up and sat on Saige's lap so Saige could not get up. Zukia could understand commands, even if they weren't directed at her.

Zuko left the room and went to the infirmary where the doctor was having a noontide nap on one of the empty beds. Zuko shook his softly by the shoulder. The doctor awoke blinking to wake himself up, "Yes?" He mumbled, then snapped to attention when he saw it was Zuko, "I- eh-Sir—"

"Saige isn't feeling well." Zuko told him, "She's been ill since last night." He needn't say anymore. The doctor got up and grabbed his medical bag and followed Zuko back to his room. The doctor turned to Zuko before entering, "I'll take care of her sir. I will inform you when I am finished."

Zuko nodded and went back on deck. Aang met him, "Where's Saige? I haven't seen her all day." The little bald monk said to him. Zuko gestured back over his shoulder, "She's not feeling well Aang. The doctor is with her now. What have you been up to all morning?"

"Firebending. Do you wanna join me?" Aang grinned. Zuko never passed up an opportunity to try to beat Aang, even though he always managed to lose to the twelve year old.

Zuko took a fighting stance as the answer, "Let's go."

: Time Gapoli:

They took a break and rested.

"Aang look!" Katara shouted, pointing out at the water. There was the North Pole Wall, looming above them, over towering even the tallest part of the ship. Zuko looked up at the wall, and saw people looking down at them from the walls. Zuko got Aang, "Aang, can you go up there and talk to them. Take Katara with you. He nodded and grabbed his glider. Katara held his feet when he took off and he flew up there.

The troops were ordered to appear in rank on the deck. Uncle Iroh came out of his room, bundled up tightly in his blankets. His thoughts mirrored in four words, "It's a little nippy."

;Me;

I went out on deck where the troops were assembled. I had put on my heaviest cloak, being a firebender doesn't make you fully immune to the cold weather. I looked for Zuko, my mind in an anxious turmoil…. I had something to tell him. The walls of the North Pole loomed above us, its massive structure looking all the world like America's Hoover Dam. It hurt my neck just to look at the top, Holy Cow…. that's big.

I saw Zuko talking to Lt. Ji, and pointing up at the wall, concern fully depicted on both of their faces. Now was not the time.

At that moment, Katara and Aang glided back onto the ship. Zuko ceased his talk with Lt. Ji and he and Aang had a whispered conversation. There was much nodding and smiled. It was all good. They ended their discussion.

Zuko went to the front of the ranks and turned to them, looking for all the world like a teacher conducting his pupils. He raised his hand silencing his troops, when they were quiet Zuko made an announcement.

"The Water Tribe has agreed to help us with our mission. We will not be harmed as long as we do not harm any of their people. I order you to leave your weapons on the ship. DROP THEM!"

There was a clatter of metal as the soldiers dropped their weapons on the deck. I went over to the rail and looked out at the serene water and the wall. Were they going to let us in? How in God's name are we going to dock, there's a fricken wall of ice in our way! As if to mock me, there was a loud 'swishing' sound and a break appeared in the center of the Water Nation symbol and the walls slowly swung outward, exposing the inside city and its people. _(This is where I made it up, oh well, my story. I am God of my writings.) _

I was utterly speechless, "How did they do that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"They used their Waterbending." Aang answered me, stepping up to the rail and looking out at the Water tribe city. The structures and buildings were made of ice, no surprise there, but the ice had carvings like elegant expensive woodwork, it was truly magnificent. Our ship passed through the walls/gates and ended up at a port that was cleverly made into the ice walls and we docked our ship there. The walls closed behind us, leaving us no way to get out incase they change their minds and attack us, that thought was not pleasant.

"Saige, you and I have to meet their leader Yuibo. I told the Water Tribe that you are a Avatar also and they said that their leader would like to speak with us." Aang told me, pointing at the Water tribe warriors that were collected on the land, waiting for us.

I agreed to go with him and Aang jumped down onto land to tell the warriors that I would go. I looked at the city, uncertain if I should really go, what if it was a trick and they ambush us and destroy the crew and us? '_Stop it!_' I shook myself out of my paranoia. This is Water tribe, Katara and Sokka's people; they wouldn't do something like that? Would they?

I was about to walk down the gang plank when Zuko stopped me, "Saige, are you sure you should be down there? You're still sick, you need to be in bed. What did the doctor say?" I wasn't going to tell him now, it wasn't the right time.

"I'm fine Zuko, really. It's just a temporary sickness." If you could call nine months temporary. (Y'all already know what's going on with her.)

Zuko still looked unsure, "But I still don't want you down there…."

"Zuko." I said, exasperated, "I will be fine! I'll take Zukia with me; she'll protect me all right. Plus, Aang said that their leader wanted to speak with him and me. Do you want this to start off on the wrong foot if I refuse?"

Zuko sighed, glancing at me, "Fine. You can go." He looked like a father giving in to his daughter to go to the high school dance. He looked down at Zukia, who was curled up at my feet, "Take care of Saige." He told her. Zukia yawned, showing off a full set of wicked sharp teeth. Anyone who messed with this cat, would get the teeth and claws.

Zukia and I went down the ramp to land. Aang met us with five of the Water Tribe Warriors. One warrior took a step forward, his spear at the ready in case I tried anything, "Are you the other avatar?" He asked.

I nodded, keeping an eye on the business end of the spear. I was starting to regret my decision to come down here. He stepped aside and beckoned us forward. I took one last look at the ship, seeing Zuko watching me from the rail. I turned back around and followed the warriors.

In the city was even more fascinating then I have ever thought it would be! Weird elk-like creatures seemed to be the most common transportation other than using the waterways that weaved all throughout the city. There were children playing ball in a small clearing and the parents watching from their homes and people walking across bridges, just enjoying a day out. People looked out at Aang and me from their windows and doorways, their eyes watchful, unused to seeing strangers in their city.

I looked at Aang, he seemed not to be worried at all, his childish face radiating the wonder at what he saw around him. He was enjoying himself when I was ready to bolt back to the ship like a scared rabbit. But I remembered what Avatar Roku told me in my dream not long ago, we had to master the elements, and this is the only way to learn water bending. I set myself to accomplishing this and walked on.

The warriors stopped at a large structure, almost a palace it looked like. We went up the stairs and stopped before entering the building. The warriors stepped aside, allowing us to enter. Zukia stayed close to me as we went through the large doors made of intricately carved ice. Inside, was like a church, without all the crucifixes and pews. A man sat cross-legged on a platform, he did not look up when we entered.

He was oldish, past the prime of his years. He had long black hair that had big streaks of white and gray in it, it hung past his shoulders in a cascade.

Aang and I were motioned by the warriors to go to the man. We did, our footsteps echoing in the big room. I felt small, like a gold fish in a 100-gallon tank. _(Best analogy I could come up with. Sorry) _

Aang, Zukia and I paused before the old man, we were silent, waiting for the man to speak. After a while the man looked up. His face had craggy, rocky features, making him look ancient. His wrinkles showed his great age. But his ice blue eyes were clear, alert and piercing, contradicting his old age.

"You both are Avatars?" His voice was strong and deep. Not frail and wheezy like other old men's voices normally are. It was like a young man stuck in an old body. Everything about this man yelled 'Authoritative figure.'

Aang and I nodded, "Yes sir." Our voices almost incoherent.

The man stood up, his joints creaked and popped, the noise loud in the silence. The man was tall, taller then Zuko by far; he looked down at us, making me feel like a acorn beside an oak.

"What are your names, who are you?" He asked, folding his arms into his wide sleeves.

Aang stepped forward and bowed to the old man, showing respect for his elder, "I am Aang." He said and stepped back beside me.

The man looked at me, I swallowed and bowed, seeing that it was the right thing to do, "I-I'm Saige."

The man nodded in acknowledgement, I almost sighed with relief and steppe back beside Aang. The mans eyes fell upon Zukia, "Who, and what is this?" Amusement sparkled in his eyes. I patted Zukia's head, "This is a Panyar, her name is Zukia, she's my companion." Zukia purred, glad to be noticed. The old man smiled which made him seem less frightening.

"Well that leaves me left. I am leader Yuibo. And it is an honor to be in the Avatars' presence."

I relaxed and Aang did to, Yuibo spoke, "Both of you have come to learn Waterbending it is in my understanding, helping to end this war that the Firenation has started. We have not been affected in any way by the war and we want to keep it that way. No Firenation ship has ever come here until now. Why did you arrive on a Fire nation ship?" He asked us.

Aang looked at me, indicating that I would explain the reason. I stepped forward, "We came on a Firenation vessel because I am the wife of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Coming here on his ship ensured us safety from other Firenation crafts."

Yuibo's eyes went wide at this, "You are married to the Prince of the Fire nation? How long ago did this happen?"

"About a month sir."

"Then you would be called Princess Saige."

"I prefer to be just called Saige sir."

Yuibo was silent for a moment, absorbing all I have told him. Then he spoke again, " I can see that you are honest and trustworthy. I will teach you both Water Bending."

Aang and I bowed again, Aang voiced a request, "Thank you sir. We also have a friend, Katara, Who is also a Waterbender. She has not been able to learn her art because she is the last Waterbender in the South Pole tribe. Is it okay that she is also taught by you."

Yuibo nodded, "Yes. Of course."

"Thank you very much sir." I bowed.

Yuibo walked past us and went outside, us following in his wake. We went back to our ship, the troops were still assembled on the deck. We went up the ramp and Zuko met us at the top. His eyes went wide when he saw Yuibo.

I walked up to Zuko and put and put a hand on his shoulder, I turned to Yuibo," Sir, this is my husband Prince Zuko. Zuko, this is the North Pole leader Yuibo."

Prince Zuko and Master Yuibo bowed to each other.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Yuibo." Zuko said formally.

"Likewise. You may stay here while your wife and her friends are taught Waterbending." Yuibo told Zuko. "We have homes to accommodate your men. I will be the first to welcome you to the North Pole."

* * *

**I think I did pretty well don't cha think. I reread this over 3 times to see if I could make it better. I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you did. I'm babysitting my little Ryan again tonight. Yeay! And another boy Logan who is 18 months old. I hoped you all liked the picture I posted of Ryan and Bear on my profile. Also of Hailey and Oscar. And I have a picture of a Panyar that Zukoiscute drew on the profile now too! Look and admire! I'll see if I can post more pictures. I already got myself a Photobucket account; I was using my boyfriends earlier. My new account is KisstheMoon16. I'm still trying to figure this stuff out. I took all the pictures with my cell phone but my mother got mad because it cost her a fortune….eeek! Leave a review please!**


	39. Something to say

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Me own Saige and Chico and a few others.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

"Zuko..…I have something to tell you."

Zuko sat in their new home, the leader Yuibo had showed them where they were to live while they stayed at the North Pole. A nice place, close to the water and across from Iroh's home. Iroh was not too happy about his living arrangements; he complained that he received the strongest of the icy wind that blew down from the mountains that lay behind the city. Zuko just shook his head and said, "Uncle, stop complaining." He was starting to sound like Sokka. Katara, Aang and Sokka all lived together not far from Saige and Zuko's home, Sokka and Katara glad to be amongst their own people again, meeting some old friends and making new ones at the same time.

Saige, Chico, and Zukia were out touring the city, Saige insisting that she needed to stretch her legs and get some cool fresh air. Zuko wanted Saige to rest however, he was not sure she was well enough to be out and about so soon. He set out their supplies and made a fresh pot of tea and sat down, holding the warm cup and sipping Jasmine tea, thinking about home. How different it was from here, warm climate all year round when it was freezing cold here all the time. Zuko missed his home, wishing that he was in his room or on the training fields practicing a new technique in the sun. Zuko sighed, when Aang and Saige master the elements then he would be able to return home.

It was not long till Saige walked in, shedding her heavy jacket and shivering from the cold. Chico jumped off her shoulder and laid down next to the fire and warmed himself up, not liking the cold at all. Zukia growled and went into the other room and leaped onto the bed, curling up and falling asleep. Zuko smiled at Saige and offered her a cup of warm Jasmine tea, "Hello love." He gave her a kiss. Saige fidgeted with her cup, her eyes downcast, biting her lip nervously. She looked up at him, her eyes holding a look of troubled anxiety, "Zuko……I have something to tell you…" She mumbled.

Zuko frowned, "What is it? Are you alright?" Zuko wondered what troubled her so much that she was as fidgety as a cat with fleas. Saige took a big gulp of her tea, setting the cup on the table, she swallowed.

"Yes… I'm fine Zuko. It's just….Oh Zuko! I'm Pregnant!"

Zuko paused, his breath frozen in his throat. It felt as if all time has stopped with those two words. A slow smile spread across his face as the words registered, "Pregnant?" He whispered, not fully believing his ears.

Saige nodded faintly, indicating that she was.

Zuko laughed joyfully, he picked Saige up and twirled her around, "A father! I'm going to be a father!" He shouted, hugging her to him as he reveled in this newfound feeling.

"When did you find out? When?" He asked, kissing her over and over as Saige told him.

"When the doctor told me. That's why I was sick Zuko; it was morning sickness. I told the doctor not to tell anyone."

"How far are you in the pregnancy? Is it a boy of girl? What type of bender is it going to be!" Zuko could not stop asking questions long enough for Saige to answer all of them. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be a father! A Father!

"It's too early to tell if it's a boy or girl Zuko, or even what type of bender it will be. I am one-month-in-to-the-pregnancy." She smiled at him. Zuko laughed, "One month?"

"Yep. The doctor pieced two and two together also. You should have seen his face." Saige giggled.

Zuko smiled, "Saige, we're starting a family. Can you believe it? We are going to be parents!"

Saige nodded, looking down at her stomach, "My mother would always tell me that I would be kicked out of the house if I came home pregnant, look at me, I'm sixteen and about to become a mother. Mom and Dad would be so pissed." She laughed softly, "But Mom would always tell me to eat right, exercise, never drink or smoke when pregnant. Things like that could determine how healthy the baby would be when it was born. And remember, Uncle Iroh still has that book, '_How to Raise Children'_. Looks like that will come in handy very soon." Zuko smiled along with her.

"I'm going to tell Uncle." Zuko said, grabbing his jacket, "He will be so excited!" Zuko left the house and went to his home. When he entered he saw Iroh drinking his tea and staying as close to the fire as he could, trying to ward off the numbing cold. He looked up when Zuko came in, looking out of breath. Uncle Iroh frowned, "Prince Zuko?"

Zuko could barely contain his happiness, he blurted out the good news to his stricken Uncle, "Uncle! Saige is pregnant! I'm going to be a father!"

The Dragon of the West was speechless, but not for long, "YAHOO! A BABY! HAHAHAAA! GRANDCHILDREN!" He shouted loudly, dancing around the North Pole house, and laughing uproariously. He finally had the news he had been waiting for, ever since Zuko had told him that he loved Saige. Zuko danced along with his Uncle, "How old is it?" Iroh asked breathlessly.

"One month, Uncle."

Iroh began laughing again, "One month? Hahahahahaaa!"

;To me;

'_That was easier then I thought.'_ I smiled as Iroh's shouts of laughter and 'Grandchildren' reached my ears. Now I wouldn't have to tell anyone else; they would all know by Iroh's joyful yells. I rubbed my stomach, the place where my baby was growing up. "Hello little one." I whispered softly to it. I was going top be a momma. I blinked back happy tears. I felt content, happy to know that I would be a mother soon. Zukia growled softly, padding into the room where I was sitting. Zukia licked my face, "Hey Zukia. Guess what? I'm gonna be a momma."

Zukia purred as if she understood me, for all I know, she could. I smiled, scratching her behind her small ears.

"I wonder what I'm going to name him, or her." I mused aloud to myself.

"Name who?" Katara ducked through the door and came in, "What is Iroh yammering about? I can't understand a single thing he's saying."

I grinned up at Kat and I patted my stomach, "Kat, I'm going to have a baby."

Katara's eyes went wide and she squealed, "A BABY! Oh—my—gosh! You're Pregnant! Congratulations!" She hugged me tightly, but was conscious of my stomach.

"Thanks Kat. Zuko is excited too. And so is Uncle Iroh from the sound of it." Iroh's shouts could still be heard, also the sounds of people coming out to see what the commotion was all about, I groaned, it wasn't a secret no more.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Katara asked, sitting down beside me.

I shrugged, "Dunno. I just found out today. I have no clue what I'm going to name the baby if it's a boy. I've always had an idea about what I was going to name my baby if it's a girl. I've always wanted to have a daughter named Faye."

Katara smiled, "That's a beautiful name. I've never heard it before though. What does it mean?" She asked me.

"In my time, Faye is another word for Faery, a mythical person. Very small, about the size of your index finger and has Butterfly or Dragonfly wings. They are very mischievous, and they can grant wishes as some of the legends go. They can fly and hide in the leaves or under mushrooms, you would never know they were even there." I sighed, remembering when I was little that whenever things would go missing around the house I would blame the Faeries, and I would always look under mushrooms and little holes, thinking that I would find a little faery like TinkerBell. I would also read books about them all the time, and dragons too…all mythical creatures that I found interesting.

Zuko came in the house and smiled at Katara when he saw her, "You told her?" He asked me.

I nodded. Katara stood up, " Is it okay if I tell Aang and Sokka?"  
Zuko nodded, "That's if they don't know already from Uncle."

Katara bowed and left, eager to tell her brother and Aang the good news.

" I take it that Uncle was happy by the news?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "That would be the biggest understatement of a lifetime." I smiled.

Zukia purred and sat in my lap, nuzzling her nose to my stomach. The Panyar could tell that something was different with her master. She had been sick in the mornings and she had a new scent about her. Zukia could not figure it out.

:Timey Gap:

The next morning was the day we start our Water Bending training with Master Yuibo. All of us used the water whip and learned how to make a wave. Yuibo taught us the Ice Shield and Ice Daggers.

This morning, before we started our training, Master Yuibo pulled me aside from the group. We were not the only ones that were to learn Waterbending. Many of the tribe's boys and girls were with us, we learning with them. Yuibo smiled at me, "I've heard that you are with child. I want to congratulate you and your husband on your good fortune."

I bowed to the kind master, "Thank you sir."

We began training. Learning the simple skills first and working up from there. Zukia and Chico sat in the snow next to the fountain, Chico on Zukia's back, away from the snow since he didn't like it very much, Momo apparently didn't like it also. He was up there with him; it was Zukia who didn't look too happy with the arrangement.

I was paired with Aang, both of us at the same beginning level. Aang pulled a stream of water from the fountain and froze it into a sharp dagger. He aimed it at me and shot it, but slow enough so I could avoid it if I couldn't bend a protective barrier. But I built a wall of ice to stop it. The dart shattered against the ice. I raised my hands, pulling up a wave of snow up high and pushed it at Aang, making it grow as tall as I could. Aang split the wave, and threw volley after volley of snowballs at me. It was all good fun, learning along with playing. I stopped the snow before it could hit me and I grinned slyly, and made a bigger snowball and launched it at Aang. He had no time to stop it. The ball crashed into him, covering him completely.

"Aang!" I lifted my hands and the snow came away from the grinning twelve year old. Aang's face, and humongous ears were filled with snow. Aang cleared the snow away and laughed, "That was a good one! Do it again!"

Yuibo came over, a small smile on his face, "I think that's enough for the day. Take a break for now. We will resume our practice tomorrow."

* * *

**Hmmm, let's see. Will it be a girl….or a boy? Or both for that matter! A whole box of cookies for the people that can get it right. Let's start the betting……NOW! Sorry I'm posting this so late, my sister would not get off the Goddamn phone!**

**I'm going to Prom tomorrow night! YES!**

**Yamato's was so much fun! We sat at the Hibatchi table. It was kinda weird though… there was a lesbian couple across the table from us. They kept caressing each other and kissing. I don't mind people being gay, but it was really weird though. It was the first time I had ever seen flamboyant lesbians together. My parents are like total anti-gay lesbian people. But I don't care. Leave a review please. Try to guess the gender of the baby or babies! And the name if you wanna take a crack at it. Bye bye for now!**


	40. Bend it like Beckhem!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. But I own Saige and Chico and a few others, also Saige's baby or babies. The bid is still up on what the gender and number of babies there are going to be!

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Soccer!

Zukia, Chico, and I walked back to our home after being dismissed from training for the day. The snow crunched under my heavily padded boots and Zukia's foot pads. I was not use to wearing so many coats and clothes to stay warm; down in Florida it rarely gets below 40 degrees, I only needed to wear one jacket! I wera less then others though because I could get warm easily enough by using Fire bending.

Zukia padded in the snow beside me, Chico riding on her back, holding a small towel around himself to keep warm. A few of the tribe's children came out of their homes to look at Zukia and Chico. They giggled, pointing at the little monkey riding on top of the fierce predator. One brave little girl, no older then five, came up to us. I kneeled down to her level and smiled at her kindly. She smiled back shyly, "Can I pet your kitty?" She asked, her bright blue eyes twinkling with wonder as she looked at the Panyar. I nodded, "Yes you may pet the kitty. Her name is Zukia."

"Tank you." She went over to Zukia, "Hewwo pretty kitty." She cooed as she petted Zukia's head. Zukia closed her eyes and purred with pleasure. The little girl giggled, "She make tunder noise!"

I smiled at the girls innocence, "Yes, it's called purring. She does that when she's happy, you've made her happy."

The girl swelled with pride. The other children came out and asked if they could pet the kitty also, a few of they also played with Chico. I remembered babysitting kids when I was back in my time. I loved playing with children so much, they made me feel as young as they were. I looked up at the pinkish blue sky, it was almost midday. We had enough time.

I turned back to the children counting them in my head. There was ten of them, "Hey, would y'all like to play a game?"

The kids jumped and yelled, "Yes! A game!"

I laughed, " Okay then…uh…lets see. I need two fishnets and a ball, pretty big ball. Can one of you go get them?"

A couple kids ran off to get the items that I wanted. Using my bending, I constructed two poles of ice, side by side, seven feet apart, then a horizontal pole set atop of them and I made them freeze together. I did the same thing about thirty feet away, the structures facing each other. The remaining kids watched me do this, confusion clearly depicted on their young faces.

The other kids came running back, carrying an animal skin ball and two large fishnets.

"What you doin'" One boy asked me. He had his face painted in the Water tribe warrior fashion.

"You'll see." I went over to one of the structures and tied the fish net to it, making a soccer goal and I did the same to the other one. When I was done, I told them the rules to the game, ones that they would understand.

"Okay, this game is called Soccer. I will divide you in two groups, five on each team. The goal is trying to kick the ball into the opposite teams goal. No using hands, only the goalie can touch the ball." A little boy stopped me.

"What's a oglie?"

"A goalie is a person who stays in the goals, protecting them from the ball. He or she can pick up the ball and throw it out back to the people on their team. I'll show you what to do when we play. Ready?"

"YES!" I divided them into two teams and let them play. There was some confusion at first but they soon all got it. Some parents came out and watched their children play. I sat down in the snow beside Zukia and Chico and watched the game, often yelling out instructions to the kids. Watching them reminded me of the days I would sit on the couch, watching a soccer game on the television, my favorite player was David Beckhem, and he was my role model.

Watching the game, I heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind me. I felt strong arms wrap around me, a head settling on my shoulder, "Hello Zuko." I patted my husband on the head.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, he sat down in the snow beside me, the snow melted from his heat.

"I taught the children how to play soccer. They are enjoying it, it seems."

"Soccer? What a weird name…"

We watched the game, cheering whenever a goal was scored.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka came by and watched with us. Soon, everyone in the tribe was watching the Soccer game. It was almost comical to see all these people crowded around a small field, urging their children to kick the ball! Make a goal! Soccer parents….Oi.

After awhile the children grew tired and hungry. The game was put on hold. Zuko and I went back to our place, Zukia and Chico following close behind.

"Did you ever play Soccer?"

I nodded, "Yes, a lot. Its my favorite sport. At my school I was on a team, a goalie in fact most of the time." I liked to talk about soccer but my friends say I talk too much about it.

"Were you good?"

I shrugged, "I rarely missed the ball. Our team won every game…. Yes, I think I was kinda good." I collapsed onto the bed, sighed as I sunk into the cushion. Zukia curled up beside me, laying her head on my stomach and looked up at me.

I scratched her behind her small ears, when she purred, my stomach vibrated softly. I laughed, it tickled!

"Do you think she should be doing that, Saige?" Zuko said, concerned, "What about the baby?"

I held out my thumb, "Zuko, the baby is smaller then my thumb right now. Zukia can't hurt it by purring. Stop worrying.' I chided playfully.

Zuko rolled his eyes and plopped down beside me, "Sorry, I'm just new to this father thing. I don't want anything to happen to you and the baby." He rubbed my stomach lightly, still afraid to hurt the baby. I laid my hand on his, holding it to my belly. I looked into his eyes, "You won't hurt the baby. When my stomach gets bigger, then we will have to be a bit more careful."

Zuko nodded, then his eyes went wide, "Ohh…" He sighed, "We won't be able to.. you know…" He had a sad look on his face.

I laughed, "My previous answer answers this one also."

Zuko brightened up, 'Really? You sure?" He rolled over onto his stomach and looked at me. I smacked him up side the head playfully, "Yes I'm sure. You perv. Is that all you think about?" I laughed at his indignant expression.

"No! I think about a lot of things, like you." He kissed me, "The baby," He kissed my belly, "Zukia," Zukia licked his face, "And Chico." Chico perked up, Zuko stopped, "Ehh…I'm not gonna kiss the monkey."

Chico chirruped indignantly. It was all I could take, and I burst out into laughter. I loved my life.

* * *

**Sorry it took awhile. The chapter will be longer, I promise! My B-Day is in 8 days! YES! Stephanie, Courtney and Liz are coming over for a sleepover and we are gonna watch the new episode of Avatar on Friday! This will be lotsa fun!**

**Leave a review and tell me what the baby or babys gender and name(s) are going to be. The next chapter takes place three months later. I have a picture of Brianna and Liz on my profile for the story _Holy Sugar Honeyed Iced Tea. _If any of y'all see that I'm online, drop by a line. I would love to talk. Byes!**


	41. Three months later! WOOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. I own Saige, Chico, Zukia…and you know who else.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Three months later

I looked in the mirror on the ship, patting my distended stomach. I was for months into the pregnancy, only five more to go! My stomach was not large, but it was noticeable that I was with child. One child, thank goodness. I didn't think I could handle two little children.

'_You're going to be a big baby, considering all the food I have to eat to keep you happy!' _I felt the baby kick my hand. It was not a strong kick, just barely a flutter against my hand. I smiled joyfully, '_I can feel you now, little one!'_

"Zuko! The baby's kicking!" I called out, hoping that he was within earshot to hear me.

"What!"

Zuko burst into the room and came to my side, "What did you say?"

"The baby." I took his hand and guided it to the place on my stomach where I'd felt the baby kick last. I held Zuko's hand there and after a moment Zuko's amber eyes went wide, "I can feel him." He whispered. I rolled my eyes; Zuko was insisting that the baby is a boy, for all I know, it could be.

"Only five more months to go." I announced and felt the baby kick my hand again.

"Hey, calm down in there." I laughed.

"How much longer till the next stop, Zuko?"

The next stop is at a neutral village. We are there to find Katara's friend, Haru, who is an earth bender.

We had left the North Pole about three weeks ago. Aang and I had mastered Water Bending, Katara hadn't, but we had to leave quickly to reach the village by the end of July. Aang and I are teaching Katara Waterbending since avatars learn very quickly; we didn't have to spend much time at the North Pole.

"We will be there in three days, weather permitting." Zuko brushed my hair out of my face; it had gotten longer. I am no longer mistaken for a boy in girls clothes with a pregnant belly any longer.

Zukia looked up at us from her place on our bed. Zukia was full grown now. She was about as big as a Great Dane. Zukia is a good bodyguard, she watches over me night and day. I love her so much. She, Chico, and Momo are the best of friends, they are rarely seen apart when at the North Pole and on the ship.

Yuibo had given me a gift before we departed from the North Pole. It was a little figurine; the shape of a turtle seal. It was made out of whit Ivory from weird elephant/lion creatures that were predators in the North Pole.

"Thank you Yuibo, what is it?" I had asked him while I stared at the little thing.

"It's a good luck statue. It will help there not be any complications with your baby." Yuibo said, smiling at me.

I smiled up at the old man, "Thank you, for everything you have done." I gave him a big hug and a kiss on one wrinkled cheek. I turned and went onto the ship. I turned and waved at Yuibo and everyone else including the tribe's children. I had grown fond to the little five-year-old girl that had been the bravest to come up to me. Nica, it had been really hard to say good-bye to her.

"It's almost dinner time, Saige." Zuko said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What's on the menu?"

"What?"

I shook my head, "What is for dinner?" I had an idea what it was going to be, but I counted on Zuko to tell me otherwise, I could not stand fish for one more night!

"Fish, Fish, Fish…and I think more fish." Brilliant, just fricken peachy!

I blanched, "More fish? Is that all we have?"

"Yep."

I sighed, I need to speak with the chef to put more variety in our daily diet. "I think I'll have fruit, or a salad. Better yet! A fruit salad. With some bread."

"Do you think that'll fill you up? I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night because you're hungry."

I laughed, patting Zuko's hand, "My mother use to say that a hungry baby is a healthy baby."

Zuko led me to the galley, "I want a healthy baby, so lets go eat.

:;:Zuko:;:

Once in bed Zuko and Saige slept. But Zuko awoke to Saige poking him softly.

"What?" he mumbled, trying to go back to sleep. But Saige kept poking him.

"Zuko…. I'm hungry."

:Time Gappers:

The next morning Zuko was in the Navigation room looking at a map that showed where the Earth Nation was. He marked the place where they would be staying if and when they land.

Uncle Iroh had a new player for Pai Sho, Aang. Aang said that he and the monk Gyatso have played Pai Sho a lot when he lived at the Southern Air temple with the rest of the monks. Aang and Uncle Iroh have been making money bets all morning. The game was still the first one, both of them at the same level of expertise as the other.

"Will you keep it down!" Zuko said irately at the arguing duo. Both of them had a disagreement about some move.

"But he moved my tile when I wasn't looking!" Aang complained loudly, pointing at Iroh who was trying his best to look innocent and indignant.

"Uncle. Put it back."

Iroh put the tile back in it's original position, muttering, "Spoil Sport."

Zuko sighed and went back to his map. '_Sometimes he acts like a spoiled child! When will he ever learn.'_

Zuko looked out the window down at the deck. Saige and Katara were practicing water bending. They laughed joyfully, attacking each other playfully. Zukia watched them from the corner, she had two occupants on her back; the two monkeys Momo and Chico. Appa was in the water, swimming alongside the ship with a snoring Sokka sleeping peacefully in his saddle. Zuko watched his wife and friend train., He smiled they were having so much fun. Whenever Saige turned and twisted, he could see her round stomach press against her clothes.

"Five more months," He whispered to himself. Five more months until he would be a father. He was hoping for a boy, but he didn't care which gender he got. He would love either of them the same amount. It was his and Saige's.

Saige turned and looked up. She saw Zuko in the window, looking down upon them. She waved up at him, and he waved back. Saige smiled mischievously, she brought up a stream of water from the ocean…and shot it at Zuko! Zuko jumped back from the window as water exploded on its surface.

Zuko smiled, '_Why you little…' _He left the Navigation room and went out onto the deck where the perpetrator stood laughing with her friend. He smiled evilly at her, " You want to try that again Mrs. Saige?"

Saige smiled insolently, "Maybe…"

Zuko charged at her, Saige squealed with laughter and ran, trying to elude the Fire Prince. She purposely slowed down, letting Zuko catch her.

"You're mine now." Zuko growled into her ear.

Saige scoffed, "I let you catch me."

"You're a fast runner, even when your carrying a child. Does that come from playing Soccer?"

Saige grinned cheekily, "Yup."

Zuko released her and Saige turned, giving Zuko a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you feeling better? You were sick again this morning."

"I'm fine, "Saige sighed, "It will happen every morning. That's why it is called morning sickness."

"How long will it last."

Saige shrugged, "A couple more months maybe… I think. I'm not sure. She stopped, "The baby's hungry again. C'mon! Lets go eat." Saige pulled him into the galley, demanding to be fed sandwiches.

'_I hope she won't be like this everyday…' _Zuko sighed .

* * *

**I posted this a little earlier to satisfy some of my readers. I hoped you liked it. Birthday countdown! 6 more days till the 19! The new Avatar Manga is out and that's what I want. I'll collect the whole series! Nickelodeon needs to make an Iroh plushy! AND A ZUKO! And Sokka, and Katara, and Aang…..especially MOMO and APPA! That would be fricken awesome! Leave some reviews please, that would make me feel better. I feel totally sick. My head is buzzing and it feels like it is full of cotton. My ears keep popping everytime I swallow. Ugh….. The creepin' Crud! Check out the profile. I posted a pic of my best friend there! Love you all muy mucho! Hasta Luego! Amy.**


	42. Predator in the trees

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige and you know the others.

**Run Away**

**By FyreFlower**

**Predator in the Trees **

"Yes! Land!" I exulted. I dug my bare feet into the wet dirt, absorbing the wonderful feel of its texture. The baby kicked, its kicks are stronger everyday these past few days. I looked down and patted my stomach, "Don't worry little one, you'll be able to feel earth soon enough." The baby kicked again.

I looked around at the surrounding; there were huge trees! Taller then the Sycamores in California! They were the first thing we saw from the ship. It was around midday and it was hot, the sun shining through the leaves of the tall trees, casting shadows on the forest floor.

"We are still a day away from Haru's village." Katara came up beside me, "We're stopping here for a day or two. Just about everyone has cabin fever."

I immediately began humming the tune , "_Cabin Fever_" From the movie, _"Muppets Treasure Island."_

Katara quirked an eyebrow, "What are you humming?"

I smiled, "A song called _Cabin Fever_."

"Well that's appropriate."

I grinned, "Sooo…how are you and Jin?" They have been getting really close, it was only a matter of time…

"Very Good…um, I need to tell you something?" I nodded, wanting to know. It sounded like something very big.

Katara took a deep breath, "Jin and I are getting married."

I SQUEALED, "That's wonderful! OMG!"

Katara smiled, "He proposed last night. Oh Saige, I'm so happy!" She jumped up and down with joy.

"Have you told Sokka and Aang?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, Sokka and Jin are good friends. So Sokka was happy. Aang was happy too."

I had a slight feeling that Aang wasn't as happy as Sokka. I knew he still has feelings for Katara. We walked back to the ship, talking about the baby and the wedding.

:Time Gapola:

"Zuko, Katara and I are going for a walk in the forest, do you wanna come?"

"Sorry Saige, I can't. The ship needs a few repairs. You and Katara can go though, but be safe." Zuko handed me my dagger, I frowned, twirling the blade between my fingers, "Zuko, I seriously don't think I'll need this. We are just going for a little walk and collecting some leachy nuts." But Zuko was unmoving, "Saige, take it with you, you don't know what's out there and I don't want you, Katara, and the baby to get hurt." I took the dagger from him, hiding it in a belt loop, I looked back at him and smiled, trying to dispel his worry, "Hey, I'm an Avatar remember. Don't worry." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and winked at him, "See ya later dude!"

Katara and I left the ship with our bags and went into the forest. Zukia stayed on the ship, she was busy playing with Momo and Chico so I let her have her fun. Katara and I went deep into the woods. I sighed in bliss, "Isn't this wonderful? Solid ground." Katara agreed, "No swaying deck…. We can finally get some exercise now. I think I'm getting fat." Katara patted her flat stomach.

"I think I am too!" I patted my own, we laughed and continued with our walk.

:Yet another Time Gap:

(If anyone else has another way to say, 'Time Gap', please tell me.)

I picked up a red leachy nut and ate it, savoring that nutty crunch and juice, "Mmm, pretty good. Kinda tastes like a strawberry in nut form." I observed. We continued to gather fallen leachy nuts, eating two out of every three that we gathered. Yet there was still enough to fill the sacks on our backs.

"Well, we're full." I said, speaking for the baby and me. Katara laughed, "So what are you going to name the baby is it's a boy?" She asked me.

"I don't know yet, Kat." I said, "There are so many boy names that I like. A lot from my own time also. Ryan, Chris, Ricky, Roy, Jonotan, Damian, Preston….. There are just so many to choose from. And I want a name that actually means something." I sighed. "I dunno, whatever comes to mind I guess."

Katara smiled, "Roy….I like that name." She smiled, "I think I'll name my son that if I ever have one." I smiled, glad that I helped Katara with a name.

"You'll be Auntie Kat to my lil baby." I said. Katara laughed, "Auntie Kat….I like that. What will Sokka be?"

I thought for a moment, "He will be a God father. And Aang, I guess he's more like a little brother to us, he can be another Godfather…if that's allowed." I didn't know.

Katara and I began walking again, laughing and sharing names with each other. Katara caught my attention with Suoh, which meant Dragon and I baffled her with the name, Muhammad. "That's a long name."

I shook my head, "There are longer, I promise you."

After awhile, I heard a shrill bird call. Katara tensed, her eyes wide, "No…"

"What?" I asked, confused.

She dropped her sack and took my hand, "RUN!"

I didn't ask questions and ran with her, she literally pulling me off my feet. I heard the bird call again, louder this time.

"No! –he—can't—be—here!" Katara panted, out of breath.

"Who?" I gasped. My stomach was weighing me down, making it harder to run. Katara didn't answer me. I heard a crackle in the trees above us, I looked up. I saw a dark figure jump from tree to tree over us. If that was a monkey, it was big!

"Katara--!" I gasped, "I gotta—stitch---in-da—side! I c-can't –rh-run –much longer!"

Katara pulled me along faster, "You—have too!"

There was an audible _'twang' _and an arrow landed in front of us mere inches from our feet, Katara almost stepped on the shaft.

"HOLY SHIT!" We changed directions and ran faster. Who in the good Lords name did that! It almost hit us! I was flagging, when all of a sudden; Katara and I were hoisted in the air. We were caught in a giant net. I looked down, we were about 100 feet up in the air. Oh crap, I hate heights!

"Saige, you okay?" Katara nudged me. I nodded even though I felt my heart in my throat, "Yea, what the hell is going on?"

As if in answer, a figure landed on the tree branch in front of us. It was a man…a teenager really, he had wild brown hair, unmatching armor plates and two wicked curved swords.

"Katara, how nice to see you again." The man smiled. I didn't like his smile, it wasn't a nice one, but one of malevolent cockiness.

"Let us go Jet!" Katara growled. I never have seen Katara like this before, it was scary.

Jet looked hurt, "C'mon Katara, why can't you say hi to your old friend?"

"My friends don't try to kill whole villages!" She yelled at him.

Jet ignored that comment, "Where's baldy and your stupid brother? Who's this?" He looked at me; I was hoping that I would remain unnoticed…fat chance.

"My brother is not stupid! They're off somewhere. They'll come looking for us." Katara didn't answer the last question.

Jet turned to me, "Who are you?" He demanded.

I smiled cheekily, "No One." And we dropped out of the net.

(While Katara had been talking, I had taken my dagger and had been cutting the robes under us. Thank God Zuko made me carry the dagger!)

Katara and I dropped out of the net and fell. I used my airbending to make us land safely. We took off running again, Jet yelling behind us, "Get them! She's an Airbender!"

"And that's not all folks!" I muttered under my breath. I could not run faster then the wind, I had my baby to worry about.

I looked behind me to see Jet running hard after us, gaining fast. Without thinking, I turned and fired a fireball at him. Jet stopped, surprised then dodged it, "Another Avatar!" I cursed my foolishness, STUPID STUPID STUPID!

"Good one." Katara panted even though I gave away my secret. Arrows were fires in front of us, cutting us off and we turned and ran in a different direction. Something huge stepped out from behind a tree. We couldn't stop, we ran straight into a huge boy; knocking us flat. The breath was knocked out of me. I tried to get up but I found my own dagger at my throat. Jet had me. A tall teenager with a big straw hat had his bow drawn, an arrow aimed at Katara, ready to release if she moved.

I looked back at Jet, he smirked around the strand of wheat grass, "I only thought there was one Avatar, but it looks like there's two. Who are you!" He demanded, pressing the blade against my throat. I didn't answer and he pressed harder, nicking the skin. For the second time in one year, the dagger was stained with my blood. I felt a stream of warm blood trickle from my neck.

"Saige." I muttered, glaring my own daggers at him. If he had pressed any harder then he would've sliced my jugular vein. (A very important vein for you bendayha's out there.)

Jet smiled, "Well Saige, you and Katara are coming with us." He noticed my stomach and quirked an eyebrow, "and your baby." He grabbed my hands, pulling me up and bound them together with tough vines. Without warning, he snatched my necklace off my neck, "Hey!" It was the necklace Zuko had given me the night he had announced our marriage to the crew. The ruby on a gold chain…. Jet wrote down a quick note and pinned it, and the necklace to a tree with my dagger. "There, now those idiots will know where to find you if they want you back." He said. Katara was also bound with the vines. I set my hands aflame, burning the vines away and tried to get to Katara. Jet grabbed me by my hair and hit me across the face, sending me reeling to the ground, holding my cheek. My cheek throbbed with burning pain, he hit me!

Jet looked down at me, "Do that again, and you'll receive a kick in the stomach." No…no..not my baby. I glared at him. My hands were rewrapped, tighter this time and I had to bite my lip to keep from hissing in pain as the vines cut into my wrists. Two other boys came out from behind the trees. One was really short and the other had black paint under his eyes.

"Smellerbee, Pipsqueak, escort these young ladies to the hide out." Jet commanded with mock etiquette. The painted dude came forward, I looked at the midget...he didn't move but the big guy that Katara and I had run into grabbed a tree trunk and prodded my back with it, "Move!" He commanded.

"Now now Pipsqueak, gentle." Jet said mockingly, "You don't want to hurt the baby." Jet laughed. He and the guy with the bow and the little man I presumed to be Pipsqueak had Katara and were walking off. Smellerbee and 'Pipsqueak' nudged me, motioning for me to follow Jet.

We walked for what seemed like hours. Where are we going? I wondered as I looked around at our surroundings. Nothing had changes environment-wise, only that the sky was darker. We stopped under a large tree, '_There's nothing here. What hide out?'_

As if in answer a looped vine fell out from the branches. The archer guy grabbed Katara, then grabbed the vine. They were zipped up into the tree, disappearing into the leaves. Jet came over and grabbed my wrists. I tore away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed. Smellerbee reached for his weapon, a wicked curved dagger but Jet motioned for him to back off. Jet smirked, " You're a feisty one." He dove for me, catching my arm and pulling me towards him. He wrapped an arm above my belly and held me to him. I thrashed in his grip, trying to get free. But he was strong, he only tightened his grip.

Another looped vine fell from the tree. Jet grabbed it and we shot up into the tree. The grip Jet had on me was painful, making it hard for me to breath.

"Stop squirming!" Jet commanded, "Or I'll drop you."

"Do it!" I spat at him, "I'll just float down."

Jet said nothing, he tightened his hold, making me wince. We arrived in the hideout. Katara and the archer dude were waiting.

"What do you want with us!" Katara demanded.

"Ransom of course. Isn't that obvious?" Jet smirked. He was going to use us to get Aang, I figured out.

Katara and I were locked in a treehutamajig, the guards (preteen boys) were stationed outside.

I burned my bonds off and untied Katara's. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded, "Are you? How about the baby."

"We're fine." I felt the baby kick. Thank God the baby was okay, I was relieved. I turned to Katara and gestured outside, "So Jet is an ex boyfriend is my guess?"

"I guess you can call it that."

"Tell me about this Nunaos" _(forgot spelling, means 'Shithead' in Spanish)_

Katara told me everything. I was speechless. This teenager tried to kill a whole village of his own people, including children, just to get rid of thirty or forty Fire nation soldiers. I couldn't believe someone was that evil. My respect for Sokka raised a level when Katara told me that Sokka saved the whole village.

"I can't believe I trusted him." Katara sighed sadly, wiping away a small tear.

"Kat, the world is full of people like that. My time is just as bad as this, if possible even worse. Be glad that there are good people out there." I hugged her, "You're my best friend Kat. Sokka, Aang, and Zuko will get us out of this."

Katara and I fell asleep, leaning on each other's shoulder.

* * *

**Had to bring in Jet people! I hoped you all liked this chapter! It is final, I have the plague! Just kidding, just a commonly, irritatingly, annoying cold. PATRICK GAVE IT TO ME! Damn Muse.**

**Patrick: Hey!**

**Me: Damn right! Stupid midget, you're suppose to sneeze in a tissue! (Hands him box of tissues)**

**Patrick_:(grumbles)_ This is the thanks I get for giving you all your story idea! I want a raise!**

**Me: (_glares at him)_ I don't get paid, you don't get paid! Deal with it. The only payment I receive is the satisfaction of the wonderful reviews I get from everyone. Why can't you be happy with that?**

**Patrick: Because-It-Doesn't-Fill-My-Stomach!(_Steals my thin mint cookies)_ Yum!**

**Me: Give those back Biotch! _(grabs hairbrush)_ G.I.V.E. T.H.E C.O.O.K.I.E.S B.A.C.K O.R. .U.R. G.O.I.N.G. B.A.C.K. I.N. T.H.E. C.L.O.S.E.T.!**

**Patrick: _(Takes sleeve of cookies and runs) _Oi Lassy, Ye will never catch this wee man! Haha, catch me if ye can!**

**Me:_(runs after him with frying pan) _You little bastard! You're staying in the closet till the next ice age if you eat one of my cookies!**

**Patrick: _(MUNCH)_ opps….**

**Me: You're Dead. _(cracks knuckles)_**

**Patrick: Leave a review, Save me! (_hides)_**


	43. Why does he have my wife!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige, Chico, Zukia….Saige's baby… and a lot of others.

Run Away

Why does he have my wife!

"Kataraaaaa! Saaaaige!" Aang yelled into the thick trees, jumping from branch to branch, looking down to see if he could find any trace of his missing friends. It was late afternoon and Katara and Saige hadn't returned from collecting leachy nuts yet. They were suppose to be back hours ago. Aang, Sokka, Zuko and Jin were worried; the girls had never been out this long without one of them.

"What do you think happened?" Sokka asked Zuko. Zuko looked up into the trees and looked from side to side, praying that Saige would pop out of a bush and say, 'Haha, I'm right here!' but that prayer went unanswered. Zuko sighed.

"I don't know. I have no idea where they could've gone. Saige wouldn't have gone far while carrying the baby, and Katara is the more sensible of the two whether Saige likes it or not and Katara would've agreed that Saige not walk too far." Worry was clearly seen on his face, he wanted the two back, and he wanted them back now.

Jin had joined the search for Katara and Saige, he wanted to find his friend and his fiancé, he called out their names out with his loud voice, it carried then faded in the still forest. Zuko took Zukia off the ship, aware that her sense of smell is far more acute then his and everyone else's. She would be able to track Saige and Katara's scent and find them.

They walked in silence, trying to listen for any noises that might be Saige or Katara. Zukia walked in front of them, swinging her head from side to side, tracking her mistress's scent.

"Look!" Sokka broke the silence as he darted forward. He picked up a Water tribe sack, full to the lip with leachy nuts, "This is Katara's!" he exclaimed. Leachy nuts were everywhere also, scattered as if the sack was dropped.

"But where's Katara?" Jin looked around; he cupped his hands around his mouth, "KATARAAAA!" He shouted, only the birds answered his call.

"SAAAIIGE!" Zuko shouted next. Not even the birds answered his call. Zuko began to feel the same knot grow in his stomach when Saige had gone missing after the storm. '_Stop it!' _Zuko scolded, '_We will find them. The odds of finding them are better then last time.' _

Aang jumped back into the trees and began scouting from up in the canopy. Zukia and Zuko examined the Water tribe bag. A short distance off, Saige's bag was found also. This did nothing to calm Zuko's nerves. Zuko gave the bags to Zukia to smell.

"Find Saige and Katara." Zuko commanded Zukia. She growled, sniffing both of the bags. Zuko was relieved that Saige was still alive, if she was dead, then Zukia would be too. _(Read the Happy Birthday Chapter for an explanation) _

"I FOUND SOMETHING!" Aang shouted down at them from the trees. Zuko and the others looked up. Aang held something in his hand, he jumped down and landed in front of Zuko. He held out the object out to him. It was a blade of wheat grass, partially chewed on one end. Aang had a thoughtful look on his face, slightly worried, so did Sokka. Both were thinking hard from the looks of it.

"What's wrong?" Jin tapped Sokka. Sokka shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts, "It's nothing." They continued searching, following Zukia's lead as she led them through the forest. Everything stopped when they stumbled upon an arrow imbedded in the ground. Zukia sniffed it and growled. Zuko picked up the arrow, he studied the ground around, it was slightly disturbed.

Zukia sniffed the ground and growled, darting off in a different direction then they were going.

"Follow her!" Zuko commanded. They ran to catch up with the fast predator. They found her in a small clearing, leaves and free dirt was scattered everywhere. Zukia was pacing in circles. On impulse, Jin looked up. That was lucky.

"Look!" He pointed up at the tree branches. There was a rope net hanging from a tree branch about 100 feet in the air. Aang jumped up to investigate. He looked at the net, the bottom was cut out of it…a crude job, the rest looked like it ripped under weight. Aang jumped down to tell his friends what he had found.

"But no sign of them?"

Aang shook his head, looking back up at the net, gentle swinging in the breeze. Zukia set off again, faster this time while the scent was still fresh. She continued in a different direction. She sniffed out three more arrows that were sticking out of the ground. Zukia stopped, sniffing one particular spot on the ground. It was blood…. Saige's blood. Zuko felt a pang of panic, Saige was hurt. Zukia growled as she sniffed the dirt around the blood. But it was no use, the scent was now long gone. She had lost the trail.

Zuko noticed something pinned to a tree, something gold glittered in the setting sun. '_No…' _He ran over to it. It was Saige's dagger with her necklace hanging from it. There was also a note pinned to the tree. Zuko pulled the dagger out, clasping Saige's ruby necklace in his hands. Jin, Sokka and Aang came over to the prince, curious to see what he had that caused him so much grief.

"No." Zuko groaned, shutting his eyes tight. There was no way that his wife and friend could be missing, where could they be? What happened to them? Aang took the note from Zuko's hand and read it, his eyes wide with shock.

"Sokka." He whispered, still staring at the note.

Sokka took the note from him. He had the same reaction as Aang. "Jet has them." Sokka announced. He let Jin and Zuko read the note. There was a lot of misspellings, put they could get the message clear enough.

_"We have Cataruh and the pregant girl. If yu ever want to cee them agin, meat us tomarow at this lokaton to tel yu are terms. Jet, leder of the freedom fieters."_

_(We have Katara and the pregnant girl. If you ever want to see them again, meet us tomorrow at this location to tell you our terms. Jet, leader of the Freedom Fighters.)_

"He has my sister!" Sokka cried, "the bastard has her!" He ripped the note into shreds in a pathetic attempt to vent his anger.

"Who is Jet!" Zuko demanded, "And why does he have my wife!"

Aang answered the anguished Prince, "Jet is the leader of the Freedom Fighters; rebels against the fire nation rule. We met them not long ago, thinking that they were friends. But then Jet tried to wipe out an entire Earth Nation village that a Firenation army was occupying. He tried to blow the dam to flood the place, he did, but Sokka got everyone out before it happened. Jet considered us traitors then. Katara, I guess you could have called them boyfriend and girlfriend but she froze him to a tree and we got away. We don't know why he took Saige along with Katara." Aang shook his head sadly.

Zuko had heard of the Freedom Fighters long ago before he was banished from the Firenation. But he had never known the leaders name. Knowing that they had his wife and Katara filled him with anger, what will they do to them?

Zuko turned to Sokka, his mind set and face blank, "We'll be here tomorrow." He promised, "They better show up, of I'll burn this forest to the ground to find them!"

* * *

**Short chapter, yes I know. Today is my Birthday! I am 16 years old! **

**My friends and boyfriend came over on Friday, we went to the beach and everything. It was so much fun. I tried to get online to post, but my computer had been on the shits lately. But my computer pro boyfriend fixed it up enough. I've had this computer since I was seven. SEVEN PEOPLE! I hope I'll be getting a laptop for my bday, maybe when I open my presents I will unwrap a brand new laptop! Or a kitten, I want a kitten! My boyfriend got me the Avatar Manga and a $50 card to Barnes and Noble, A Naruto headband and wrist band, and the best note in the world! And POCKY! Courtney gave me a book called, "Magyk" and Lizzy gave me a picture of the two of us in a beautiful frame and the Cascada CD which I am listening to now. Stephanie gave me a Kagome plushy, a bracelet and a funny magnet. Also a card that had a hilarious Sesshy and Kagome comic in it. Don't forget to review please. You all can give me reviews for my birthday! Love you all very much! –Amy **

**P.S. My computer is still having trouble wit some stuff. I have not been able to review any stories. When I try, it freezes pon me and I have to restart my computer. I hate my computer!**


	44. I really don't like this guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige and others.

A longer chapter to make up for the short one.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

I really don't like this guy

The next morning, after a fitful night of sleeping on a hard floor and the baby demanding to be fed, Katara and I were rudely awaken to someone banging on our hut prison.

"Wake up!" Cried a whiny little voice, "Wakey wakey prwisoners!" He said, over and over until I was about to strangle the kid if I could get my hands on him. There were two types of kids I could not stand! The ones that think they knew everything and the ones that take advantage of the ones that could do nothing to stop them.

"Shut up you little brat!" Katara yelled out to the little snipp. The little kid made a rude noise, "Nya nya! Can't touch me! Thtupid!" This is the type that takes advantage of people that cannot fight back….Grrr…I'll show him that we can fight back.

I went up to the door quietly and held a smoking flame in my hand, silently letting it smolder to ashes and smoke. I threw the smoke bomb at the door, the kid freaked out when smoke exploded through the door slits into his face, "Yahhhhh!"

Katara and I were gratified to hear he kid run away screaming, Katara grinned, "that'll teach him." Katara stretched, we both winced when we heard her back pop loudly.

"Yowch." I grimaced. My back felt no better. I was use to sleeping on a comfortable bed; I had grown soft from living in luxury for so long. We sat in the hut, we couldn't go back to sleep. From the light coming from the roof slits, Katara said that it was about dawn. Katara sighed, playing with a cup of water that was given to us last night, she froze it into an icicle and sucked on it like an ice cube, "Saige."

I opened my eyes, "Yup."

"Can you sing a song please?" She asked around the ice cube.

I sat up, "Um, sure. Which one… I'm bored as hell so I don't care which one you pick, anything to keep me entertained." I was about to shoot myself with boredom.

Katara smiled, "_I love you, I love you_. I like that one. You were singing it when you were in your room, playing with Chico the other day, I could hear it through the walls." Katara giggled. I felt blush creeping up to my cheeks, Okay then… no more singing loud enough for everyone to hear. The song she was talking about was 'These words' By Natasha Bedingfield. I smiled to myself, that was one of my fav's.

"Okie Dokie."

Katara sat up while I sang.

These words are my own 

_Threw some chords together_

_The combination D.E.F._

_It's who I am_

_It's what I do_

_And I was gonna lay it down for you_

_I'm trying to focus my attention_

_But I feel so A.D.D._

_I need some help some inspiration_

_But it's not coming easily._

_Tryn'a find the magic_

_Tryn' to write a classic_

Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know 

_Waste bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes see ya later_

_These words are my own_

_From the heart flow_

_I love you, I love you_

_I love you I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you I love you_

_Read some Byron, Shelley and Keats_

_Recited it over a Hip Hop beat_

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean_

_With dead poets and drum machines_

_You know I have some studio time booked_

_But I can't find the killa hook_

_Now you've gone and raised the bar right up_

_Nothing I write is ever good enough_

_These words are my own_

_From the heart flow_

_I love you, I love you_

_I love you I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you I love you_

_I'm getting off the stage_

_The curtains pull away_

_No hyperbole to hide behind_

_My naked soul exposed_

_These words are my own_

_From the heart flow_

_I love you, I love you_

_I love you I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you I love you_

_--_

Katara smiled as I finished the song, she looked at me, "I like that song."

I smiled wryly, "Natasha can sing it way better then I can, I love all of her songs."

Katara perked up, "Do you know anymore of her songs?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Can you sing another one?"

"Sure I—" But my words were cut off when the hut door banged open and Jet strolled in. I was hoping not to see him today, but of course he had to appear. He looked the two of us over with a small grin on his evil face; "I hope you ladies found your sleeping arrangements acceptable?" He asked in false consideration. It made me want to gag, where's a gun when you need one, or better yet, pepper spray!

"What do you want?" Katara demanded. Jet smirked, "The Avatar of course." He made it sound so obvious. Wait? He had an avatar: Me. Why would he want Aang?

"Why would you want Aang?" I couldn't think of a possible motive.

"Revenge, Revenge against the Fire Nation. Can't use you of course…. Too weak." He glanced at my stomach. I glared at him.

"Use Aang? He'll never agree to help you." Katara argued.

Jet smirked, "That's where you're wrong. He'll help me, if he sees his friends in danger."

"You're a monster Jet!" Katara hissed. Jet rolled his eyes, "Like I haven't heard _that _before. You better be on your best behavior or—"

"Or what?" I scoffed, "You can't harm us. We are your only link to the Avatar. Destroying us destroys all of your chances you'll ever have getting Aang" I was summoning up a powerful wind blast behind my back, strong enough to surely blow Jet right out of the hut and off the platform. I released it, straight at Jet. His face was a mask of surprise as he was blown off the wooden floor. In a flash, he pulled out his twin-curved swords, hooking then onto a branch and swung back onto the platform. The sword was against my throat, pressing harder, Jet glared at me.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves." He growled, "You are coming with me." With the point of the sword he ushered me out of the hut. I turned and saw Katara's worried face, Pipsqueak shut the door and remained as a guard.

Jet prodded me with the sword point, bringing me back to the problem at hand, "You have a lot of nerve for a girl."

I sniggered, "You have a lot of nerve for an asshole!"

Jet jabbed the sword at me. I gasped, feeling a wet spot beginning to form on the back of my shirt, the warm dampness of blood. He sliced me! I bit my lip hard to keep myself from crying. Me and my Damn mouth.

"Shut up wench! You are in no position to speak." Jet's voice came back stern and commanding. He led me to a separate hut and guided me inside. He released me and I whirled on him, striking out with my fist to hit him. He caught it an inch before it connected with his face. He smiled at me , "You are too easy to predict."

I scowled.

Jet pushed me backwards farther into the hut and closed the door behind him. He circled me, reminding me of a cat stalking a mouse. I turned with him, not letting him get behind my back. Jet pointed his sword at me, "How did you come to meet Katara?" He stepped up, forcing my chin up with his sword so I could look directly into his eyes. Jet was about as tall as Zuko, but that's where the similarities end. I had to answer him, "She found me after a storm." I spoke truly.

"Where."

"Far from here." I wasn't about to get specific and my answer really didn't seem to matter to him.

"What nation are you?"

"Water." I lied, Jet caught the lie easily. He frowned, looking at my blonde hair and green eyes.

"You lie, your eyes are not blue, they're green. Water nation has blue eyes." He said.

"What nation do I look then?" I asked insolently. Jet didn't answer, instead he asked another question.

"What element could you bend first?"

"Fire."

Jet's eyes darkened dangerously and I had to step away from him to avoid getting sliced with one of his swords, "Then you are Firenation!" He roared, "I can't believe Katara is friends with the likes of you! You're people killed her mother and my parents. All the children you see here have lost their families and homes to your people!"

I glared at him, I did not ask to be apart of this war, I did not ask to come here; Avatar Roku did. I was passive; I would not let him make me feel shame for my nation. There was silence again, and Jet started pacing around me…. his footsteps loud in the stillness. I could hear children talking and playing outside, there cries of laughter and joy seemed out of place in this serious time.

"Are you married?"

The question startled me, why would he want to know that? "Yes." I answered.

"Is the baby his?"

I burned with anger; the insult had hit me hard, "Yes! It is! I am not a slut!" I yelled at him, my fists smoking from my anger. Jet ignored my outburst and continued to pace around me, keeping a steady hand on his sword hilt in case he needed to use it. I really did not like this guy, I wanted to kill him….

"What does your husband do?" .I sighed, '_These questions are never ending…'_

"He commands a ship." I said. It was true; whatever Zuko says is done.

"Fire Nation ship?"  
I nodded.

"Where is he now?"

"Looking for me no doubt."

Jet's eyebrows rose. I mentally hit myself, '_Stupid Stupid BAKA!' _He comes more questions. I had just given away that Zuko would be close by.

"So he's traveling with you, Katara, and the two other boys?" More like the other way around. I didn't answer him, but my silence seemed to make it obvious and he didn't demand for a verbal answer.

He smirked, "How long have you been married?"

"Four months."

"What status are you?" He asked, "You're married to a person who commands a ship."

Telling him that I am a wife to the Fire Prince would only jeopardize both Katara's position and mine even more.

"I'm just a captains wife." I state blandly.

"How old is he?"

"Old enough to be captain of a ship." I lied. Enough with this crap, "Why do you keep asking me questions! You're not gaining anything by it."

Jet pulled out both of his swords, pointing them at me, "Because what you are telling me does not add up!" Jet spat, "You've been married for four months and you are traveling with Katara. Your husband is a captain yet he is looking for you, so he's traveling with Baldy and Katara's idiot brother. A captain is not allowed to leave his ship! Why would a Firenation captain be sailing with the Avatar! You've been lying the whole time! Tell me the truth!" Jet roared and swung the twin swords at me, they whistled through the air and stopped a hairs breath from my face. I stepped back, almost fainting from the near deathblow. I still said nothing, too shaken to say anything. Jet chuckled evilly, sheathing the two swords in the scabbards on his back.

"No matter, questions will be answered when we take you and Katara back to the place where we captured you. Move!" He prodded me in the side, ushering me back out the door.

We passed by the short kid I saw from yesterday, "The Duke, tell Longshot to get Katara. We're leaving." Jet told the little boy. The midget nodded, "Yes Jet!" The Duke hurried off to do his bedding. Longshot was the archer dude was my guess.

A couple raggedy looking children peaked out of their 'homes' to point and stare at me when we passed by them. I heard hisses of 'Fire Nation' from them. I kept my head up, not letting their glares get to me.

Longshot came out of a hut, leading Katara out to us. She saw me; relief was clearly seen on her face.

Jet issued commands to his cronies, "Pipsqueak, Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke, come on. Let's go." We left the hide out, traveling by trees this time instead of walking on the forest floor. We traveled by the zip lines that were tied from tree to tree. I was allowed to do it myself since I was an airbender, but Jet held a knife to Katara, telling me that is I tried anything he would slit her throat. I was forced to comply. Jet and Katara would ride with another on the zip lines.

Jet stopped us when we reached the spot, I looked down and saw Zuko and the others, "ZUKO!"

* * *

**I forced myself to type. I posted the same notice in my other story, A Koi called Bird. Here it is:**

**_The day after my birthday…..my sixteenth birthday… my parents announced that they are splitting up. My parents have been together for over twenty years... and now this. I wish I was lying, I wish they were lying…. I don't know if I will continue with my stories…. I don't know. I don't know if my siblings and I will be split apart or not. I know some of you have gone through divorces or your parents have, I have never been through this, I had always said that my family was lucky that that had not happened to us. If it's not too much to ask, can some of you pray for my family to stay together? It would mean a lot to me... Omg, I'm crying. Shit, I have not cried at all….now I am. I will try my hardest to post-new chapters whenever I can. If I move, I'll have one of my friends post a notice. If I do move, I'll probably have a new name. If you see anyone with the name KisstheMoon16 or TheBlackEnigma it will be me. I love all my reviewers very much and I hope some of you won't ever have to go through this.

* * *

_**

**"I saw the new episode, 'The cave of two lovers' and I loved Zuko with hair! But I miss his ponytail. His ponytail will live on in my stories.

* * *

**

**ZUKO AND KATARA WILL STILL GET TOGETHER! PULL OUT YOUR BETS NOW! LOL! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! (wink)

* * *

**

**I missed the first episode called, 'the Avatar state.' I read the episode recap on Distant Horizons. I wonder when the next epi will come out. Probably in two weeks. The 'Avatar state' will reshow on the 31st of March, Friday night at 7:00. Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

**

**I posted two new picture on my profile, one of Courtney on my Beach on my Bday and one of Me in my scrubs (uniform) for Vet Med, holding a puppy named Mowgli.**


	45. Zuko's anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

I posted this sooner then I wanted to, but I received so many messages from all of you, I wanted to thank you in the best way I knew how: Giving you another chapter.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

What happens when you make Zuko mad.

I saw Zuko and the others down below us, "ZUKO!" I shouted glee and relief filling me. Zuko looked up, his eyes went wide, "SAIGE!"

Smellerbee grabbed me from jumping down to him.

"Oh no you don't!" Jet grabbed my arm tightly. Katara saw her brother and Jin. She struggled against Pipsqueak who had a firm hold on her slim body. They were here, thank you God. It wasn't a matter that they would show, but if they had found the note that told them of us.

"Let them go, Jet!" Aang yelled. Jet smiled coyly at him, "I don't think so Avatar. Not unless you agree to my terms!"

Zuko looked ready to explode; his fists flamed up, even from where I was I could see smoke curling up from his ears, "How dare you take my wife and Katara! Release them at once before I burn this whole forest to ashes, you with it!" He shouted up.

Jet sneered, "Prince Zuko...what an _honor _it is to meet you," Jet said sarcastically. Zuko's name was known worldwide, news ran like wildfire apparently. "So, _this _is your husband Saige? Married to a Fire Prince who is helping the Avatar…. What a strange concept."

Zuko aimed his fist at Jet, ready to fire, "Let them go! Now!" Jet grabbed me, using me as a shield as he held a sword to my neck. "I would do that." Jet shouted almost playfully, "One wrong move and your wife and child are dead! That goes along with Katara also. you wouldn't want three people's blood on your hands wouldn't you? I run the shots, you do as I say and you _might_ get them back. Put it down!"

Zuko lowered his fists, not knowing what to do. Zukia roared at Jet, seeing that we were in trouble. She ran towards the tree, intending to climb it and get us, but an arrow from Longshot stopped her. Zukia screeched as the arrow struck her foot paw.

"Zukia!" I shouted. I swung out with my foot, trying to kick Longshot, "Don't you hurt her! You kill her, I kill you!" Longshot stepped out of my rang. Jet pressed the blade of the sword against my neck a tad harder, stopping me.

Sokka ran forward to help Zukia to my immense relief; he pulled out the arrow and helped Zukia to stumble back to Zuko.

"Will you listen to my terms!" Jet shouted down at Zuko.

Zuko nodded. Jet smiled, pleased that he got the answer he wanted. He pointed at Aang with his other hand that wasn't at my neck, "You are the one we want. You are to help us destroy the Fire Nation rule. If you do not agree...then….." he gestured at Katara then me, "Then your friends will be no longer. What do you say Avatar? Will you help us? Or will you decline and we kill your friends?" This is what you call a no-win solution.

Aang looked at Zuko then to the others. He looked up at Jet and nodded, but made his own demand also, "You have to release them first!" He said, pointing to me and Katara.

Jet smiled, "I will release one of them. The other is to stay here to make sure that you keep up your side of the bargain. You can have Katara." Without any warning, Pipsqueak released Katara and she dropped out of the tree with a scream that made my heart stop, "KATARAA!"

Aang and Jin rushed forward and Aang jumped up and grabbed her before she hit the forest floor. Jin held Katara in his arms, trying to soothe her frightened tears.

Jet stared down at the scene with an unreadable expression…but I could see something in his eyes, anger…with a small glint of…jealousy? Then I remembered that Katara had cared for him and he had possibly cared for her also. He shook himself, bringing himself out of his thoughts and barked down at them, "I'll keep this one. What's better than having the Fire Princes own wife as a hostage?"

"No!" Aang and Zuko shouted. Aang pointed at Jet, "Saige is to go free too! If you don't release her I won't help you!"

It was plain to see that Jet had the upper hand in the situation, "If you don't help me, she dies!" Jet pressed the sword harder against my throat for effect. I gasped in pain, squeezing my eyes shut. Blood trickled from the cut, staining my white tunic a dark red.

Zuko came forward, "Don't hurt her!" He yelled.

All of a sudden, Smellerbee yelled out in pain. I saw rocks hitting him in the back, then Pipsqueak started yelling out also as stones started hitting him.

"What is going on!" Jet turned to see his companions making mad attempts to avoid the stones that pelted them from every direction.

'_Thwack!' _Smellerbee was hit in the head with another rock, he yelped , "Ag! Someone's chukin' stones! OW!"

A big rock came out of the bushes and struck Jet in the back hard enough to make him release me. I tore away from him and quickly jumped down to the ground. But who was throwing the stones? Zuko ran up to me and hugged me tightly, "Oh thank the spirits that you are okay!" Yells from the tree drew our gaze back up. The Freedom Fighters were fighting a losing battle; rocks in great quantity were pelting the boys from every direction possible.

Zuko's fists flamed up, he aimed one at Jet.

"JET!" He barked. Jet turned to Zuko, Zuko shot a powerful fire blast at him. The last thing the Rebel leader saw was fire…

His body fell out of the tree and landed on the ground with a loud _'thump._' The other boys looked down, seeing their leader smoking lifelessly on the forest floor. He was dead, they realized. They retreated into the trees, running away from the scene. It was over, but who had thrown the stones and helped us?

Zuko stepped forward and looked around him towards the bushes.

"You may come out!" Zuko shouted, "Thank you for your help!"

A man came out of the bushes to our right, he was dark skinned and wore a lot of green. His long brown hair was partially held back by a green headband.

"HARU!" Katara yelled and ran forward and gave her friend a big hug. So this was the Haru Katara had told me about? He had done all of this? Haru hugged Katara back, "Katara, it's great to see you again. Is everyone okay?" Katara looked over to me. I nodded, touching the cut on my neck, "I'm fine. It's Zukia I'm worried about. She got an arrow in the paw."

Zukia was licking her wound, Haru came over to see. Without any fear of the Panyar, he picked up her paw and examined it, Zukia let him.

"It needs to be bandaged. Besides that she's fine. How did you and Katara get captured by Jet?" Haru looked at Jet's lifeless body.

"Long story, tell you later. How did you know Jet?" Katara asked him.

"He's been by our village, trying to recruit more rebels for his group. No body in my village likes him. They call him deranged. With all of his crazy idea's."

I stepped forward to him "Thank you for saving us."

Haru smiled kindly, "It was nothing. I couldn't stand by and do nothing when a lady is in trouble."

"We were lucky you were around." Aang said, bowing, "What were you doing out here anyway?"

Haru smiled, "Earthbending." Oh! So that explained the stones….

"Well that brings up the topic on why we're here…" Aang told Haru everything. Haru agreed to help us. He would have to talk to his father, Tyro about it first though. Haru said that Aang and Katara should come with him to his father since they are familiar with each other, especially Katara. They've had bad experience with the fire nation in the past. Katara and Aang left with Haru and the rest of us headed back to the ship.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Zuko asked, "How's the baby, he didn't do anything to you?"

"No he didn't, he threatened to, but I'm fine, the baby too. The only thing that is wrong right now is the fact that my stomach is talking to my spine; I'm so hungry!" I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, a meager meal of leachy nuts. My stomach rumbled audibly.

Sokka noticed the back of my shirt, "Saige, your back is bleeding."

"Where?" Zuko went behind me. I heard him growl, "How many times did that bastard hurt you!"

"Three, he obviously likes to poke people with his swords." I felt the back of my shirt lifted a bit as Zuko looked at the gash. He touched it and I winced, pulling away from him.

"Once we get to the ship the doctor will have to take a look at that one." Jin commented. Zuko and Sokka agreed.

:Time Gap:

At the ship, the doctor cleaned up my neck. None of the cuts on my throat were too deep. But the one on my back required some stitches. I winced every time the needle pierced the skin. In this time there seems to be a lot of pain, there was so numbing agent to put on the cut to make it hurt less. I will have more scars to add to my ever-growing collection.

"There we go." The doctor finished with my back, "All done. You have a total of four stitches. They will itch, but do not scratch them." He advised.

I got off the bed and stood, wincing again as I felt the stitches stretch my skin.

"You've gathered a fine collection of scars, Princess Saige." The doctor chuckled.

I smiled wryly, "Yep, I now have a total of two on my neck, one burn on my shoulder, one scar on my other one, a tiny one in my back from where the dagger poked out. One on my head, (from falling overboard) And now a new fresh one on my back, grand total of seven scars. I don't want anymore." I grabbed Zuko's hand, "I'm still hungry. I haven't eaten all day! Let's go!"

Zukia followed us as we left the infirmary into the galley./ I ate like a starving wolf. Sandwiches, fruit, and fish vanished under my chopsticks. After awhile I sat back, contented.

"Me full."

"Well you are eating for two. And that bastard didn't feed you at all when you were there." Zuko said with a angry frown.

"Has Katara and Aang come back yet?"

"No, but they should be back soon."

* * *

**Haha! Zuko killed Jet! A lot of people out there are happy now. I've had a shitty shitty day, my boyfriend skipped school for the day, my best friend was depressed, My other friend thinks everyone is hating him, the only things good that had happened to me today was that Crystal called and I can babysit Ryan on Saturday. (I posted a new pic of him on my profile! He's a cutie!) And I found $5 on the ground today at school. Don't forget to review please. Bye. Amy**


	46. Tyro

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

Very very very short chapter, very very very sorry. I should've put this in the previous chapter, sorry y'all.

_**Happy April Fool's day! Do some Cyber Pranks! It's awesome!**_

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Tyro

"Good news! They have agreed to help us!" Aang announced happily. The news was greeted by applause from everyone present. Haru and his father, Tyro, conversed with Zuko, Iroh and Lt. Ji. I turned to Katara and smiled, this was fantastic, we would be able to learn earthbending now! The men smiled so I took that as good news. We were to stay at their village, I was told later. There, we would be taught how to earth bend.

We moved into their village later the next day, upon arriving we found that there were more then enough houses to accommodate all of Zuko's men. I met Katara while I was moving Zuko's and my stuff into our house that was close to hers and her friends. What Katara told me made me smile with relief, "We'll be staying here till maybe December at the earliest I was told." Katara informed me, "It takes longer to learn Earth bending then any other art. That's five months, You'll be having your baby here Saige!" I smiled at Katara's excitement. It would be great to have a baby here, surrounded by women instead of men who don't know a thing about 'birthin' babies.'

I continued to unpack our stuff and Katara went to go find Jin. I felt the baby kicking and I settled my hand on the protruding belly, "We're safe baby, Daddy and Haru saved us. Mommy's going to learn Earth bending, isn't that cool?" The baby kicked again and I found myself wondering what the baby will be; what type of bender if one at all, who will it look like, will it be a boy or girl?

Zukia sat in the corner of the hut, trying to tear the bandage off her injured foot paw. "No Zukia, leave it there." I commanded. Zukia obeyed but grudgingly. I smiled, shaking my head.

Zuko came in, dropping the last of our stuff on the bed, "That's the last of it, How are you and the baby?"

I rolled my eyes, "We haven't changed from five minutes ago Zuko. Any news on dinner, I'm hungry."

Zuko chuckled, "When aren't you hungry?" He asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "It's not just me and you know it."

"Tyro is having us over for dinner, Saige. Along with the others to discuss what will be going on the time we are here."

We got up and went to Tyro and his wife's hut for dinner. When we entered I saw that Haru, Katara, Jin, Aang, Sokka, and Iroh were there, including Tyro and his wife were there, sitting around a short table with food aplenty. They all looked up when Zuko and I came in, "Hello Prince Zuko," Tyro nodded to Zuko, "And Princess Saige." We both bowed to the elder, "Good evening sir."

Zuko and I sat and enjoyed a leisurely dinner with everyone. Tomorrow we begin earthbending.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it is a short chapter. The pages got stuck together and I missed this page. The next chapter will make up for it I promise you.. even if that one is a bit short also, Oh well, I'll try to think up of some things to put in it to make it longer. This is no joke.**

**I'm babysitting my little Ryry tonight! Yeayness! I love Ryan! Hope you all have a good April fools day! Don't forget to review please, even if it is to yell at me for posting a short chapter.**


	47. Four month later

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. You know whom I own.

I hope this will make up for the other chapter…

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Four months later

"C'mon Saaaige! Just one more battle?" Aang pleaded with his big puppy eyes, "Don't stop now. C'mon do the move again!" He took a splayed foot stance, waiting to see if I would. We were outside the village in a remote location, practicing our earthbending.

I sighed, I would never get to rest at this point, "Fine, I'll do it!…..Get ready….get set…..aaaand GO!" I shouted.

Aang started running away from me, I brought my hands above my head, behind it, and then thrust them forward forcefully. The wall of earth behind me disintegrated and a dozen sharp pointed rock darks flew at Aang from behind me. Right before they were about to hit him, Aang jumped up high and brought his own arms up, unearthing a shield of rock and landed on top of it. My rock points collided with the shield and broke into little pieces, falling to the ground in small piles.

I created a rock stool and sat on it, panting softly. "Okay.." I panted, smiling faintly at Aang as he came over, "That's enough for today…..oh Jesus I need to rest"

Aang sat down in front of me and smiled cheekily, "That was fun!"

I scoffed, "It wouldn't be if my points had gotten you, you would look like a prickly squirrel if that happened." That was an interesting mental image…

He shrugged, "They wouldn't have gotten me, I'm too good!" I gave him the look, "Keep up that attitude and you'll find yourself in big trouble."

I sighed, "Well whatever, let's go back. I'm hungry and tired. Help me up."

Aang held out a hand and I took it and was able to stand. I was now eight months pregnant, and hating every minute of it. Sleeping was a trial because it was hard getting comfortable with a huge belly. Even Zuko is complaining that I wake him up in the middle of the night with my tossing and turning. I told him to deal with it.

The leaves were bright oranges and red, falling from the trees to make a gentle carpet on the earth floor. It was the middle of November, Zuko had turned seventeen; his birthday was in September, two months ago. It was a grand feast, much food, music, dancing…. and many drunk men.

Aang and I were taught by Tyro to earth bend, we had not mastered it yet; it being the hardest element to master. It was made harder by the fact that I had to rest often because of the baby. I was ready for it to be born so I could get a decent night sleep!

I ambled through the forest with Aang, he would run ahead twenty feet or so, then stop and wait for me, impatience clearly shown on his young face.

"Can you walk any slower!" He sighed. I nodded and begun taking baby steps, just to make him annoyed.

Aang laughed, "Saige, Stop. C'mon." I walked regular in a short amble.

We reached the village in a while and saw that the people were doing their market trading and bargaining. Aang and I went off to our own different houses, Zuko greeted me when I came in, he was at a small table reading something.

"Whatcha readin'?" I asked, sitting down on our bed.

"Nothing, just a map, trying to find the quickest way to the Firenation."

"Why? We have until February until the comet comes."

Zuko shrugged, "Just want to be sure."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

I closed my eyes and exhaustion overwhelmed me, making me fall asleep.

:;Zuko:;: Time Gap:;:;

Zuko had a meeting with his uncle and Lt. Ji later on that night, they discussed what they were going to do once they reached the Firenation. Zuko had mixed feelings about returning to his homeland and seeing his father after so many years. After the meeting Zuko headed back to the house when Zukia's roar sounded throughout the village, causing a few children to cry out in terror. Something was wrong! '_What's going on!'_ Zuko looked around. Zukia roared again, and Zuko felt a flash of panic. _'Saige!'_ She was in the house! What was going on! Zuko ran with all speed to his home that he shared with her. He burst through the front door and looked at Saige. She had a scared look on her face…. She was standing in a puddle of water.

"Zuko…" She gasped, "I think the baby wants to be born today."

* * *

**Go ahead, scream at me. The next chapter will be way longer, I just wanted to post something for y'all since I haven't posted in awhile. Even if it's a short one, I haven't had the capacity to type anymore. Stuff has been happening and right now I'm in 'Black Widow' mood. Girls…. You know what I'm talking about. UGH! Don't forget to review!**


	48. Zuko Breathe!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige and the soon-to-be-born baby.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

"Zuko. Breathe!"

"Are you sure! It's too early for the baby to be born!" Zuko couldn't believe his ears. This was bad. Saige had another month to go before the baby was suppose to be born; this was too early!

Saige nodded, "Sometimes babies are born a month early, sometimes two or three. But yes, the baby wants to be born today."

"Shouldn't you sit down? You better lie down. Who should I get? The doctor, Katara, Uncle? I don't know!" Zuko said in a panic, grabbing his hair in anxiety.

"Zuko. Breathe! Relax, get Katara, she'll know what to do. She has helped with births before she told m-" Saige suddenly clenched, breathing quickly, her face a mask of pain. Zuko had no clue what was happening, he was frantic, "WHAT! Are you okay! WHATS GOING ON?" A few seconds later, Saige relaxed, "Zuko, it was a contraction. I'm fine. Get Katara."

Zuko guided her to the bed, "Stay here, Oh Agni!" He saw Saige wince as she felt another contraction coming. Zuko ran out of the house with all speed, running to go find Katara. Where was she! Saige needed her now! Finally Zuko found her with Jin, both of them having fun trying to brush Appa's fur.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted breathlessly, jogging the last few yards up to the couple. Katara turned and was surprised to see Zuko as he is. Something was wrong.

"Zuko? What's going on? Are you alright?" Katara asked, dropping the brush and running to meet him.

"It's –Saige—baby—coming!" He panted in short breaths. Katara's eyes flew wide, "You're serious?' She said.

"Of course!—Would I lie—about somet-thing like this?" Zuko said indignantly. Katara turned to Jin, "Jin, tell Haru, he'll inform the mid wife, tell him to hurry." Katara said. The new fifteen year old ran with Zuko back to his house to see to her friend. When they entered they saw Saige covered in sweat and breathing heavily, she looked at Katara and Zuko, "I-It hu-hurts." She gasped in pain, out of breath from the contractions. Things were moving faster then Katara would've liked. At this rate Saige's baby would be born on the floor when it should be born with the midwife around. Katara knew minimal techniques about birthing babies, so she needs help, she couldn't do this herself; she must hurry. Katara ran over to Saige and had to physically assist her to sit up, "You have to get up Saige." Katara looked at Zuko, "Help me, we have to get her to the midwife quickly!" Her words spurred Zuko into action and he lifted Saige's other side. Katara took Saige's arm, "Can you walk?"

Saige nodded wordlessly. Katara and Zuko helped her out the door and they headed for the midwife hut, Zukia and Chico followed them, keeping as close as they could to their master without getting in the way.

"Saige, how are you feeling?" Zuko asked anxiously after Saige tensed up for another wave of pain to pass. Saige gulped in a lungful of air and answered him, "I'm alright. It just hurts. Like my hips are splitting down the middle, I never knew it hurt this bad. The only things I have seen give birth are animals, never people because we have places in my time called Hospitals, that's where people go to get better and have children." They reached the midwife hut, and oldish women around 70 met them at the door. She helped Katara with bringing Saige in the hut. Saige was breathing in short gasps by this time and she was squeezing Zuko's hand so hard during the contractions that it almost broke his fingers. Saige was laid on a small clean bed, the midwife ran to get the rags and the supplies to assist in the birth.

Zuko sat by Saige, holding her hand and wishing that there were more he could do to help her. Saige had never been in this much pain, he could see it in her face even though she did not cry. She had been through a lot of pain, Zuko recounted all of the wounds that Saige had received throughout the time she was here; The burn he had inflicted on her when she had ran away the first time, the knife wound when she was saving him from the earth bender, when she was with that Rebel leader, and many others. And now seeing her like this tore at Zuko's heart, no one should go through this much pain to give life.

The midwife tapped Zuko's shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts, "It's best if you leave," She advised, "It's hard for a man to see a woman in pain. Go outside." Zuko couldn't believe her; Leave Saige! Zuko was about to argue, insisting that he should stay with Saige but he didn't want to make her any more stressed then she already is. Zuko kissed Saige's sweat soaked forehead tenderly, "I love you." He said, wiping damp hair away from her sweaty face.

"I love you too." She whispered. Zuko gave her one last loving look and left the hut, silently praying that his wife and child will be okay. Uncle Iroh came running up to him, he no doubt had heard the news and wanted to see if it was true for himself.

"Is it true? Is she in labor?" Iroh panted, trying to catch his breath. He needed to exercise more, this was killing him! Zuko nodded and Iroh clapped him on the shoulder in his joy, "Ha-Ha! I'll be a Granduncle and you a father! Come Prince Zuko, come have a nice cup of tea with me while we await to be new parents." Iroh grabbed his nephews shoulder and led him away from the midwife hut to his own.

"Have you decided what the child's name will be? Has Saige come up with a name?" Iroh asked Zuko as they sat on Iroh's floor, drinking sweet ginseng tea. It was customary for the women to pick out names for children; it had been that way for centuries. Zuko nodded, "Saige had told me that she had two names picked out, one is it is a girl and if it is a boy. But she hasn't told me the names yet." Iroh mulled this over, wondering what the names could be…" I wonder if it is a boy… or a girl.." Iroh thought aloud.

Zuko wondered also but he didn't care if it was a girl or a boy, as long as it was his and Saige's baby. He hoped that the birth was going well, he felt useless, sitting in his Uncle's hut, drinking tea while his wife gave birth to their first child! Iroh seemed to sense his nephews restlessness, he shook his head as if to dispel his nephews worries, "Leave the women to their own. Men know nothing about childbirth," He explained, "It's the natural order of things." (_An/ Sounds kinda sexist, I know. But hell, we all love Iroh.) _

Zuko nodded but he could not get rid of the thoughts that he was useless to her right now. He got up and paced around the hut, still nervous and restless. He kept looking back at the midwife hut up the hill, hoping to see Saige walk out smiling and holding a bundle of blankets that held their child.

Iroh watched Zuko pace around the room like an anxious cat begging to be let out of its cage. A noise from outside broke the silence; it was Sokka and Aang. Aang came through the door first, followed by Sokka, the water tribe warrior and air monk smiled at Zuko and Iroh. "Saige is having her baby, I heard." Aang got himself a cup of tea. Zuko nodded, "Yes, Katara's with her now along with the midwife."

Sokka looked at the midwife hut, "Is it going well?"

That set Zuko off like a Roman candle, "How should I know!" Zuko said irritated, "I'm sitting here! Not in there! But I should be in there by her side while she goes through the most pain she's been through in her entire life! But NO! I can't do anything to help her! This is our first child! And I won't be there to see it be born!" Zuko's voice has risen into a crescendo in his anger and frustration. Sokka stepped back under the onslaught of words, "…..um…..okay…sorry….it was just a question……………" He murmured. Aang now looked at Zuko with wary eyes, uneasiness flickering in them.

Zuko realized what he had done, he sighed, collapsing in a chair, "I'm sorry that I shouted like that." He apologized, "I'm….well….I just have never been in a …..situation like this before…" He took his tea and downed in all in one gulp. Sokka patted Zuko's shoulder comfortingly, "It's alright. I'm sure everything is fine. Katara's in there, and she's good with deliveries." He assured Zuko. Zuko didn't doubt the water warriors words and he thanked him, feeling a little better.

Iroh gave everyone a fresh cup of tea, they had all sat down to relax when a cry reached their ears.

Zuko stood up so fast that the teacup dropped and shattered on the floor but it was ignored, all eyes had turned to Katara who was now running towards them. '_Saige…' _Zuko ran out to meet her, his heart in his throat.

"The baby is born." Katara said. Zuko's heart leapt, "Is Saige okay Is the baby okay!" He asked desperately.

Katara nodded, "They're both fine. You can't see them yet. We have to clean up but I'll come and get you." Zuko nodded but he wanted to see them now! Katara went back to the hut and Zuko waited on the grass, silently counting the seconds that went by.

Sokka, Iroh and Aang sat beside him. "Did Katara say if it was a boy or girl?" Iroh asked. Zuko shook his head, "No, but we'll soon find out."

: Later:

A couple minutes later, Katara came back out and beckoned that Zuko was the only one that was to come in, she told the others to wait. Zuko followed Katara into the hut, his mind was in a turmoil wondering what he would see. The first thing Zuko saw was Saige's exhausted form in the bed, her hair was wet and her skin damp with sweat. Zuko's eyes drifted to what she held in her arms, a bundled blanket. The midwife came to Zuko, "You can see her for a minute or so but she needs to sleep, it was a hard delivery, First ones are always the hardest."

Zuko nodded and he went to Saige's side. She looked up at him and a weary smile spread across her face, "Zuko…"

"I'm here." He kissed her. She motioned to her bundle, "Do you want to see your child?" Zuko nodded. Saige moved the flap of the blanket away…..

* * *

**Sorry, but I had to, it was impossible to resist. I made a lot of you angry I see. There is still time to guess what the gender is! Sorry it's taken a long time for me to post. I've had a rough week and I've been emotionally sick ever since Tuesday. I have been writing a lot! Yeay! I'm going over to Crystals house to watch UFC ! I have been a fan for a while now and I can't wait for tonight. Has anyone read the Manga called "Absolute Boyfriend" before? My friend Stephanie let me borrow hers to cheer me up and I was laughing the whole time. I've only read the first book and I need to read the next one. Night is soooo awesome. If any of you haven't had the pleasure of reading it, check it out from your local library, you will be glad you did! I would like some reviews for this please! R&R!**


	49. Baby baby baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige and…da da daaaa!

The chapter you all have been waiting for.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Baby baby baby

The baby blinked its green eyes up at Zuko, it being unused to the harsh light. There was a small mop of shiny soft black hair on its head.

"Zuko," Saige whispered, "Meet your new son, Ryu." Ryu, meaning 'dragon' The other name for dragon was Suoh.

Zuko stared at the little baby, his son, "A son?" he whispered, not looking away from the tiny baby in Saige's arms. Saige nodded, "And he's ours Zuko. He looks just like you." She smiled. The little Ryu

"He had your eyes." He pointed out.

"But your looks." Ryu yawned, showing bright pink gums and a little squeak came from him. The midwife came back up to Zuko, "I think Saige needs some rest also. You can take the baby, Prince Zuko, Saige needs to sleep." The midwife gently took the baby out of Saige's arms and handed him to Zuko. Zuko was afraid that he might hurt or drop the baby, but the midwife showed him how to correctly hold the baby so that didn't happen.

The baby looked up at Zuko through large green eyes that almost made him look owlish on his small face. Zuko gazed down at the small baby, "Hello Ryu." He whispered. He smiled and held the baby closer to him, the flash of parental protectiveness had settled in his heart. If anyone tried to hurt his little Ryu, then he would tear them limb from limb. Zuko kissed Saige on the forehead, she had already fallen asleep and Zuko and Ryu left the home.

They were greeted by Uncle Iroh, Sokka and Aang. Zuko showed them his new son. Uncle Iroh took the baby from Zuko, holding it close to his own body as he looked down at the face of his new grandchild that he had waited for months to hold in his two hands. "Hello." He waggled a finger in the baby's face playfully. The baby grabbed Iroh's finger and promptly stuck it in his mouth and started gnawing on it with its pink gums. Iroh smiled and looked up at Zuko, "Is it a grandniece or nephew?" He asked.

Zuko beamed, "Grandnephew. His name is Ryu." He told them. A huge grin spread over Iroh's face, he held the baby up high and laughed, "A boy! A boy! Prince Ryu!" Aang and Sokka smiled also. Zuko took his son back and Aang asked an important question, "What type of bender is he? Since you are Fire and Saige is all four." Zuko looked at his Uncle to supply the question. It was a good question, was the Fire Prince Ryu a real firebender, it would be strange if he turned out to be any one of the other elements; air, earth…or water! A Fire Prince that was an Airbender… unheard of!

"Many children take after their father's side." Iroh supplied, "So since both parents are fire benders, Ryu is most likely going to be one also."

Aang watched the little baby sucking his thumb and staring up at the big people, "He's so small! I didn't know babies are born so little!"

Zuko shook his head, "He was born one month early, he is slightly premature, but otherwise healthy. And so is Saige, thank Agni."

"You were too." Uncle Iroh said. Zuko looked up at his uncle, puzzled, "What?"

"You were born one month early also, Prince Zuko. You weren't due until October. But you were stubborn and wanted to be born early." Said Uncle with a knowing grin.

"I never knew that…" Zuko murmured. The baby in his arms yawned again, exposing toothless gums. He smiled, kissing the top of his son's head.

"I think he's tires." Iroh commented, "You might want to take him back to Saige so he can sleep." Zuko did not want to leave his son but he knew that the baby needed his sleep or he would be cranky, and nothing had prepared Zuko for taking care of a choleric baby. Zuko took Ryu back to the midwife. Saige was still asleep when he entered the room.

"She will sleep for a long time." Katara whispered when Zuko questioned her, "She'll have to stay in here for awhile, the baby took a lot out of her." Zuko gave Saige one last kiss before he left. Saige slept on, oblivious and the child in her arms slept also, both exhausted.

That night there was a small celebration for the newborn. Zuko brought out the child out after he awoke and let everyone see the small Prince. Even Sokka and Aang held the new baby…. Even though Ryu spit up on Sokka's tunic. Zuko loved to hold his new son, just looking at him filled Zuko with happiness and he was content. '_How long will it take till we find out what type of bender you are?' _Zuko asked the baby silently. Ryu looked up into his father's eyes and giggled happily. Zuko smiled.

:;:To me:;:

My son and I were allowed to leave the midwife hut a few days after the birth. Zuko and I walked back to our home with our son. Ryu was just I had imagined, small, beautiful...perfect. I held him tight to me, protective of the small baby. My parents were grandparents and they didn't even know it. And so was Zuko's father Lord Ozai, and his sister, Azula, was an Aunt. Zukia sniffed Ryu, she seemed to accept it as a part of our family, she licked Ryu's face. Ryu gurgled, reaching out to the Panyar. We smiled.

Ryu will resemble his father when he grows up, it was plain to see, nice and handsome. The labor had not lasted long, but first deliveries were the hardest, Katara told me, the rest are easier. I sure hoped so, I slept for a whole day after Ryu was born.

Using earthbending, Aang constructed a sort of cradle for Ryu until a proper one could be made. Zuko laid Ryu in the cradle for the night and I watched as he covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead. This was a Kodak moment, I fished I had a camera, oh well, such things can't be helped.

Zukia slept by the cradle and Chico slept on top of it, his tail dangling down into the crib, Ryu clutching it in his hands as he slept. We were awaken many times during the night by Ryu, either being fussy or hungry. After feeding him, Zuko would take him outside and would rock him to try to lull him back to sleep. I never had known that taking care of a baby could be such tiring work.

"How long will we have to do this?" Zuko yawned after putting Ryu to bed the third time tonight.

I shrugged, "Don't know. What? Are you ready top retire?"

Zuko smirked sleepily, "No, it's worth it."

"He'll sleep longer when he gets older."

"Goodnight." Zuko yawned again.

"Don't you mean Good Morning?"

"Huh?"  
"It's dawn."

* * *

**A Short chapter, sorry. But yes! Ryu! Michelangelo got the gender right. No one got the name right. But who could? I was on when I stumbled on the name, I was there looking for names to some of my characters. I have many characters that don't have names, there's a blank in the composition books. But I'm good at making up names. Akiro, Akina, Hatus… Those are characters in my Koi called Bird story that I have yet to introduce. If anyone needs help with names or wants to borrow some of mine, ask first. When I have kids, my girl will be called Faye and my boy Kalin. Those are two characters from my stories. I love the names… Or Koen. Read my best friends story! Lizzy-kun! Its called, Cat Fight or Puppy love, By FyreFaery. In the M section of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Leave reviews please, It would mean a lot to both of us!**

**ATTENTION! Go to google videos and type in Avatar! There is the whole Episode of 'The Cave of Two Lovers!" The whole episode! I watched it today in school. Go to the next page and click on, "My Favorite Accident" That is a freakin awesome movie about the Avatar. You will not regret it. I'm going to get the CD that the song is on, "Motion City Soundtrack." It is great, you won't regret it! Please review and tell me if you do go to the places I told you about. Bye! R&R!**


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige, Ryu, Chico…and others.

Run Away

By FyreFlower

Letter? From Daddy?

"Sir, you received a letter from Fire Lord Ozai. It arrived today." Jin told Prince Zuko. Zuko was taken aback, his father? Saige's eyes went wide, "Your father?" She said, incredulous. Zuko nodded. Jin handed Zuko the rolled up scroll and left. Zuko could barely believe it…. His father hadn't written anything to him since he had been banished. He looked at the scroll, silently debating whether he should open it or not, afraid what contents it might hold. The seal on it was the wax emblem of the Fire Nation insignia…he made a quick decision and opened it.

Ryu began to cry in his crib and Saige rushed to pacify his tears…Zuko barely noticed them, all of his attention was on the letter from his father. He read the scroll from top to bottom, the letters written in his father hands was as shown….

_Prince Zuko._

_I have understood that you have been searching for the Avatar for three years now and have not shown up with him as of now. Despite all the sightings, you have failed to capture him. Soltzens Comet arrives at the beginning of February and if you do not return with the Avatar before that appointed time, your throne will be given to Princess Azula, and you will not be allowed to reclaim it. Until you reclaim your honor by brining back the Avatar, you will have no future in Ka linte. I will see you if and when you return with the Avatar._

_-Fire Lord Ozai_

Zuko read the scroll twice over, not believing what he was reading. '_My sister will get the throne!' _Zuko crumpled the letter in his hand and burned it to ashes. Saige watched him, apprehension in her eyes. Ryu gurgled in her arms,

"I take it that was bad news." She said. Zuko nodded, not even looking up, "Azula will take the throne if I do not show up with Aang by the time the comet arrives." He said, letting the ashes fall from his hand.

"Well that sucks. But no worries." Saige sat on the bed beside him. Zuko frowned and looked at her, confused, "What do you mean 'no worries'" Saige smiled at him, "You already have two avatars. All you have to do is give Aang to Ozai and he and I will take it from there." Saige handed his son to him, "This actually works well with our plan." She added, adjusting Ryu's head to lie on Zuko's arm comfortably. Zuko rocked the little baby gently, seeing if he can lull the baby to sleep.

"Give Aang to my father? Are you sure that this is going to work?"

"Zuko, I've played chess, Pai Sho, and other games that involves a good deal of strategies. I'm very good at making plans and carrying them out. I'm pretty sure that this plan will come through."

Zuko smiled at his wife's confidence. She would make a great queen one day. Ryu banged a tiny fist on Zuko's chest armor, bringing their attention to him.

"Someone's cranky." Saige tsked. Ryu started whining, his face turning bright red and angry.

"I'll handle him." Zuko stood up with the baby, "I think Ryu and I will pay Uncle Iroh a visit."

Saige giggled, "He never gets tired of seeing his Grandnephew, even if he's been in this world for three weeks now."

Zuko gave Saige a kiss goodbye and he and Ryu left to go to Iroh's.

:Time Gap:

"I heard you got a letter from my brother." Iroh said, holding Ryu in his arms while Zuko made the tea, "What did he have to say?"

"Nothing good. Though if I don't show up with Aang by the time Soltzens comet arrives, Azula will take the throne."

Iroh frowned, this was bad news indeed. He did not care for Azula very much, she was a mean girl, very disrespectful and hated tea… That put her very low in Iroh's standards.

"What will you do then?" Iroh questioned and took the tea Zuko offered him. He sipped it delicately, careful not to spill any on the sleeping baby in his lap.

"Well, Saige and Aang supposedly have everything worked out. I guess we are under their command for the time being." Zuko replied, drinking his own tea and trying to relax. His whole body was a mess of nerves ever since he received the letter from his father. He wanted to go home… yet he didn't….what would happen to Katara and Sokka? What about Appa and Momo? Saige and Ryu? He looked at the sleeping son in his uncle's lap. Ryu sucked lazily on his thumb, eyes closed and looking peaceful. '_My own father doesn't know that he is a grandfather…' _Zuko noticed Uncle watching him, "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" He asked solemnly. Zuko looked back down at his son, not sure how to answer. He was thinking about a lot of things, all of them making him worry and question if this is what he really wants. "Everything." And Zuko began voicing his concerns to his wise Uncle.

; Saige;

Since Zuko had Ryu for the while, Aang and I did some catching up on our Bending. I swung my fists around, a boulder coming with it and I threw it at Aang. He used his own bending to grab the rack, breaking it in half, the two halves flying harmlessly by him. Aang made two pillars or rack appear in front of me and I quickly pulled up a shield of granite. I heard the rocks shatter and break on the shield.

"That will be it for the day, its getting late." Tyro said. I lowered the earth shield and grinned at Aang, "You almost got me that time." I joked.

"Same here."

"It was a good move. I gotta remember that one." It was almost sundown and Zuko and Ryu had not come back from Uncles house. So I went to go visit Katara. She and Jin were married a week ago. A very festive occasion, Katara looked beautiful in the dress Haru's mother had made for her and Jin was in his armor, customary for soldiers in matrimony.

Iroh and I have a bet going; to see if and when they have a child, what type of bender it will be. Since Katara is a Water bender and Jin is a fire bender. Iroh is betting on a fire bender, and I a Waterbender, it would be hard to tell. Sokka didn't seem too thrilled about Iroh's and my bet. The idea of his little sister having a child is not a topic a big brother would want to think about to closely.

"You're just jealous that she was married before you!" I teased him playfully. Sokka shook his head vigorously , "No way! I'm glad that I'm not married. Settling with one woman when you can have many is not my idea of a good time."

"Lets see how long you can stay with that idea." I laughed, "Sooner or later, you're going to find a girl that you would go head over heels for. And you would do anything for that one girl to like you." Sokka was not convinced, "Nope. It will be the other way around. And I'm not gonna do anything to make a girl like me."

"Yea, Uh huh!" I gave him a knowing look, "Pity the girl that would ever like you." But I gave him a playful shove. "You will like someone. And you will see that I'm right."

I laughed at the memory and knocked on Katara's door. Jin answered the door. I grinned, "Is Katara around?" I asked.

"Hey!" Katara poked her head out from behind the door.

"Hey. I need to talk to you. Can you spare 10 minutes or so?"

Katara nodded, "Yeah, sure." She came out of the room and we went for a walk. Zukia and Chico came along, wed didn't want to be left alone again without Zukia looking out for us. We left the village and walked through the forest surrounding the village.

"Zuko received a letter today, " I told Katara, "From the Fire Lord, his father."

"That's what Jin said. Must be bad news."

"Zuko's sister, Azula, is to take the throne if Zuko doesn't arrive with the Avatar by February."

Katara frowned, "Zuko has a sister? That's news to me. Well, what are we gonna do?"

I told her what Aang and I had thought up while we were practicing our Earthbending. Katara was as skeptical as Zuko was, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

I nodded, "If all goes well." I could be over confident at times, call me an airhead but self-confidence is one thing that I have. Katara seemed to accept this. We continued to walk through the forest, discussing daily life and what was happening in the village. Chico jumped off Zukia's back onto my shoulder. I patted his head affectionately, "Hey Chico. Where have you been? Where were you last night?" I asked. In reply he held his hand like a cup and sipped from it, like tea.

I smiled, "You've been at Uncle Iroh's. No wonder you didn't show up for dinner." I didn't know what I would do without him, he's been there for me when my parents would get so angry that I would run into my room and cry. Chico would always follow me and he would purr and rub against my leg, reminding me that he was there and wasn't mad at me. Chico has been there for me, we've been through everything. Chico played with my hair ad Katara, Zukia and I headed back to the village. It was sundown when we arrived and I bidded Katara goodnight. Zuko was back from his Uncle's when I arrived,

"Have a nice walk?" He asked. I nodded and looked into the crib to see Ryu fast asleep, his blanket clutched in his tiny fists. I smiled and gave his a small kiss goodnight.

"He won't be like that for long." Zuko murmured softly. He was right, Ryu would awaken in an hour or so, demanding to be fed and or changed, "Oh well. But he's not waking up as often. Pretty soon we won't have to wake up in the middle of the night to see to him. He's growing up fast." I sighed sadly. Zuko kissed my cheek, "All children must grow up. He's three weeks old, but he doesn't look premature anymore. He looks like a normal three-week-old baby. Its late Saige, get some sleep before he wakes up." Zuko advised. I yawned and agreed.

Sorry it's been awhile. The next chapter takes place the same night…

* * *

**I'm on the third composition book now, for all of you who care. I am still very tired. I just got back from Alabama. And I left my back pack at Liz's house. That means she had all of my writing supplies and my "A Koi called Bird" book with her. So there will be no new chapter on that story posted today. Sorry. I won't be posting as often in this story for a while. I'm not very happy with my writing for some reason…. The sentence structure is fucked up and I feel like I'm drawing the story line out too much. I'm doing a lot of rewriting so forgive me. I'll be posting a lot in my Koi story so I can catch up on that one. I saw the new episode! It was good, but not one of the best. I can't wait for the next one about the Earthbending fight thingy. Well, I'll post in the Koi story sometime this week. Byez. I would like reviews please!**


	51. wow

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige and others.

Chapter 51

Wow…

Zuko awoke to Ryu crying, in the middle of the night. Oh great, and Zuko had been hoping for a quiet night. He stayed still, hoping that Ryu would go back to sleep. After about a minute, it seemed like he wouldn't. Saige could sleep through anything at this point. Zuko groaned and turned over, nudging Saige, "Saige. Ryu's awake." It took some gentle prodding for him to wake her up. When he did, she would only mutter, "It's your turn. I got him last time. He just needs to be changed." Them she was out.

Zuko pulled himself out of his warm (comfortable, soft) bed. He grumbled as he went over to the crib. Ryu was squirming on his bed, clutching his blanket and waving it wildly in his anger and distress.

"Hey son." Zuko yawned, picking him up. Ryu's response was bawling louder. Zuko changed him quickly and put him back into his crib. However, Ryu did not want to go back into the crib. He waved and kicked his feet furiously, crying out his frustration.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, picking his son up again and rocking him in hopes to cease his crying.

What happened next was enough to make Zuko curse aloud in shock. Ryu's fists flamed up! "Shit!" Zuko almost dropped him. Ryu' waved his fired fists around. He had stopped crying as suddenly as his power emerged. Zuko smiled, _So that was it… It was your power emerging!_

"Saige. Ryu's a Fire Bender." He called out to his sleeping wife.

"That's nice…" Saige muttered sleepily. Two seconds later she bolted up in bed, "What!" Zuko showed her Ryu's fists, "He's a Fire Bender."

Saige got out of bed and took Ryu from out of his arms. She smiled warmly as she kissed Ryu's forehead, "Just like his father." And her, but she didn't say it. Ryu waved his fists, his young face full of amusement. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow." Saige said, "Put them out Baby." She cooed, closing Ryu's fists. The flame went out and they put Ryu back in his crib. After Saige sang the traditional, "Rock a bye baby." Ryu fell asleep. Zuko and Saige went back to their bed. "I wonder what the next one will be?" Zuko wondered, thinking about Benders. This earned him a hit from Saige. "Oh be quiet. Who said there was going to be another one?" She replied in mock seriousness.

Zuko shrugged, keeping up with the banter, "Never know. We might have started one tonight for all you know." Zuko yawned, "Goodnight love."

"'night."

:Time Gap:

(Early January)

"You've mastered it? And Aang too?"

Saige nodded, "Yes, we're all done." She said, "We'll be ready to set sail for your home whenever you are."

"And Aang's okay with this?"

She nodded, "He trusts you; we trust you. You need to claim the throne to end this damn war. We should leave as soon as we are able. There's no use wasting time here."

Zuko took Saige in his arms, "Tell Aang and the others. I'll see to the ship." She got up and went to tell Aang the news. Zuko told his Uncle, who frowned and nodded. He was none too thrilled about seeing his brother.

Plan's were made. The ship was cleaned after being vacant for more than five months. Fuel was reheated and furnaces turned on. Food and supplies were restored. The whole process took a total of three days.

Saige, Aang, Katara, Zuko and Sokka said their goodbyes to everyone of the village. The Goodbye was a tearful one. They had grown attached to the people. Their hospitality and friendship was much thanked. They hated to leave, but they knew they must.

Zuko sent a letter to his father, announcing that he had succeeded in the capture of the Avatar and were coving home. The letter was sent with a reptile macaw to the Fire Nation Capitol.

Zuko estimated that his ship would reach home in about a week if the weather was good. He was excited to return home, but couldn't help but wonder what the reunion would be like. Would he truly be accepted back into the Firenation?

Zuko meditated in his chamber. Breathing in and out to relieve the tension and stress that had built up from all of the things that were taking place. Saige had taken Ryu and Chico over to Katara and Jin's room to visit and leave Zuko alone. Saige had moved to Zuko's room so that Aang and Sokka would have hers since Jin had moved into Katara's.

Zuko sighed, visualizing his old home. How much has it changed in the years he had been gone? Was his room just like he had left it? It's been more than three years…. He was fourteen when he….left. Now he was seventeen with a wife and child. How would his father take it that he was now a Grand Father?

So Many Questions! Zuko shook his head, snapping himself out of his calm state. Already the first day out at sea and he wished he was on solid land. Zuko glared at the lit candles on his meditation table. In his boredom, he made the flames dance, jumping from one candle to the next. He soon grew bored of this and set to unpacking his and Saige's clothes and packing them into their own dresser. He also put Ryu's baby cloths away. Tan smocks and lots of changing cloths.

There was a knock on Zuko's door.

"Come in."

Saige's head appeared, "Yo. You're done meditating I see."

She came in, Zukia acting like her shadow.

"Where's Ryu?" Zuko asked.

"He's with Uncle Iroh, also Chico. Iroh complains, saying that he doesn't spend enough time with his Grand Nephew." Saige rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't spend enough time? Tell me when he isn't with Ryu. I have to beg Uncle to let me hold my own son."

"I know, I know." Saige smiled, "But Iroh really seems to love being around children. Who am I to deny him spending time with his Grandnephew?" Saige saw something that caught her interest.  
"Oh! Lookie!" She went to the dresser and pulled out a red gown. Zuko recognized it immediately, "That's the dress you wore that night you sang that sad song." He recalled, "Into the West, it was called." Saige nodded, running her fingers over the gold embroidered hems, "I wonder if I can still fit into this." She mused.

"Try it on. I bet it does." Zuko wanted to see her in it again. Saige changed quickly and twirled, looking at herself, "Does it look okay?" She asked, scrutinizing the dress. Of course it looked okay! She looked great! Saige's blond hair fell down below her shoulders. It had grown back well after the fire incident.

She looked exactly like she did on that first music night she was on the ship.

"It looks great."

Saige grinned. She had already loosed the excess weight after the baby was born. Going for brisk walks in the forest had gotten rid of the pudge.

"Matter of fact." Zuko thought aloud, "You should wear that when we get to the Fire Nation. When you meet my father., That dress would be the best."

"I think so too. Yes, I'll wear it."

She went and changed back to her other clothes.

Zuko finished unpacking and he sat on the bed, sighing as he rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Saige questioned, "You look a little…drawn out. Is everything alright?"

Zuko nodded, "It's nothing really…How about you go see Aang. Keep him company for a little bit. I'm going to take a nap."

Saige did what he requested, not wanting top make anything worse. She left, casting one last worried glance behind her at Zuko.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"Okay," She said, reluctant, "But call if you need anything."

Zuko nodded and Saige left. Zuko sighed, laying his full length across the bed.

_I should be more excited!_ Zuko thought, _I'm going home! I'm reclaiming my throne!_ But Zuko knew why he was this way. He was putting Aang's life on the line. But it's a plan. Zuko reminded himself. Aang has to do this anyway. Saige and Aang made a plan, so it's not all that bad. Zuko closed his eyes and after a few moments, he fell asleep.

* * *

**WAAAHOOOOOH! Finally. I got it! I'm finally happy with what I have typed! So sorry guys. I only wanted the best, and that meant having you wait a few months. You won't be sorry when you read the end! I promise you!**

**Fall Break is allowing me to write and type a lot! So Yeay! I Work every Friday night at McDonalds….. So that SUCKS! I have to depend on my little sister to record the episode for me. But my dad always ends up deleting it before I get a chance to even see the beginning credits! But I LOVE YU TUBE! God Bless the person who created YU TUBE! I want a lot of reviews. Come on guys. I finally posted. Reviews will keep me going. I got more reviews on this story when it was on hold then when I was working on it. Don't make me hold out on y'all again. I will only send the next chapter to the people who do review. How about that? What now! Ha! **


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I've written this statement OVER 90 TIMES! THIS SUCKS!

Chapter 52

Momma's Day off

"Can I have my son back?" I laughed, reaching out to Ryu. Iroh held him back reluctantly, but after much goading he finally relinquished my son.

"Bring him back soon." Iroh made me promise, "He's getting big. He set my beard on fire again." He snickered, showing me his singed beard. I sighed in frustration, "Sorry. But I don't know how to keep him from burning up stuff." Ryu had already sent his blankie up in flames not long ago. That scared Zuko and me to death. How would you feel, if you heard your son crying and when you looked over at him, he was holding his blanket that was on fire? Luckily Katara was nearby and doused the flames quickly. I couldn't stop shaking for hours. We now have to keep Ryu under constant surveillance.

"Don't worry so much." Uncle said, patting Ryu's soft black hair, "It won't last long. You'll have fewer accidents as time progresses. Zuko and I have gone through the same thing. Iroh laughed, "I remember one time when Zuko was young. He caught his father's robes on fire. My brother didn't notice until one of the servants point it out. The robes were never the same again."

I giggled at the mental image, though Zuko's father's face was a blur. I didn't know what he looked like. After saying Goodnight to Iroh, Ryu and I went back to our room. Chico rode in on Zukia's back like a little cowboy on a horse. It was cute. He yawned, showing a full mouth of sharp teeth.

"Tired Chico?"

Chico snapped his mouth shut, cutting the yawn off short. He nodded and laid down on Zukia's. His head on hers and an arm and a leg on either side of her. The sight was rather comical. I smiled and went into our room. Ryu was already asleep in my arms. Iroh must have tired his little butt out! Zuko was fast asleep on top of the bed, still dressed in his armor. He hadn't even gotten under the sheets before he 'passed out.' _Lazy bum. _He probably hasn't woken up all afternoon.

I put Ryu to bed in his crib, making sure he was tucked in. He woke up for a moment to grab his little stuffed Appa that Katara had sewn for him before closing his eyes. Zukia was curled up on her blankets in the corner of the room with Chico sleeping between her foot paws. I changed into my nightgown and went to sit on the bed beside Zuko. I leaned over and gave him a kiss to wake him up. It worked. Zuko's eyes drifted open and he looked at me.

"Time to go to bed." I said, rapping a knuckle on his armor chest plate, "But you should change first."

Zuko groaned sleepily, "But I don't wanna." (_Have to add some humor)_

"I ain't sleeping next to some metal man." I said, shaking a finger at him, "And they're not much fun to make love to." Hehe. That got him out of bed!

"One second!" He said, unbuckling his armor quickly. I sat on the bed, watching a half awake Zuko trying to undress as if his clothes were on fire. I giggled. It was too funny. He finally accomplished his 'great feat.'

"You tired?" He asked. I shook my head. He smiled, "Good."

;Zuko;

(A couple days later)

"One more time! I bet I can beat you this time." Sokka charged Zuko, his knife and boomerang waving wildly. Zuko stepped to the side and stuck his foot out. Sokka's momentum was too great. Sokka tripped and went skidding across the deck on his knees. Katara and Aang laughed raucously.

"He didn't even raise a hand to fight you Sokka!" Katara yelled to her brother, whose pride was wounded far worse than his fall.

Aang laughed, "That's the seventh time he's beaten you Sokka. Give it up!"

Sokka, however, would not give up. He straightened up and charged at Zuko once again.

Zuko sighed, "He never learns.." He struck out with his foot this time, kicking Sokka's feet out from under him. Sokka fell on his bottom with a "UMPH!"

Aang fell off the rail he was laughing so hard. He landed in Appa's saddle who was swimming beside the ship. Zuko helped Sokka up, "Better luck next time. We'll try again tomorrow. You're running at me with no through on what to do if I decide to trip you, kick you, or just plain duck. Have a plan." He told the fallen warrior.

Sokka grumbled, but agreed to work one out next time. Aang and Sokka went back into their room and Katara into hers. It was already late afternoon. They would be arriving at the Fire Nation Capitol by tomorrow around midday.

The weather was good; clear skies and warm temperatures. Oceangulls flew around the ship, looking to catch a morsel when the kitchen crew threw out the trash. Zuko and Musaki trained for a few hours, the Zuko decided to call it a day. Chico jumped off the rail and ran to Zuko. He had been watching Zuko train all day.

"Aoo Aoo." Chico cooed, jumping on Zuko and climbing up his back to sit on Zuko's shoulder.

"Hey Chico." Zuko patted his head, "You like that? Zuko's been practicing."

Chico squeaked, curling his tail around Zuko's neck to keep himself from falling off.

Zuko and Chico went to the Navigation room where Iroh was playing his favorite game with Saige. Ryu was asleep, strapped to Saige's back in a little sling.

"Hewwo." Saige said as Zuko walked in. She moved her lotus tile next to Iroh's.

"I win." She said, taking the jackpot. Iroh groaned. Zuko raised an eyebrow, "I would've figured that you've given up by now, Uncle."

Iroh shook his head, steadfast as ever, "I will never give up! I will reclaim my title as champion!"

"SHHHH!"

But it was too late. Ryu awoke with a cry. Zuko and Saige groaned and Iroh smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

Saige took the baby out of his sling, "I got him. He's probably hungry anyway." She got up and left. Zuko glanced at his Uncle. "Sorry!" Iroh sighed, "I'll be quieter next time." Zuko rolled his eyes and went to the map. Chico jumped off his shoulder and onto Iroh's head.

"Hello little fella." Iroh played with him, trying in vain to teach him how to play Pai Sho.

Zuko marked their route to the Fire Nation with his quill. Not much farther now. He looked at the land on the map, hardly believing that he will be standing on it's banks by tomorrow afternoon. _I'll be home, I'll be able to see Vesik (his Panyar)_ But where will Katara and Sokka star? _We'll have to disguise them as Fire Nation. _Zuko went over a list of places that the Water tribe siblings could stay. He picked the best one. They would have to stay with Jin since he and Katara are married.

Zuko stood up and went to the galley to grab something quick to eat before going to bed. The galley was alive with the excited talk of going home after three years at sea. Saige was done feeding Ryu Zuko could see, since she was helping to serve out dinner. Zuko sat at his usual table and Saige came by with his regular dinner. She also gave him their son.

"Hold Ryu awhile." She asked, "He's been pulling on my hair the whole time." Zuko took his son and sat him on his lap. Saige bustled off to fill more orders. Zuko dipped a finger in his wine and let Ryu taste it. Ryu made a face. Zuko laughed. Ryu coughed, trying to get the acrid taste out of his mouth.

"Sorry Bud." Zuko said, using the name Saige often said to the baby, "Just seeing if you like it like your ole Dad." It felt so weird to say that.

Ryu looked up at him with solemn eyes. Zuko smiled. He had Saige's eyes, and his hair. _Probably my looks next, _Zuko thought happily. Zuko ate his food occasionally taking breaks to play with the baby. Zuko latched onto Zuko's finger and started sucking on it. Zuko smiled, Ryu fell asleep, sucking on 'Daddy's pinkie.'

Saige came back from the kitchen and saw what Ryu and Zuko were doing. She grinned and sat down with her own dinner, She and him conversed in low tones about the next day. Aang came over and sat at their table, "Hello." He said, and saw Ryu sucking on Zuko's finger, "Aww! Cute! He's asleep!"

"Shh!" Saige shushed, "We'd like to keep it that way. Iroh already woke him up earlier."

"Okay." Aang whispered quietly.

Saige rolled her eyes, "You can talk a little louder than that…just not too loud. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Aang nodded, "I remember everything. I'll act the best I can. Just remember to sneak me some food down in the dungeons every once in a while."

"I won't forget."

The rest of the meal was finished over conversation. Ryu slept through it all.

"'night Aang." Saige said, giving Aang a kiss on his arrow.

"Goodnight Saige, Zuko." He bowed. "And Ryu" He whispered.

"Goodnight Aang." Zuko said. Everyone left and went to their rooms. After putting Ryu to bed, they went to their own bed themselves. Exhausted from working all day. Zukia groomed Chico like a lioness cleaning her cub. But Chico was two years older than Zukia, but she was bigger and therefore she considered herself a mother to Chico and Momo. Chico snuggled up to Zukia and they both fell asleep.

;Me;

(The next Morning)

The next morning , after being waken numerous times during the night, I went to the galley for breakfast. Zuko said that he would give me a break from Ryu for the morning.

"Momma's Day Off." I sang joyfully. I sat down to an undisturbed breakfast of fruit and biscuits. It was nice to have the morning off. After breakfast I took a long soothing bath. I set my gown out for when we get to the Fire Nation, also my makeup. I've only used the foundation since I've been here, for that hickey almost a year ago. I put on my regular clothes and went to visit Katara. She was decked out in Fire Nation colors. Long-sleeved dress.

"Lookin' good." I whistled, helping her do her hair in the traditionally Fire Nation bun. She looked good with the high bun. I couldn't pull it off, I looked like I had a tumor growing out of the top of my head. I stepped back and looked at my work.

"Looks great." I said, giving her the thumbs up. She looked like a regular Fire Bender… except the tan skin and blue eyes.

"I wonder if Sokka looks any different."

I grinned, "Let's go look."

We went next door and went in…and laughed. Sokka looked like a kid wearing his father's armor. The armor was hanging on his skinny frame.

"What!" Sokka snapped.

I shook my head, trying to stifle the giggles that crawled up my throat.

"Um…nothing Sokka…but where did you get that armor? General Iroh?" Katara and I burst out laughing again.

Sokka looked indignant, "Stop laughing! This was the best I could find."

Katara put his helmet on with the faceplate. I was reminded of the tin man with no heart, and the scarecrow with no brain in the movie "The Wizard of Oz." Sokka looked like a mix of the two. Covered in armor and staggering about like the scarecrow.

"This is going to be difficult." I muttered. Sokka couldn't possibly be a convincing Fire Nation soldier. He has had no training in the field and he has no mannerisms of one with the harsh discipline. "Give me the armor, I think I know a way to help."

Sokka got out of the armor and I took it. I undid some of the weights on the inside of the chest armor, ones that are used for endurances purposes.

"There. That should do it." Sokka put the armor back on. We all noticed an immediate difference.

"Thanks." Sokka's voice echoed in the helmet.

"Welcome. Katara, you know you and Sokka are suppose to be staying at Jin's place?"

She nodded, "I'll be able to meet his little sister and his mother. Jin said that he has some spare rooms. But what will we do with Appa?"

Good question. I did some brainstorming and so did Sokka and Katara. I came up with nothing. Sokka came up with the answer.

"Aang can tell Appa to go back to Haru's village and wait there until we come and get him."

I applauded, "Very good Sokka. See? It's fun to use your brain." Katara laughed. _(Amy note:// I took the idea from Drake And Josh's little sister.)_

"I'm kidding. But that is a great idea. I don't see why we didn't do that in the first place."

I left Katara and Sokka to go find Aang and tell him. I found him with Appa, patting and talking to him.

"-I'm almost done with my mission Boy. We're going to the Fire Nation today!"

"Aang." I jumped down to join him. He looked up, "Hey."

"Um…Sokka came up with a suggestion on where Appa can stay when we're in the Fire Nation."

"What is it?"

"You can have Appa fly back to Haru's village and stay there until we come back for him."

"Good idea. I'll write a note for him to take to them. I better do it now. We're getting close."

Aang patted Appa's head, "You hear that Boy? You're going back to Haru's village.  
Appa let out a loud groan. I frowned, "Is that a good groan or a bad groan?"

"Good. I'll go write the letter now. Bye!" Aang leapt up and left.

I looked down at Appa, "Hey Big Boy. You be good now. We'll come get you as soon as we can. You'll be bored to tears in the Fire Nation. Now you get to stay with Haru." I gave him one last pat on the head, "Be good."

**Getting along….Getting along….. Not far now….**


	53. Home Sweet Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I own Saige.

This will be a pretty long chapter. Sorry. Go take a potty break and grab a snack….

Chapter 53

Home

"Zuko! The barricade! Straight ahead!" Saige shouted to him. Zuko looked and sure enough, there was the Fire Navy, providing a barrier between him and his homeland.

"Keep going." Zuko called out, "They can't stop us. I already told my Father that we are coming home." The command was carried out.

Appa was already sent away and Sokka and Katara were in their disguises. Aang was 'tied up' with fire resistant ropes for show. And was fed to bursting in case he didn't get fed anytime soon.

"You ready?" Zuko asked everyone. Each nodded, Saige also. She was dressed in her red gown and had Ryu dressed nicely too. He was wrapped in a red silk blanket and was asleep, sucking on a binkie.

"Yes, we're ready. Are you?"

Zuko nodded, though he wasn't sure. He has waited to come home for three years now… and he's almost there! Iroh came on deck carrying a cup of his favorite tea, no doubt. He sipped it nonchalantly as he watched the barricade get closer and closer. He was cleaned up as well, his half toga/armor polished and shining, looking good.

Zukia was brushed and her glossy coat shined under the sun, as did Chico's. Chico was on Saige's shoulder, his tail curled tightly around her neck.

Zuko noticed that Saige looked a bit nervous also, she gnawed on her lower lip anxiously. Zuko looked back at the barricade he remembered the last time he had passed through the barricade following Aang to the Fire Temple a long time ago.

When they reached the front ship of the barricade they were stopped by a ship three times their size.

"What is your business!"? The commander of the ship demanded, staring down at then from the bow.

"Returning Home!" Zuko shouted, "Let us pass! We have the Avatar!"

The Commander was taken aback. He had no doubt had not heard of the news ahead of time. He let them pass, calling out to the other ships to do the same.

Zuko let out a sigh as they passed through the barricade. _Almost home._

Saige came over to him, she smiled wanly, "We're almost there. You excited?" Zuko nodded and brushed the hair out of Ryu's sleeping face. He looked at the sleeping baby with parental tenderness. The child slept on, unaware of all that was happening around him. He dreamt baby dreams, of warm arms holding him and kind faces looking at him with such love…he felt safe.

Zuko looked at the Fire Nation. His land came closer and closer with each passing minute.

"Tierra del Fuego."

Zuko looked at Saige, puzzled, "What?"

Saige smiled, "It's Spanish for 'The Land of Fire.' There's a place in my time called Tierra del Fuego. Sometimes it's called 'Lands End' It has Stormy weather and rough seas. It's at the bottom of South America. Funny how I remember little facts like those." She shook her head. Zuko smiled faintly, she never ceases to amaze him.

Uncle Iroh came and took Saige's arm, careful of the sleeping babe, "Come missy. I need to teach you how to act in the palace."

Saige followed him inside. Zuko turned back to the ocean and watched as they came closer to home…

(Later)

;To me;

"Fire Lord Ozai has been expecting you." The soldier stated in a fine-clipped manner, "Bring the avatar out and I shall escort you to the palace."

Zuko nodded and he motioned for two guards to get Aang. They returned with the thirteen year old. Aang looked a sight! We had ripped his clothes and smudged soot on his face for effect. He certainly looked the part of the captured Avatar. He struggled futilely against the two guards.

"Let me go!" Aang shouted, "Untie me and I'll fight you!"

The palace soldier sneered, "I rather not." He turned to the twenty-odd soldiers that he had brought with him.

"Follow us." He said, and walked away down the street leading to the palace. I looked over my shoulder at Katara and Sokka, giving them the signal to leave with Jin. They nodded and no body noticed them going with Jin to his home. Zuko nudged me, gesturing for me to go. Zukia followed beside me and Zuko, and Iroh walked on the other side of us. He has a slightly cheerful look, probably thinking about the never-ending supply of tea he has at his disposal at the palace.

I looked around us at the streets and people of the Fire Nation. The house structures looked all the same and so did all the people. They watched us with rapt fascination and whispered amongst themselves, us no doubt being the subject of their conversation. I saw Panyars walking alongside the people, no differently from the port of AnYun. I remembered Zuko telling me that a lot of people have them for protection. Zukia watched as the other Panyars went by, she had not been with her own kind since she was a kitten. Zuko has a Panyar also, one named Vesik. Maybe Zukia would like to meet Vesik?

I felt Ryu shift in my arms, I look down to see that he is awake. He blinked his big green eyes against the bright sun. I shielded him with my hand, whispering apologies. _He's going to grow up here…and might even become Fire Lord after Zuko…_What a strange thought to have when you haven't even seen the palace. Ryu seemed content enough to not struggle or cry. He was silent, as if sensing that we were doing something of great importance. How smart he is even as a babe.

"Look Saige." Zuko whispered, pointing ahead. I looked and stared, _Oh…my…God…_ We had walked up an incline and before us was the biggest, most magnificent palace I have ever seen. (Okay, well, ever. Including on TV. But hey, it was my first time!)

"That's my home…our home." Said Zuko.

I stared in wonder. The walls were so intricately carved with gold and red… reaching high into the sky. It was beyond amazing that Zuko lives here. Was it only the royal family that lives here? Or did a whole bunch of military people live here as well?

"Like it?"

I nodded, speechless. There were guards stationed at the entrance of the castle. They let us in when the main palace guard nodded to them. A few of the guards looked at me strangely, wondering who I was and why I was carrying a baby at the Princes side. They'll find out soon enough.

Inside the palace was more amazing than the outside. The halls were so huge to the fact that I couldn't even see the Freakin ceiling! There were lit wall torches that lined the halls, their flames casting eerie shadows along the corridors.

I see Aang looking around in wonder also, I could see that we was still scared, as am I. Military men in armor passed us, going into a room where we also seemed to be going. Zuko gnawed on his lower lip, the first sign of anxiousness or worry I have seen him show all day. This must be the council room, I figured. And Fire Lord Ozai is just behind that door. The father Zuko has not seen for over three years…

Two soldiers on either side of the door waited till we were in front of them before turning and opening the huge doors, letting us in…..

The first thing I saw was fire, a throne of fire. A figure was seated on the throne surrounded by fire. I swallowed back my fear and followed Zuko into the huge room. The doors closed behind us with a huge BANG! Men , and very few women, turned around to face us. They were in chairs lined on either side of the path from is to the Fire Throne. They were all people of ranks: Lieutenants, Generals, Corporals, Commanders, Captains, and Admirals… plus a couple other ranks.

Zuko walked ahead of us towards the figure on the throne. The two soldiers restraining Aang moved forward and fell in line behind him. I stayed with Iroh and the others. Iroh patted my arm, reassuring me that he was still there. God Bless that old man… Chico quivered on my shoulder, in his anxiety he hid himself under my hair, pressing his face behind my ear. I could hear him squeaking with fright, I reached up, petting his tail, "Shhh. It's Okay Chi." I murmured. His shaking had slackened off a bit, but he still mewed and cooed.

Zuko stopped at the steps leading up to his father. The figure on the throne stood, it was a man, this I already knew, but I could not see his face.

"You have completed your mission, I see." The man said. His voice was powerful, but eerie. It sent chills up my spine. Fire Lord Ozai was a tremendous figure, authoritative. This was the man who had scarred Zuko so horribly for trying to save a whole battalion…

Zuko nodded, "Yes Father. Here is the Avatar. Bound and delivered, just like you asked." His voice was steady and calm. Ozai came forward out of the fire. I could finally view all of him.

Fire Lord Ozai had his jet black hair tied up in the traditional top-knot like Iroh, but had a fire insignia pendent pinned to the top of it. His face was hard, but his features left me in no doubt that this was indeed Zuko's father. He looked noble, like he knew he was head honcho and uses his power to the fullest. My eyes scanned him up and down… I frowned. TV didn't do him justice.

Ozai spoke, "As I said three years ago; until you capture the Avatar, you cannot return to the Fire Nation. Since you have returned, I keep my promise. Prince Zuko you are now next in line for the throne after me. Your sister Azula will be terribly upset." He said the last bit as more of an after thought.

I could feel Zuko's relief. I felt happy for him. Where was his sister Azula anyway? I hadn't seen any girls my age or younger here. The room held mostly old guys and their wives.

Ozai stepped down and went to Aang. Ozai's armor clinked softly, it echoed in the still, quiet room. Ozai looked at Aang like a person would look at a diseased animal. My blood started to boil. I hated this man more than before. Ozai scrutinized Aang critically, "A child is the Avatar, this I have heard." Said Ozai, circling Aang like a cat would a mouse, "The last Airbender…A weak race. Do you remember how easy it was for my people to destroy them? I guess not since you've been hiding this whole time. Do you miss your people? Hmm?" Ozai does not allow him to answer. The pained expression on Aang's face was proof enough that he missed his people. I felt so sorry that he has to go through this. The Fire Lord motioned for the two guards. They came and grabbed Aang roughly, "Take him to the cells. He'll stay there until the comet arrives." Ozai declared. The guards pushed and shoved Aang away. Aang turned his head back and looked at me. I could not give us away, I glared at him coldly. He is pushed out of our sight. It pains me that I did that…but I had to…

Ozai had followed Aang's gaze to me. I stood, rooted to the spot, as Ozai looked me over with a glare that would've paralyzed a lion. He glanced at the bundle in my arms, Ryu, looking right back at him with an unwavering stare.

"Who are the woman and child?" He didn't bother to ask me. I had a feeling I was dealing with a sexist, I frowned.

Zuko walked past his father to my side. He stood beside me, "This is your daughter-in-law and Grandson, Father." There was a collective gasp from everyone present. Whispers filled the room. I felt faint, my bubble of confidence popped.

"SILENCE!" Ozai roared. The room was quiet once again. Ozai looked at me, "when did this happen, why was I not informed of this?"

"Last year Father. In March. We were too far away for you to be notified in time." Zuko made a little white lie. We just didn't want to invite the person who is responsible for exiling Zuko.

"Almost a year now." Ozai murmured. He stepped closer, bending down to be eye level with me. I nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked me this time. His face merely inches from mine. I spoke, and prayed that I didn't squeak.

"Saige. Sire." I replied, adding the 'Sire' like Iroh had taught me.

"Saige. Not a common name." Ozai mused, "What nation are you from! Earth Nation!" I stepped back, he had shouted the last word. It's a wonder that Ryu wasn't crying. "No Sir! I'm Fire Nation. I'm a bender." I held a free hand up. A ball of flame appeared in my palm. This pacified the crowd, they settled back in their seats form where they'd risen at the mention of "Earth Nation." Jeez….

"Where are you from?"

This was going to be a toughffy. I put all my lying abilities to work just for this. "Florida sir. The sunshine island. It is not found on any map, Sire. We live on a small island barely fit to be called land. My people are all Fire Benders, but there are not many of us left. We have not even heard of the War that is going on." Iroh's words were burned into my head. I could see him nod slightly, telling me that I did well. Ozai seemed to mull this over. The people began whispering again, Ozai looked up sharply, and the whispering stopped. He was like a teacher silencing his pupils.

"How did you and my son become acquainted?" Ozai was starting to remind me of Jet with all these questions. But he was a Fire Lord; he needed to know all these things probably. Thank God I had the answer.

"They, they meaning Prince Zuko and the ship, happened by our island… we gave them supplies and that's how I met Zuko.." I let my voice trail; off, letting him figure the rest out. He seemed satisfied with the answer. At that moment, Ryu sneezed, catching part of his new blanket on fire. Oh great. Zuko put it out quickly. Ozai was watching Ryu with a weird expression…one I couldn't place. "A Firebender. Good." Without my or Zuko's permission, Ozai reached out and took Ryu from my arms. Zuko touched my hand, signaling me to do nothing.

"What is the boy's name?" Ozai asked.

"Ryu."

"Appropriate. Dragon. Fire Dragon." We nodded. I wanted my son back, but it looked like it wouldn't be anytime soon. Ozai gave some signal and everyone began talking at leisure.

;Zhao;

He watched the couple with the Fire Lord, holding the measly little brat… Zuko had looked back around the room, he missed Zhao's face, and he'd turned his head when Zuko's gaze drifted near him.

_Damn Brat!_ Zhao thought venomously, _It was me who was suppose to bring the Avatar to Ozai, not him._ Zhao glared at Zuko's back. And that damn bitch was beside him! The one he wanted for himself… She was pretty in that dress… but Zhao didn't take the time to admire. They even have a baby! Oh how he wanted to kill them! He said that he would come back for her, and kill that monkey too! Zhao touched the long healed scars on his face and hands. The one on his hand had been the worst. That damn monkey had taken a chunk out of him! The scar was mottled and shiny, the size of his thumb pad. Zhao looked back up at the couple. Ozai was returning the baby to Saige.

_I will kill you._ Zhao promised silently, _And that baby too.

* * *

_

**Wow. Zhao holds a grudge. I had almost forgotten about him when I was writing the story. But I fixed it! Hehe. The story's about to really take off! Fasten your seatbelts and kiss your ass goodbye! Most of the chapters are going to be longer because I don't want to drawl this story out much longer. So expect longer chapters in the future. Oh, Jacinta, you're chapter will be coming soon. ()**


	54. HEY!

**hey guys!**

**I'm gonna finish this story!**

**Hope yall enjoy. I should post by the end of the week! **

**Thanks to all who want me to complete!!!**

**FyreFlower!**


End file.
